Dead By Roselight
by JustAnotherGuy04
Summary: Three years ago, Ruby disappeared without a trace, leaving her family and friends broken. However, when a mysterious boy brings a message from her, Yang and her team go looking for their missing leader. Unfortunately, what awaits them isn't their young leader, but a world of horror, where only a few survive. (Rated M for violence.)
1. Prologue

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Prologue**

For most of us, the world around us is all there is for us. What we see, hear, feel, smell and taste is all there is. After all, if we can't sense it, how could it possibly exist? But the reality is actually quite different. There is a lot more there to the world and universe around us. Entire dimensions that are either almost exact to our own with only small differences, to ones where even the basic laws of physics can be completely different.

One might think that this would open up endless possibilities for all kinds of grand adventures, filled with joy, laughter and happiness. Unfortunately, this time it doesn't. This adventure, if you could even call it that, was filled with nothing but fear, despair, sorrow and death for those who were involved in it.

In another world, where survival is the only thing that matters, two young people were desperately trying to escape a terrible fate. They were running through a dark forest that was covered in mist, hoping to escape the horror that was chasing them. These two, a young girl and a boy, were covered in bruises and scratches from simply trying to survive in this world. However, it seemed like the girl wasn't going to survive for long, as she fell to her knees from her injuries and exhaustion.

''Get up! Get up!'' the boy pleaded as he ran back to the girl, hoping to get her to resume their escape. ''We only need to run a bit further and then we're safe! Don't you have family waiting for you, as well!? You have to survive for their sake!''

''I can't... I'm sorry...'' the girl barely managed to say in a pained voice. ''This is the end for me. I'm too damaged to go on anymore. We don't even know if our plan really works. However, you can still make it. If you manage to escape, go find your family and live happily. For my sake...''

''But... But you saved me! You helped so many people! I can't just abandon you here!'' the boy argued in desperation while trying to get the girl back on her feet.

''I only did what I was supposed to do and that's it. Besides, I can't be saved anymore. If you really want to repay me for helping you, take this,'' the girl said and handed a CD to the boy. ''If you get out of here, find my friends and give this to them. Can you do that for me?''

''I... Yes. I'll make sure they get this. No matter what.''

''Good. Now keep running. I'll try to buy you a few extra seconds.''

Leaving his companion behind, the boy continued running. He ran as fast as he could, hoping that he could at least repay the girl for all the help she had given him, by doing what she had asked him to do. It was the least he could do.

A sudden scream stopped the boy in his tracks. He looked behind him in pure horror, knowing what had happened. For a couple of seconds, all he could do was stand still as tears fell from his eyes. He knew it was inevitable, but the knowledge that the girl who had done so much for him was gone was almost too much to bear.

''I promise that your friends will get your message, Ruby Rose,'' the boy whispered before running away in the hopes of surviving.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm back, people! And with a new story as well!**

 **For some time now, I've wanted to try another horror story and this is something that's been on my mind recently. Unlike my previous horror stories, this will be longer and not a short one like the others. This is also kind of a crossover with a certain game that some of you are most likely able to recognize already from the title. I'll have more information on that in the next chapter.**

 **This ''chapter'' is a short one, because I want it to essentially be a teaser of sorts. The actual chapter that comes next will have more details on this story. However, if you're interested in this story, please tell me. It always helps motivate me to write more. I'll still try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.  
**


	2. Past Mistake

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 1: Past Mistake**

It was another day in Beacon with the schools students going about their usual routine. The young future Huntsmen and Huntresses were heading for their classes, hoping to one day graduate and become protectors of the world.

However, while most people were going about their day with happiness and excitement, there was one person who didn't feel that way at all. This person was alone in the dorm room that belonged to team RWBY and her name was Yang Xiao Long. The reason why this normally happy and energetic girl was in such a terrible mood was because today had a special meaning for her. It was the day that her younger sister, Ruby Rose, had gone missing.

Back then, Ruby had gotten into a huge fight with her teammates. For some time, the redhead had been asking the three older girls to spend some time with her, instead of just going on their own. While Ruby knew that she couldn't go everywhere her teammates could, she hoped that they could make time for her as well. Unfortunately, the three older girls didn't take her request well, which led to an argument breaking out. It ended with Yang letting her anger and frustration get the better of her, which led to her slapping Ruby. The young team leader then ran out of the dorm with tears falling from her eyes, while her teammates could only stare in shock at what had happened.

The three older girls didn't remain still for long and were soon looking for their young leader. Deep down, they knew that they were the ones who had wronged Ruby from the beginning and were regretting what they had done to her, especially Yang. All the redhead had asked was for her team to spend some time with her as well, but they had responded to it with anger. They wished that they could find Ruby, so that they could make things right again. Unfortunately, they were unable to find her, which led to them returning to their dorm with heavy hearts. They hoped that the scythe-wielder would return after having some time alone.

However, Ruby never returned. This led to full search for the redhead to begin, which included not only the three members of RWBY, but several other teams from Beacon, some of the school's staff, Vale's police and other Huntsmen, like Ruby's uncle, Qrow Branwen. But despite their best efforts, Ruby was never found. They had looked everywhere they could think of, yet were unable to find even a trace of team RWBY's leader. After months of searching, almost everyone had given up on finding her. The only one who wanted to continue the search was Yang, but even she was eventually convinced to give up.

The loss of Ruby left her old team broken. The three remaining girls still tried their best in their pursuit of becoming Huntresses, but it was obvious that some of their drive had been lost. While they weren't the worst team in Beacon, their overall skill as a team had greatly fallen. Ruby had been an important part for their team in many ways, whether it was in combat or outside it. Through this loss, team RWBY had lost an irreplaceable part of their chemistry.

Weiss no longer acted like a princess anymore, but had become much calmer and less pompous than before. The heiress was most likely too ashamed of her actions towards her former partner that she couldn't bring herself to act the way she used to. Weiss even refused to take the now open team leader's position, as she felt that she didn't deserve it at all. She still had her temper and was willing to defend her family name, but it was obvious that some of her spirit had disappeared along with her partner.

Blake's personality had also take a turn for the worse. The cat faunus might have been silent and rarely showed her emotions, but after Ruby disappeared, she became practically lifeless. The rare smiles that would sometimes appear on Blake's face were now practically non-existent, and she almost never showed her emotions anymore. It was like the raven-haired girl was afraid of losing someone else, like the way she did with her team leader.

But the one person who took Ruby's disappearance the worst had to be Yang. The blonde blamed herself for what had happened and even considered herself a murderer for ''killing'' Ruby. It was her duty and responsibility as the redhead's older sister to look after the younger girl, which she had promised to Ruby's late mother, Summer Rose. The fact that she had failed in this hurt her deeply and filled her heart with regret. Yang no longer had the same sunny and outgoing personality that she used to have. Instead, she had become a much colder person, essentially the opposite of what she used to be. The blonde even had trouble facing her family or her friends, as the guilt she felt was sometimes too much to bear.

Since Ruby had gone missing, team RWBY needed a new leader. The person who was chosen in the end was Yang, due to the outright refusal of her other two teammates. Weiss didn't feel like she deserved the position anymore, and Blake felt like she had committed way too many mistakes to ever be considered a leader at all. However, the three girls still wanted to keep their team as a way to honor Ruby's memory, to the point they kept the name same. This led to Yang taking the role of leader, even when she didn't want to.

When it came to team RWBY's friends, like team JNPR, the relationships between the three remaining members of RWBY and them had become quite cold. Many of their friends couldn't look at the three older girls of RWBY the same way again, and some even cut off all friendly ties altogether. The other students in Beacon had also learned of what had happened to the team's missing leader, which led to all sorts of rumors beginning to float around Beacon. Some started to say that Ruby ran away from her teammates out of fear of being killed, while others claimed that the redhead had been abused by her team on a daily basis for a long time. While some teams like JNPR, CFVY and SSSN didn't believe such rumors, they still treated the remaining members of RWBY differently. After all, they had been responsible what happened to their leader.

Even the families of the three girls had started to treat them differently due to what had happened. While most of Weiss' family had been relatively indifferent to what the heiress had done, there were certain two people who were very disappointed in him. Klein, the Schnee family's butler, had been greatly saddened by what Weiss had done, as he had expected the white-haired girl to be better than that. But the one whose reaction to her actions hurt Weiss the most was Winter. The older Schnee sister had been very displeased by what her younger sister had done and said that those who cannot show proper respect to their comrades do not deserve it in return.

Blake's family was saddened by what had happened to the raven-haired girl's team leader. While they never showed any anger or displeasure towards Blake, due to fear of losing their daughter again and their shared history with the White Fang, it was still clear that things had changed between the members of the Belladonna family. Some of the warmth that used to be around the faunus family had clearly disappeared.

However, when it came to families reacting to Ruby's disappearance, Yang's family had it the worst out of all of them. While Taiyang didn't get angry at his eldest daughter, he was downright horrified over the loss of Ruby. The blonde man had become a broken drunk, finding only comfort from bottles of alcohol. But while Taiyang didn't show any anger, Qrow did. The grizzled Huntsman was downright furious at what his niece had done, which he showed by yelling at the blonde girl with a face red from pure anger. After showing just how displeased he was with Yang, Qrow had left and refused to talk with his remaining niece anymore. He was too enraged over what had happened to do that. The old crow believed that families should support and take care of each other. Those who didn't seem to understand this, were not worthy enough to have families.

Right now, it had been three years since Ruby had disappeared and the remaining members of team RWBY were on their last year in Beacon. Inside RWBY's dorm, Yang was the only member of her team in the room. The blonde was laying on her bed, thinking about her missing sister, especially the last time she had seen the redheaded girl.

* * *

 _''Guys, you haven't spent any time with me at all for the last couple of months!'' Ruby told her teammates, who had just returned from having fun with team JNPR. ''I know that I'm younger than you, but you should also make some time for me, too! We are supposed to be a team!''_

 _''Ruby, just because we are teammates, doesn't mean we have to spend all of our time with you,'' Blake said in a frustrated voice. ''We have a right to have time without you as well.''_

 _''Besides, we need a break from your childish antics every now and then!'' Weiss yelled angrily. ''I doubt that there is a single human being that can stand being around all the time!''_

 _''I know that I can be a bit much sometimes and that you guys deserve to spend time without me,'' Ruby managed to say while doing her best to hold back her tears. ''But I'm starting to feel like I'm living with complete strangers! When was the last time any of you spent time with me outside of school!? Or even had a casual conversation with me!? Or-''_

 _''Rubes. Enough. We get that you're upset. No need to start ranting,'' Yang said with a frustrated sigh. ''You need to grow up and start acting like an adult.''_

 _''YOU CAN'T JUST-!'' the redhead began to yell, only to be cut off by a violent slap across the face from her older sister._

 _For a moment, the three older girls froze still and stared at their young leader with wide eyes. They were all shocked over what just happened, especially Yang. The blonde girl never meant to hurt her sister, but she had been so tired that she let her anger take over her for one moment, which would cost her dearly._

 _Ruby slowly touched her bruised cheek with a trembling hand, before looking at her teammates with tearful eyes. Before anyone could say anything, the scythe-wielder disappeared in a small cloud of rose petals, indicating that she had left the room._

* * *

A couple of tears fell from Yang's eyes as she remembered the look Ruby had given her. The one that she saw after the slap that was filled with heartbreak and sorrow. That look haunted the blonde every day of her life and appeared in her nightmares. No matter what she did, Yang would never forget it.

''Oh, Ruby...'' the brawler said to herself in a sad tone. ''Can my mistake ever be forgiven?''

Suddenly, Yang's Scroll gave a loud beep, telling her that she had just received a message. The blonde picked up the device and opened the message. It was from Ozpin, telling her to come to his office as soon as possible. Seeing as how this was urgent, Yang got up from her bed and started to head towards the headmaster's office. On her way, she met both Weiss and Blake, who were heading in the same direction.

''Hey, guys,'' Yang called out to the two girls. ''Did you two perhaps get a message from Ozpin as well?''

''It seems we did,'' Blake answered. ''Either one of you have any idea what this is about?''

''Unfortunately, no. I think he might want us all to be there before telling us,'' Weiss replied.

It didn't take long until the three members of RWBY had reached Ozpin's office. Upon entering, the trio noticed that the headmaster wasn't the only person there. While Glynda Goodwitch was to be expected, team JNPR was also there. The three girls didn't think much of this, though, as they assumed that whatever mission Ozpin had for them required at least two teams.

''Ah! Team RWBY. It's good to see you ladies,'' Ozpin greeted the team of three in a friendly manner. ''I hope you weren't bothered by getting summoned here so suddenly.''

''It was not a problem, Professor Ozpin,'' Yang replied politely and gave a small bow to the headmaster. ''Do you perhaps have some sort of a mission for us?''

''Indeed I do. However, it's not what you would normally expect,'' Ozpin answered, getting the attention of his students. ''You'll be going on a mission to look for someone.''

''Look for someone?'' Blake asked. ''Who is the person we'll be looking for?''

''I'll tell you that in a moment. First, I'll need to give you some background on your mission,'' the headmaster explained, before pressing on some buttons on his desk. Suddenly, a big, holographic monitor appeared in front of the students. The screen showed the picture of a young boy, who was about 14-15 years old. The boy had short, gray hair, purple eyes and was wearing what seemed like a white hospital gown. However, there were two things that caught everyone's attention. The bruises the boy had and the expression on his face that seemed to be empty of life itself. ''About a week ago, a group of Huntsmen were going to a forest in Atlas to take down a pack of Beowolves that had been causing trouble in the nearby village. Just when they were about to reach the edge of the forest, they saw this young boy stumble his way through the woods. The boy was badly bruised, exhausted and delirious. He didn't have anything on him, except a single CD. Despite the efforts made by the staff at the hospital he's resting at, he has refused to give it to anyone. He claims that it's meant only for certain people.''

''Poor guy,'' Yang said in sympathy for the boy. ''However, where do we come into the picture here? Are we supposed to find the people that he wants to give the CD to?''

''There's no need for that, as they have already been found,'' Ozpin answered, causing his students to get confused. ''The people he claims the CD is for are none other than the remaining three members of team RWBY, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long.''

Upon hearing the headmaster's answer, the students in the office became even more confused. Yang looked at her two teammates, wondering if they knew something about this. Upon seeing that they were just as clueless as she was, the blonde turned her attention back to Ozpin.

''But... how is that possible?'' Yang asked. ''I don't think any of us know who he is.''

''You might not know him nor does he know any of you. However, he might know someone very close to you all. You see, there is a reason Ironwood informed me about this. Among the things that this boy has told us, there was a certain name,'' Ozpin explained. ''That name was Ruby Rose.''

The room was completely silent as the students could only stare at the headmaster with wide eyes.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And the first chapter is done! I wanted to get it done as fast as possible, so you guys could have a better idea of what this story is about. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **As many of you have probably guessed, this is kind of a crossover with Dead by Daylight. What I mean by saying this is kind of a crossover is that I won't be following the lore of DBD completely. While some of it's elements will be present in this story, there will be many things that won't appear in this story. This is mostly because I haven't actually played the game. I have been intrigued by the game's concept and lore, like the backgrounds of the characters. Because of this, I can only use the things I've seen, read or heard about the lore that surrounds DBD. In other words this will essentially be an AU of DBD. It's also because of all of this and the fact that it's centered around RWBY that I didn't place this story under ''crossover.''**

 **As this story goes on, I will be explaining some of the differences and the reasons behind them. However, the continuation of this story depends on you people. If you guys are interested in seeing this story continue, tell it to me in the reviews. If you guys are interested in seeing me continue this, I will.**

 **Also, this story also centers around an AU of RWBY, where neither Cinder or Salem went on to conquer the world. The characters have been going through a normal life so far, with the exception of Ruby's disappearance.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	3. Broken Message

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 2: Broken Message**

Two Bullheads had left Vale and were heading towards Atlas. One of the Bullheads was carrying Glynda Goodwitch with team JNPR, while the other one had Ozpin and team RWBY. The aircraft with the headmaster and the three girls was completely silent on the inside, as the four passengers were each deep in thought over what they had recently heard. Ruby Rose, who had been missing for three years, could possibly be found.

The three girls of team RWBY were sitting in nervous silence, wondering if they could finally see their precious team leader again. Would she be alive? Could she be injured or ill? How much had she changed over the last three years?

However, there was one big question that was on the three girls' minds. Would she ever forgive them for what had happened?

The silence was suddenly broken by Ozpin clearing his throat and getting the attention of at least two of the three girls. Yang was too lost in thought to really notice him.

''I have to say, I was expecting you three to be a bit more noisy during this trip,'' the headmaster said with a small smile. ''I was certain that you three would be asking questions from me non-stop.''

''We do have questions, Professor,'' Weiss said. ''But this is just so... overwhelming. For three years we couldn't find a single clue on Ruby's disappearance, and now we suddenly hear about someone that could possibly know where she is.''

''We shouldn't get too optimistic, Weiss,'' Blake suddenly told her teammate. ''Remember that we looked everywhere for her and used everything we had to find her. Now someone just suddenly appears and claims to know Ruby. Whoever this person is, this just seems to good to be true.''

''How can you say that!?'' the heiress yelled angrily at her teammate. ''After three years of nothing, we finally have a clue on possibly finding Ruby! How can you such an attitude when we could possibly fix the biggest mistake of our lives!?''

''Because things don't often go like that,'' the cat faunus answered in a sad tone. ''No matter how much we wish that things would turn out well, there is always a good chance that they end up badly. In the end, all we can do is hope for the best, while being prepared for the worst. You should know that, Weiss.''

The white-haired girl went silent over her teammate's answer. Despite her wanting to say that Blake was wrong, she knew that the faunus girl was correct. There was no guarantee that they would actually find Ruby, especially when you considered how conveniently their possible clue had just appeared. After not finding anything, someone just suddenly appears and claims to know Ruby. It didn't take a genius to see that as suspicious or at least too good to be true. There was a high possibility that they would just end up wasting their time.

''While I do see your point, Ms. Belladonna, I think you need to be a bit more positive about this. This is still a chance for us to find Ms. Rose and we should not forget it,'' Ozpin said before turning his attention to Yang. ''What do you think, Ms. Xiao Long?''

Yang just remained silent, like she didn't eve hear the headmaster. The blonde girl was just staring down at her feet, completely lost in thought.

''Ms. Xiao Long?'' Ozpin called out to his student again. ''Is everything alright?''

''Oh! I'm sorry, Professor Ozpin. I was a bit lost in thought,'' Yang replied, having been broken out of her thoughts. ''I do understand what you guys are talking about. That we need to be hopeful about this. And that we have to also be prepared for the possibility that nothing comes out of this. But despite all of that, there is one thing on my mind more than anything.''

''What's that?'' Weiss asked.

''What will I say to her, once I see her? Or do?'' the blonde answered.

The three girls went silent, as they started to think about what Yang just said. Even if they were to find Ruby, what would they do? They were obviously going to take the girl back with them and make sure she was alright. However, that still left a big problem. The way they had treated the redhead must have left some scars on her. How were they going to make things right between them again?

''I wouldn't worry too much about that,'' Ozpin said with a smile. ''I'm sure you three will figure out what to do, once you finally meet her.''

Before anyone could say anything else, Ozpin's Scroll let out a sudden beep, telling him that he had just received a message. The headmaster took the device out from his pocket and started to read the message. As he read it, his brow furrowed out of confusion. Apparently, there was something strange going on.

''Is something wrong, Professor Ozpin?'' Weiss asked out of curiosity.

''Not really, but I just received some odd news,'' the headmaster answered. ''The people at the staff were tasked with contacting me upon finding out new things regarding this case. They just sent me a message about something the boy has told them. Apparently, he has just told them his name.''

''What's so strange about that?'' Blake asked.

''The fact that no one should have this name anymore,'' Ozpin explained. ''You and Ms. Xiao Long probably don't know this, but your teammate might. Tell me, Ms. Schnee, is the name Copperhawk familiar to you?''

''Only a little. I think it was mentioned when I was being taught our family history. If I remember correctly, the Copperhawks were a noble family in Atlas that were close friends with us Schnees,'' Weiss answered. ''But I don't think they exist anymore, as their family died out almost a hundred years ago.''

''That is correct. However, the boy said that his name is Jonathan Copperhawk and that he's the heir to the Copperhawk family,'' the white-haired man explained, causing his students to go wide-eyed. ''It's hard to believe that such a thing would be possible, though.''

''Who cares if it's true or not?'' Yang suddenly asked. ''That kid might know where Ruby is and that's all that should matter. Whether he's a noble or not doesn't mean a damn thing to me.''

* * *

A few hours later, the group had finally arrived at their destination. The Bullheads landed on the roof of a large hospital in Atlas, where the mysterious boy was being held. Almost as soon as they had landed, the group exited the aircrafts and started heading towards where their only clue to finding Ruby was being held.

After entering the hospital, the group was guided to a secluded room. Before they could enter, a doctor walked up to them and stopped them.

''I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask that only a few of you enter this room,'' the doctor said. ''The patient there has been a rather difficult case. He's been very unresponsive to any of our questions and has displayed signs of depression. We fear that his mental state is not in good condition and that he may be harboring suicidal thoughts. I would prefer if only three of you were to enter.''

''What!? But we all have a right to see him!'' Nora yelled angrily.

''I agree! That person may hold a clue to finding our-!'' Jaune began, but his and the rest of JNPR's complaints were cut off by a glare from Glynda.

''When you're in a hospital, you will follow the staff's instructions with NO objections,'' the blonde teacher scolded her students. ''Otherwise, we might get thrown out.''

With silence and peace having returned to the group, Ozpin turned to look at team RWBY.

''Well, since it's three people that are allowed in, I suppose you three should be the ones to go,'' the headmaster said with a smile. ''Please tell us everything you learn from him, alright?''

The three girls of RWBY gave a nod and walked up to the door. They opened it slowly to reveal a completely white room. There was a bed for the patient to sleep on and a small nightstand next to it. There was also a chair meant for a visitor, but it was being used by the room's occupant. The young boy had placed the chair next to the only window in the room and was sitting on it while staring out of the room.

Yang and her teammates started to slowly walk up to the boy, like they were walking up to scared animal. This person held their only possible clue to finding Ruby, so they were extremely nervous.

''I know that you've entered, so no need for sneaking,'' the boy suddenly said, surprising the three girls. However, other than being noticed, what really surprised them was his voice. He sounded lifeless, almost like a machine without a soul.

''Ummm... Jonathan Copperhawk, right?'' Yang called out to the boy. ''That's your name, isn't it?''

''Just call me John. No point in mentioning a family name that's long gone,'' the supposed noble replied and turned to look at his visitors. The three girls were shocked by the look on John's face. There was no joy or happiness in his eyes, only sadness and exhaustion. It was the face that should have been on a soldier, who had been fighting for his life for years. Not the face of a young child like himself.

Jonathan looked at the three girls, almost like he was inspecting them. Then suddenly, his lips curled up in a small, sad smile.

''You three are Ruby's teammates, aren't you?'' the boy said, causing the girls to go wide-eyed. ''She told me a lot about you.''

''L-Like what?'' Yang asked with a trembling voice. While she knew that she should be asking about where her little sister was, she needed to hear this. The blonde girl needed to know what Ruby had been saying about them, ever since the day they had their fateful fight.

''She told me a lot about all of you,'' Jonathan explained before looking at Weiss. ''She said how Weiss was a very strict person, who always strives for perfection and was even a bit mean sometimes. But that you were also very supportive and helpful, and a genius that helped her get through schoolwork numerous times,'' the noble boy said and then looked at Blake. ''She also told me about Blake and how indifferent and cold you sometimes were, but how you held a strong sense of justice that was admirable, and how you could be a lot of fun as well,'' the boy said before finally looking at Yang. ''And lastly, she told me a lot about her big sister, Yang. She told me how you could be a very reckless person, with a bad sense of humor. However, she told me that you were always there to protect her and stand by her side. How you were the one person she trusted the most, and how you were the best sister in the world.''

The three girls of RWBY had tears falling from their eyes. The fact that Ruby still though like that about them, even after what they had done, was making them cry.

''And above everything else, she always told me how you guys were the best team she could ever ask for and that she admired you guys,'' Jonathan added.

Weiss fell to her knees and started sobbing. Blake wasn't doing much better than her white-haired teammate and had to lean on a wall for support, while trying to hold back her tears. Yang was also crying, but unlike her teammates, she managed to keep herself up. She walked up to Jonathan and knelt in front of him.

''Please... Tell me where she is,'' the brawler pleaded. ''I have to find her. I have to bring her back home, back to her family. Can you please tell me where she is?''

The smile that had been on Jonathan's face disappeared and was replaced with a look of sadness.

''I'm sorry, but I can't,'' the boy answered.

''Why!? Why can't you tell me!?'' Yang yelled in a desperate voice. ''Do you have any idea what we have been through!? These last three years have been nothing but hell to us! We have to find Ruby and get her back! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE IMPORTANT TO YOU!?''

''I do. And that is why I refuse to tell you anything,'' Jonathan said. ''What Ruby and I went through was something that no one should ever have to face. It was a neverending nightmare with noting but misery and horror everywhere. We witnessed many of our comrades either dying or facing a fate worse than death. And in the end, even after I managed to survive and escape that nightmare, I found out that everything I cared about was gone. I wouldn't want anyone I cared about to go through it. And I'm certain Ruby would feel the same way.''

''Why you worthless, little-!'' the blonde started to say as her eyes turned red. Before she could go and hurt the boy, her teammates grabbed her and held her back.

''Yang, don't do it! That won't help anything, and I'm sure Ruby wouldn't want that!'' Blake yelled at her partner, managing to keep her in check. She then turned to look at Jonathan with pleading eyes. ''Can't you tell us anything at all? Please, we need to find Ruby.''

Jonathan let out a sigh, before pulling a CD from underneath his gown and giving it to the raven-haired girl.

''Ruby entrusted me with giving this to you three,'' the boy explained. ''I don't know what's in it, but I'm guessing that it's some sort of a message to you three. Whatever you want to do after seeing it is up to you. This is all I'm willing to do.''

''Thank you. This can possibly help us a lot,'' Blake said and gave a respectful bow to Jonathan. She and her teammates then started to make their way to the door, but before they left, the cat-faunus turned to look at the boy one more time. ''By the way, what are you going to do now?''

''All of my family and friends are gone. There is nothing out there for me. What would you do?'' Jonathan asked in return.

None of the girls could give an answer and instead just walked out of the room in silence.

* * *

A bit later, team RWBY was in an office with team JNPR, Glynda and Ozpin. They had asked the hospital to lend them a room, so that they could see what the CD they had gotten held within it.

Ozpin put the disc in a computer and soon a large, holographic screen appeared. The computer was trying to play what had been recorded on the CD, but was having some trouble. The disc had apparently been damaged, so there was only static showing. However, soon the picture cleared out, showing everyone in the room a very familiar face.

Ruby was sitting on a chair, facing the camera. The redhead looked almost exactly the way she did when she had been seen for the last time. The only exception was that now Ruby looked like she had been through hell. Her body was covered in scratches and bruises, and she just looked exhausted. The girl's face was paler than normal and she had bags under her eyes. But even when she had been through so much, Ruby somehow managed to put a small smile on her face.

 _''If you're seeing this, then I suspect that John managed to make it out alive from here,''_ Ruby began speaking. _''However, I'm most likely not going to be there with him. I've spent all of my strength just trying to survive here, and I fear that I won't be able to keep it up any longer.''_

Everyone watching the video was completely silent, waiting in anticipation as to what the missing redhead would say next.

 _''Being here has been... tough, to say the least. I have been running all the time, trying my best to survive, like my family and friends would expect me to,''_ Ruby explained. _''The only thing that has kept me alive and pushing forward was the thought of seeing everyone again. It's the only thing that gave me hope here. I just wish I could see everyone again...''_

The missing team leader took a small pause, before she continued speaking.

 _''Weiss, Blake, Yang... I wish I could at least see you guys one more time. There are so many things I want to say to you, but I can't. At least... I at least hope that you don't hate me for what happened... For acting like such a brat...''_

Yang bit her lip and clenched her fists as tears fell from her eyes. It just wasn't right. Her sister shouldn't be the one apologizing to them. They should be begging for the younger girl's forgiveness, not the other way around. It took all of the blonde's willpower not to break into a sobbing mess.

Suddenly, the quality of the video started to go bad, as static started to appear on the screen. Ruby also seemed to start panicking, like something terrifying was coming towards her.

 _''Listen! You_ _ ***BZZZZZT!***_ _save me! I_ _ ***BZZZZZT!***_ _help_ _ ***BZZZZZT!***_ _You_ _ ***BZZZZT!***_ _come here for_ _ ***BZZZZT!***_ _Promise me that_ _ ***BZZZZZT!***_ _Just_ _ ***BZZZZZT*!**_ _It's_ _for the best. Promise me_ _ ***BZZZZZT!***_ _save me. ...I love you all.''_

The screen then showed Ruby leaning over the camera, most likely in order to turn it off and take out the CD. Then the video ended and the screen went dark.

Silence fell over the room as everyone thought about what they had just learned. Yang herself was staring down at the floor in deep thought. Her sister, who had been missing for three years, was still alive. Alive and trapped somewhere all alone and scared. And now she had just gotten a message from her sister, asking to be saved. Only one thought was going through the blonde's mind.

Whoever was harming Ruby would pay.

''What now, Professor Ozpin?'' Yang asked the headmaster, getting everyone's attention. ''Ruby needs our help, so where do we go from here?''

''That's a bit difficult to say, unfortunately,'' Ozpin replied. ''While the boy was found in a nearby forest, we are not sure if Ms. Rose is there as well. I believe we need to get more information from him first.''

The blonde gave a nod and said, ''I'll go talk to him again! And this time I'll make sure he tells me everything I want to know!''

Yang and the other students almost ran out of the room, intent on hearing more from Jonathan. They were going to find out everything he knew about Ruby.

Just as soon as the students had left and the teachers were left alone, Glynda's Scroll began ringing. She took it out of her pocket and answered it. The blonde teacher herself didn't say much and was listening more to what was said one the other end. However, whatever the caller said surprised her, as Glynda's eyes went wide.

''Is something the matter, Professor Goodwitch?'' Ozpin asked.

''Not exactly, but I did hear something unbelievable,'' Glynda answered. ''I asked some of our associates here in Atlas to look into some old records to see if the boy was possibly telling the truth about his heritage. Turns out that the Copperhawk family did have a heir by the name of Jonathan. Not only that, but he also disappeared, leaving the family without anyone to inherit the name and ultimately end the family line. And to top it all off, the records show that he was 15 years old when he disappeared, like the boy that was found.''

Now it was Ozpin's turn to look surprised.

''This is quite the development indeed,'' the white-haired man muttered to himself.

* * *

Back with Yang and the others, the group was heading towards Jonathan's room. However, they stopped upon seeing some of the hospital's staff running around in panic.

''Hey, what's going on? Did something happen?'' Yang asked a nurse that was nearby.

''Yes! Something terrible just happened!'' the nurse answered while trying to keep herself calm. ''The boy that was brought here just recently tried to kill himself! He broke his window and cut his throat open with one of the shards! They're trying to save his life right now, but he has lost so much blood that it's very likely he'll die!''

Yang felt her heart sink as she could only stand still. Her only clue to finding Ruby was possibly gone.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Second chapter here! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

 **If anybody is wondering when we'll get to the actual Dead by Daylight stuff, I'd have to say that it will take at least one more chapter. The first three chapters (not counting the prologue at the beginning) are here to essentially set things up, such as give some background and such. The stuff that I'm sure some of you are waiting for is coming, but it will take some time. Hope you can wait.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	4. Forest Of Mist

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 3: Forest Of Mist**

It had been about two days since Jonathan Copperhawk committed suicide in the hospital, thus taking away any leads team RWBY had to their missing leader. The boy's death had led to the three girls of RWBY to being taken by the police for questioning, as they were the last ones to talk with Jonathan before his death. Even the others in their group were questioned, as there were suspicions that the girls may have done or said something that drove Jonathan into taking his own life.

However, none of that really mattered to Yang. She couldn't care less even if she were to be arrested for what had happened, as she only cared about finding her dear sister. And now that might be impossible. The blonde was starting to lose hope for ever finding Ruby.

Right now, the group from Beacon was staying in a hotel that was in the city. Glynda and Ozpin had told their students to wait for them there, awhile they would go check out something. Both team RWBY and JNPR had their own rooms for themselves, as they were large enough to hold an entire team.

In the room that was for team RWBY, the three girls were trying to pass time in an uncomfortable silence. Blake was reading a book she had brought along and Weiss was doing maintenance on her weapon. But while they were actually doing something, Yang was simply sitting on her bed and staring at the floor. It was obvious to the blonde's teammates that their friend was deeply saddened by something.

''Yang, it wasn't your fault,'' Blake said in an attempt at comforting her partner. ''You couldn't have known that he would go so far as to take his own life. You shouldn't blame yourself-''

''I don't give a shit about what happened to that kid,'' Yang suddenly said in a low voice, shocking her teammates. ''Why I should I care about what happened to someone that I haven't known even an hour? All I cared about was finding where Ruby is. And now thanks to his little stunt, the only clue we had is gone.''

''Y-Yang... I understand that you're upset about this, but don't you think that you're being a bit too harsh?'' the cat faunus asked with wide eyes, unable to believe what her partner had just said. ''I mean, we might not have really known or anything, but he was still a human being-''

''SO WHAT!?'' the blonde roared in anger as she stood up and her eyes turned red. ''Whatever or whoever he was, we came here in order to find Ruby! We didn't come here to mourn and feel sorry for someone we barely even talked to! Tell me why I should give a rat's ass about him, while Ruby is out there, alone and hurt, without us being able to help her at all!?''

Yang's angry rant was suddenly stopped by a slap to the face. However, it didn't come from Blake. It was Weiss who had enough of her teammates ranting. The room fell silent as both Blake and Yang stared at the heiress with wide eyes, while she was glaring at her blonde teammate with tears falling from her eyes.

''Do you think you're the only one that's hurting? That you're the only one in pain?'' Weiss asked while trying to hold back her anger. ''Well, let me tell you something. You're not the only one that's hurt. Not a day goes by where I don't pray that Ruby would be finally found, so I could at least try to make things right between us again. Almost every night I am haunted by nightmares of what happened that day and I just wish I could go back in time and prevent it all from happening. Not only that, but I'm sure Blake feels the same way. However, the way I see it, we're at least doing our best to respect Ruby's memory, unlike you.''

''W-What do you mean by that?'' Yang managed to ask in a shocked voice.

''Did you hear what you just said? You just said how you didn't care at all about how that boy killed himself and you even went so far as to angrily rant about him. Do you really think that's the big sister Ruby was proud of and loved?'' the white-haired girl asked, leaving the brawler speechless. ''Didn't think so. So how about you start acting like the person you are supposed to be, so that Ruby might be happy about seeing you again?''

Having nothing to say back at Weiss, Yang simply muttered a quiet apology to her teammates and sat on her bed, going back to staring at the floor. The three girls were in complete silence, until Yang's Scroll let out a beep, telling her that she just received a new message.

''It's from Ozpin. He says that he might have an idea on where to start looking for Ruby,'' the blonde said to her teammates with a hint of hope behind her voice.

* * *

Some time later, the group from Beacon was heading towards a new destination onboard their Bullheads. Right now, they were heading towards the forest where Jonathan had been found at. Ozpin had explained that searching the forest could provide them with new clues that might possibly help them find Ruby, if not allow them to find her in the forest itself.

It didn't take long for the group to arrive at their destination. The Bullheads landed near the edge of the forest, where both team RWBY and JNPR, along with Ozpin and Glynda, got off. They all looked around their surroundings, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It seemed like a regular forest.

''Students, may I have your attention for a moment?'' Ozpin called out to the teams, who stopped to listen to the headmaster. ''This forest is currently our best option for finding clues to Ms. Rose's current location. Since the boy who told us about her was found here, we believe that it's possible to either find Ms. Rose herself or information on where she is. Both of your teams are to go there and search for anything that can lead us to finding your missing classmate.''

''Excuse me, Professor?'' Jaune called out. ''While I understand that the boy was found here, is there any other reason for us to believe that we can find anything useful here?''

''Indeed there is,'' the white-haired man answered. ''Not only is this the place where Jonathan was found at, but old records show that this is the last place he was seen at. It is highly possible that whoever was responsible for their disappearances could be using this forest as a base of some sort.''

''How much time do we have?'' Yang asked, not really caring about any specifics. All she cared about was finding Ruby.

''You all have about one week to find anything. After that, the search will be called off,'' Ozpin answered. ''Any other questions?''

No one seemed to have anymore questions, as all of the students remained silent. Before he would send off his students to their mission, Ozpin walked up to Yang and handed her a strange device. It was cylinder-shaped and was about the same size as a small flashlight. The device also had a yellow button on the top.

''This is a transmitter that will give us a signal, once you press the button,'' the headmaster explained. ''Press the button, once you either find Ms. Rose or get into trouble. We will then send help.''

The blonde girl gave a nod and put the device into one of her pockets. With everything ready, Ozpin gave the order for his students to begin their mission. Both the headmaster and Glynda watched as their students ran into the forest and soon disappeared from sight. After that, the two professors started to head back to the Bullheads.

''Do you think they will find anything?'' Glynda asked as they were walking.

''I really hope they do,'' Ozpin answered. ''Otherwise, all of our work will have been for nothing.''

* * *

Meanwhile, the two teams of students were going through the woods at a fast pace. Teams RWBY and JNPR had quickly split up after entering the forest, as they wanted to cover more ground that way. The Huntsmen and Huntresses were certain that their teams could handle things on their own, if something were to happen, and they could also contact each other with their Scrolls, if they needed to. Both teams had been given a compass and a map of the known area, so they wouldn't get lost.

Team RWBY was searching furiously for any possible signs that could lead them to something. Yang was especially looking around as much as possible. If it were up to her, her team would look under every rock and tree for anything that could lead them to Ruby.

However, as the day went on, the three girls were unable to find anything. And when night started to approach, they had to end their search for the day. Despite Yang wanting to look around even more, the three girls had to stop and get ready for rest.

While Weiss and Blake were more than ready to get some sleep, their blonde teammate was not. Yang was sitting by the campfire, staring at the flames without moving an inch from her spot.

''Yang, you need to get some rest,'' Blake called out to her partner. ''I know that you're disappointed that we haven't found anything yet, but we will continue the search, okay? Ozpin gave us a week to do this, so we still have plenty of time to find something.''

''I know, I know,'' Yang said with a sigh. ''I just... I'm just worried about Ruby. The more time we waste, the more danger she has to face all by herself. I don't only want to find her, I also want to find her alive. You guys saw the video, right? Wherever she is, she's not safe. She was asking us to save her, and the more time we spend away from her, the less likely it'll be that we get to her in time.''

''Yang, like I told you before, Blake and I feel the same way,'' Weiss told her teammate in a comforting tone. ''We all want to get her back safe and sound, but we have our limits. If we don't rest enough, we might not be able to help her when we do find her. The best thing we can do for Ruby right now is get our strength back and look for her tomorrow.''

''...You're right, Weiss,'' the blonde said after a moment of silence. ''You guys go to sleep first. I'll stay up a little longer.''

Seeing as their teammate had decided to listen to reason, both Weiss and Blake went to sleep. Now that she was alone, Yang sat still, only staring at the campfire's flames. Eventually, even she started to get sleepy and she laid down on the ground next to the fire, before drifting off into slumber with her last thoughts being about her missing sister.

* * *

When Yang woke up, the first thing she noticed was that there was mist around her. While she didn't start to panic because of it, the brawler was still slightly alarmed by it. Not only would the mist make it harder for them to find Ruby, it would also make traveling the woods dangerous, as they might not see some of the dangers that the forest might have.

However, as Yang got up, she started to notice more strange things around her. One of these things was that there were no sings of the campfire her team had set up last night. There was no ash or burnt pieces of wood anywhere on the ground. But as she looked around more, the blonde realized that the area she woke up at was completely different than it had been when they set up their camp. The trees and other plants were completely different than before.

Yang started to look around for her teammates, hoping that they were alright, but didn't see them anywhere. While she could understand one of them being away from the camp, she couldn't believe that both of her teammates would just leave her behind like this. If there was one thing the blonde knew about Weiss and Blake, it was that they were very loyal and trustworthy. Neither one of them would just leave her alone in the woods without waking her up and telling her first.

''WEISS!? BLAKE!? WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!?'' Yang called out but no one answered. She then took out her Scroll, but was unable to reach anybody, whether it was her own team or team JNPR. Seeing as there was nothing else that she could do, the brawler went out to find her missing teammates.

As Yang was going through the woods on her own, she realized that something very strange was going on. It seemed like she had been somehow transported into a completely different place, as the the thick forest she had previously been in had somehow changed. Not only were there fewer trees and bushes around her, they were also in bad condition, like the plantlife around her was dying. The blonde also noticed that it was still dark, despite the fact that she had slept for several hours.

Yang also had this strange feeling in her body, like something about herself had changed. It was like something was missing, but she was unable to tell what.

Suddenly, there was some rustling in a nearby bush, causing Yang to ready herself for a possible fight. The blonde raised her arms and readied her gauntlets, waiting to attack whoever appeared from the bushes. Luckily, the person to appear was none other than Weiss.

''Geez, Weiss, you scared me there for a second,'' Yang said with a relieved tone. ''Where did you and Blake suddenly disappear to?''

''I was hoping you could answer me that,'' the heiress replied. ''The moment I woke up, I was in this strange forest that we never went to. I couldn't see either you or Blake anywhere, so I decided to go look for you guys. Not only that, but I can't reach anyone with my Scroll.''

''You neither, huh? I guess that means we have no other choice than to go look for the others,'' the blonde said. ''I've got a bad feeling about this, so I think it's in our best interest to get the group back together.''

''That's a good idea, except for one problem. Where do we exactly start looking? God only knows how large this area is, and we have to look not only for Blake, but team JNPR as well.''

''That's... a good point. Do you still have our map and compass with you?''

Weiss nodded and took the items out of her pockets. The two girls looked at the map and around themselves. It was now perfectly clear that they were no longer in Atlas, as the information one the map was completely different from what they saw around themselves. Weiss then looked at the compass, only to find it spinning uncontrollably, meaning that it was completely unusable for them.

''Well, that's just great,'' Yang grumbled sarcastically. ''Guess we have no choice than to pick a direction and see what comes up.''

The two girls began to walk, hoping that they would find something along the way. It didn't take long for them to get out of the forest and end up on a field of tall grass. Like all the plants in the forest, the grass was also very dried up and looked like it was dying. The two members of RWBY continued on their way, until Yang suddenly stopped.

''Is something wrong, Yang?'' Weiss asked, only to be shushed by her teammate.

''Listen. I think I hear something,'' Yang answered.

Both girls stood still and listened carefully. There was indeed some sound coming from somewhere. After some time, they realized that it was music.

''Do you think there are people here?'' Weiss asked.

''Possibly,'' Yang answered. ''It's at least worth checking out.''

Weiss nodded and the two girls started to head towards the music. As they got closer, the music got louder and more clear to them. Once they had gotten close enough, they realized that it was carnival music.

''Is there a carnival in the middle of the forest?'' Weiss wondered. ''Who would put something like that here?''

''Don't know. Don't care. All I know is that there could be people out there that can help us out,'' Yang said. ''Not to mention, some of our friends might have heard this music as well and might be heading here.''

The two girl headed towards the carnival, not knowing that they would only find the beginning of their nightmare there.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Alright, in the next chapter, we are finally going to get into some Dead by Daylight stuff. I am finally done with setting things up, so we can get to the things I'm pretty sure you guys are waiting for.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. It might take some time, so I hope that you guys can wait.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	5. Silent Carnival

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 4: Silent Carnival**

Yang and Weiss had finally made their way to where the music was coming from. As they had guessed, there was indeed a carnival in the middle of the field. The two girls could see all sorts of stands and other attractions as they walked through the entrance.

However, as soon as they entered the carnival, they noticed that something strange was going on. First, there were no people anywhere. No customers or even people behind the stands. It was like the place had been suddenly abandoned with the music and lights still on. The second thing they noticed was that everything seemed to be in a really bad shape. Dirt and rust covered practically everything you could see, and some of the lights were malfunctioning. Even the food had been left to rot and had flies swarming over it.

''Well, this is certainly a disappointment,'' Yang said while looking at a hot dog stand. All the sausages and buns were covered in mold with flies eating them. ''I wouldn't have minded to have a hot dog right now.''

''Would you mind and focus for a second?'' Weiss asked angrily. ''We came here to find people that could help us! We don't have the time to be fooling with these games!''

''Princess, I've got this covered,'' the blonde said as she walked up to one of the stands. It was a shooting gallery with toy rifles at the counter. Yang picked up one of the guns and began to aim at one of the targets. ''You just need to make some noise and make them believe you're a possible customer. As soon as they hear me firing, they'll come running here, hoping to make some money.''

''I'm not sure if that's going to happen,'' the heiress said while looking at the stuffed toys that were being offered as prizes. Even they seemed like they were falling apart, like the carnival itself. ''Just look at those toys up there. Who would ever want to get one of those? I'm sure you'll get all sorts of diseases just from holding one of them.''

The brawler didn't pay any mind to her teammate's warnings and instead took her shot. However, the gun was so covered in rust that she couldn't pull the trigger. No matter how hard she tried, Yang couldn't make it budge.

While the blonde was busy with her struggle, Weiss couldn't help but notice something strange about this. Out of all the people she knew, Yang had to be the physically strongest individual out there. For her to not be able to pull the trigger on a rusty toy gun was not possible. After all, the blonde was able to tear cars into pieces with her bare arms. Something had to be wrong.

''Man, this piece of crap won't budge!'' Yang yelled angrily as she threw the gun to the ground. ''No wonder they don't have any customers here! Nobody can use any of this junk!''

''While that is a problem, I have to ask you something. Are you alright, Yang?'' Weiss asked with a concerned voice. ''I mean, something like this shouldn't be a challenge for you.''

''Now that you mention it-''

Before the brawler could answer, a loud, horrified scream echoed through the carnival. Both Yang and Weiss immediately started to run towards where the sound came from, ready to help whoever was in trouble. But as soon as they reached the place the scream came from, they found two very familiar people there, who didn't seem to be in trouble.

''Ren! Nora! Oh, am I happy to see you guys!'' Yang called out happily to the two fellow students. Nora was currently on her hands and knees, and seemed to be throwing up, while Ren was crouched next to her, patting her back. ''We heard a terrible scream from here. Is everything alright?''

''Hello, Yang. Weiss,'' the stoic boy greeted the two girls while continuing to pat his partner's back. ''There's nothing really wrong over here. Nora just decided to try some of the cotton candy that one of the stands had, despite my warnings. Turns out it wasn't a good idea.''

''I guess the flies and the strange color should have been warning signs,'' the ginger managed to say while coughing up the last pieces of the spoiled, sugary treat. ''Seriously, who lets cotton candy of all things go bad!?''

''Whoever owns this place is my guess,'' Weiss answered for Nora. ''This whole place looks like it's been left without any upkeep for months, if not years. Who would do something like that and not simply tear it down or close it off?''

''What I'm more concerned about is the lack of people,'' Yang said. ''There are no customers or workers or even random bums wandering around. It's like we are the only people in the whole world.''

''So you guys haven't seen anyone either?'' Ren asked to which the two members of RWBY nodded. ''We haven't seen anyone either. You two are the first people we have seen all day.''

''That's not the only thing that's weird,'' Nora added while getting up. Her face was still a bit green from what she had just tried to eat. ''After we woke up, we were suddenly in a completely different forest than before. Not only that, but our whole team had been separated. Ren and I somehow managed to find each other, but we haven't seen Jaune or Pyrrha. It's not like them to just abandon us.''

''We're facing the same problem with Blake. Neither one of us has seen her since we went to sleep last night,'' Yang said. ''And to make everything even worse, we aren't able to contact anyone and our compass is acting up. What about you?''

''Same thing here. Our Scrolls can't contact anyone,'' Ren answered. ''What should we do now?''

''I say that we search this place,'' the blonde answered. ''Since we found each other here, I think there's a high possibility that we will be able to find our missing teammates here as well.''

Everyone agreed with Yang's idea and they began to explore the carnival. For some time, they couldn't anything that they hadn't seen yet. All they could find were abandoned stands and attractions, along with rotting food and other trash. But as they made their way through the place, they suddenly heard something. Someone was running and getting closer to them.

''Hey. Do you guys hear that?'' Yang asked while listening carefully to the frantic footsteps.

''Yeah,'' Nora said. ''I think it's coming-''

Before the hammer-wielding girl could finish her sentence, a young man suddenly appeared from behind one of the stands. By the looks of his clothes, he was most likely an average civilian. However, not only was he covered in dirt and bruises, but he also had a panicked expression on his face.

''Are you alright?'' Yang asked, concerned over the man's condition. ''Did something-''

''Hey! Have you guys found the generator yet!?'' the man suddenly asked in a panicked voice.

''Wait... The what?'' Weiss wondered, not knowing what the stranger was talking about.

''You know! The one thing that allows us to get out of this goddamn hellhole!'' the man almost screamed in frustration.

''Buddy, I think you need to calm down a bit,'' Yang said, getting a bit angered by how rude the stranger was being to her friend. ''Besides, if you want to leave, I think I know where the exit-''

''Oh, great! Just great! The first people I meet here and they're a bunch of greenhorn new guys!'' the man complained before running away from the group. ''If you can, do me a favor and stay out of my way! The last thing I need is a bunch of idiots, who don't understand what's going on!''

''What did you just say!?'' Yang yelled angrily and almost ran after the stranger, fully intent on hurting him, but Ren stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, holding her back.

''Yang, wait! Listen,'' the raven-haired boy said and the group went silent and listened.

As they listened, the group heard gunshots. Familiar gunshots. These sounds didn't come from any normal firearm, but from Blake's weapon. The cat faunus was apparently in the carnival.

''It's Blake and it sounds like she's in trouble,'' Yang said with wide eyes. ''Let's go!''

The group started to run towards the sound of gunfire, hoping to help their friend. But as they ran where their missing comrade was, the sounds of fighting suddenly stopped. The group stopped in the middle of the carnival and started to call out for the cat faunus.

''Blake! Where are you!?'' Yang called out, hoping that her partner would answer. ''It's me, Yang! I came here with Weiss, Ren and Nora! We're here to help you!''

''Yang...?'' a weak and familiar voice called out to the blonde from the shadows.

The group turned to look where the voice came from and they were immediately horrified by what they saw. They saw Blake, breathing heavily while leaning on her sword for support, as she struggled to stand. The raven-haired girl had multiple cuts on her body and one of them was very deep, causing her to bleed badly. Blake's left hand was holding this deep wound on her side in a desperate attempt at stopping the blood loss.

''BLAKE!'' Yang screamed in terror upon seeing her partner's condition. She quickly ran up to the raven-haired girl, just in time to catch her before she fell to the ground. ''Blake, what happened to you!? You're a mess!''

''Yang... Listen... You guys have to... get out of here...'' Blake struggled to say. The pain she was in made it difficult for her to speak. ''There's... something wrong... with this... place...''

''Don't speak! We'll get you fixed and then you need to rest!'' the brawler told her partner, before looking behind her at the rest of the group. ''Ren, I need some help here!''

''No! You don't understand!'' the cat faunus said, her face twisting in anguish from every word she managed to say. ''You need to hide before he finds you! You can't beat him!''

''Listen, I don't care who is coming at us! We'll beat the crap out of them for what they did to you!'' Yang said as she held her partner. ''But right now, what matters most is that we get you fixed, okay!?''

While the blonde was talking to her partner, Ren was desperately doing his best to provide first aid to the wounded Blake. However, this was proving to be very difficult, if not practically impossible, as the raven-haired boy was somehow unable to bring out his Aura to heal the injured Huntress. No matter how much he struggled, not even a bit of Aura came from his hands to close up the wound. This worried Ren greatly, since without any proper care, the wound on Blake's side could prove to be fatal.

The group was suddenly brought out of their worries over the injured cat faunus by the sound of someone coughing loudly. The group turned their heads to see that someone had just walked near them without anyone noticing. It was a huge man in a clown costume. The man had giant hands and a big, fat stomach. He also seemed to have some sort of bottles strapped to a belt around his waist. However, what was very disturbing about this clown was just how scary he looked. His outfit was dirty and torn, and he was breathing very heavily. His eyes were also very dark, looking like black holes in his face, and he didn't have the same happy attitude that clowns were supposed to have. This clown looked like he would make any child run away from him, if not even adults.

Almost everyone in the group was staring at the clown like he was some sort of a dangerous animal. Their natural instincts were warning them about this man, who had just appeared out of nowhere and looked like a monster. The only ones who didn't stare at the clown in this type of slight fear were Blake and Nora. Blake was looking at the man in absolute horror, like he had come from her worst nightmares. However, unlike everyone else, Nora wasn't alarmed by this man in the least.

''Well, it's about time we found someone who works here!'' the ginger yelled angrily and stomped over to him. ''We have looked everywhere and couldn't find a single employee around here! Our friend is terribly injured and needs medical help, so if you don't want this place to get shut down, I suggest that you get her somewhere where she can be treated!''

''Nora, I think you should get away from him,'' Ren said as sweat was falling down his face. Something about the clown was just telling him to run. ''I don't think he's here to help.''

''Of course he's here to help, Ren! Why else would he-'' Nora began arguing, but stopped upon noticing something. There was a metal ring on the clown's belt, one you would normally see having a bunch of keys attached to it. However, this ring had something that made the hammer-wielder stare at it in sheer disbelief. The ring had what seemed to be human fingers attached to it.

While Nora was staring at the dismembered fingers, the clown took out a knife from his pocket. A sadistic grin spread over his face as he raised his weapon above his head, ready to strike at his victim.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And the first Dead By Daylight killer makes his appearance! And it's The Clown! The reason I chose him as the first killer to appear in the story was because I felt that out of all the killers, he was the one the characters possibly wouldn't immediately recognize as a threat. Don't get me wrong, The Clown is terrifying. And I'm pretty sure that if I met him in real life, I would most likely shit my pants. However, I wanted to start with a killer that Yang and the others wouldn't immediately recognize as a threat and would get caught off-guard.**

 **I also changed the area a bit for him. I know that he is supposed to appear in an area around a chapel that is essentially part of The Nurse's realm. I just felt that he would be better suited for a carnival as his own realm.**

 **Sorry for cutting this chapter just as stuff was starting to happen. The reason for this was that I felt the chapter was getting very long otherwise, so I decided to cut it down a bit. Next chapter will have action, as the group has to survive the terror that is The Clown.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.  
**


	6. The Clown

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 5: The Clown**

''NORA, WATCH OUT!'' Ren shouted as loudly as he could while sprinting towards the ginger girl.

The clown brought down his knife and blood was spilled. Nora's eyes were wide in shock, as she saw what happened. Just a second ago, she had been standing still, completely defenseless against this new threat they had encountered. Next thing she knew was that her childhood friend had pushed her away and was now getting slashed by some maniac.

Nora fell to the ground with Ren on top of her. It took her a couple of seconds to realize what had just happened. Right now, her best friend was badly bleeding from a wound to the side, while the attacker was looming over them with a grin on his face.

''REN!'' the hammer-wielder screamed as she held the wounded boy in her arms. ''REN, TALK TO ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?''

''N-Nora...'' Ren struggled to say. ''Get out of here...''

''Not without you!'' Nora yelled and pulled out her weapon. However, unlike how everyone expected her to handle her hammer, the ginger girl was unable to properly wield it. For some reason, Nora was struggling just to keep her hold onto the massive weapon and couldn't properly lift it. ''Ungh! Why is it so heavy!?''

''NORA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?'' Yang screamed in both fear and anger. ''STOP MESSING AROUND AND USE YOUR WEAPON!''

''It's not her fault,'' Blake said in a terrified voice, getting the attention of her two teammates. ''It's this place. This world that we are now in. For some reason, we can't use our powers here, as we don't have Aura anymore.''

''What do you mean we don't have Aura!?'' Weiss asked in a shocked voice.

''Something around here blocks us from using Aura,'' the cat faunus answered. ''When that clown attacked me, I tried my best to fight back. However, because I didn't have my Aura to strengthen my physical abilities, I was unable to properly use my weapon or use my Semblance. And when he attacked me, I couldn't protect myself with Aura like I normally would. In short, we can't fight him at all.''

''Then what are we supposed to do!?'' Yang asked in a panicking voice.

''The only thing we can. Run,'' Blake answered.

While the three members of RWBY were having their conversation, Nora had been desperately struggling against the clown, but was unable to do anything. Without any Aura to strengthen her, the ginger girl couldn't wield her weapon the way she should, resulting in her exhausting herself by making just a couple of slow and weak swings, which the clown was easily able to avoid. The killer himself seemed to be content with just watching his prey struggle helplessly, as a twisted smile was on his face as he kept avoiding Nora's attacks.

However, the clown had enough of toying with his prey, as he readied his knife for another attack. Weiss saw this and tried to summon one of her glyphs to protect her friend from harm, while praying that it would work. Unfortunately for the heiress, she was unable to summon the protection Nora needed, which resulted in the ginger girl getting stabbed in the stomach.

Nora's eyes were wide and she coughed up blood as she fell to the ground. The others watched another one of their friends go down in terror. For years, they had faced Grimm and other dangerous foes without any trouble, yet now they were dropping like flies. For the first time in their lives, the five students from Beacon could feel utter despair slowly take over them.

''NORA!'' Ren screamed as loud as he could and tried to crawl over to his childhood friend. ''HANG IN THERE, NORA! I'LL COME OVER THERE!''

The raven-haired boy's crawling was stopped as the clown grabbed him and lifted the boy over his shoulder. The killer then took hold of Nora's leg and started to drag her behind him. With his newest victims in his hands, the clown turned around and began to leave.

''HEY! LET THEM GO!'' Yang yelled and prepared her gauntlets. Without her Aura, her Ember Celica felt like weights had been strapped to her arms, but she still managed to keep her arms up and ready. ''I'M NOT GONNA SAY IT AGAIN! PUT THEM DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!''

The clown either didn't hear or didn't care about the blonde's threat, as he simply continued to carry his prey. This angered Yang to no end, which made her attack her opponent.

''Why you fat bastard!'' the brawler growled as she readied herself to shoot at the clown.

''Yang, don't! You're going to-!'' Blake tried to warn her partner, but Yang didn't listen. She was too focused on making the clown pay for what he had done.

Yang thrust her arm forward in a punch and a shot flew from her gauntlet. However, while the bullet hit it's target, the weapon also damaged it's user. Without any Aura to protect her from the recoil, Yang was blown backwards from the force. She fell to the ground and began to scream in pain, as her arm almost got dislocated.

''GODDAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH!'' Yang screamed as she held her arm. ''I ALMOST LOST MY ARM! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?''

''I already told you! We can't use Aura in here!'' Blake yelled. ''Without your Aura there to protect you, you took all of your weapon's recoil when you fired! We are basically on the level of defenseless civilians here!''

''Aura or not, Yang still managed to shoot that bastard!'' Weiss said with a hint of hope in her voice. ''That blast hit him in the back of the head! There's no way he could survive that kind of damage!''

''If all it took was to damage him, I wouldn't be in this condition,'' the cat faunus said. ''We can't win against him. Our only option is to run.''

Weiss and Yang looked towards the clown, not believing their teammate's words. However, they were horrified to find that the killer was still standing. Yang's attack had hit him and even damaged him. In fact, half of the clown's head had been blown off, yet he still remained standing. The sadistic killer simply looked back at the three members of RWBY with a grin, while the lost part of his head was being repaired on it's own.

The three girls could only stare with wide eyes and horror as the clown continued to walk away, carrying with him their two friends. As they were being taken away, Nora managed to give team RWBY one last look.

''Please... help us...'' the ginger managed to plead as tears fell from her eyes, before she disappeared behind one of the stands, along with the killer and Ren.

Yang was about to run after the clown, hoping to save her friends, but something took hold of her ankle and held her back. The blonde looked down and saw Blake holding her leg and looking up at her with pleading eyes.

''Don't go, Yang,'' the cat faunus practically begged. ''You can't save them anymore. I hate to say it, but there's nothing we can do for Ren and Nora anymore. We need to use this time to-''

Blake was cut off by her partner pulling her leg from the raven-haired girl's hold. Yang looked down at Blake with pure fury in her eyes, having been enraged by the idea of abandoning their friends.

''HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?'' the blonde yelled in pure rage at her partner, ''Weren't you always the one who hated running away!? The one who wanted to start acting bravely!? HOW CAN YOU NOW EVEN SUGGEST THAT WE ABANDON OUR FRIENDS, YOU GODDAMN HYPOCRITE!?''

''Believe me, I hate the idea as well!'' Blake tried to argue. ''I know we should go after them and try our best to save them, but we can't! You saw how strong that thing was! There is nothing we can do! Besides, it may already be too-!''

''I DON'T NEED TO HEAR THIS SHIT!'' Yang shouted and turned to face the direction where Nora and Ren were taken. ''Any decent human being should do everything they can to save their loved ones, no matter what! But I guess you're too much of a coward to realize that! Stay here, if you want! I won't abandon anyone anymore!''

Before either Blake or Weiss could say anything, their teammate ran away after the killer, leaving the monochrome duo behind. Weiss went to her faunus teammate's side and tried to help the wounded girl.

''Dammit! This isn't how it was supposed to go!'' Weiss cursed as she desperately tried to bandage up Blake's wounds. ''We were supposed to come here, get Ruby back and return home! How did it become such a nightmare!?''

A hand took hold of the heiress' wrist, stopping the treatment she was giving Blake. Weiss looked down and saw that it was Blake herself, who had stopped her. The cat faunus was giving her a sad look.

''Weiss... you can stop now,'' Blake said. ''There is nothing you can do to save me anymore. You should just get out of here while you still can.''

''But- But I can't just-!''

''Leave me? Yes, you can,'' the raven-haired girl said, cutting off her teammate. ''It's the only thing you can do to help me. The big problem with some of the equipment that Huntsmen carry is that their medical supplies are limited. They rely too much on Aura and thus leave behind otherwise necessary things. No matter what you do, you can't save me anymore.''

Realizing that her teammate was speaking the truth, pure despair washed over Weiss. The thought that she would have to abandon her friend in such a state was something that the heiress couldn't believe would ever even cross her mind. Yet now she knew that it was realistically the only thing she could do. No matter how she treated Blake's wounds, she would only be able to delay the inevitable. Tears started to fall from Weiss' eyes as she was put in a position where she would have to do one of the worst things she could imagine.

''Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault,'' Blake said in a comforting tone, hoping to ease her teammate's pain even a bit. ''I know you don't want to do it, but you have to. Otherwise, we are both going to die. Please don't let me be the reason that one of my teammates die. At least grant me that.''

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang was running around the carnival, looking for the clown that had taken her friends. Since she had been held back by Blake for a moment, the blonde had lost sight of the killer and was now having difficulty in finding him. There were many places he could have gone to with Nora and Ren, so it was very hard to figure out where they were.

Suddenly, a loud scream broke the silence. The scream sounded like it came from a man, so Yang assumed that it was Ren. The sound came from a large circus tent that was located in the middle of the carnival. Knowing that her friends were in grave danger, Yang ran towards the tent, hoping that he would make it in time.

What the brawler saw in the tent made her blood run cold.

The clown was inside the tent, along with Nora and Ren. However, there were also hooks that were hanging from the pole that held up the tent. At that moment, Ren was hanging from one of those hooks with his shoulder having been pierced by the metallic object. It seemed like Nora was about to face the same fate, as the clown seemed to be trying to lift her up while standing in front of another hook.

But the thing that truly horrified Yang was something else. As Ren was hanging from his hook, something appeared from above him and attacked him. They were black and sharp at the end, and resembled the legs of a spider. The strangest part about these things was how they seemed to appear out of thin air. You couldn't see any sort of a creature above Ren, only a thick, black smog where the limbs came from. The raven-haired boy desperately tried to struggle, but the spider-like legs impaled him and then dragged his lifeless body up to the tent's roof, before disappearing without a trace.

The sight was so surreal and horrifying to Yang that she was unable to move. Not only was she facing killers that they couldn't defeat, but there was also something else, a being that was most likely even more dangerous than the killers. The blonde could do nothing but stand in horror, as the clown hanged Nora from a hook as well. The ginger girl screamed in agony from first being impaled on the hook, before the spider-limbs appeared again and took her with them.

With his victims having been taken care of, the clown turned around and saw his next prey. A grin appeared on his face, as he pulled out his knife and began to walk towards Yang. The brawler managed to snap out of her daze and saw the approaching killer. She immediately turned around and started running.

Yang was running on auto-pilot now. Her fight or flight instincts were practically screaming at her to run as fast as she could. In her terrified haze, the blonde even dropped her gauntlets in order to gain more speed. Right now, they were nothing more than useless weights holding her down. No matter how precious her weapons may have been to her, her movements were so automatic that she didn't hesitate even for a second to drop them.

Eventually, Yang made her way back to where she had left her teammates. However, she could only see Blake laying on the ground there, while Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Knowing that the clown was most likely just behind her, the brawler ran up to her partner, hoping that she could save at least her life.

''Blake, where's Weiss!?'' Yang asked while panicking. ''Wasn't she supposed to be here!?''

''No. She left,'' the cat faunus answered. ''I asked her to run away and leave me behind.''

''WHAT!? Why would you ask something like that!?'' the blonde asked with her panic increasing. ''Aren't we a team!? Aren't we supposed to help each other!?''

''There's nothing that can save me anymore. You should have already realized that,'' Blake said. ''You should just do what Weiss did and-''

The raven-haired girl was quickly cut off by Yang. The brawler lifted up her partner so that she now had Blake's arm around her shoulder. She then quickly started to make her way through the carnival in the hopes of escaping.

''Shut up! Just shut up!'' Yang yelled at Blake. ''I've already lost two friends today and I am not about to lose a third one, okay!? We are going to get out of here and get you some help!''

The two girls were moving as fast as they could around the nightmarish carnival, hoping to find an exit of some sorts. Yang herself was trying to find the entrance she and Weiss had used when they first came to this place. If she were able to find it, she might be able to get herself and Blake out of there.

However, Yang's hopes of escape were crushed upon finding the entrance. When she and Weiss had come through there, the entrance had been completely open. Now it was blocked by what seemed like black spikes rising from the ground. There was no way to get around the entrance either. The blonde girl hadn't really paid any attention to it before, but the whole carnival seemed to be surrounded by a very tall fence with barbed wire on top of it. Escape was simply impossible.

''Yang, just leave me already,'' Blake told her partner. ''While there might be a way out of here, you won't be able to find it while dragging me around. Just leave me here and save yourself.''

''NO! I won't accept that!'' Yang yelled and looked around. She noticed that there seemed to be some kind of a locker next to one of the stands. The brawler carried her partner there and put her inside it. ''You just wait here for a second, okay? I'll find us a way out of here.''

After hiding Blake, Yang ran to the entrance again. She figured that if there was no exit, she would just have to make one herself. The blonde tried her best to either remove the black spikes or to find a way through them, but it wasn't working. She didn't have the strength to remove the obstacles nor was there any way she, let alone Blake, could maneuver through them.

Before Yang could go and look for another possible way of escaping, a glass bottle suddenly flew out of nowhere and shattered next to her. The bottle released a thick, purple gas that made the brawler start coughing immediately upon breathing it. Yang started to get out of the cloud of gas, but it was difficult. Not only did the gas obstruct her vision, but it was also making her dizzy and lightheaded. It took all of her willpower just to stay up.

Eventually the blonde made it out of the gas, but she fell to her knees soon after that. She was still coughing a lot and was struggling to stay conscious. However, her situation was only going to get worse, as she looked up and saw none other than the clown looming over her. The killer had a sadistic grin on his face as he readied his knife to strike down his helpless prey.

Before the clown could strike Yang down, Blake jumped onto his back from behind. The faunus girl used one of her arms to cover the killer's eyes and hanged on for dear life.

''YANG, GET OUT OF HERE! NOW!'' Blake yelled while the clown was thrashing around wildly, trying to get the girl off his back.

''But- But I can't just-!'' Yang tried to argue but was cut off.

''GODDAMMIT, GET GOING ALREADY!'' the raven-haired girl yelled angrily, tired of her partner's stubbornness. ''I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I CAN'T BE SAVED! NOW DO SOMETHING SMART FOR A CHANGE AND SAVE YOURSELF!''

Tears fell from the blonde girl's eyes as she regretfully forced herself on her feet and ran away. Despite doing her best to escape, Yang was having a lot of difficulty in doing so. The gas that she had breathed in earlier still had an effect on her body. She was still coughing a lot, was struggling to stay up and was even facing difficulty in staying awake. It was only thanks to her fear filling her with adrenaline that she didn't simply fall unconscious.

''It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to be like this!'' Yang muttered to herself. She was starting to get delirious from everything she had gone through. ''First Ren and Nora, and now Blake! All I wanted was to find Ruby! WHY IS THAT SO WRONG!? WHAT DID WE DO TO DESERVE ALL THIS!?''

The blonde's ramblings were suddenly stopped when someone suddenly grabbed her from behind one of the nearby stands and pulled her there. Yang was about to scream, but her attacker had a hand covering her mouth, thus silencing her. The attacker was also holding her still with her other arm and legs wrapped around Yang.

''Shhh! Be quiet! Do you want him to find us!?'' Yang's attacker suddenly whispered angrily, revealing that she was a woman. Upon hearing her words, Yang immediately stopped struggling and went silent.

As they both stayed there in silence, they heard the sound of footsteps walk past them. The blonde girl didn't even need to see who it was, as such heavy stepping sounds could only come from the clown. Once the killer had walked past them, the two ladies remained still and silent, in case he was still nearby. After a couple of seconds had gone by, Yang was finally released from her attacker's grip.

''Sorry about that. It was the only way I could save you from that guy,'' Yang's savior explained. She was a young woman, who was a couple of years older than the brawler. She had short, blue hair and red eyes, and she was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt, dark green cargo pants, white sneakers and brown gloves. ''Name's Victoria, but you can call me Vicky. Everybody does.''

''T-Thanks, Vicky,'' Yang said, still a bit shaken after having to run for her life. ''But why did you save me? You put yourself at great risk by doing that.''

''Well, while I do understand that I should look out for myself in this crazy world, there are a couple of reasons that make me do the opposite,'' Vicky answered with a small smile. ''However, the biggest reason for me to save you is that I owe a big debt. Hell, even after this, I don't think I'm anywhere close to paying back what I owe.''

''Owe me? How is that possible? I have never met you before.''

''I didn't say I owed YOU. I owe somebody else. Someone who has saved and helped me more times than I can count.''

''But... who could that be?''

''It's Ruby, your sister.''

* * *

 **Author's notes: As some of you may already have guessed from this chapter, I won't be using any of the actual survivors from Dead By Daylight. The reason for this is that the other survivors will mostly be nothing more than pretty much meat for the slaughter, so I don't want to stress over getting their characters correctly for this story. I also feel that a lot of those survivors would just feel strange, when placed around RWBY characters and their universe.**

 **Also, Weiss isn't dead, if you were wondering about that. I haven't fully decided what will happen to her, but I plan to use her a bit more for this story.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and check out the next one in the future.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	7. A New Friend

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 6: A New Friend**

Yang could only stare at Vicky with wide eyes. She had almost lost all hope of finding her sister, yet now she was staring at a person right in front of her, who apparently knew Ruby. After everything she had been through, the blonde found it almost too good to believe.

''D-Did you just say Ruby?'' Yang asked, hoping to get a confirmation from the blue-haired woman. ''As in Ruby Rose?''

''The one and only,'' Victoria answered with a smile. ''Black hair with red tips, big silver eyes, wears a red cloak and has a lovable personality. Does that sound like we are talking about the same person?''

The blue-haired woman was suddenly surprised, when the blonde grabbed her shoulders without any warning and looked at her straight in the eyes.

''Where is she!?'' Yang asked as she started to slightly shake her savior. ''If you know where she is, you have to tell me! I came here to save her and bring her back home!''

''Whoa whoa! Calm yourself!'' Victoria said as she pulled the brawler's hands off her. ''I'll tell you as much as I can, but not now. We currently have bigger things to worry about.''

''You're right! I almost forgot!'' Yang said and started to get up, but her legs were still shaking from the poison she had inhaled earlier. ''We need to go and find Weiss and Blake! They're still out there! Jaune and Pyrrha could be out there as well!''

Victoria stopped the younger lady from leaving by pulling her down, which wasn't difficult thanks to Yang's weakened state.

''Hold your horses there! There is absolutely no way that I'm letting you go out there and get yourself killed!'' the blue-haired woman said in a stern voice. ''You're still suffering from the Clown's poison and can barely even stand! What do you think you can accomplish in such a condition!? Nothing! So right now, we are going to do the only thing we can do and hide here for the time being! Understood?''

As much as she hated to admit it, Yang knew that Victoria was right. If she went to look for her friends, all she would do was get herself killed. The blonde was still feeling the effects of the poison the killer had used on her, so she wouldn't do much good by throwing herself into danger once again. All she could do was hope that her friends would be alright.

''So what are we supposed to do?'' Yang asked. ''Are you going to tell me about Ruby?''

''Maybe not now, but I will tell you about her later,'' Vicky answered. ''Right now, I think it's better if I tell you about this place and how it works. Get you to understand the rules of this place.''

''Rules? What do you mean by that?'' the blonde asked. ''I don't think there are such things, considering what I've just seen.''

''By rules, I don't mean things like laws or anything like that,'' the blue-haired woman answered. ''I was talking about the rules the boss of this world has set up for us. I don't know if you've seen it, but there's some sort of a creature that seems to control this whole place. When someone gets sacrificed to it, you get to see a part of it.''

''Hang on, you mean those creepy spider legs that took my friends!?''

''So you have seen it then. I'm sorry about what you had to go through, but there's really nothing you can do about it. I can't even offer any encouraging words over the fate of your friends, as no one knows what happens to them. All I can say is that it's most likely nothing good.''

Tears fell from Yang's eyes upon hearing about what had happened to her friends. Deep down, she had hoped that she would hear about a way to save them, no matter how unlikely it seemed. The fact that Nora and Ren were most likely gone for good was heartbreaking for her.

''Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't really have the time to mourn right now,'' Victoria said with a hint of sympathy in her voice, knowing what the blonde girl was going through right now. ''We are currently in one of the realms with a killer hunting after us. We need to focus on surviving now, if we are to make it out of here alive. There will be time for everything else later.''

''O-Okay... If you say so,'' Yang managed to say while wiping away her tears. ''So, what can you tell me about this place? How did I get in here and how do we get out of here?''

''I can't really answer either of those questions, because I don't really know,'' the blue-haired woman answered. ''All I know is that the thing that controls this world, The Entity, is somehow able to pull people from our world to it's world. It can do it all around the world as well. I personally got pulled into here while I was sleeping in an abandoned house in Mistral.''

''I was in a forest in Atlas myself,'' the brawler said with wide eyes. ''How is that thing able to reach around the world so much?''

''Hard to say, but considering how it's able to create and control this place, I think it's not all that surprising,'' Victoria answered. ''Anyways, when Ruby was still around here, she actually came up with a theory. She had been asking a lot of people about their circumstances when they got pulled in here. It turned out that all of us were dealing with a lot of negative emotions before coming here. I had personally just become homeless and had been dealing with a lot of shitty emotions at the time because of it.''

Yang let out a small gasp upon hearing this. She herself had been desperately searching for her sister before being taken to this world. A thing that had been breaking her from the inside for the last couple of years. If what Ruby had discovered was true, then it made perfect sense as to why she was taken here. Not to mention, how Ruby got taken here.

''And... how do we get out of here?'' the blonde asked, hoping that her new friend knew of at least some possible way.

''I have absolutely no idea,'' the blue-haired woman answered with a sigh, telling Yang immediately that she had been here for quite some time already. ''I've been running around this place for a long time and I've never even found a clue as to how one can escape from here. I wonder if escaping is even possible at all.''

''It is possible. I know it is,'' the brawler stated, causing Vicky to look at her with a raised eyebrow. ''One of Ruby's friends got out from here. His name was Jonathan.''

''John actually got out of here!?'' the blue-haired woman asked excitedly. ''How did he do that!? Do you know!?''

''I'm afraid I don't,'' Yang answered. ''He gave us a message from Ruby, but he then killed himself.''

''...What?'' Victoria asked in shock over hearing about her comrade's demise. ''Why would he...? He wanted to see his family so badly. Why would he do something like that?''

''He didn't return to his own time. He actually came to my time after escaping from here. Since none of his family or friends were alive anymore, he committed suicide,'' the blonde explained. Upon seeing her new comrade look at her in confusion, she said, ''He was from a noble family that died out about a hundred years ago.''

Vicky slumped down to the ground, having been absolutely devastated from hearing about Jonathan's sad fate.

''Dammit... I remember some people saying that they recognized his last name. I didn't think much of it. Just that it was some coincidence or something,'' the blue-haired woman said in a sad voice. ''I just hope he's with his loved ones now.''

Yang decided to be silent for a moment, allowing Victoria to mourn the loss of her comrade. She personally knew how painful it was to lose someone, so she was going to allow her savior to have some time for herself, even if the situation wasn't the best for it.

''The others won't be happy to hear about this, but I've got no choice,'' Vicky said after a couple of seconds of mourning. ''I suppose I should just do what I was supposed to do and start teaching you how this world works.''

''Oh right. You said something about rules,'' the blonde said. ''What exactly are those rules?''

''Well, the way things work around here is that there are areas known as realms,'' the blue-haired woman began to explain. ''These realms are closed-off areas, where we face one of the killers. Each killer has their own realm, like The Clown has this carnival.''

''By killers, you mean that there are more of them?''

''Exactly. We don't know how many of them are there precisely, but there are many of them. You can't kill or really harm them. The only thing you might be able to do is slow them down, but that's about it. It's best to run away from them for the most part. Most Huntsmen don't survive for long in here, as they are not used to being defenseless without their Aura and are then caught off-guard by the killers. Some are even so hardheaded that they fight back even without their Aura.''

Yang thought back on how she herself had stubbornly tried to save her friends, even when she knew that her Aura was gone. She had almost lost her arm and her life because of it. When those with power suddenly lose it, they don't want to believe it, even when it's true. The brawler had learned that through the hard way.

''So, how do we get out of here?'' Yang asked. ''I ran back to the entrance that I used to get here, but it was blocked off. And there's a fence surrounding the whole area, making it impossible for us to escape.''

''There are two exits, which you can use to escape from a realm,'' Victoria answered. ''However, in order to open them, you first need to get power running into them. In order to do that, you need to find a generator hidden somewhere around the realm and get it going.''

''I met someone who was talking about a generator!'' the blonde said, remembering the man that she and her friends saw. ''So we have to find the generator, turn it on and then go through the exit?''

''It's unfortunately not that simple. After you find the generator, you have to fix it. Once you have done that, you can go open the exits. However, it takes time for the exit to open and it causes a lot of noise, making you a perfect target for the killer.''

''Man, there's just problems at every turn, aren't there?'' Yang said with a sigh. ''Should we go look for the generator now?''

''No need for that. My friends are most likely handling that right now,'' Vicky answered. ''We've been doing this for some time now, so it shouldn't take them long to get it done. We have our own strategy when it comes to handling these situations.''

Before the brawler could ask what her new comrade was talking about, they suddenly heard a noise that sounded like a siren. Yang looked at Victoria, who had a small smile on her face. It was obvious that she knew what was going on.

''It's the exit signal!'' the blue-haired woman said in an excited voice. ''My comrades must have managed to fix the generator and opened the gate!''

No further words were needed as the two ladies got up and started to make their way towards where the sound came from. It didn't take long until they reached the edge of the carnival and saw a large gate leading outside. Both Yang and Victoria hid in nearby bushes, wanting to first make sure that it was safe for them to proceed.

''Looks safe enough to me,'' Yang said and was about to get up and make a run for it, but was stopped by Vicky.

''Not so fast, friend,'' the blue-haired woman whispered. ''Take a closer look towards the left side of the exit.''

The blonde looked at the place she was told to and saw what her comrade was talking about. The Clown was standing in the shadows, waiting for people to come running to the exit.

''Shit! Why does he have to be there!?'' Yang cursed silently. ''Do you think we should try to run past him? I mean, he is very fat and probably not all that quick. I think we could make it.''

''That's not happening,'' Victoria answered. ''As slow as he may seem, The Clown can be surprisingly fast. Not to mention, his worst trait is not his speed, but his special ability that you've had a taste of. It's the poison bottles he throws at people. Once you breathe that stuff in, it's only a matter of time until you're practically unable to move. If he sees us, he won't hesitate to throw one of them at us.''

The brawler bit her lip out of frustration. The exit was so close yet so far away. If they made one wrong move, they would get caught and sacrificed to whatever the thing that had taken both Nora and Ren was. In order for them to escape, they would have to find some way to distract the killer. The problem was that they didn't know how to do that.

While Yang was thinking of possible ways to escape, there was a sudden sound that came from a branch snapping in half. Yang, Victoria and even The Clown looked at where the sound came from, and found Weiss hiding behind a nearby stand. The heiress' eyes were wide upon realizing that her cover had been blown.

A sadistic grin spread over The Clown's face, as he found his next victim. He pulled out his knife and started to make his way towards Weiss, who had started to run away.

''It's Weiss! I have to-!'' Yang whispered and was about to go help her teammate, but was stopped by Victoria.

''Yang, don't!'' the blue-haired woman said. ''I know that you want to go save your friend, but there's literally nothing you can do! If you go help her, all you're going to accomplish is get yourself killed along with her!''

''But I can't just leave her!'' the blonde tried to argue back.

''You have to. And you know it,'' Victoria told the younger lady, her face showing just how serious she was. ''In this world, the one thing that matters most is survival. In order for you to survive, you're going to have to make this same decision over and over again. If you want to get out of this world and see your loved ones again, if you want to find Ruby, you will have to make this decision, no matter how much you hate it. Believe me, I know from experience.''

Yang stared at her new comrade with wide eyes. Through her entire life, she had never been one to run away and leave others behind. Whether it was Ruby, a friend or even some unknown person in trouble, the brawler had always been ready and willing to help. It was her principle to be the one to take a hit rather than let someone else take it for her. However, now she would have to betray that principle or lose everything. No amount of teaching from Beacon or wisdom from Qrow and her father could have ever prepared her for this.

With a heavy heart, Yang followed Victoria to the exit and out of the carnival. The blonde could only hope that it was not only the right thing to do, but also worth it.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This chapter became a bit of an explanation dump, as I felt it was needed to have someone explain to Yang a bit of how the world works. Sorry if it was a bit boring, but I felt it was necessary. There will be more stuff explained on the world, but it will be done in a different manner. Can't say how it will be done just yet, but it won't simply be through another OC.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will check out the next one.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	8. Familiar Book

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 7: Familiar Book**

Having made their way out of the carnival, Yang and Victoria were now running through a field with nothing but dying tall grass. They continued to run until they reached a forest at the edge of the field. Once the two ladies had made their way to the woods, they finally slowed down to catch their breath.

''Are we safe now?'' Yang asked while panting. ''Is that clown still going to come after us?''

''Nah. It won't leave it's realm,'' Victoria answered. ''All of the killers are pretty much confined in their realms, making this area between them almost like a ''safe spot.'' We call this area the wasteland.''

''So are we going to be staying here from now on, since it's so safe?'' the blonde asked as the two ladies began to walk deeper into the woods. ''I mean, there's really no reason for us to go into any of those areas anymore, right?''

''If it only was that easy, most of our group would still be alive,'' the blue-haired woman answered. ''Unfortunately, The Entity doesn't exactly allow us to stay away from it's sick game. No matter what we do, we will eventually end up in one of the realms one way or another.''

''How is that possible?''

''Well, there is always the possibility that you need to go to a realm for one of two reasons. One is to find supplies there, as you can actually find medical equipment and tools in a realm, if you search for them hard enough and have good luck. The other reason is that you can find other survivors for the sake of strength in numbers.''

''I can understand those reasons, but they still don't explain why we have to go there. If I'm not in the need of any equipment or people, why would I go there? What could possibly force me into going someplace where I'm most likely going to get killed?''

''While I could explain it, I think there's a better person to do that,'' Victoria answered. ''Once we find the rest of my comrades, we'll let someone do the rest of the explaining. Someone I'm certain you'll trust.''

Yang was about to ask what the blue-haired woman was talking about, but she noticed light up ahead. Someone had made a campfire in the woods, most likely Vicky's group. The two ladies soon made their way to the campsite, where a small group of people was gathered around the fire. Everyone in the group turned to look at Victoria and Yang as soon as they came into view.

''Good to see you, Vicky. We were beginning to fear that you might have gotten killed,'' one of the people in the group said.

''Oh, you guys should know better already. I'm too much of a mean bitch to die,'' the blue-haired woman replied with a smirk. She looked around a bit, trying to find someone. ''Where's Graham?''

''Over here,'' a young man said as he appeared from behind nearby trees. He was about the same age as Yang, maybe about a year or two older. He had short blonde hair, green eyes and had glasses. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and shoes. ''Who is the new person, Vicky?''

''This here is the latest addition to our merry band, boss,'' Victoria said while pointing at Yang. ''She's Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister.''

When the blonde's relation to Ruby was mentioned, everyone in the group looked surprised and started talking among each other. It was almost like a celebrity had just appeared in front of them.

''Well, this is quite the surprise,'' Graham said with a smile and walked up to Yang, offering his hand for a handshake. ''My name is Graham. I used to be Ruby's second-in-command when she was leading us. After she disappeared, I became the next leader.''

''Pleasure to meet you,'' the brawler said with a bit of uncertainty in her voice as she shook hands with the blonde man. It was weird how all these people knew her and were treating her like this without having met any of them even once. ''Did Ruby perhaps tell you about me or something?''

''Oh yes. Quite often, actually,'' Graham answered with a smile. ''We have heard numerous stories about Ruby's teammates, especially you. I'm quite happy that we managed to get you into our group before anything bad happened to you.''

''Speaking of groups, did any of you guys see my other friends?'' Yang asked, remembering that there were still members of her search group missing. ''I'm currently looking for three people, Blake Belladonna, Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. Blake is a faunus girl with long black hair and was badly injured the last time I saw her. Pyrrha is a human girl with long red hair and should have a sword and a shield with her. Jaune is a blonde boy with similar weapons as Pyrrha, but his sword doesn't have any mechanisms that allow it to transform.''

Graham turned to look at his group, waiting for any of them to answer the blonde girl's question. The people in the group looked at each other, wondering if any of them had seen the people Yang was looking for, but only one person stood up.

''Yeah, I think I saw one of the people you described,'' the person said. It was a woman in her late 20's. She had long dark brown hair that reached her back. She was wearing a black T-shirt with a dark red jacket over it, along with tight blue jeans, brown high-heeled boots and black gloves. ''That faunus girl you described. I think I might have seen her in the carnival.''

''Is she alright? Did she manage to escape?'' the brawler asked as she walked up to the woman. Her eyes were wide and had a glint of hope in them. She was praying that her partner had made it out alive and was alright. ''Please tell me that she's okay!''

''I'm afraid that's not the case,'' the red-haired woman replied. ''When I saw her, she was being carried by The Clown. She was too weakened by her injuries to struggle and got put on one of the hooks. I saw The Entity take her away.''

Yang fell to her knees as she felt her heart sink. While she had known that Blake's chances of survival had been low, she had still held onto the hope of the cat faunus managing to save herself somehow. To find out that her friend was truly gone broke the blonde's heart. Before she even knew it, tears started to fall from her eyes and she was sobbing.

The group of survivors around Yang looked at her in sympathy. They all knew what she was going through at the moment, as they had all lost people in this nightmare of a world.

Someone put a hand on Yang's shoulder, causing her to look up. She saw Graham looking down at her.

''I'm truly sorry that you've had to go through this,'' the young man said. ''However, I'm afraid that you don't have much time to grieve. There are still things that you need to learn and you still need to fight in order to survive.''

''Yeah... I know,'' Yang said as she stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. ''Vicky told me that there would be someone that could explain things about this world to me. Who is it?''

''I think she's someone you know very well,'' Graham said with a small smile. He then pulled out a book from underneath his shirt and handed it to the brawler. ''While she can't speak to you in person, her theories and other such things regarding this world are here.''

Yang's eyes went wide as she saw the book. It was something she recognized quite well. The book was none other than Ruby's diary, something the redhead had kept for many years.

''Ruby wrote about some of the things she found out about this world in that book. It has served as sort of a survival guide to us ever since she disappeared,'' Graham explained. ''I suggest you take your time to rest up and study what your sister wrote there. After some time has passed, we'll introduce you to everyone and teach you how we work around here.''

The blonde girl could only give a nod, as her attention had been taken completely by the book in her hands. She walked away from the group a bit, so that she would have some privacy while reading Ruby's diary. Yang sat down on the ground and leaned her back against a tree as she opened the book and started to read.

Yang went through some of the earliest entries in the diary at a fast pace, as they didn't really offer any useful information. There were a couple of times she stopped to read some entries completely, as they were about events that brought a smile to her face, like the time their family had a party to celebrate the brawler getting accepted to Beacon or their first time at Beacon together.

However, as she went further on with the entries, the mood started to change. While Ruby at first had been writing about how fun it was to be with her team in Beacon, it quickly changed into her talking about how lonely and rejected she was feeling, as her own teammates kept ignoring her. It all eventually led to that fateful night when Yang had committed her worst crime ever. Reading through the entry that described that broke the blonde's heart, but steeled her resolve to find her younger sister and get her out of this nightmare they were trapped in.

After the entry about Ruby running away from her team, the diary started to be about the redhead's experiences in this new world. She told how she had suddenly woken up in a strange forest, before making her way to a fenced off area that was the hunting ground to a sadistic killer. It told how she had managed to escape and how she learned about how this world worked with it's realm and killers. As Yang continued to read the entries, there came up detailed information on a lot of the different killers in this world. These entries contained descriptions on their appearances, realms, abilities and even the ways they hunted survivors and what were the best ways to counter them. There was even an entry on The Clown and his bottles of poison.

But as Yang kept reading, she soon realized that Ruby wasn't just trying to survive in this world. The redhead had actually started to investigate this world in order to understand more about how it worked and to possibly find a way out.

One of the entries told about how this world seemed to be structured. Apparently, the realms didn't remain on a single place all the time. The landscape changed randomly, thus placing the realms in different spots. This would prevent any survivor out there from being able to make any sort of a map, as the areas this world was made up of could be behind you one second and then appear in front of you before you knew it. You could even be sleeping in the middle of the forest that was located between the realms, only to wake up in the area of one of the killers. This was probably meant to prevent survivors from staying out of the realms entirely. However, if a survivor managed to stay out of the realms for too long, The Entity would the release one of the killers from their realm to hunt them. It seemed to be some sort of a last resort, as the killers wouldn't bring the survivor to be sacrificed and would simply kill them on the spot. The blonde guessed that this is what Victoria was talking about, when she said that they couldn't simply stay out of the realms.

 _'Wow, you've been working really hard, sis. I know I don't really have the right to say this anymore, but I'm proud of you. Even in this nightmarish world, you're still striving to be the Huntress you've always dreamed of being,'_ Yang thought to herself with a smile. _'For what it's worth, I think you've already become one of the heroes you used to admire as a child. It almost feels like I'm reading one of those books I used to read for you when we were little, except you're the protagonist this time.'_

One entry suddenly caught the brawler's interest. It was a theory Ruby had written regarding this world and The Entity that was controlling it. It was about the possible true objectives The Entity has.

* * *

 _I've been stuck in this world for what feels like months now, yet the more I discover about this world, the more questions I seem to have. Whatever this Entity that seems to control this world is, it seems to have a rather restricted control over everything. While it can take us from our own world no matter where we are, it can't seem to do anything more until we are sacrificed by one of the killers. Not only that, but the killers can only sacrifice us in their own realms and not chase us to the wasteland, unless The Entity specifically allows that. Even if this happens, it's more like a last resort meant to dispose of a difficult intruder._

 _All of this makes me ask one thing. Why is everything designed like this? If The Entity simply wants sacrifices, why does it need the killers, when it can already pulls us from our own world? And more than that, why does it allow us not only to escape, but to fight back? The realms hold many different items that help us survive in here and even help in our struggle against the killers. If The Entity has control over everything in here, why would it allow us to have anything that could help us?_

 _Not too long ago, I think I found my answer to at least some of this. It happened when I met a person from our group that had gotten separated and lost. We had been certain that he had lost his life to one of the killers, but what had happened was actually much worse. He had in fact become one of the killers._

 _It was thanks to this encounter that I was able to determine what The Entity's objectives most likely are. The first objective is obvious. It is to gather sacrifices through the killers. For what purpose these sacrifices are used is unknown to me, but I doubt it's anything good._

 _The second objective is to create more killers. The reason The Entity allows us a chance to escape and survive is for the purpose of essentially finding out the strongest ones among us. After these people have been running away for some time, The Entity somehow makes them into new killers, thus allowing it to get even more sacrifices. In other words, it wants more servants._

* * *

 **Author's notes: This became a bit of an explanation chapter as well, but I wanted to get rid of as much of the world building as possible with this. There are also a couple of things that kind of hint at things to come further in the story. I also wanted to do this as a way of giving Ruby essentially presence in the story. While she isn't actively doing thins with other characters, she is still affecting them through her diary.**

 **The next chapter is surely going to be interesting. I'm not gonna reveal too much, but I'll give you a hint. We won't be following Yang in that chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	9. Heiress' Escape

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 8: Heiress' Escape**

 _ **A couple of hours earlier in the carnival. Around the time Yang and Victoria had escaped.**_

Weiss was running as fast as she could, hoping to get away from the sadistic killer that was after her. Because she couldn't use her Aura, she wasn't as fast as she should be. Not to mention, her stamina wasn't as great anymore either. The heiress would need to find a way to lose her pursuer or she would share the same fate as Nora and Ren.

Suddenly, a bottle flew over Weiss' head and shattered in front of her. Luckily for the white-haired girl, she immediately recognized what type of threat was ahead of her. She quickly covered her nose and mouth and held her breath, hoping to avoid breathing in any of the gas that had broken out of the bottle. Deciding not to take any risks, Weiss ran away from the cloud of gas, knowing that the poison could possibly get into her system even if she didn't breathe it in.

However, turning around meant that she would get in the range of The Clown, who had managed to catch up to her. The heiress barely managed to duck under the killer's attack, before continuing her desperate attempt to escape.

 _'So this guy even has some throwing weapons? This is bad,'_ Weiss thought to herself while running. _'This is going to make it harder for me to get away from him. Not to mention, even if I manage to find a place to hide, he might just throw those bottles around in order to smoke me out.'_

The white-haired girl continued to run, until she found something. There was a lone metal locker that was put up against one of the stands. Although it was a risky gamble, Weiss opened it and hid inside it. Even if she knew that the killer could find her location simply by throwing one of his bottles of poison nearby, the white-haired girl was so out of breath that she couldn't run anymore. All she could do was go into hiding and hope that she wouldn't be found.

There were small openings in the door of the locker, which allowed Weiss to see what was happening outside. Just as she had feared, she soon saw The Clown come into view. The killer stopped and looked around, as if searching for clues to his prey's whereabouts. All the heiress could do was pray that she wouldn't get found out.

After what felt like an eternity to Weiss, The Clown seemed to finally move and actually walked away from her hideout. The white-haired girl was about to let out a sigh of relief, but unfortunately her hopes of having escaped were crushed by a bottle getting thrown on the ground in front of her hiding place. As the poisonous gas burst from the shattered bottle, Weiss quickly dashed out from the locker in the hopes of getting away from the gas. However, the poison managed to get into her, causing her to start coughing violently, along with weakening her body and putting her consciousness in a haze.

The sudden sound of sadistic laughter from behind told the heiress that her pursuer was coming after her. In her desperate haze, Weiss made her way into one of the stands and fell to the ground, forcing her to crawl away from her pursuer. The Clown was soon looming over her with a sadistic smile on his face, overjoyed by the fact that he had finally caught up to his prey. The killer himself wasn't affected by his poison, allowing him to go after Weiss with nothing obstructing him. It seemed like the heiress would meet her end, as The Clown raised up his knife for a strike.

Just when Weiss was certain that she was going to die, someone came to her rescue. From the other side of the stand she and the killer were in, someone ram themselves against the back of the stand, causing the shelves of prizes to fall over The Clown. Before the white-haired girl was able to realize what had happened, someone suddenly grabbed the back of her jacket and started to drag her away from the killer.

''If you can run, now would be a good time to do so!'' a man yelled at Weiss, causing her to look up. It was a young man in his early 20's with short black hair. He was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, with black pants and shoes. But the one thing about him that stood out the most was his face, which had a gloomy expression. It was like this man had never smiled in his entire life. ''Now is not the time to staring at people! Get up and start moving!''

''She can't move because of The Clown's poison, Bruce!'' another man yelled. He seemed to be the same age as the one named Bruce, but he seemed like the complete opposite of the gloomy guy. This man's face was nowhere near as unfriendly as his companion's and he seemed to be rather friendly. He had short brown hair that was swept back and a rather muscular build. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, brown pants and red sneakers. ''There's no way that she can move after taking in some of that stuff! We're going to need to carry her!''

''Hmph! I knew this was going to be nothing but trouble, Clark!'' Bruce said in a frustrated tone. ''Not only do we have a killer after us now, but we're also going to be carrying her around, which will slow us down!''

''Oh, quit whining for once in your life and do something nice for a change!'' Clark said in response to his companions complaints, as he went to pick up Weiss. ''Sorry about this, miss, but we are in quite the hurry!''

''What the-!? Wait a second! What do you think you're-!?'' Weiss cried out in embarrassment from getting suddenly carried by an unknown man. She quickly stopped her complaints, however, as she saw that The Clown was making his way from underneath the shelves of carnival prizes that was dropped on him. ''Actually, never mind. Just please get me out of here.''

''Got that!'' the man carrying the heiress responded with a big smile.

The group of three was quickly making it's way away from the killer. In fact, it seemed like thanks to what Weiss' saviors did to The Clown, they had managed to shake off the killer.

''Hey, Clark. I haven't heard the second siren's sound yet,'' Bruce suddenly told his companion. ''Do you think Ellis might have betrayed us? He didn't exactly seem all that thrilled to be working with us.''

''Bruce, you really need to work on that attitude of yours,'' Clark replied with a frown. ''Besides, we all agreed on the plan. There's no reason for him to betray us.''

''You're too naive. There's a perfect reason for him to do that. The other gate is open and since we have been distracting The Clown, he could easily make his way there and escape without us. After all, he is a-''

''Excuse me, but would one of you tell me what's going on!?'' Weiss suddenly yelled, angered that she was being left out of the conversation. ''Just what is going on here!? And who are you people!?''

''Well, other than being your knights in shining armor, we are survivors in this world, like you,'' Clark answered with a smile. ''As to what is going on, we are currently making our way to the second gate, which is the other way to escape from this place. We are currently hoping that one of our comrades is there, ready to open it for us.''

''Why don't we just use the gate that is already opened?'' the heiress asked. ''I was just there and it looks like we could use it to get out of here.''

''Because it's the most likely place for The Clown to be waiting for us in ambush,'' Bruce answered. ''After the first gate opened, a lot of people are going to be heading there in the hopes of escaping. The Clown knows this and will be waiting for people to go there, so he can catch at least some of them. However, this leads the second gate unguarded, allowing us to go there with practically no risk of running into the killer.''

''Okay, I think I can understand the logic behind that, but why are you two here?'' Weiss asked. ''Shouldn't the two of you be at the second gate with your comrade so that you can all escape together?''

''While it's very likely that The Clown is going to be waiting at the gate that has been opened, it's not completely certain. There is a chance that he'll go looking for survivors around the area,'' Clark explained. ''In order to prevent him from going to the second gate and preventing our escape, the rest of our group would go around and look for the killer. If it seemed like he would get anywhere near the second gate, we would distract him and lead him away from there. At least, that was the plan, except we saw that you were in trouble.''

''I'm sorry,'' the white-haired girl apologized, ashamed that she had almost gotten caught and was now possibly causing trouble for her saviors. ''I didn't know what to do. I thought I could hide from him.''

''Hey, no need to be like that!'' the brown-haired man said in an attempt to cheer up Weiss. ''This is one messed up place we've gotten ourselves into. I doubt there's anyone who fully knows what to do around here.''

The heiress smiled at her rescuer's comforting words. It reminded her a bit of the good old days of team RWBY. Back when her partner was still around.

The three survivors suddenly heard the sound of a siren, signaling that the second gate was being opened. Their faces brightened up a bit, as their hope of escaping this nightmarish carnival seemed to become a reality.

''That's our signal to hurry up!'' Clark said with a hint of happiness in his voice. ''I just hope the other two made it there safely.''

It didn't take long for the group to reach the gate. As they were getting closer to it, a young woman with long black hair joined their group. She seemed to be the same age as Weiss' saviors and she was wearing a dark purple jacket with a white skirt and black shoes.

''I see you guys didn't get caught!'' the new addition to the group called out. ''Who is the girl? Did you decide to get a younger girlfriend, Clark?''

''Awww, come on, Lois! You know that you're the only one for me!'' Clark responded. ''We just saved her from getting killed by The Clown! I'm sure she'll be a good addition to our group!''

Before anyone could continue the conversation, the sound of glass breaking caused everyone in the group to look behind them. Apparently, The Clown had heard the sound of the siren and had managed to catch up to them. He was now desperately throwing his bottles at them, hoping to hit at least one of the survivors.

''Shit! We need to hurry or he'll catch us!'' Weiss yelled, afraid that she might get caught this time.

''No worries, miss! We've done this before!'' Clark said in a reassuring and picked up his pace with his two comrades. Soon the group was out of the gate and safe from the killer.

''That took the wind out of me,'' Lois said while catching her breath. ''However, where's Ellis? Wasn't he supposed to be waiting for us around here?''

''I'm sure everything's fine. He's probably just hiding nearby. You know how jumpy he can be,'' Clark said while putting down Weiss. ''I think now's a good time to introduce ourselves to our new member.''

''I guess you're right,'' the raven-haired woman said and turned her attention towards the heiress. ''Hello. My name's Lois. The big guy is my husband, Clark, and the moody guy is Bruce. Don't let his antisocial attitude get to you. He's a pretty good guy, once you get to know him.''

Said raven-haired man simply let out a small ''Hmph!'' and turned away from the group. While Weiss was somewhat reminded of Blake by him, she wasn't sure if this would be such a friendly relationship they would have.

''A pleasure to meet you all,'' the white-haired girl said politely with a small bow. ''My name is-''

''Weiss Schnee,'' someone finished for said heiress. The group turned towards where the voice came and saw a faunus man in his early 30's walking towards them. He had short spiky red hair with two wolf ears on top. However, what shocked Weiss most was the clothes he was wearing.

This man was wearing a White Fang uniform.

''Wait, do you know her, Ellis?'' Clark asked.

''How couldn't I know?'' the faunus man said with barely contained anger. ''The Schnee family is the number one enemy of faunus everywhere! Their family has mistreated us and used us as cheap labor for years! One of you needs to give me a REALLY good reason as to why I shouldn't kill her right now!''

Weiss took a step back, afraid that Ellis would do what he threatened to do. However, she was surprised when Lois and Clark stepped in front of her in her defense.

''Listen here, Ellis. We don't know what your problem with this girl is and we probably never understand anything you've had to go through,'' Lois said while glaring at the wolf faunus. ''However, I do know that now is not the time for any of this. If we want to survive this, we are going to have to stick together and NOT kill each other. Understood?''

''Yeah, Ellis! We are going to need everyone's help here!'' Clark said, agreeing with his wife.

Seeing how his mortal enemy was being protected, Ellis growled in anger. The way he saw it, the filthy Schnee was just getting protected by other humans, who blindly followed their orders. In other words, business as usual. However, the wolf faunus was surprised when Weiss actually walked past her human shields and stood in front of him, staring him in the eyes.

''Mister Ellis, I know that my family has done a lot of... bad things, to say the least. Things that I could never ask to be forgiven,'' the heiress said. ''However, I hope you can believe me, when I say that my wish is to change all that! The crimes that my family has committed are sins that I will be ashamed of for the rest of my life! But I want to put a stop to them, so that my family name won't be seen simply as something to be detested for eternity! I'm begging you to give me a chance to hopefully making things right in the future!''

Ellis had to take a step back in surprise of Weiss' actions. He would have never expected that the Schnee heiress of all people would walk up to him and say such things. Not to mention, the look in her eyes told him that the white-haired girl was completely serious.

''I hate to break this touching moment, but we need to get going,'' Bruce suddenly said with sarcasm in his voice. ''There's no use for us to stay here. Not to mention, if we stand around here for too long, The Clown might come for us again.''

''You're just the life of the party, aren't you?'' Clark said, a bit annoyed by his friend's attitude. ''Still, you're right. We should get going.''

The group of five people quickly made their way to the forest that was nearby. Everything was going well for them so far, as there were no real dangers around them. However, the group's advance came to a sudden stop, when they heard something.

''What's that sound?'' Ellis asked while doing his best to listen. ''It almost sounds like someone's talking.''

While the rest of the group was unable to recognize what the sound was, Weiss was able to do so. In fact, her eyes went wide upon realizing just who the sound was most likely coming from.

''Is that... Pyrrha?''

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm very excited to see what you guys think of this chapter. There are two reasons as to why Weiss will be followed separately from Yang. First, it allows me to bring more killers to the story, as there are essentially two groups that the story will follow. The second reason is that I kind of wanted to switch things up a bit. Out of the four members of RWBY, Weiss often has the lowest chance of survival in my stories, so I thought that I should do things a bit differently.**

 **Also, sorry if this chapter feels like it's centered around OC's. This chapter was here to pretty much introduce the characters Weiss will be traveling with. However, they won't be the center of the story. I will focus more on Weiss and Yang from now on.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter and will check out the next one.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	10. The Champion (Part 1)

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 9: The Champion (Part 1)**

Upon hearing the voice of her friend, Weiss' eyes lit up with hope and she started to run towards te sound. Despite her new comrades telling her to wait or slow down, the heiress kept her pace. After losing so many of her friends in such a short time, she was overjoyed by the chance that at least one of her friends had actually survived.

However, as Weiss was getting closer to where the sound of Pyrrha's voice was coming from, the white-haired girl noticed something that greatly disturbed her. The usually calm and happy amazon didn't sound like she normally did. In fact, it didn't sound like Pyrrha was actually talking. It sounded more like hysterical babbling instead of actual speech. The thought of such a strong warrior being reduced to such a broken mess brought a new wave of fear into Weiss.

It didn't take too long for the heiress to find her redheaded friend in the middle of a small clearing in the forest. Pyrrha was crouched down in a fetal position, like she was doing everything she could to protect something underneath her. The amazon was mumbling and babbling to herself while sobbing as well. Weiss couldn't help but fear what had happened to her friend.

''Pyrrha?'' the white-haired girl called out to the sobbing girl. ''Are you alright?''

''Jaune... He took Jaune...'' Pyrrha managed to mumble out as she looked up at Weiss. ''All I could save was this...''

The heiress' eyes went wide with shock, as she saw what the redhead was holding. It was Jaune's hoodie. The piece of clothing was torn up and covered in blood. It didn't take Weiss a long time to figure out what had happened to the blonde knight.

''Pyrrha... I'm sorry, but...'' the white-haired girl struggled to say. She knew that she needed to get her friend to move, but she also that she would sound heartless. ''... we have to go. It's not safe around here, so-''

''Jaune... Jaune was taken. He was screaming. He was in pain. He... He...'' Pyrrha rambled. She then began to scream in absolute agony over the loss of her beloved team leader. ''AAAAAH! JAUNE! JAUNE! WHY DID HE TAKE JAUNE!? HE NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! WHY!? AAAAAAAAAH!''

Weiss could only stare at her broken friend with tears in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she had absolutely no idea as to what she should do. Even if she wanted to help the amazon girl, the heiress didn't know how. She knew how important Jaune was to Pyrrha, so his loss something that must have broken the redhead. It was likely that Pyrrha was beyond saving at this point, as she had been taken over by her sadness and grief. Weiss couldn't help but feel like a helpless little girl again, who hid from her father during his drunken rage.

A hand on her shoulder snapped Weiss out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Clark looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face.

''Weiss, we need to go,'' the brown-haired man said in a sad tone.

''B-But I can't just leave her!'' Weiss argued desperately. ''She's my friend! She's-!''

''A liability,'' Bruce finished for the heiress in a stern tone. ''In this world, we can't afford to take unnecessary risks. If we do, it could cost us our lives. Whether she's your friend or not, she is beyond any help. The only thing we can do is leave her and look out for ourselves.''

''Bruce, really? You couldn't say that without sounding like a complete dick?'' Clark said, displeased by his friend's actions. ''However, I'm afraid he's right, Weiss. Your friend is broken mentally. Whatever happened to her, it destroyed her completely. We can't really help her anymore.''

Weiss wanted to argue and say that they could still help Pyrrha, but she knew it was futile. It was clear as day that nothing could be done for the sake of her friend, so all the white-haired girl could do was nod sadly, before leaving the amazon behind. Weiss still gave one last look at Pyrrha, who continued to sob uncontrollably while holding Jaune's hoodie.

* * *

Weiss' new group continued to wander around the wasteland for some time, occasionally stopping for small breaks. During that time, Clark and Lois taught the heiress about the world they were in. They told her how the realms worked and how a lot of things seemed to operate around there. Right now, they were wandering around the world in the hopes of finding a way to either get back to their own world or at least an area that was safe.

As they kept walking, they eventually stumbled upon something strange. Weiss looked down on the ground and saw some sort of a large object there. She walked up to it and took a closer look at it. The object turned out to be a human-sized training dummy. These were often used in Huntsman academies in order to train new Huntsmen and Huntresses for combat.

''What the hell?'' Ellis asked while the rest of the group had come to look over what Weiss had found. ''Who would leave something like that in the middle of nowhere?''

''Someone who seems to be in the need of a new one,'' Weiss said as she turned the dummy over, revealing a very large slash mark on it. ''Whoever used this didn't hold back.''

''Sounds like someone I don't want to meet,'' Clark said. ''I doubt they would be friendly.''

''Hey, guys! Look around!'' Lois suddenly yelled. The others looked around and saw that the ground was littered with damaged training dummies. ''It looks like someone's been busy.''

''Yeah, but where are they?'' Ellis asked. ''I don't see anybody else here besides us.''

''I think I have a good guess where they are,'' Weiss answered and pointed at a large stadium that was a short distance away from them. Because of all the mist that was surrounding them, no one in the group had been able to notice the large building yet.

''Hey, that's something we haven't seen before!'' Clark exclaimed in an excited voice. ''Maybe we can find a way out of this world from there!''

''Or just another killer, ready to cut us into pieces,'' Bruce added in a sarcastic voice.

''Thank you, Bruce. We all know you're an asshole,'' the brown-haired man said as he was starting to get tired of his friend's attitude. ''It's still worth going in and checking it out, though. None of us know what's in there, after all.''

The group walked to the stadium and went inside from the first door they found. They kept on moving forward, until they found a way outside. Once the group got out, they found themselves on the edge of a large arena.

''What is this place? Some sort of a sport arena?'' Clark asked, not sure of where they had ended up.

''Not exactly. This is a tournament arena for Huntsmen to compete at,'' Weiss answered with wide eyes, as she recognized the place they were at. ''And this is not just any arena. It's the Mistral Arena, where the Champion of Mistral is decided.''

''Wait a second. You mean the place where the winner gets their picture on the Pumpkin Pete cereal boxes?'' Lois asked, recognizing the name. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the redheaded person they had left behind might have been. ''Wait... That friend of yours we saw. Didn't you call her Pyrrha? As in Pyrrha Nikos?''

''The one and only,'' the heiress answered in a sad voice, thinking about the friend she had lost. ''She was one of my friends in Beacon Academy.''

The others in the group went silent, as none of them really knew what to say to Weiss. She had not too long ago lost a dear friend to her without being able to do anything. Not to mention, the white-haired girl had probably lost even other dear people in this nightmare of a world. There wasn't really anything they could say to comfort her.

''Back to the matter at hand, I think we should split our group in two and search around this place,'' Bruce suddenly suggested. ''That way we can cover more ground without leaving anyone unprotected.''

''I guess that's a good idea,'' Ellis said. ''However, how do we split up our group''

''I'll go with Lois, while the rest of you form a group of three,'' the black-haired man answered. ''I feel like that's the best option.''

''Now hold on here for a second!'' Clark suddenly said with a hint of anger in his voice. ''Why should you go with MY wife!? Shouldn't I be the one to team up with her!?''

Instead of responding, Bruce motioned for his friend to come closer. He apparently wanted to keep his reasons a secret from the rest of their group.

''Listen, the reason I should go with Lois is because I think Ellis and Weiss need to work together,'' the moody man whispered to Clark. ''You saw how hostile he was towards the girl, right? If that keeps up, it could possibly endanger the rest of our group as well. If they spend some time together, working towards a common goal, it's possible that they'll get used to each other enough for them to start trusting one another. That way our team will be able to work better.''

''Okay, I see your point,'' the brown-haired man whispered back to Bruce. ''But why do I need to go with them? And why cannot it be you?''

''We obviously need to have someone with them to make sure that nothing bad happens between them,'' Bruce answered. ''It's very likely that Ellis will attempt to harm or even kill Weiss, so there needs to be someone with them to prevent that from happening. And the reason I think it should be you is because you're way stronger than I am. While I am no pushover, you have a lot better chance at stopping Ellis, if he gets violent. It's just for the sake of making sure that nothing bad will happen.''

Clark thought about the explanation his friend had given him. While he didn't like the idea of leaving his wife's side in this horrible world, he did see the reason behind Bruce's idea. All in all, it was best for the whole group, if he went along with the idea.

''Fine. I'll go with your plan,'' Clark said after a moment of thinking. ''However, you better make sure that nothing bad happens to Lois while I'm not around. And I'm not just talking about the killers.''

''I know, Clark. Don't worry,'' Bruce replied. ''I'll take good care of her.''

* * *

With their plan set, the group split up into two and went to search around the stadium. As Weiss was walking around with her two companions, she couldn't help but notice that Clark seemed to be nervous, like there was something bothering him. The brown-haired man kept looking behind his back, as if to check on something.

''Clark? Is everything alright?'' Weiss asked.

''I'm okay, Weiss,'' the brown-haired man answered. ''I'm just a bit worried. That's all.''

''Are you perhaps worried about Lois?'' the heiress asked. ''You weren't exactly fond of the idea that she would go with only Bruce.''

''Yeah. I know I should trust him and everything, but I can't fully do that,'' Clark explained. ''Even if he is my friend, things are... complicated between us.''

''I know that he's not exactly friendly, but I doubt he's actually dangerous. I have personally dealt with people that have rather difficult personalities to deal with, but they can be pretty good people. You just need to get to know them better.''

''Well, the thing is that I do know him very well. In fact, I've known him for the most of my life, along with Lois. The three of us are childhood friends and we've always been together, for as long as I can remember. Bruce and I have been especially close, since we share similar backgrounds. Both of us lost our parents at a very young age, which allowed us to understand and sympathize with each other well.''

Weiss was listening to Clark's explanation very closely. She was hoping to learn more about her new comrades and hopefully get to know them better.

''However, unfortunately for Bruce, his personality didn't really make him popular. In fact, I'm pretty sure that I'm his first real friend ever,'' the brown-haired man continued his story. ''We eventually met Lois, who became the third member in our group. After that, we have been practically inseparable. Even when we grew up, we have always been in close contact with one another. But while Lois and I kept meeting new people, Bruce never really made any other friends. Let alone with other women.''

''Wait... Are you telling me that Bruce might be after Lois?'' Weiss asked with wide eyes, realizing what her comrade was suggesting. ''Please tell me you're not serious.''

''I'm afraid I am,'' Clark answered. ''He didn't really take it well, when he heard that Lois and I got engaged. At first, I thought that he was afraid of being ignored by us, which was ridiculous. But now I'm almost certain that he's jealous of me getting Lois. Every time we were kissing or being even a bit close with each other, I could always feel him glaring at us. I can't help but feel that he has had feelings for her as well and is now angry at me.''

''But he wouldn't really do anything, right?'' the heiress, hoping that they actually didn't need to fear for their two comrades. ''I mean, he's not exactly nice, but he should know better than to do anything stupid, right?''

''You should never underestimate love, Weiss. It can be both a great thing, but also very terrifying.''

* * *

As the group of three went around the stadium, they couldn't really find anything useful or interesting. All they could find were things that you would normally expect to find at a stadium, such as locker rooms, souvenir shops and other such things. The only thing that was out of the ordinary were the hooks that they had seen at the carnival. Weiss also noticed posters on the walls with a text saying ''Mistral Regional Tournament'' on them.

The trio eventually made their way to another locker room they found and started to look around it, hoping to find something useful.

''What exactly are we looking for here?'' Weiss asked.

''Anything that's useful,'' Clark answered while looking inside one of the lockers. ''For example, medical supplies could be useful for us. Stuff like that or even things that just seem to be possibly useful for us. You never know what you might need in this world.''

The heiress nodded and was about to go continue looking, but noticed something. Ellis was nowhere to be seen. This alarmed her, since they had not heard the faunus man leave or anything, meaning that something bad could have happened.

''Clark, where's Ellis?'' Weiss asked her comrade. ''I can't see him anywhere.''

''He was supposed to be here,'' the brown-haired man said while looking around for the missing faunus. ''We all agreed that we would stay together and not wander off. He hasn't done this before.''

''Do you think something has happened to him?'' the white-haired girl asked, fearing for the worst. ''There could be another killer here, so he could have been caught.''

''It's okay. I'll find him,'' Clark told the girl reassuringly. ''You just wait here and don't go anywhere. I'll be back soon, okay?''

Weiss nodded and watched as her comrade walked out of the room and left. She stayed in the room, hoping that both men would soon come back with nothing bad happening. However, the heiress suddenly heard something. It was a strange, mechanical sound, like the sound of a machine getting turned on. She walked out of the room and looked around. The sound was coming further down the hallway from the opposite direction of where Clark had gone. With her curiosity getting the better of her, Weiss decided to make her way towards the sound and investigate it.

The white-haired girl soon made her way to another room. The place was almost completely empty, except for one thing in there. There was a generator in the middle of the room, and it had already been fixed a bit.

 _'Is that the generator Clark and the others told me about?'_ Weiss wondered to herself, thinking about what her group had been telling her. _'I guess I should go and finish the job. No point in leaving it like that.'_

The heiress began to work on the machine, hoping to finish what someone had started. While most wouldn't expect her to be able to fix the machine, she was actually doing quite well. Weiss' training as a Huntress required her to be able to do maintenance on her weapon and possibly on other machines as well. Not to mention, she had done research on machines that used the Dust from her company. This gave her a fairly good idea on what to do.

However, before the white-haired girl could complete her task, she heard a footstep behind her. Someone was trying to sneak up on her. Weiss barely managed to get out of the way in time, as someone tried to smash her head with a rusty pipe.

The heiress rolled to the side, dodging the attack from behind. Once she had stopped, she was able to take a look at her attacker. Much to her shock, the attacker was Ellis.

''Ellis!? What the hell are you doing!?'' Weiss asked. ''Why are you trying to kill me!?''

''Isn't it obvious?'' Ellis asked with anger and hatred dripping from his voice. ''You're a Schnee and I'm a faunus. What other reason do you think I'd need to kill you? The only way for the world to be better for my kind is by getting rid of your entire filthy bloodline.''

''I know my family has done bad things towards your people, but dammit, I am not like that!'' the white-haired girl yelled. ''I actually want to make things better, unlike my father! What does it take to make you believe me!?''

''Oh, I do believe that you meant every word you said to me,'' Ellis answered. ''However, people change with time and I'm certain you will as well. The same blood that flows in your father flows in you, too. There's literally nothing that can prove me that you won't become like him in the future. Might as well not take the chance and just finish you off right here and now.''

''Are you insane!? Don't you have any idea how crazy that sounds!?'' Weiss almost screamed at her attacker. ''Besides, do you remember where we are!? We are in a world filled with horrifying killers that are trying to sacrifice us to some monster in the sky! Don't you understand that you'll need all the help there is to get out of here!?''

''I doubt anyone can get out of here. Might as well do something good before I die,'' the wolf faunus said. ''Besides, I see no reason to let you live, seeing as your family is responsible for me losing everything I had.''

''What are you-?''

''I never wanted to join the White Fang. All I wanted was to live in peace with my family. I was working as a Huntsman, which had me travel the world in order to provide for my family. I was in Mistral, when my wife called me and told me about my son being born. That was the happiest moment of my life,'' Ellis explained as tears started to fall from her eyes. ''But then there was an accident in a nearby Dust mine, causing it to spread over our village. If you breathe it in large amounts, there is nothing that can be done to you. My family never had a chance. I never got to see my son alive or even hold him. And all because the SDC had decided to save money by using faulty equipment. But you people never got any of the blame, did you? Instead, the blame was put on us, the faunus. You claimed that it was all because of faunus workers who didn't do their job properly, which let you dodge all the blame. Well, now is the time for your family to take at least some of that blame. And I'm going to enjoy it.''

''I guess we've got no choice but to do this then,'' Weiss said. While she wanted nothing more than to make the wolf faunus understand that she wasn't like her father, she knew it was pointless to talk to him. Ellis was too overtaken by his grief and anger to be reasoned with. ''However, as bad as I feel for you and wish to help you, I can't simply die here. I still need to survive, so that I can make the future better. Both for my family and the faunus.''

Seeing as they had nothing left to say, the Ellis charged towards his target with his weapon held high. He was going to swing the pipe downwards in an attempt to crush Weiss' skull. However, the heiress was quick on her feet and managed to dodge out of the way in time. Not only that, but she managed to get past her attacker as well. The wolf faunus had been standing in front of the only exit from the room, making escape difficult. Now that she had managed to get past her attacker, Weiss could run out of the room and hopefully get away from Ellis.

As soon as she got out of the room, the white-haired girl started to run down the hallway. She needed to put some distance between herself and the wolf faunus, if she were to have a chance of escaping from him. However, her escape was cut short, when something hit her on the back and knocked her down. Ellis had thrown his weapon at Weiss' back and had managed to hit.

With his target down on the floor, Ellis quickly made his way to the heiress and was soon straddling her. Before she could put up a fight, the faunus man had his hands around her throat, choking the life out of her.

''This is honestly too easy of a death for you, but I hope you'll feel at least some of my family's pain, you-''

Before Ellis could finish what he was saying, a blade suddenly burst through his chest. While the wolf faunus was looking down at it in shock, his body was lifted up in the air by some invisible force. Weiss watched with wide eyes, as her attacker was floating in the air and his body was getting pierced by numerous blades, before he was dropped to the floor dead.

Upon a closer look, the white-haired girl was shocked to find out that the blades that killed Ellis looked quite familiar. Their coloring and shape were exactly the same as Pyrrha's sword, with the only exception being that these swords were more damaged and covered in rust.

Weiss looked at where the weapons had come from and was horrified by what she saw. Down the hallway stood a very familiar person. It was none other than her dear friend, Pyrrha Nikos, but she wasn't herself anymore. The redhead was covered with dirt all over her body and her skin was sickly gray. Her eyes were no longer the bright, lively green that they used to be. Instead, they were completely black, like she had no soul. On top of that, her eyes had red streaks under them, like she had been crying blood. But the most horrifying thing had to be what was coming out of her body. There were blades sticking out of it, like she was some sort of a monstrous pin cushion, and all the blades looked like rusted versions of her old sword.

The heiress could only watch in horror, as the monstrous version of her friend slowly lifted her head up, with every joint in her neck letting out a loud crack. With her eyes now locked on Weiss, the redheaded monster let out a horrifying scream filled with rage.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I am very excited to hear what you guys think of this chapter. Before I even started to write this story, I had always planned to have Pyrrha become one of the killers. I thought that she could use her magnetic powers as a way to use projectiles, kind of like The Huntress. Her name comes from her being the Champion of Mistral and her realm would be the arena, where the Mistral Regional Tournament was held.**

 **The way people get turned into killers in this story work in a way that has The Entity essentially drain the survivors from their hope and will to live. When Pyrrha lost Jaune, she pretty much gave up on life and was swallowed by her grief and despair, thus making her a target for The Entity to turn. People who are sacrificed or killed cannot become killers. In other words, Blake, Nora, Ren, Jaune and Ellis won't be returning.**

 **By the way, a friendly tip for anyone who is writing horror. Go to YouTube and write ''horror ambience'' into the search bar. You should be able to find some great music to get you in the mood for writing horror stories. It at least worked for me.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	11. The Champion (Part 2)

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 10: The Champion (Part 2)**

Weiss was frozen in place from sheer fear, as the monstrous Pyrrha pulled out one of the blades from her body. The redheaded killer started to walk towards the heiress with full intention of killing her. If Weiss didn't move soon, she would meet the same fate Ellis had.

 _'Move... Move. Move!'_ the white-haired girl thought to herself as she struggled to move her body. _'If I don't get up now, I'll surely die! MOVE, DAMMIT!'_

Soon Pyrrha was looming over the frozen girl. The killer raised her weapon up in the air and swung it down, barely missing her target. Weiss had managed to break out of her frozen state at the last second and moved out of the way of the attack.

The heiress wasted no time in getting back up and running away. She ran as fast as she could in the hopes of getting away from the creature that used to be her friend. Weiss was in complete panic from the shock of seeing Pyrrha in such a state, as her mind was racing in a futile attempt at figuring out what was going on.

 _'Is that really Pyrrha!? It can't be, right!?'_ the white-haired girl thought while running away with her pursuer right behind her. _'There's no way that thing is actually her! Pyrrha is a kind and sweet person! Nothing like that monster I just saw kill Ellis! Pyrrha would never do something like that!'_

Weiss' thoughts were cut off, when one of Pyrrha's swords hit her. While the weapon didn't hit her body directly, it managed to hit her side a bit, leaving a big wound. The pain and shock from the attack caused the heiress to fall down. Once she was on the floor, Weiss immediately held her wound with both hands and curled up her body from the pain. Normally such an injury wouldn't be a problem for her, but normally she would have her Aura. Right now the risk of her bleeding to death was a big one.

The white-haired girl didn't have any time to really worry about her wound, though. It didn't take long for Pyrrha to reach her prey once it had been wounded. Upon reaching Weiss, the redheaded killer easily picked her up and started to carry her. The heiress did her best to struggle, but her injury prevented her from putting up any kind of a decent struggle. Not that it would have really helped.

''Dammit, let go of me, Pyrrha!'' Weiss screamed, hoping that her friend still held at least some humanity in her. ''Do you know what you're doing!? It's me, Weiss! Can't you even recognize your friend!?''

The white-haired girl's words seemed to have an effect, as Pyrrha suddenly stopped moving. At first, Weiss felt hopeful, as she thought that her friend might have realized what she was doing. However, all of her hopes were crushed upon seeing that they had stopped in front of one of the hooks that were all around the place. It didn't long for the heiress to realize what was going to happen to her.

''Pyrrha... No...'' Weiss said with wide eyes. The redheaded killer took the white-haired girl she had been carrying and tried to put her on the hook.

However, just as the white-haired girl was about to get pierced by the hook, someone suddenly hit Pyrrha from the behind with something, causing her to drop her victim. Weiss fell to the floor with a loud thud and looked up to see Clark standing behind Pyrrha while holding the remains of a wooden chair. The brown-haired man had hit the redheaded killer with all of his strength, causing the chair to break, yet all it managed to do was make Pyrrha stagger a bit. Thankfully, that had been enough to save Weiss.

''WEISS, GET UP AND RUN!'' Clark yelled as Pyrrha turned her attention to him. ''GET OUT OF HERE!''

The heiress struggled to get up and started to run away, leaving her savior alone at her former friend's mercy. She knew that Clark was in grave danger when alone against Pyrrha, but the heiress also knew that she couldn't help him. She was injured and would only cause problems for the brown-haired man, if she were to stay and assist him. All she could do was run away and hope that he could get away from the killer.

Weiss ran through the stadium's hallways in the hopes of finding a place where she could hide herself. Eventually, she managed to find a door that seemed to lead into a basement. The white-haired girl quickly opened the door and made her way downwards, hoping that she wouldn't get found there.

As she was walking down the stairs, Weiss tried her best to find a light switch by feeling the wall next to her. The basement was very dark and she could barely see the steps beneath her feet, and it was getting darker the further she went downwards. After she had walked down the stairs for some walk, the heiress felt that she had come to the base of the stairs. She could feel the even floor beneath her feet, which brought relief to her. There was no need to worry about falling down and breaking your neck anymore.

However, Weiss' worries were far from over, as she suddenly heard something. While she wasn't able to fully recognize the sound, she was certain that it came from something moving. The white-haired girl tried to listen more closely to the sound in the hopes of recognizing it, but wasn't able to do so. But as she listened more closely, she heard another sound that she did recognize. All color drained from Weiss' face as she recognized the sound of someone moaning in pain.

With a trembling hand, the heiress started to feel around the wall to her right side, hoping to find something that could light up the room ahead of her. Even if she feared what the darkness ahead of her hid inside of it, Weiss felt that she had to find out what it was. If she didn't, she was certain that she would go insane.

The familiar feeling of a light switch was registered by the white-haired girl's fingers, causing her to press it. In a flash, the whole basement in front of her was lit up, allowing her to see everything ahead of her.

Weiss' eyes went wide with horror at what she saw.

What stood in front of the heiress was a scene out of a hellish nightmare. In the middle of the room was a lone pillar that had four hooks hanging from it. Three of the hooks weren't occupied by any unlucky victims, but the fourth one, the on that was facing towards Weiss, had young girl in her early teens hanging from it. The girl was desperately struggling to unhook herself, no matter how painful it was or how much she was bleeding. The whole room itself was also covered in blood from the floor to the walls, like it was a slaughterhouse. There were also mutilated bodies piled to the sides, out of the way so that one could walk up to the hooks. The fact that Weiss hadn't smelled the stench of blood and gore was until now was unbelievable. However, the most horrifying thing wasn't the blood, the bodies, the smell or even the girl's horrible situation. It was the horrifying spider-like limbs that seemed to materialize from the ceiling and move towards the girl, whose struggles were getting weak from her injuries.

The spider-like limbs reached the girl and pierced her body, causing her to let out a scream of agony. As the limbs started to drag her away, she gave one last look at Weiss and stretched out her arm towards her in one final plea for help. Unfortunately, no help came to her, as she was dragged away and she disappeared.

Once the girl and the thing that took her had disappeared, Weiss fell to her knees, still staring at the same spot she had been all this time. The heiress' mind and body were in shock, unable to comprehend what they had just witnessed. She was trying her best to understand what had happened, but couldn't do it. Her mind just couldn't explain what had happened.

* * *

Weiss didn't know how long she had been like that, sitting on her knees on the floor covered in blood. She was finally brought out of her shock by someone shaking her by the shoulders. Once she snapped out of it, she saw Clark looking at her with worry in his eyes.

''Weiss, are you okay? What happened?'' the brown-haired man asked. ''Did something happen to you?''

With her arm shaking horribly, the heiress managed to point at the hook where the girl had just been.

''Someone... Someone was hanging from there... fighting for her life...'' Weiss managed to say. ''Something took her... came from nowhere... just took her and disappeared...''

''So you saw The Entity for your first time, huh?'' Clark said, understanding what his comrade had been going through. It had been a horrifying experience for himself as well. ''I know you must be shocked and scared beyond belief, but you must not stop here. If you stop from moving and fighting, then you will truly lose and just become like the person you just saw get taken.''

''W-What happened to her?'' the white-haired girl asked as she started to compose herself. ''She just... disappeared into thin air. It doesn't make any sense.''

''I have no idea what happens to those that get taken away, but I doubt it's anything good,'' the brown-haired man answered while standing up. ''All I know is that the killers that go around these places try to catch and sacrifice us to whatever that thing is. The only thing we can do is try to get away and survive.''

Although Weiss had managed to calm herself somewhat, she was still in quite the shock. She couldn't help but think about the girl she had seen get taken away. Her pained scream, the terror in her eyes and her desperate plea for help were all playing inside the heiress' head. Things like this were supposed to only be in stories, not in reality. Even if she had studied all sorts of monsters that came from the Grimm, Weiss could never have been prepared for anything like this.

While the white-haired girl was occupied with her thoughts, Clark decided to investigate the room a bit more. While he didn't like the idea of taking from the dead, he knew that desperate times called for desperate measures. The brown-haired man just hoped that at least one of the corpses there had something useful on them.

Digging through the piles of dead bodies, Clark was able to find one thing that would be very useful for them. He had managed to find a first aid kit. Whoever used to have it, had been clutching on it so hard that his remained around it even after death. It was actually a bit of a struggle for the brown-haired man to get the kit released from the corpse's grip.

''Weiss, I found something to patch you up with,'' Clark called out to the girl as he walked up to her. ''That wound on your side might not be fatal, but it's still going to slow you down, which isn't exactly good thing while running away from killers. Not to mention, it can get worse, if we leave it unchecked.''

Weiss simply gave a nod and took off the clothing that was covering her wound. Her comrade went on to treat her injury with the aid of the first aid kit, allowing him to disinfect the wound, close it up and cover it with bandages. With her injury properly treated, the heiress would be able to survive in this world at least a bit longer.

The two of them left the basement after treating Weiss' wound. They started to carefully and silently make their way around the stadium, hoping to avoid Pyrrha completely. Even if she was a new killer, she was just as dangerous as any of them. One mistake could cost you your life. As they kept moving, Weiss told Clark about the generator she had found. Unfortunately, she couldn't remember where it exactly was anymore, as all the running around had left her unsure of their location.

''It's okay, Weiss. We'll find it,'' Clark said with a reassuring smile. ''Not to mention, you said that someone had already fixed it a bit, right? If we just listen closely enough while going around this place, I'm sure we'll hear it's sound again.''

''I think Ellis might have been the one who worked on it,'' the heiress said. ''I think he wanted to draw me towards him, away from you, so that he could kill me without any interference from anyone.''

''Try to take your mind off that asshole,'' the brown-haired man said and put a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder. ''He was too fixated on getting his revenge that he didn't even realize what really needed to be done. The way I see it, right now we should be focusing on sticking together in order to survive. We should solve our personal problems after we get out of here. Don't you agree?''

Weiss gave a nod and the two of them continued on their way. Right now they were looking for two things. One was the generator and the other one was their missing comrades. They were hoping to reunite their group and get out of here, before the killer found them again.

Suddenly, there was a loud scream that echoed through the whole place. Both Weiss and Clark stood still in shock, as they realized that the scream had come from a woman. Both of them immediately thought the same thing.

''Clark?'' Weiss called out to her comrade. ''Do you think that was-?''

''LOIS!'' Clark yelled and started to run towards where the scream came from with the white-haired girl following him.

The two survivors ran as fast as they could and soon made their way to a locker room. Once they were there, they saw something that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. Lois' dead body was laying in the middle of the room. She had multiple stab wounds all around her body and she was in the middle of a pool of her own blood. The raven-haired woman's face was twisted in an expression of pure horror and she had tear stains under her eyes.

Upon seeing her wife's corpse, Clark fell to his knees. The love of his life was gone. He honestly wasn't sure if he would have the strength to continue surviving in this world anymore.

''Clark... I'm sorry,'' Weiss said in an attempt at comforting her broken comrade, but knew that it was most likely futile. There just wasn't anything that she could either say or do to make the brown-haired man feel better.

The sound of one of the locker's opening broke both Weiss and Clark out of their grieving. They turned to look where the sound came from and saw Bruce come into view. The raven-haired man was still alive, but seemed to have a wound on the side of his stomach as he was holding a bleeding spot there with his hand.

''Bruce! Are you okay?'' Weiss asked the man and ran up to help him. ''We heard Lois' scream and came here as fast as we could. What happened?''

''We were searching around the other side of the stadium, when the killer attacked us,'' Bruce answered. ''We managed to get away from it, but not before I got a wounded by it. We looked for a place where we could hide and found this room. Lois hid me in one of the lockers and decided to go look for you guys. However, the killer found her and killed her. I could do nothing but hope I wouldn't get found, while Lois was being murdered. I'm sorry, Clark. I couldn't do anything.''

''It wasn't your fault, Bruce,'' Clark said in an almost emotionless voice. ''It's a good thing that at least you survived. We can fix you up, so you won't bleed to death.''

As the raven-haired man was getting his wound treated by his friend, Weiss was thinking about the story she had just been told. For some reason, the whole thing felt hard to believe. There were some things that just didn't seem to add up. For example, Lois had obviously been stabbed to death and Bruce had most likely suffered a similar attack. However, Pyrrha used her weapons as projectiles, throwing them at her victims, like she had done to Ellis. Even the redhead's previous victims that were in the basement had those red swords sticking out of their bodies, showing just who had killed them. If Lois had really been killed by Pyrrha, then she should have the same swords sticking out of her body as well. Not to mention, upon closer inspection, Weiss noticed that the wounds on Lois' body were smaller than ones that would be caused by Pyrrha's weapons.

There was still one thing the heiress needed to confirm before coming to any conclusions.

''Bruce, what did the killer look like?'' Weiss asked.

''Huh? Why do you want to know that?'' the raven-haired man asked in return.

''I would like to know what to look out for,'' the white-haired girl answered. ''It would also help if you could tell us what kind of weapons the killer used. It would help our survival greatly.''

''Uhhh... I wasn't able to get a good look at him,'' Bruce said a bit nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by Weiss. ''It was dark and we were in such a hurry to get away from him that I couldn't stop to look at him. However, I think he was very big and strong. He also had some sort of a mask covering his face and he was using a big knife as a weapon.''

The moody man looked at his two companions and saw that they were looking at him strangely. While Clark was staring at his friend with wide eyes and a shocked expression, Weiss had a look of anger and disgust.

''What really happened here?'' the heiress asked with barely contained anger. ''What really killed Lois?''

''What the-!? I just told you! The killer attacked us and stabbed her to death! What else do you need to know!?'' Bruce asked out of shock and anger. ''And by the way, where's Ellis!? Shouldn't you two be explaining that to me!?''

''Ellis is dead. I actually saw him get killed, so unlike you, I know what the killer looks like,'' Weiss answered, causing the raven-haired man's eyes to go wide. ''If you had really seen the killer, you would know that your description of HER couldn't be farther away from reality. So let me ask you again, WHAT REALLY KILLED LOIS?''

''I told you everything I know and it was the truth! What are you trying to achieve by interrogating me like this!?'' Bruce yelled angrily as he stood up. Sweat was falling down his face, as his lies were being revealed. ''Right now, we should be focusing on how to get out of-''

The raven-haired man's words were cut off by something falling out of his jacket. All eyes turned on the object and saw that it was a knife covered in blood.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm happy to get another chapter finished for this story. Our time with killer Pyrrha is closer to coming to an end. Next chapter is most likely going to be the last one with her and then we won't be seeing her again.**

 **However, I'm probably going to switch from working on this story and go back to some more lighthearted stuff. I've just recently felt like such a change is necessary for me. I'll still come back to this story, it's just that I feel the need to switch things up a bit. Not to mention, I'll probably still be working on this story anyways, it just won't be my focus. Hope you guys can understand.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	12. Another Loss

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 11: Another Loss**

The group was at a standstill, as Weiss and Clark were staring at Bruce. While the heiress was staring at the raven-haired man with anger, the brown-haired man's eyes were full of disbelief. While he knew that his childhood friend had been harboring negative feelings towards him and Lois, he could have never expected Bruce to do something like this.

''What did you do, Bruce?'' Weiss asked while glaring at said man. ''Or better yet, why did you do it?''

''I-I don't know what you're talking about!'' Bruce answered, but it was obviously a lie. The way he was sweating and trying not to look at the other two were proof that he wasn't telling the truth. ''Besides, shouldn't we be focusing on getting out of-''

Suddenly, Clark grabbed the raven-haired man by the front of his shirt, lifted him up and slammed him against the wall. Bruce cried out in pain, as he was still wounded, but it was obvious that the brown-haired man didn't care at all. He was too enraged by the murder of his wife that he wasn't going to hold back at all.

''Don't you give us that bullshit, Bruce!'' Clark said with pure rage dripping from his voice. ''It's obvious what you've done! You're the on who killed Lois, not the killer! The only thing I want to know is why the hell did you do it!? Weren't the three of us friends!? Were you really that jealous of me marrying her that you had to take her away from me, just because you couldn't have her!?''

For a couple of seconds, Bruce stared at his attacker with wide eyes, like he couldn't believe what was just said to him. Then something that neither Weiss nor Clark could expect happened. The raven-haired man started to laugh and it wasn't any small chuckling either. This was full blown laughter from the murderer.

''WHAT THE HELL IS SO GODDAMN FUNNY!?'' Clark yelled, enraged by how his wife's killer was acting.

''You think I actually gave a shit about Lois!? That I did all this for her!?'' Bruce managed to say while still laughing. ''I never cared about that whore in the first place!''

''WHAT!?''

''What are you saying, Bruce!?'' Weiss asked, confused by the man's answer. ''I heard from Clark that you have been jealous of him ever since he got married! Now you're telling me that you didn't care about it at all!''

''Oh, I was jealous alright. But I wasn't jealous of Clark getting Lois. I was jealous of Lois getting Clark,'' the raven-haired man explained, causing the two people who were questioning him to go wide-eyed. ''Really, Clark, I'm kind of hurt that you never realized this yourself.''

''W-What do you mean?'' Clark asked, shocked over what he just heard.

''Did you really think that I would fall for someone like Lois? I have never in my entire life considered her any kind of a friend. To me she was nothing more than a spoiled bitch, who didn't know how hard life could really be. The only person I like is the one who can understand me,'' Bruce explained. ''You and me, Clark. We both know how tough life can truly be. Both of us were orphaned and suffered a lot thanks to it. Even before you became my friend, I had been interested in you. I knew that you were someone I could truly relate to. And when we did become friends, it was the first time I had felt true happiness. Unfortunately, Lois had to come between us and mess things up. You may not know it yet, but the two of us belong together. No one else can have what we-''

The raven-haired man's explanation was cut off by Clark punching him in the face and sending him to the floor. Bruce spat out blood and looked up at the person who had attacked him, which caused his body to freeze in fear. The look of utter anger and rage the brown-haired man was giving him was truly terrifying.

''I don't care who you think belongs together. I don't care if you're crazy or not. You killed the one person I loved in this whole world and I'm going to make you pay for that,'' Clark said while cracking his knuckles. ''I really thought you were my friend, Bruce. I really did. But now I see that you're just a lonely lunatic, who thinks he can do anything he wants. And now I am going to make you pay for what you've done.''

The brown-haired man was about to give his wife's murderer the most painful beat down ever, but was suddenly stopped by a sword flying at him from behind and impaling his shoulder to the wall. Clark screamed in pain as another sword came flying at him and impaled his other shoulder, completely attaching him to the wall.

Weiss turned to look where the weapon had come flying and saw Pyrrha walking into the room with another sword at the ready. The heiress could feel her blood run cold as she saw her former friend turn her attention towards her. The amazon was about to go and charge towards Weiss and murder her, but something suddenly ram into the killer. For some reason, Bruce had decided to try and tackle Pyrrha in an attempt at putting her down on the floor, but managed to only stagger her a little. The raven-haired man's fists were flying wildly as he kept throwing punches at the redheaded killer.

''How dare you!? HOW DARE YOU!?'' Bruce screamed as he kept punching Pyrrha. ''No one comes between me and Clark! No one! NO ONE!''

With the killer distracted, Weiss did the only thing she could and ran. She was easily able to slip past Pyrrha and Bruce, allowing her to run out of the room and away from the fight. As she was making her escape, the heiress could hear someone's scream, most likely Bruce's, which told her how the fight had ended.

Weiss quickly made her way around the stadium, hoping to find a place to hide from Pyrrha. She eventually found some sort of an utility room, most likely meant for the cleaning staff, where she would be able to hide. The white-haired girl climbed inside a large trunk that held all sorts of cleaning equipment and waited in silence. It didn't take long until she could hear footsteps approaching the room. Judging by the sound of the person's feet and the growling they were making, Weiss was certain that it was Pyrrha. The heiress stayed as still as possible and held her breath, hoping that the killer would walk away and wouldn't find her.

The sound of footsteps walking away from her caused relief to wash over Weiss' body. It seemed like the danger had been avoided, but she still decided to wait a bit before coming out of her hiding spot. Pyrrha could still be lurking nearby, waiting for her prey to reveal itself. Luckily for the heiress, the redheaded killer wasn't waiting for her, as she finally came out of the trunk she had been hiding in.

Now that the danger had been avoided, Weiss needed to decide what to do next. While the most logical thing to do would be to go and fix the generator, so that she could escape, the white-haired girl decided to go and see what had happened to her comrades. Even if it was unlikely, there was still a slight chance that either Clark or Bruce had survived their encounter with Pyrrha. If that was the case, then Weiss would need to go find them and do something, depending on who had survived. If Clark had survived, then she would obviously do everything she could to help him. But if it was Bruce, the heiress would make sure the traitor would pay for his crimes.

However, upon reaching the room she had last seen the two men, the heiress found out that there would be no need for her to do anything with either Clark or Bruce. When she walked up to the room's entrance, Weiss could only find what was left of the two men. In the middle of the room was one of Bruce's legs, which had been cut off by Pyrrha. And what remained of Clark were his two arms, still stuck to the wall, where the amazon had attached them with her swords. The brown-haired man had apparently been torn off the wall, leaving his limbs stuck there while the man himself was taken away.

Weiss had to lean against the door frame in order to not fall down. The smell of blood that was filling the room and the realization that she had lost all of her comrades again was something that nearly brought the white-haired girl to her knees. Right now, she was all alone in this nightmare world and her chances of survival weren't looking good. Weiss even wondered if she should just give up completely.

But instead of succumbing to despair, the heiress decided to fight. She had not survived the terrorism of the White Fang, her father's cruelty and the hordes of Grimm so that she could give up here. Weiss was going to fight with everything she had and get out of this world or die trying.

With a feeling of determination in her, the white-haired girl started to look for the room that had the generator. She was going to fix the machine, so that she could then move on to finding an exit from the stadium. However, Weiss would need to be very careful, as Pyrrha was still patrolling the place, looking for her. If the heiress were to be discovered by the amazon, it would most likely be over for good. She would have to move around as slowly and carefully as possible, so that she wouldn't cause any sound that could give out her location to the killer.

As she moved around the stadium as silently as possible, Weiss eventually heard the familiar noise of the generator. The machine was running somewhat, but not in full power. This wouldn't be enough for her to open the exit and escape. Anyone who tried to open up the exit without getting the generator to full power would only get themselves killed, as the siren would alert the killer, but the gate itself wouldn't open. This was something Weiss had learned from Clark and Lois, and she was not about to go against their advice.

With her work set up for her, the white-haired girl got on her knees and and started to work on repairing the generator. As she was working, Weiss would every now and then glance behind her, fearing that Pyrrha might sneak up behind her while she was working. Luckily for her, the heiress didn't get any disturbances to her work, allowing her to quickly go through the process of repairing the generator. It seemed like things were finally looking good for her.

However, Weiss unfortunately let her good mood get to her, which caused her to be a bit careless. Because of this, she accidentally connected one of the wires in the wrong place, resulting in a small explosion coming from the generator. While she didn't get hurt at all, the heiress was now facing a much bigger threat. The sound of that explosion must have been heard throughout the whole place, meaning Pyrrha must have heard it as well. It was only a matter of time before she came there to investigate the sound.

Sweat started to fall down Weiss' face as she tried her best to finish her work. If she didn't repair the generator now that she had a chance, she might not get another opportunity. As fast as she could, the white-haired girl made the last repairs needed for the generator. It was now completely fixed and running on full power, meaning that the exit could be opened now.

Now that her work was done, Weiss got up and ran out of the room. It wouldn't be long until Pyrrha came there and would chase her down. She needed to run and get to the exit as fast as possible. If the heiress had any luck, she might be able to open the exit and make her escape without having to face Pyrrha again.

It took her some time, but Weiss was able to find one of the exits. She quickly ran up to the switch that was for controlling the gate and pulled it down. Immediately upon doing this, the siren blared, telling everyone in the area that the gate was opening. The white-haired girl watched as her escape route was opening as slowly as possible, while the siren kept blaring. She was frantically looking around, fearing that she would see a familiar redheaded amazon somewhere with a weapon at the ready. After agonizing over the gate's slow opening, it had finally been opened, allowing Weiss to finally make her escape. The heiress felt nothing but pure joy, as it seemed like she was finally safe.

Unfortunately, her joy was quickly ended, when she saw none other than Pyrrha standing nearby.

Weiss ran to the exit, but was brought down by the killer throwing one of her swords and wounding her leg. The white-haired girl fell to the ground and started to crawl away from the stadium, hoping that she would be able to get out of Pyrrha's realm fast enough. Her struggles seemed to be in vain, as the amazon was soon looming over her with another sword at the ready. Weiss turned around and crawled backwards in a panic, as tears started to fall from her eyes and she began to beg her former friend to spare her life. Her pleas seemed to fall upon deaf ears, as Pyrrha simply raised her weapon up in the air and readied to strike down her prey.

However, when the redhead tried to take a step forward to deliver the killing blow, something pushed her back. It was like there was some sort of an invisible wall between the killer and her victim, preventing Pyrrha from attacking. Weiss could only stare with wide eyes, as the amazon kept trying to go for the killing blow, only to be pushed back every time. At first, the heiress didn't understand what was going, but soon remembered something Clark had told her. Each killer had their own realm where they would chase the survivors and they were unable to leave those realms, unless The Entity specifically allowed them to. Apparently, she had managed to make her way outside of Pyrrha's realm, preventing the killer from going after her.

With some painful effort, Weiss managed to stand up even with her injured leg. She watched as the horrifying monster that used to be her friend kept trying to attack her, only to be repelled every time. After giving one last look at what remained of Pyrrha, the white-haired girl turned around and walked away, leaving the amazon behind.

Weiss might have survived this time, but now she was all alone. Things didn't look too good for her at the moment.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to return to this story quickly in order to end Weiss' confrontation with Pyrrha. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging on the edge of what would happen to her for too long.**

 **When it comes to making Bruce a gay stalker for Clark, I kind of got the idea from a very old story of ''World's Finest'', which were stories centering around both Batman and Superman. Now this story was from a time when the writers did all sorts of crazy things and the ''inspiration'' I got came from a rather weird one. The plot apparently centered around Superman inviting Batman for a sleepover at the Fortress of Solitude, where they would then encounter weird alien worms that were drawn there by the two heroes' ''raw emotions'' for each other. Both Batman and Superman then watch the alien worms have sex before dying, and then two heroes let out tears over how touching the whole thing was.**

 **And before anyone asks, THAT ACTUALLY HAPPENED.**

 **I also got the idea for Pyrrha bouncing on an invisible force field from the animated horror film, ''Dead Space Downfall,'' from the scene where the Necromorphs get repelled by an invisible force field surrounding the Marker. I thought it would be a cool idea as to how the killers couldn't leave their realms to chase after survivors.**

 **Now that I have finished this chapter, I'll go back to working on ''Notice Me, Ruby!''. I'll still come back to this. It's just that I feel like working on that other story for now.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.  
**


	13. A New Team

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 12: A New Team**

Back with Yang's new group, the blonde had just finished reading Ruby's notes about people turning into the killers, when she heard someone whistle at her. She looked up from the book and saw Victoria waving her hand towards herself, telling Yang to walk up to her. After putting Ruby's diary into one of her pockets, the brawler got up and went to her new ally.

"So, did you get at least some kind of an idea about this world?" the blue-haired woman asked. "I know a lot of the stuff in that book might seem unbelievable, but I can swear it's all true."

"Trust me. After everything I've gone through, I'm ready to believe almost anything," Yang answered. "The only thing I'm worried about is if I can find Ruby anywhere in this messed up world."

"That's good to hear. Those with the right motivation are the most likely ones to survive," Victoria said with a small smile. "However, I think it's about time I introduced you to our crew."

The blonde girl nodded and followed her new friend to the campfire, where the rest of the group was waiting. They all stopped talking among themselves upon seeing Victoria bring the newest addition to their group to them.

"Alright, let's start with these two," the blue-haired woman said as she walked up to two male members of the group that were sitting next to each other on a tree log.

The older one of them seemed to be in his early 20's and was wearing what looked like your typical office worker's clothes, which consisted of black pants, a white shirt with buttons and black shoes. He had short black hair and was wearing glasses. The younger boy looked like he was at most 15 years old, and had an aura of a shy and nervous person around him. He had spiky purple hair that reached his shoulders, and had a light green bandana tied around his head. He was also wearing dirty, blue overalls, along with a white T-shirt and red sneakers with white soles.

"The older one is Howard and the little guy's Phillips," Victoria explained. "These two are pretty much our most important guys in the group, as they are both talented with machinery. We usually have them go fix the generators, as they can do it incredibly fast."

"I think you might be overestimating our skills a bit, Vicky," Howard said with a small smile. "You do remember that Ruby was even faster than both us combined, right?"

"Well, I'd say that Ruby is a bit of a special case, so it's not exactly fair to compare anyone to her," the blue-haired woman explained with a small grin. "After all, she was able to do all sorts of crazy things that none of us had the guts to even think of."

"I suppose that's true," the black-haired man said.

"Anyways, this here is Yang," Victoria said, introducing their group's new member. "She's Ruby's older sister."

"Hey," Yang greeted the two boys with a small wave of her hand.

"We used to hear a lot about you from Ruby, Ms. Xiao Long," Howard explained. "I look forward to working with you."

"S-Same here," Phillips added.

The blonde girl was then led to the brown-haired woman that had told her about what had happened to Blake. Said brunette was sitting by the campfire while staring at Yang.

"This person is Sheila," Victoria introduced the woman. "She is one of the toughest people in our whole group. I have actually seen her strike a Killer so hard that it was dazed for a moment."

"The bastard got in the way. I wouldn't want to do it again, though," Sheila explained. "Nice to see you, Yang. Hope we get along together just fine."

"I hope the same," Yang said in response.

The next person the brawler was introduced to was a young man, who was at best in his early 20's. He had a messy mop of dark brown hair and a slightly darker skin tone. The clothes he was wearing consisted of a white shirt, a dark green vest and brown pants. He wasn't wearing any shoes and what clothes he did have were dirty and torn up. However, the most noticeable feature on him was his two donkey ears that were sitting on top of his head, telling everyone that he was a faunus. He was also holding a flute in his hands.

"This boy here is Eloy," Victoria introduced the donkey faunus. "He might not be the... sharpest tool in the shed, but he is still a good guy to have on your side. He's often doing his best to cheer us up either by playing his flute for us or by telling us jokes."

"Hi Yang! I'm Eloy!" said man introduced himself happily with a big smile on his face. "Do you wanna hear a joke!?"

"Uhh... Sure," Yang answered. "I could use something to cheer me up."

"What did the pirate lord bring to a battle?" Eloy asked. Upon not getting an answer from the blonde, he said, "An ARRRRmada!"

"...Yeah, his jokes are not exactly of the highest quality, but-" Victoria began to explain, but stopped herself upon seeing that Yang was actually snickering. "...Never mind. I guess you two have a similar taste in humor."

Next up was a girl that seemed to be about 19 years old. She had short pink hair and red eyes. Her only clothing seemed to be a white dress that was covered in dirt, coloring it brown. However, the most noticeable feature she had were two small and white cat ears that were on top of her head. The girl also seemed to be rather nervous, as she was looking around and her body was also shaking a bit.

"This girl here is Lucy," Victoria said. "She may not look like much, but she is actually pretty tough."

"...She certainly doesn't seem that way," Yang said. "Anyways, hello Lucy. I'm Yang."

"H-Hi," the cat faunus nervously greeted in response.

The last person in the group was an old man with gray hair and a beard. He was dressed in an old military uniform from Vale's armed forces and he even had a couple of medals on him. He also had a look in his eyes that told you that he had been through hell before, but also a strange gleam as well. Almost like he wasn't all that scared about the situation he was currently in. In fact, it was almost like he was excited about what was going on around him.

"And last, but certainly not least, is Bill," Vicky introduced the aged soldier. "As you can see, he's the oldest one in our group, but don't let that fool you. He's actually quite the badass, so you shouldn't underestimate him."

"I'll do my best to remember that," Yang replied. "Hello sir. I'm Yang."

"So I've heard," Bill said. "If you're anywhere near as good as your sister, I'm sure you'll be a great help to us."

* * *

With the whole group having been introduced, Yang sat down near the campfire, joining her new team's company. For a moment, everyone remained silent, as the blonde stared at the fire, thinking about her missing sister and everything that had happened.

"So..." Howard began, breaking the silence and getting Yang's attention. "Can I ask you something, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Just Yang is fine with me," the brawler said in response. "Also, if you have a question for me, you can go right ahead and ask me."

"I'm a bit curious how you got here. Mind telling us how that happened?" the black-haired man asked. "We have all shared with each other our own stories on how we got here, so I was wondering if you could do the same? No pressure, of course."

The silence returned over the group, as everyone waited for Yang to answer. The blonde looked down in thought, thinking back to how she and her friends ended up in this horrible world, along with why they had been there when it all happened.

"I... I got taken here while I was looking for Ruby," Yang began to explain, breaking the silence again. "John, who had been part of your group not too long ago, had been found near a forest in Atlas. He told us how he had met Ruby and gave us a message from her, before killing himself. With no other leads on finding my sister, we went to search the forest where John had come out before being found, hoping that we could find at least some sort of a clue to my sister's location. We searched all day, but couldn't find anything. With nighttime upon us, we decided to go and rest, only to wake up in this world."

"I see. I hope you don't mind me making a small assumption, but I'm guessing that you were dealing with some rather heavy emotions when you were brought here, correct?" Howard added. "It seems to be a somewhat common thing with all of us, almost like The Entity is targeting people like that."

"Yeah, I heard that Ruby came up with that type of a theory," the brawler said. "By the way, how did you get taken in here? What made you a target for that thing?"

"I used to work at a weapon deigning company not too long ago. I wasn't exactly any sort of a big shot there, just a small part of a bigger team to help out with projects. My last job had been to work on a new tank for the Atlesian military. Nothing too impressive, of course. My task was just to make sure that I got the right materials for the other people working in the same sector I was at," the black-haired man explained. "Unfortunately, things didn't really go my way."

"What happened?" Yang asked, wondering what could have happened.

"My company, in all of it's infinite wisdom, decided to send out an unit without proper testing first. This turned out to be a big mistake, as the tank didn't just malfunction, it straight up exploded, killing several people," Howard answered. "When the wreckage was inspected, it was discovered that the fault had been in my sector's work. However, even when the blame was on the actual designers and the higher-ups who sent the unit without testing, the blame was placed on me. They claimed I was at fault for getting faulty materials, despite the fact I had been doing exactly as I had been told."

"What!?" the brawler yelled out in shock and anger. "How could they do that to you!?"

"Well, the higher-ups obviously would never let the blame fall on them. And as for why the people in my sector got away with it, the sector's leader was actually the company's owner's own son. Had the blame been on anyone else other than me, that guy would have been punished as well. However, since his daddy decided to protect his boy, I was made the scapegoat," the black-haired man explained. "With the blame of a mistake that killed several people on me, I could forget about working at a weapon designing company ever again. Hell, I couldn't even get work at a fast food restaurant. I had just used the last of my money to get as much booze in my system as possible, before I passed out at an abandoned junkyard. When I woke up, I was here."

Yang could only stare at Howard with wide eyes. To think that someone could get all the blame dumped on them for the mistakes of others and end up losing everything they had, it was no wonder why he had ended up in this world. The blonde couldn't help but think about Weiss a little, especially the company she was supposed to inherit. Could it be possible that the company Howard had worked for was part of the SDC? Both Weiss and Blake had told Yang about the darker side of the Dust company and how there were a lot of horrible things happening behind the scenes. If Weiss had been leading her family's company, could Howard have kept his job and not end up here? Guess no one would ever truly know.

"By the way, Yang, you said that you were sent to look for Ruby, right?" Victoria asked. "Were you given any sort of special equipment that we could use?"

"Not really, I'm afraid," the brawler answered. "All we were given were some basic stuff for going into a forest, like a map and a compass, but those are pretty much useless here. Other than that we were given the transmitter we were supposed to use upon finding Ruby."

"A transmitter?" Howard asked to which Yang gave a nod. "Can I see it? We might be able to use it for something."

The blonde took the device from her pocket and gave it to the former weapon designer, who began to inspect it a bit closer. He turned it around and looked at it with curiosity in his eyes as he analyzed every part of it. However, his curiosity soon turned into confusion while looking at the object.

"This is strange. Why was this given to you?" Howard asked.

"What do you mean? I was supposed to activate it upon finding Ruby, so that a rescue party could be sent to our location," Yang answered. "Isn't that what a transmitter is used for?"

"Normally that would be the case, but this doesn't seem like that type of a transmitter at all," the black-haired man explained. "While this is a transmitter of sorts, this isn't what you would use in a rescue operation. This is more like some sort of an exploration tool. Instead of sending a signal for this to be located, this is something that would send information to the other end of the transmission."

"W-Wait a moment. What are you saying?" the brawler asked with wide eyes. "Are you saying that I was given the wrong kind of equipment?"

"Not sure. I mean, it would seem strange to me that someone would give you this accidentally. These aren't exactly easy to come by," Howard answered. "Now, I might be a bit paranoid here, but what if someone gave this to you for a different purpose?"

"What kind of a purpose would that be?"

"To send information on this world back to whoever wants it in our world. This device is actually already doing it."

Yang was going to ask another question, but a sudden sound stopped her. It was something everyone in the group heard and it sent chills down their spines. It was the sound a bell being ringed very loudly close to the group.

The next thing Yang saw was a monster of a man appearing out of thin air right behind Howard.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And I'm back to this story, people! Sorry for the long wait. I've been a bit distracted from this story by a lot of other stuff, such as other stories I've been working on, school and other things in life.**

 **I also had a bit of a problem with making up Yang's new group, as I wasn't certain how many people I would need. In the end, I decided to end it at the eight people that have been introduced so far. If need arises, I might come up with more characters to help along the story. Besides, they're mostly meat for the machine, right?**

 **Now, I think it's time to play a game here. It's called CAN YOU GUESS THE REFERENCE? The rules are simple. I want you to try and guess what all the non-RWBY characters are references from. I'll say straight away that Victoria, Sheila and Graham are not references to anything. They're just random characters I came up with. However, here are hints for the others:**

 **Howard and Phillips: While their appearances are not based on anything, their names are. They are both named after a famous horror author.**

 **Lucy: Based on a rather well-known anime character. There's only a slight change to her appearance. I'm sure most of you will get this one.**

 **Eloy: Name, appearance and personality are based on a character created by a rather famous group on the internet in one of their series. I often reference this group's other works in my stories. Particularly their most known one. I really hope someone gets this.**

 **Bill: ...Okay, I'm just going to admit it. This is Bill from Left For Dead and Dead By Daylight. I just couldn't resist putting him in the story. And can you blame me? He's cool. I know I'm going back on what I said before about using the survivors in this story, but I don't regret it. Bill is cool and deserves to be here.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	14. The Wraith

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 13: The Wraith**

Time seemed to slow down for Yang, as she watched something she could only describe as a human-shaped monster appear out of thin air, accompanied by the ringing of a bell. Whatever this creature was, he was incredibly tall with thing and long limbs. He was also dressed in rags and had dark gray skin with some white markings over his face. But the most frightening thing about this monster had to be the items he was carrying. In his left hand was a large bell and in his right hand was a club that had been made from the skull and spine of a human.

The creature had appeared so suddenly that no one in the group was able to react fast enough. Had the situation been any different, someone in the group could have possibly prevented what was going to happen next. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen, as the creature lifted up it's weapon and brought it down upon it's victim. Howard wasn't even able to look behind him to see who was attacking him, before the club smashed into his head. Blood and bits of the black-haired man's brains flew all around him, before his lifeless corpse fell to the ground.

Upon seeing one of their comrades get killed, the rest of the group was finally able to snap out of their shock. Graham shouted something, most likely and order for everyone to run away, yet it didn't reach Yang. The blonde was frozen in shock, as she sat still and stared at the monster that had just killed someone she had just been talking to.

Yang was certain that she would die, as she was a perfect prey for the killer. Despite how much she wanted to run, her body wouldn't move. The fear and terror going through her body were holding her still. The creature only needed to take a couple of steps towards her and she would within striking range.

However, much to Yang's confusion, the killer didn't start moving towards her. Instead, his attention seemed to be focused on something else entirely. The brawler followed the monster's gaze and saw what he was looking at. His eyes were focused on Phillips, who staring up at the killer in complete terror. Tears were falling down from the boy's eyes and he was struggling to scream, except his fear stopped any sound coming from him.

Yang immediately realized what the killer was going to do. Even if she was an easy prey, so was Phillips, who was actually closer to him. Upon realizing this, a new feeling took over the blonde's body, completely replacing the fear and terror she had been feeling previously. This was the feeling of protectiveness that Yang had built from being Ruby's older sister her whole life. Now this feeling was making her protect Phillips, causing her to dash towards the boy, pick him up and run away, missing the killer's attack only by a narrow margin.

With the purple-haired boy in her arms, the blonde started to run as fast as she could towards the direction the rest of the group had ran to. As she was running, Yang heard the familiar sound of a bell ringing and looked behind her. She saw how the killer seemed to disappear into thin air, with the bell's sound accompanying him.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Yang asked, completely freaked out by the disappearing monster. "Where the did he suddenly disappear to!? And how did he appear out of nowhere!?"

"T-T-That's The Wraith!" Phillips managed to answer. "He uses his bell to turn invisible, so we can't see where he comes from!"

"What!? Seriously!?" the brawler yelled. "What am I supposed to do against that!?"

"There are a couple of things you can do while facing against The Wraith!" the boy began to explain. "Even when he turns invisible, he isn't completely invisible! You can see his faint outline as he moves around, but it's difficult to notice! Not only that, but you can see his body brushing against things like grass, which tell you his location! And lastly, he can't attack while he's invisible! He always has to ring his bell to turn back before he can attack you!"

"That's some good information!" Yang said. "How do you know all that!?"

"Our group has faced him numerous times, which allowed Ruby to pick up certain things that helped us face him!" Phillips replied. "She collected everything she could into that diary of hers!"

For a moment, Yang could feel pride swell up in her chest. Even after everything she, Weiss and Blake had done to her and getting trapped in this world, Ruby was still doing her best to help people. The redhead was truly born Huntress.

After running for some time, the blonde decided to stop and take a quick break in order to catch her breath. She put Phillips down on the ground and leaned against a tree, while panting heavily. Yang looked all around her, trying her best to see if The Wraith was anywhere nearby. Seeing no signs of the killer, the brawler sat down on the ground, hoping to build back her stamina a bit.

Yang looked at Phillips, who was sitting next to her, and saw that the boy was quite shaken by what had happened. It was at this moment that the blonde noticed all the blood that had splattered over Phillips' face when Howard died. Yang realized how her young companion must be terrified, considering how he had just witnessed someone die right in front of his eyes.

Deciding to try and comfort Phillips, the brawler put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a warm hug. She hoped to provide at least some sort of comfort to calm him down.

"Hey. It's going to be okay. I'm here for you, okay?" Yang whispered to the boy in a comforting tone. "I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"Y-You mean H-Howard?" Phillips asked in a scared tone. "I-It's okay. A-After I came here, I've seen m-many people die right in front of my eyes, so-"

The boy didn't get to finish his sentence, as the blonde suddenly pulled him into a tight hug with both arms. It was like she was trying to shield him with her own body.

"Even if you have seen it many times already, it doesn't make things easier," Yang whispered. "Besides, you shouldn't have to get used to something like that. I may have chosen to become a Huntress, so facing death and horrible situations is something I should be ready for. You shouldn't have to do something like that."

The two survivors stayed like that for a moment, with the brawler holding the boy until he had calmed down. Once she could feel him somewhat relax, she let him go.

"T-Thank you, Ms. Xiao Long," Phillips said politely. "If it hadn't been for you, I would have surely died."

"It's okay, Phillips," Yang said back with a smile. "And you can call me just Yang, by the way."

"O-Okay. I'll keep that in mind," the purple-haired boy said with a slight smile, which soon disappeared when he remembered their current situation. "We should probably start moving soon. T-The Wraith could be anywhere near us and we need to find the others."

"How did that monster suddenly catch us off-guard like that?" the blonde girl asked. "I thought that the area we are currently in was supposed to be a safe zone of sorts. Did we somehow accidentally end up in his area or something?"

"N-No. All killers have their own realms that they inhabit. The Wraith's realm is an abandoned junkyard, so we are not there," Phillips explained. "The only reason that a killer would attack us here is that we have stayed here for too long, causing The Entity to release one of the killers after us."

"Did we stay around here that long? Didn't feel like that to me."

"Hard to say. I'm not exactly clear on what kind of rules The Entity follows. There is also the chance that-"

 ***SNAP!***

The sound of a branch being stepped on and breaking in half, stopped Phillips' explanation. Both he and Yang went wide-eyed and silent from the sound and started to furiously look around, fearing that The Wraith could be nearby. For a moment, neither survivor made any sound, as they did their best to hear or see the killer. After a while of not finding anything, both of them relaxed, thinking that they were safe.

"I guess that was nothing. We should-"

Yang was cut off by a new sound, but this was much more terrifying. It was the familiar sound of a bell ringing and it came from very close. The blonde didn't even bother looking around to find The Wraith, as she simply grabbed Phillips and ran away, narrowly avoiding the killer's club once again.

Running through the forest as fast as she could Yang tried to lose The Wraith, while carrying her young comrade in her arms. She could hear the loud sound of footsteps behind her, telling her that the monster was chasing after her. As she was running, the brawler tried her best to think of a way to somehow escape, but nothing came to mind. She was essentially defenseless in this world, so all she could do was run.

Suddenly, Yang noticed something ahead of her. They were getting closer to the edge of the forest, which was followed by an open field. The blonde didn't know why, but for some reason she could tell that she needed to get there. This caused Yang to speed up, allowing her to reach the forest's edge much quicker.

It didn't take long until the blonde had managed to get out of the forest and enter the field. Unfortunately, as soon as she reached the field's edge, she tripped on a rather large rock, causing her to fall down. For a moment, Yang laid on the ground, dizzy from the fall. But as soon as her mind was cleared, she remembered the killer that had been chasing her. She looked behind her in panic, expecting to see The Wraith running up to her, but only saw the killer standing still at the edge of the forest, staring at her.

"What the...? Why isn't it moving?" Yang asked while standing up. "We are right here, pretty much on a silver platter for him. Why would he give up so suddenly?"

"I don't think it's about giving up. It's probably more likely that he just can't go any further," Phillips explained while getting up as well. "We are probably close to the realm of another killer, so he can't come any further. All killers have their own areas and don't enter the realms of others."

"I guess that makes sense... By the way, are you okay?" the blonde asked, worried that her young comrade might have been hurt in the fall. "That was a pretty nasty fall. I'm sorry if you got hurt because of me."

"I'm okay. Only a little bruised," the purple-haired boy answered. "Besides, you saved my life two times, so I'm not about to start complaining."

"That's good to hear. Now come on. Let's get away from here. That guy might not be able to get to us, but he's still giving me the creeps."

The two survivors started to make their way away from The Wraith, leaving the killer behind to stare after them. Once they had gotten away far enough, they heard the ringing of a bell, telling them that The Wraith had used his invisibility and had most likely left.

* * *

Yang and Phillips walked around the field they had arrived to, hoping to find the rest of their group somewhere. Due to the panic The Wraith had caused with it's sudden attack, the two survivors had gotten separated from the whole group. They might have headed somewhat towards the same direction Graham and the others had run to, but it wasn't certain that they would see any of their comrades. To make matters worse, they couldn't try calling out for any of their comrades, as other killers could be nearby.

Luckily, after some time, the two survivors noticed a group of people in the distance. They picked up their pace and began to run towards them, hoping that it was their comrades they were seeing. Much to their relief, this turned out to be the case. The two survivors were also happy to see that everyone had made it out alive, with the exception of Howard, of course.

"Yang! Phillips! You guys made it!" Victoria yelled happily as she ran up to meet her two comrades. "We were so worried over you two! We thought that The Wraith might have gotten you both!"

"It nearly did, but we managed to get away from him," Yang said with a smile, happy to see that the others were safe.

"Yang actually saved me, and not just once, but twice!" Phillips told Victoria happily, but then a sad expression came over his face, when he remembered the comrade they had lost. "But Howard didn't make it..."

"Howard's loss pains us all, but we have to move on," Graham said in a comforting tone, as he walked up to the two newly-arrived comrades. "I know this is going to be especially hard on you, as you and Howard often worked together in fixing the generators. I'm afraid that we are going to have to rely on you a lot more from now on, but it can't be helped. Out of all in our group, you're the best suited for fixing those machines."

"I-I understand..." the purple-haired boy said while looking down at the ground, feeling a heavy burden on his shoulders.

Yang frowned a bit at how the blonde man had talked to Phillips. The way she saw it, the boy was already burdened enough with having to survive in this nightmarish world, along with having to cope with the loss of someone he knew. Placing more burdens on the boy couldn't be good.

However, before Yang could say anything about how she disapproved of the way Graham was handling the situation, the blonde man spoke again.

"But remember, Phillips, you are definitely not doing this all on your own," Graham spoke up. "You still have all of us with you and we will help you to the best of our abilities. You don't have to worry about everything, as we will be here for you."

"A-Alright... Thank you..." Phillips said with a small smile.

Happy to see that her young friend wasn't so saddened anymore, Yang managed to smile a bit. The situation they were in might be horrible, but they couldn't afford to lose hope. Once they did, all would be lost.

"Also, while you and Yang were away, we might have found out what caused The Wraith to come after us so suddenly, despite the fact that we hadn't stayed in the safe zone for all that long," Graham suddenly said, getting the attention of both Yang and Phillips.

"Oh, that reminds me. When we were hiding from the killer, Phillips was about to tell me about something that could have caused that monster to come chase after us so suddenly," the blonde girl said, thinking back on the conversation she had earlier with the purple-haired boy. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Certainly. The reason for The Wraith coming after us so suddenly is because of our new friend," the blonde man explained, as Bill dragged a new person to them by the back of his shirt. It was a young man in his early 20's with short brown hair, who was wearing a yellow west over a white T-shirt, green cargo pants and black combat boots. "This here is Brad. We happened to run into him while running away from The Wraith. He was hiding behind a tree we ran past and took him with us. Turns out he had been hiding there for quite some time. Isn't that right, Brad?"

"Well, what should I have been doing!?" the brown-haired man yelled angrily. "I've been running around this nightmare of a world with monsters behind every turn, so can you blame me for hiding!? I'm no fighter, so all I can do is either run or hide!"

"That wouldn't be a problem, except your hiding got one of our buddies killed," Bill said as he glared at the newcomer. "You're lucky that the others stopped me from making you pay for that."

Before Brad could defend himself, Yang decided to step up to him and speak up.

"Listen, Brad. I understand completely your wish to simply hide from all of this, as I've seen the horrors this world has. I'm not even going to blame you for Howard's death, as I doubt you had any way of knowing about what was happening," the blonde girl said. "However, hiding is not going to save you in here. Right now, we need to work together in order to get out of here alive."

"Oh really!? And how exactly are we going to do that!? Did it ever perhaps occur to you that there is no way out of here!?" Brad asked in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know how it's done, but I know it can be done," Yang answered. "I've actually met someone that was trapped here and managed to escape. The whole reason as to why I am in here is to rescue my sister from here."

For a moment, the brown-haired man was silently staring at the brawler, thinking about what she had just told him. While he still had his doubts about her claim of there being a way out of this world, the idea was still very tempting. He didn't want to stay in this horrible place for any longer and he would do anything to get out of here. Right now, the best option seemed to be to join this group and hopefully escape this world.

"Alright, that sounds promising, but what exactly are we going to do?" Brad asked. "How are we going to find the exit from this nightmare?"

"That is something we are going to find out," Graham answered. "Right now, we don't know how to get out of this world, but we are working on finding it out. I would recommend for you to come with us, as you're going to be safer in a group and you'll have a better chance of getting out of here."

With their new member now tagging along, the group of survivors started walking again, hoping to find something that would help them escape this world.

As they were moving, Yang couldn't help but think about her sister. Ruby was still out there, trapped in this world as well. While the blonde was willing to do anything she could to save her, she couldn't say the same thing about her comrades. Brad certainly didn't seem like he would care about the missing Huntress, and there was no knowing if any of the members in the group felt that way, too. If it ever came down to choosing between Ruby and escaping, how many would choose saving the redhead? And more importantly, if Yang didn't have any help, could she save her sister on her own?

Yang could only hope that she wouldn't have to find out.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This will be all we are going to see of The Wraith, so don't expect him to appear again in this story. The reason for this is that there are so many killers that could be fun to use that I don't want to use any of them multiple times.**

 **As for why The Wraith stopped following Yang and Phillips, the reason is that he got too close to another killer's realm. The way things work in this story is that each killer inhabits their own hunting grounds, where they chase the survivors and one can find the generators hidden there. The killers also have some of the area surrounding these hunting grounds as part of their own realms, but they don't enter these areas, except for special circumstances. This is when a survivor has been hiding in a non-hunting ground area for too long, causing The Entity to release the closest killer from their hunting ground. What essentially happened is that Brad was hiding in The Wraith's non-hunting ground area for too long, causing him to be released, which was unfortunate for Yang's group, who were in the same area. However, once Yang got into the area of another killer, The Wraith couldn't chase her anymore.**

 **Now to reveal the references of last chapter's characters:**

 **Lucy: As I suspected, a lot of you managed to guess this one. She is based on the character from the anime series "Elfen Lied".**

 **Howard and Phillips: Both are named after the famous horror author H. P. Lovecraft, whose full name is Howard Phillips Lovecraft.**

 **Eloy: He is a character from TeamFourStar's "TFS At The Table" series. He is a donkey centaur bard character that Ben "Hb2ik" Creighton played in the series.**

 **Congratulations on anyone who managed to get any of these correctly. And now, who can guess where Brad comes from? I'll give you a hint. He is a minor character from a popular horror video game series. The game he appeared in was on the original PlayStation.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	15. Chainsaw Chase

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 14: Chainsaw Chase**

Yang's group was moving along at a good pace, going through the field they had arrived at after running away from The Wraith. As they kept walking, the blonde girl eventually stepped on something, causing her to stop. She picked it up in order to investigate it closer and saw that it was a rotten corncob. The vegetable was withered, brown and smelled really bad, showing just how inedible it was.

"What have you got there, Yang?" Victoria asked, wondering what the girl had found.

"Nothing worthwhile, I'm afraid," Yang answered, showing the corncob to her friend.

The blue-haired woman looked at the rotten vegetable and her eyes widened slightly. The brawler was a bit confused by this reaction, as she didn't know why a corncob could be such a big deal.

"Is something wrong?" Yang asked. "I know it's not exactly something we can eat, but I don't think rotten corn should be anything for us to worry about."

"It's not the corn that I'm worried about. I'm worried about the meaning behind it," Vicky answered. "When you start getting closer to a killer's realm, there are often signs on the ground telling you about it. That corn means we are getting closer to The Hillbilly's realm."

"The Hillbilly?" the blonde asked. "That doesn't exactly sound all that threatening."

"It might not sound threatening, but he is VERY dangerous," the blue-haired woman explained. "Unless you don't think a huge man armed with a sledgehammer in one hand and a chainsaw in the other is a big deal."

Yang felt her blood run a bit cold after hearing the killer's description. She definitely didn't want to meet a person like that, even if she still had her Aura.

"Any advice on how to survive him?" the brawler asked.

"Keep your ears open and listen carefully for the sound of a chainsaw," Victoria replied. "Also, be ready to run like hell."

* * *

Not too long after the conversation between Yang and Victoria, the group arrived at a gate that led to a large farm. The gate itself was open, much like the gate at the carnival had been for team RWBY when they first arrived to this world. Before they entered, Graham wanted to sign a job to each member in the group.

"Alright, most of you are familiar with the place we are about to enter, so I'm going to let whoever gets paired up with Yang and Brad to tell them more details on this place," the blonde man began. "Since we have two new people and have lost one of our mechanics, this is going to be difficult. However, as long as we stick together and help each other out, I'm sure we will all make it out alive."

"So, will we take on the same jobs we usually do or are we going to switch things up a bit?" Bill asked.

"We will be doing our old routine for the most part," Graham answered. "That means Lucy, Sheila and Eloy are going to go around to look for stuff we can use, while Bill, Vicky and myself are tasked with looking after the killer, along with possibly saving those that are being chased. Phillips is going to be looking for the generator, like usual."

"What about me and Brad?" Yang asked. "What do you want us to do?"

"Brad will be going along with Eloy to look for stuff. Since he is new, I want him to be accompanied by at least one other person," the blonde man answered, before turning to look at the donkey faunus. "Is this alright with you?"

"Oh, you know me, Graham! I'm always happy to help somebody out and possibly make a new friend in the process!" Eloy said happily, before looking at Brad with a goofy smile on his face. "Hi Brad! I'm Eloy! I feel like we're gonna be great friends!"

"That sounds lovely..." Brad said, not all that excited over the person he was getting partnered up with.

"As for Yang, I have a very special job for you," Graham said, looking at the blonde girl. "You have shown great courage and trust by saving Phillips from The Wraith. I would like you to accompany him, while he is looking for the generator. When he is busy working on fixing it, I need you to keep watch, so the killer doesn't get to surprise him. In short, I need you to look after him. Is that alright?"

"I'll protect him with my life," Yang said with a confident smile.

"Good. Once the generator is fixed, we will meet at the meat storage to discuss what we are going to do next. Yang and Brad, you two can ask those you are partnered up with where it is, when the time comes."

Once everyone had been given their tasks to fulfill, the group broke up with everyone going their separate ways. No one was moving quickly, as they could alert the killer. Everyone knew that the best way to survive was to stay hidden and silent.

They all just hoped that it would work.

* * *

After they had separated from the others, Yang and Phillips started to make their way through the farm. As they were moving, Yang couldn't help but look around her, since this was her first time in this place. This allowed her to see just how big the farm actually was.

There were many buildings in the area. A large mansion that most likely belonged to whoever originally owned the farm was near the edge of the whole realm. There was a large field of corn with a scarecrow in the middle, and another large building close to the field that smelled like rotting meat. Yang guessed that this building was the meat storage Graham had mentioned earlier. The area also had all sorts of machinery and tools scattered around it as well.

However, everything that Yang saw was in a bad shape. The buildings looked like they had been abandoned for years and were on the verge of collapsing. All the machinery and tools were covered in rust and didn't seem like could be used. And top it all off, the entire field of corn was dried up and dead, almost like the corn hadn't been watered for days.

"Wow. This place has certainly seen better days," Yang said while looking around. "The carnival I arrived in was in a similar state. Is this a thing with all of these realms?"

"As far as I can tell, it seems like that," Phillips answered. "I've been through quite a few of these places and they're all pretty rundown. I don't know if it's because The Entity wants this for some reason or if there's a special reason for it, but I haven't seen a realm that is in a good condition yet."

"You know, since this Entity is such a powerful being and everything, you'd think that it could make things look at least a bit nicer," the blonde said jokingly. "If nothing else, it could at least put a new paint job on some of these things."

"That's true," the purple-haired boy replied with a small laugh. "It would be refreshing to see a place that looks actually inviting, instead of making me want to turn around at first sight."

Yang was happy to hear Phillips laugh, even if it was only a little bit. Considering everything they had to face, it was important to try and keep up the morale, which the brawler knew could be kept up with humor. Even back when things had been at their worst for her and the rest of team RWBY, she had always tried her best to do so, in order to help the team.

Before she could make another joke, however, Yang suddenly felt something strange. For some reason, she couldn't help but feel like she was being watched by someone. Since they were in one of the realms, the blonde immediately thought that it could be the killer, but was unable to find anyone.

"Hey, is everything alright?" Phillips asked, concerned over his partner stopping suddenly. "Do you think the killer is nearby or something?"

"It's... nothing. I'm probably just imagining things," Yang replied and the two continued their search for the generator.

The brawler thought that the feeling of being watched could have just been her mind playing tricks on her, which was caused by their surroundings. Yet despite all her attempts of ignoring the feeling, it just wouldn't go away. No matter how much she wanted to believe it was nothing, Yang couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her from nearby.

* * *

It took some time, but Yang and Phillips were eventually able to find the generator. The machine was located in the middle of the cornfield, which made it a problematic spot to be at. This was because the rotting vegetation made it almost impossible for you to see if someone was coming towards you. If the killer were to attack them, there was a good chance they wouldn't be able to escape unharmed.

"Man, I don't like this," Yang said while looking around nervously. "This spot is just the worst for us."

"Let me guess. You don't like vegetables either?" Phillips asked while working on the generator.

"That, too, but I'm mostly concerned about the visibility," the brawler answered. "If the killer finds us and decides to come for us, I don't think I'll be able to spot him fast enough."

"Well, when it comes to The Hillbilly, the best way to deal with him is not by looking for him with your eyes, but by locating him with your ears," the mechanic said. "He's known for being quite noisy, so you should be able to hear him, when he's close. That's what Ruby taught me."

Yang gave a nod at the advice and kept looking around, hoping that they wouldn't have to face the killer at all. The blonde might have had a habit of facing her problems head-on, but the monsters of this world were something she just wanted to avoid completely.

While Yang was looking around, Phillips managed to finish the repairs on the generator. He closed the lid that he had opened in order to get his hands on the machine's insides and tried turning it on. After a couple of tries, the machine turned on and was making noise.

"Okay, That should do it," the purple-haired boy said while getting up. "It's time we start heading towards our meeting place."

"Yeah. I hope you can-" the brawler began to say, only to stop when she heard something. "Did you hear that?"

Both Yang and Phillips stood silently, trying their best to hear the sound again and hopefully finding out what it was. It didn't take long for them to hear it a second time, followed by a third time. But while the blonde wasn't able to recognize the sound, the boy was. It was a sound that he was very familiar with, as it was something you would hear in this realm. It was the sound of a chainsaw's engine getting started up.

"Run," was all Phillips said in a fearful voice with wide eyes.

With the roaring of his chainsaw's engine, the killer appeared out of the cornfield with his weapon held high in the air. Yang had been so shocked and surprised by the sudden attack that she was barely able to dodge the chainsaw coming down on her.

After the initial shock had been pushed away, both Yang and Phillips ran as fast as they could from the killer. As they made a dash to the cornfield, the brawler was able to get one good look at their attacker. What she saw made her skin crawl, as she took in the appearance of the killer known as The Hillbilly.

The Hillbilly was a giant of a man, easily much taller than most people. In one hand, he was wielding a sledgehammer, while the other one was holding a chainsaw. However, the most horrifying features were the killer's face and body. The Hillbilly was horribly disfigured, with his face looking like it had been twisted like some sort of clay. His body's proportions were also completely wrong, being larger than they should be in some places. The clothes he was wearing were dirty, torn and ripped, almost like his body had grown so much the clothing had been torn apart.

Pushing aside thoughts on the killer's appearance, Yang focused on running away from the disfigured monster. Both she and Phillips ran as fast as they could, pushing the rotting corn out of their way in the hopes of escaping. They eventually got out of the field, but knew that they couldn't afford to stop, as they could still hear The Hillbilly chasing after them.

"We can't go to the meeting point like this!" Phillips yelled as the two survivors kept running. "If we go there now, we might put the others in danger by bringing him along!"

"I have an idea! We'll split up!" Yang suggested. "I'll draw that guy's attention, while you make your way to the meeting place! I'll try to find you later!"

"What!? I can't do that, Yang!" the boy yelled, not liking the idea of abandoning his comrade. "Besides, you don't know where the meeting place is! You could get lost here, while trying to avoid the killer!"

"Don't worry about me! I'll figure something out!" the blonde said reassuringly. "Besides, you won't be able to get away from that guy, so it's better for me to be the bait!"

As much as Phillips wanted to argue, he knew that Yang was right. They needed to find some way to get the killer off their tail and splitting up was the best way to do that. Not only that, but the brawler was undoubtedly the best one for the job. She was much stronger and more athletic than her young companion, which gave her much better chances at surviving. If Phillips were to be the bait, he would surely get killed.

"Alright, but you better stay safe!" the purple-haired boy yelled, before running in a different direction. "Once I find the others, I'll ask them to send help!"

Yang gave a nod and a confident smile at Phillips, who was getting away at a fast pace. She noticed that The Hillbilly was about to go after him, which caused her to stop. If the killer went after the wrong prey, all would be lost.

"HEY! UGLY!" the blonde yelled at the chainsaw-wielding killer and even threw a rock at him, causing him to stop and turn to look at her. "YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!? COME AND GET IT!"

Having been drawn in by the taunt, The Hillbilly dashed after Yang, who ran as fast as she could away from him. The killer was surprisingly fast and was able to keep up with her, which caused the brawler to worry. It was starting to seem like her chances of getting away alive were beginning to shrink.

As she was running, Yang heard the sound of an engine getting turned on. She took a quick look behind her and saw that The Hillbilly was getting his chainsaw ready. This made the blonde pick up her pace in the hopes of escaping the fate of getting cut up. Unfortunately, it seemed like getting the chainsaw turned on gave the killer some sort of a boost in speed, as he started to run much faster than before, causing him to close in on his victim.

Luckily for Yang, there was a wooden pallet near that she managed to grab and put between herself and The Hillbilly. The wooden obstacle didn't last long, however, as the chainsaw-wielding maniac managed to destroy it with ease. But while it didn't fully stop the killer, it did manage to buy the brawler a couple of seconds of time, which she used to put some distance between herself and The Hillbilly.

After managing to avoid certain death at the hands of the deformed man, Yang spotted the farm's mansion and ran to it. She quickly opened the door, ran in and closed the door behind herself, and even put a small table that was nearby up against the door, hoping that it would slow down The Hillbilly. Just before the killer began to hit the door with his sledgehammer, the blonde had managed to make her way upstairs.

Once she had reached the upper floor, Yang found three lockers there. They were similar to the one she had hidden Blake in back when they had been running away from The Clown. She quickly went inside one of them and stayed quiet, praying in her mind that the killer wouldn't find her.

It didn't take long for The Hillbilly to come up the stairs and reach the upper floor. Once he had come up there, he looked at the three lockers that were around him, most likely wondering if his prey was hiding in one of them. Yang tried her best to hold her breath, as she watched the disfigured man slowly walk around the room, as if waiting to hear something that would reveal her location.

Suddenly, The Hillbilly grabbed the door on one of the lockers and practically tore it open. Luckily this had not been the one Yang was hiding in, but the one next to her hiding place, meaning that she was still safe and undiscovered. However, if the killer continued his search, it wouldn't be long until the brawler was found.

Just as The Hillbilly was about to go and inspect the locker Yang was hiding in, there was a sudden loud crash that came from outside the house, most likely caused by another survivor trapped in this world. This immediately got the chainsaw-wielder's attention, as he quickly ran down the stairs and out of the house to investigate it.

Upon seeing that she was safe again, Yang let out a sigh of relief and allowed herself to slid down to the door. She had been so terrified of the possibility of being found that her heart had skipped a beat. Had it not been for the noisy survivor outside, she would have surely died.

Since the danger had been avoided, Yang got out of the locker slowly and silently. She looked around herself and listened as carefully as possible for any signs of The Hillbilly still being nearby and found nothing. Seeing as how the area was clear, the blonde decided to start making her way out of the house and hopefully find the other members of her group.

However, just as she was about to go down the stairs, Yang could have sworn she heard something coming from the third locker in the room. While she doubted that it was the killer or anything else that was dangerous, the brawler decided it was best to be as careful as possible. She began to sneak towards the locker, while making sure not to cause any noise. Once she had made her way to the locker, Yang grabbed the handle on it's door and flung it open.

What she saw inside was a rather familiar man, huddled up in the locker's corner.

"Brad?" the blonde asked.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to use The Hillbilly now, because I want to save a good amount of the other killers for later. This also unfortunately means that Leatherface most likely won't be making an appearance in this story, since I have already used a chainsaw-wielding maniac here. It just doesn't seem all that interesting to use a killer that is pretty much the same as one I've used earlier.**

 **As for who Brad is based off, some of you were able to guess that he is based off Brad Vickers from the Resident Evil video game series. Congratulations to everyone who managed to get that one right.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	16. The Coward

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 15: The Coward**

Yang stared in silence at the man that was curled up inside the locker. There was a distinct smell in the air that told her that Brad had most likely wet his pants from fear, after hiding himself. The blonde did know that the brown-haired man wasn't exactly the bravest person out there, but she hadn't expected him to be this bad.

What especially disturbed her was the fact that Brad was alone. He was supposed to be going around with Eloy, yet the donkey faunus was nowhere to be seen.

"Brad, what are you doing here?" Yang asked while trying to keep herself calm. "Where's Eloy?"

"What do you think I'm doing here, you dumb bimbo!? I'm doing my best not to get killed by that chainsaw-wielding lunatic!" the cowardly man answered angrily. "And right now, you're making it very hard for me to not survive by opening the door to my hiding place and making noise! So would you mind and fuck off!?"

"Simply hiding is not going to help you in any way at all, you idiot! You have to face the dangers of this place!" the brawler said angrily, not liking her "comrade's" attitude. "And you haven't told me where Eloy is! You two were supposed to be walking around together! Did something happen to him!?"

"Hell if I know or care! That moronic ass could be getting skinned alive by that bloodthirsty mutant for all I care!" Brad said. "We went around this place for some time, looking for items we could use, but then we heard the sound of a chainsaw. We hid ourselves and went to investigate it, only to find that killer cutting some poor girl in half! Upon seeing that, I decided that the best thing to do was to run as far as I could and hide. The stupid donkey that was with me tried to stop me, but I wasn't listening to him. I don't know what happened to him after that."

"You mean to tell me that you abandoned him!?" Yang yelled angrily with her eyes turning red. "He was there to help you, like the rest of our group! How could you just abandon him like that!?"

"That's easy! I want to live! The world is cruel and unforgiving, so you need to be like that in order to survive! If it's necessary that I sacrifice some stupid faunus that I've never met before in order to live, I'll gladly do it!" the brown-haired man explained angrily. "Now can you leave already!? I don't want you to attract that damn monster and bring him here!"

"Never mind the fact that I doubt you'll be able to survive for long here, given how anybody can smell the stench you've left in your pants, you won't survive for long like this," the blonde said with her anger slowly rising. "Not only have you been acting like a complete coward, but the fact that you would use one of your comrades as a sacrificial lamb is unforgivable!"

"So what? What are you going to-?" Brad began to ask arrogantly, only to be cut off by Yang suddenly grabbing him by his vest and dragging him out of the locker. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"You're coming with me to look for Eloy. When we find him, you're going to beg him to forgive you for what you did. And you better pray we do find him, because if we don't, you'll be asking me and the others for forgiveness, which I doubt you'll get."

* * *

It didn't take long for both Yang and Brad to get out of the house they had been hiding in. Once they were outside, the blonde immediately demanded the cowardly man to start guiding her to the place where he had last seen Eloy. Despite his protests, Brad decided to do as he was told, not wanting to anger Yang any further. He was already dealing with one lunatic killer, he didn't need to have another person after his life.

The two survivors eventually made their way to what seemed to be a slaughterhouse. Yang had to actually cover her mouth and nose for a moment upon reaching the place, as the stench that came from it was horrendous. Much like the field of corn, the meat was rotten and inedible, which one could tell with their nose easily. It seemed like whatever possible food was in this world was always going to be spoiled, whether it was meat, vegetables or simple carnival treats.

"That's the place we were hiding in when we heard that killer chasing someone," Brad explained. "We watched from one of the windows, as some girl was killed. After that I decided to make a run for it and left Eloy behind. I don't know if he's still there, though."

"Well, we are going to find that out for ourselves, aren't we?" Yang said. "Come one. Let's go inside and see if he's in there."

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going back to that disgusting shithole!" the brown-haired man responded angrily. "That place is so disgusting it turned me into a vegan! What makes you think I would ever set foot inside that place ever again!?"

"That's simple. Either you walk there with me without any issues or you're going there with a broken nose," the brawler answered with a murderous glare. "Now, which one will it be?"

Brad wisely decided to keep his mouth shut and simply followed Yang into the slaughterhouse. It was better to simply try and stand the stench than to get into a pointless fight with someone who would most likely kick his ass anyways.

As the two survivors made their way in, the smell only got worse. It was honestly difficult to breathe inside, as the stench of rotten meat was so bad it actually burned your eyes, causing tears to fall. The two survivors did their best to block off the smell by either using their hands to cover their mouth and nose, which Brad tried, or by putting a piece of cloth over the lower half of their face, which Yang attempted with her scarf. However, even if it made things slightly better, the smell was still unbearable. If it wasn't for the fact that she needed to find a missing comrade, Yang would have turned around already. And if it wasn't for the blonde's threats, Brad wouldn't have even stepped in.

The slaughterhouse was a very large place, but much like everything else, it was very rundown with very little of use. There were numerous cow carcasses hanging from the ceiling that had been cut apart, having been left there instead of being taken to whoever bought them. Flies and maggots covered the meat, and the floor was slippery from all the blood that had dripped down. The two survivors actually had to be careful not to slip and fall down.

The two looked around to the best of their abilities for Eloy, hoping to find the donkey faunus somewhere. Unfortunately, no matter how much they looked, they couldn't find any signs of the missing faunus at all. Yang could only hope that the blood that was covering the floor didn't have Eloy's blood mixed in it.

"Okay, we have looked around as much as we could. Can we leave now?" Brad practically begged. "Not only is this place disgusting as all hell, I don't want to be here when the killer comes around!"

Despite being irritated by the cowardly man's whining, Yang was going to say yes. They had looked all around the slaughterhouse and hadn't found any signs of their missing comrade. Staying there any longer would only be a waste of time at this point.

However, just as she was about to comply with Brad's request, the brawler noticed something underneath one of the hanging carcasses, a wooden trunk. Despite everything else in this whole area being rundown and in a bad shape, this trunk looked like it was completely new. There were no signs of it being damaged or even stained, which just seemed odd. Seeing the good shape of the trunk caused curiosity to get the best of Yang, who went to open it.

The wooden container opened without any trouble, allowing the blonde to take a look inside and see what it held. For the most part, the trunk was completely empty, except for one single thing. There was a flashlight right in the middle of the whole thing.

"Okay, so now we have a flashlight. What a great discovery indeed," Brad said sarcastically, not excited by the tool at all. "This is such a wonderful finding that I'm sure it will save our lives in this living nightmare. After all, everybody knows that all you really need in order to fight somebody, is to blind them for a second."

"At least it's better than nothing!" Yang snapped at her current partner, having grown tired of his whining. "Besides, I haven't seen you do a single useful thing at all! Everybody else in our group is doing their best to make sure we all survive! All you can think about is your own pathetic and cowardly ass!"

"Well, excuse me, lady! It's just that thinking only about my ass is something that has kept me alive all this time!" the cowardly man argued. "One of these days you'll see that my way is the true way to survive! Not your "one for all and all for one" bullshit!"

The brawler was about to yell at Brad again, hoping to out him in his place, but a sudden sound stopped her from doing so. Both Yang and Brad turned to look towards where the loud thumping sound had come from, but didn't see anything. All they saw were the cow carcasses hanging from the ceiling, blocking their view.

"Okay, I don't know if that was something we should be worried about. But just to make sure, let's start going towards the exit as slowly and silently as-" Yang began to whisper to Brad, hoping that they could avoid an encounter with The Hillbilly. However, she was quickly cut off by the familiar sound of a chainsaw's engine being turned on. "Oh shit! RUN!"

The two survivors turned around and began to run as fast as they could, while the monstrous Hillbilly soon appeared from behind the animal carcasses, cutting them apart with his chainsaw. Thankfully for Yang and Brad, the carcasses seemed to somewhat slow down the chainsaw-wielding killer, as the duo was able to make their way out of the slaughterhouse without The Hillbilly really catching up to them.

Despite having put a good amount of distance between themselves and the killer, the two survivors knew that they were far from safe. It wouldn't take long for The Hillbilly to make his way out of the slaughterhouse and start chasing them again. They needed to find a way to shake the monster off and fast.

"Okay. If you have ANY good ideas on how to lose a gigantic maniac with a chainsaw, now would be a very good time to share those ideas!" Yang said as the two survivors kept running. "If we don't do something soon, it will only be a matter of time before he catches us!"

"Well, there has always been one thing that has helped me in situations like this," Brad responded. "Whenever you're being chased by something, there is one simple rule out there that helps you survive."

"Really!? Mind telling it to me!?" the blonde asked, hoping that the cowardly man could finally prove useful.

"You never really need to be faster than what's chasing you. You only need to be faster than whoever is being chased with you."

Before Yang could ask what the brown-haired man meant, he suddenly pushed her, causing her to fall to the ground. After managing to shake off the shock that came from her fall, the brawler looked up to see Brad continue running, leaving her behind.

"BRAD! YOU COWARDLY PIECE OF-!" Yang yelled after the coward, but quickly stopped upon hearing heavy footsteps getting closer to her from the behind. She looked behind her and saw The Hillbilly catching up to her, sledgehammer in one hand and chainsaw in the other, ready to use them.

The blonde girl barely managed to roll out of the way, as the massive sledgehammer came down towards her and smashed the spot she had been laying at. Yang quickly scrambled up to her feet and began to run, praying in her head to whatever god was watching that she would be able to escape.

As Yang began to run, she heard a sound that sent chills down her spine. It was the sound of The Hillbilly starting up his chainsaw once again. The brawler remembered how she had almost been cut down by the chainsaw-wielder's weapon before and had just barely managed to avoid it. However, back then she had luckily been able to use a palette to save her life. Now she didn't have anything to block the oncoming attack.

It didn't take long for The Hillbilly to catch up to Yang, as he began to sprint with his weapon held high. By the tiniest of distances, the blonde somehow managed to duck underneath the swing of the roaring chainsaw. Unfortunately for the survivor, she also fell to the ground, leaving her at the killer's mercy.

Yang managed to roll onto her back and look up, as The Hillbilly raised his chainsaw, ready to bring it down upon her. Then by what must have been pure instinct, the brawler took out the flashlight she had just found and shined it's light at the killer's face. This miraculously blinded the chainsaw-wielding maniac, who had to cover his eyes from the light.

Yang couldn't almost couldn't believe that what she had done had actually worked. There was a large smile on her face from relief and joy, as she once again got up from the ground and began to run. Despite managing to avoid death in an unbelievable manner, the blonde knew that she still needed to find a way to escape. The Hillbilly wouldn't be held back for long and would come after her soon, most likely way angrier than before even.

Luckily for Yang, she managed to quickly spot a good hiding place for herself. There was an old tractor that was covered in rust and was obviously not in a working condition. However, the brawler could hide behind the machine's large wheels, which would hide her completely.

Laying low behind the tractor, Yang hoped that she would be able to lose The Hillbilly. She peeked around the corner of her hiding place and saw the killer stomp his way towards her. Upon seeing the chainsaw-wielding maniac, the blonde went back behind the tractor, hoping that she had not been seen. She listened carefully, as The Hillbilly's footsteps came closer and closer, before stopping right at the other side of the tractor.

Yang covered her mouth with her hand, hoping that the killer wouldn't be able to hear her breathing. She could hear the ragged and heavy breaths of The Hillbilly, as he slowly walked around on the other side of her hiding place. The brawler listened to the chainsaw-wielder's footsteps and realized that he was going to walk around the tractor. When she realized this, Yang crawled under the tractor quickly but quietly, and made her way to the other side. Once she was on the other side, the blonde listened as The Hillbilly walked around the side she used to be at. The killer remained there for a moment, before seemingly giving up and walking away in the search of other victims.

Having successfully evaded The Hillbilly, Yang started to make her way to the opposite direction of where the killer had gone to. However, her troubles were far from over, even if she had managed to avoid the chainsaw-wielder. She still needed to find the rest of her group or she would face the possibility of trying to survive in this world on her own, which was something she wasn't sure she could do. There was definitely strength in numbers, so the brawler didn't exactly want to go solo. Unfortunately, she might have to face such a situation, as Brad could have already reached the others and told them that she had been killed by The Hillbilly already, causing them to leave.

Luckily for Yang, she remembered what their meeting place was. Graham had told them to meet up at the "meat storage", which was most likely part of the slaughterhouse. If she could just trace her steps back to that place, she could possibly find the others. The blonde just hoped that Brad hadn't managed to convince them to leave yet.

It took her some time, but Yang eventually managed to make her way back to the slaughterhouse. Despite the horrible stench of rotten meat, the brawler couldn't help but smile upon seeing the place. There just might be hope for her to reunite with her comrades.

Yang walked around the place a bit, hoping to either see or hear one of her comrades nearby. Her smile grew wider upon hearing some people apparently argue inside the place, and the voices sounded familiar.

"Phillips, we know how you feel, but we can't stay here any longer," came the calm voice of Graham. "I know that you want to go look for Yang, but you need to give up on that. You heard what Brad told you, right? The killer got her. There's nothing we can do."

"B-But you can't be sure about that!" Phillips said in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry. "Even if a killer catches someone, there's still a chance that they can be saved! They might wound a person badly, but they do their best not to kill them, so they can be-"

"Yeah, we all know what they try to do, but I'm telling you that it's pointless!" Brad yelled angrily. "I saw it with my own eyes how that chainsaw-wielding mutant cut her down! Even if she was somehow still alive, I doubt we could do anything! Or do you perhaps have huge amounts of spare blood with you?"

"As Brad is saying, even if in a manner that is highly uncalled for, there is no possibility that we can help Yang anymore," Graham said calmly, despite being obviously upset with the brown-haired man. "If we were to go looking for her, all we would accomplish would be putting ourselves in danger and possibly even getting killed. Do you think she would want that?"

"But I can't just abandon her! She saved my life!" Phillips tried to argue. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here now! We owe it to her to at least try and rescue her!"

Before anyone could say anything more, Yang decided to make her presence finally known.

"No need to come looking for me, Phil. I'm right here and still alive," the brawler said with a smile, as the group turned to look at her with shocked expressions. "Although, I do appreciate the fact that you're willing to come looking for me."

"YANG! You're okay!" Phillips yelled happily, as he ran up to the blonde girl and hugged her, who happily returned the gesture. "I was so worried over you! I though that we had lost you!"

"Hey, no need to worry about me. I'm way tougher than I look," Yang said with a smile, before her happiness disappeared upon seeing Brad. She glared at the coward, who could only stare at her with wide eyes. "Although, thanks to a certain somebody, I almost didn't make it."

"Yang, what are you talking about?" Graham asked, before he turned to look at Brad as well, suspicion clearly in his eyes. "Also, what's the meaning of this, Brad? You told us that The Hillbilly had cut her down, yet she seems to be fine."

Before the brown-haired man could say anything in his defense, the brawler decided to speak up first.

"Oh, did he tell you something like that? Well, his story almost came true, considering he himself aided that damn monster!" Yang said with her anger rising. "That cowardly piece of shit actually pushed me to the ground while we were running away from the killer! He was trying to save his own ass by using me as a sacrifice!"

Everyone in the group turned to look at the coward with angry glares, not happy with what he had done. Brad himself was sweating and trying to think of some possible way of saving himself from this situation.

"L-Look, things got crazy there, okay?" Brad tried his best to explain. "I had to do it in order to survive! I'm sure most people would do the same in that situation! Can you honestly blame me for what I did!?"

"Yes, we can," Bill growled as he stepped closer to the brown-haired man. "If there's one thing I learned from my military service, you don't leave others behind, especially your own allies. The only people that do such a thing are nothing but irredeemable pieces of shit that don't deserve to be saved themselves."

"Yeah! Yang actually risked her life to save mine! How could you betray her like that!?" Phillips asked angrily. "Any of us would have tried to save you, if you were in trouble!"

"Oh, cry me a river, you two!" Brad yelled at the other two survivors. "Unlike any of you, I'm apparently the only realistic person in this group! I know what it takes to survive in this world, while all you people can do is-!"

The cowardly man's rant was stopped by a punch to his face that sent him to the ground. The others in the group were shocked by the fact that it had been Eloy, who had punched Brad. The donkey faunus had always been so kind and friendly that no one could have expected him to be capable of doing anything violent.

"Brad, I would have forgiven you for leaving me behind, since it didn't put me in any immediate danger. But trying to sacrifice Yang?" Eloy said while barely containing his anger. "Fuck you and your whole family, Brad."

Said traitor tried to get up from the ground and attack the donkey faunus, but was kicked back to the ground by Graham. The blonde man glared at him with absolute hatred, while holding him down with one foot.

"It is clear that we cannot trust you to travel with us anymore. Because of that, I am going to have to ask you to leave our group," Graham said calmly, but you could detect a hint of anger in his voice. "Any group that has a backstabber like you in it is doomed to fall, so leave before we have to make you leave."

"Fine. Do things your own way without me. See if I care," Brad said as he got up and began to walk away. "But you will see that my way is the only way you can survive in this world! You'll see!"

The group watched as the coward walked away from them, before disappearing completely.

"Hey, are you okay?" Victoria asked Yang, concerned over what her friend had gone through. "I know that you probably wanted to give him a punch or two for what happened. Hope you're not too upset over him leaving like this."

"I'm fine. While I would have wanted to get a piece of him myself, I know this is the best thing to do," Yang answered. "However, do you think he will survive for long on his own?"

"Trust me, Yang. I've seen guys like him a lot and they're all the same. Unless he finds a new group to leech from, he won't last long."

* * *

Back with Brad, the cowardly man was walking around the farm while mumbling to himself in anger. He was still angry over what had just happened to him with the group.

"Freaking idiots... all of them... don't know what really matters..." Brad mumbled to himself. "They'll see that I was right in the end. They will see that."

The brown-haired man was suddenly broken out of his thought by the sound of a chainsaw getting started up. He looked behind him to see The Hillbilly charging at him with his weapon roaring and held high. Brad barely managed to dodge the attack and avoid a lethal hit, but the chainsaw managed to cut his side and leave a bad wound there. He was also knocked to the ground leaving him at the killer's mercy.

Brad immediately began to scream from the pain and started to call for help, hoping that someone would come to his rescue. However, all hope for him seemed to be lost, as The Hillbilly simply picked him up and began to carry him.

The cowardly man struggled as much as he could in the hopes of getting free, but it didn't help. He kicked, punched and flailed around, but it didn't effect the killer at all. Luckily, Brad still had something that could help him. He had a switchblade in his pocket, which he pulled out and stabbed The Hillbilly with, causing the killer to drop him and scream in pain.

"HA! That's what you get! I told you that I'm the only realistic person here!" Brad yelled deliriously while crawling away from the killer. "You'll see that I'm right! They'll see that! They will all see that!"

However, the brown-haired man's attempt at escaping was suddenly stopped by his foot getting grabbed. He looked behind him and saw The Hillbilly looking at him, and he wasn't very happy. The chainsaw-wielder had not liked getting stabbed in the back, so it seemed like he was going to make the person who stabbed him pay.

With one pull of his arm, The Hillbilly dragged Brad closer, before stepping on him and holding him down with his foot. Now that his prey was at his mercy, the killer turned on his chainsaw and readied to finish off his newest victim.

"WAIT! Please, don't!" Brad tried to beg for his life, but it was useless. The Hillbilly was not going to grant him any mercy.

The last thing Brad saw was a chainsaw heading straight towards his face.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and her group had just managed to open the exit and were getting out of the realm. As they were leaving, the blonde couldn't help but think about what Brad had said about surviving. While being in a team could provide much needed protection, it could also become a big problem as well. However, she could never imagine herself sacrificing anyone for her own sake, no matter what.

Yang just hoped that everyone else held the same ideals she did. After all, what kind of a monster could just let others die for their own sake?

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to get back to this story, so I could finish the part with The Hillbilly. I felt like I left the story at a bit of a bad cliffhanger, so I wanted to finish that up quickly.**

 **Brad's death is a reference to the way he dies in Resident Evil 3, where a monster called Nemesis shoots a tendril through his mouth. I tried to do something similar in this story. Hope you guys liked it.**

 **Anyways, next time we will be seeing Weiss again and how she's doing. I'll just say one thing about her. She will be surviving in this world in a different way than Yang.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	17. Friendly Faces

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 16: Friendly Faces**

Weiss was slowly making her way through this new world she had been thrown into. The white-haired girl had her head hanging lowly as she took small and very slow steps with no destination ahead of her. The horrors she had just faced were still fresh in her mind and haunting her. What was especially causing her grief was the fate of her dear friend, Pyrrha, who had become a mindless killer of this world.

As she kept walking, Weiss thought about everything she had lost so far to this world. Before she had even come here, she had lost her best friend, Ruby. Once she had been taken in this world, the heiress lost all her friends from team JNPR, along with Blake. And if these losses weren't bad enough for her, she had to lose her new comrades that had saved her earlier, Clark, Bruce and Lois. The only friend that Weiss might not have lost yet was Yang, but the chances of the blonde being still alive were minimal at best.

With her heartbreaking thoughts weighing her down, the white-haired girl fell to her knees, unable to keep herself going anymore. Just how much would she have to lose? Hadn't she lost enough already? Thanks to being born into the Schnee family, Weiss already lost numerous things that could never be replaced, such as a safe and happy childhood, stable family and being able to make friends for the most of her life. Yet even after not having any of these, she still had to just lose more irreplaceable things. Just how much more would the heiress have to go through before it would all end?

But the most important question wasn't necessarily what more she would lose. Instead, the question was, what was it all for? What kept her going, despite how painful things got for her?

When Weiss asked this from herself, her mind went back to what she had sworn to do, once she had become a Huntress. The white-haired girl had sworn to turn her family company around, making it into something that people could look at with pride, instead of being despised for it's criminal acts.

However, would it really be worth it all in the end?

Weiss suddenly felt strangely cold. She looked down at the ground and saw that there was a thin layer of snow there. Slightly alarmed by this sudden change, the heiress looked up to see where she was and saw what looked like a ski resort ahead of her. Apparently, the realm had done a sudden and unexpected change, causing Weiss to end up in this place without her knowledge.

With nothing else to do, the white-haired girl got up to her feet and walked into the resort. Upon entering it, she started to look around and inspect the place to see what it was like. Much like the other places she had been at, the ski resort was a mess. Everything that she saw was old, abandoned and falling apart. There was a ski lift that had pretty much broken down. A couple of the lifts had fallen to the ground with the others barely hanging on. There was also a very large building in the middle, most likely a hotel of sorts for the visitors. The building was in really bad shape, as a large part of it's roof had collapsed along with a wall. Upon taking a closer look, it seemed like the building had become a hangout for gangs and other hoodlums, as the place was covered in graffiti with different names written all around.

However, there was one picture that seemed to stick out from the rest. This one was a large and colorful mural that read "The Legion", which Weiss could only assume was a gang of some sorts.

As the heiress kept walking around, she suddenly heard footsteps behind her. Her body froze as she realized that the sound was coming closer to her, meaning that someone had noticed her and was now walking up to her. Knowing that there were only two types of people in this world, killers and survivors, Weiss immediately assumed that whoever this was to be most likely a killer, so she prepared herself to run for her life. And she would have run, if the person behind her wouldn't have started speaking.

"Hey! You there!" the person behind the white-haired girl whispered, causing her to turn around. "If you want to survive, come with me! I know a safe place with other people!"

Weiss looked at the person who had called out to her. He seemed to be a boy in his late teens that was wearing a dark gray hoodie with a black leather jacket over it. He was also wearing tight pants with green combat camouflage pattern on them, black combat boots and white bandages over his hands. He also had his hood up, so the heiress could only see his face.

"Hi there. Sorry if I scared you," the boy said with a small smile. "My name is Frank. What's your name?"

"I'm Weiss. Weiss Schnee," the white-haired girl introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. Now come on. We should head to the place with the others," Frank said as he turned around and began to walk away. "Follow me."

With no better ideas, Weiss decided to follow the boy. Perhaps this time she could find a group that would stay with her, unlike the ones before. It was at least worth a try.

* * *

It took some time, but Frank eventually managed to lead the heiress to what seemed like some sort of a storage building, most likely for skis and other such things. The hooded boy knocked on the door lightly, which was then opened by someone on the inside. Frank walked in with Weiss following close behind, before the door was closed again.

Now that they were inside, the white-haired girl looked around a bit to see how big of a group she had just joined. There were a bit over a dozen people there of different ages, ethnicities and genders. It was a real mixed bag of people.

"Everyone, I would like you all to meet the newest addition to our group," Frank said, stepping to the side a bit so that the others could see Weiss. "This is Weiss Schnee and she will be with our group from now on."

Upon hearing the heiress' name, the people immediately began to whisper among themselves, most likely surprised by their newcomer's identity. After all, it wasn't everyday that you would get to meet a person that was practically royalty.

However, Weiss wasn't all that thrilled by the reaction her name brought. Not only did she not like to be judged by her name, there were also possible problems her identity could bring. This group could have people in it that held grudges towards the Schnee family, much like Ellis had. Not only that, but there could be trust issues between herself and the others. It could be very difficult for her to work in this group.

"Weiss!? Did you just say Weiss!?" an excited voice called out from the back. A voice that the white-haired girl recognized. Her eyes went wide upon seeing a familiar face emerge from behind the other members of the group. "Weiss! It's so good to see you!"

"KLEIN!?" Weiss exclaimed in shock, having not expected her family butler to be in this world. "Is that really you!?"

"It's me, my little snowflake!" the butler said happily, before the heiress ran up to hug him, which he returned gladly.

"Klein, do you know her?" Frank asked out of curiosity.

"Indeed I do! I used to be her family's butler," Klein answered with a smile. "I used to look after her, when she was little. Even more than her own father, actually."

"Klein, how did you end up here? And what do you mean by saying that you used to be our butler?" Weiss asked. "Just what has happened with you?"

"I'm afraid that things haven't gone all that well for me, madame," the butler said with a sad sigh. "You see, back at the Schnee manor, we happened to hear about your disappearance. While Winter and I were obviously horrified over what had happened, your brother wasn't all that saddened. Nor were your father. I think it's safe to say that they might have even been somewhat happy by the news. I couldn't bring myself to listen to how they spoke of you, so I... kind of dumped a tray with a tea kettle on them."

"Klein!" the white-haired girl exclaimed in shock. "Why would you do that!?"

"To be honest, as foolish as what I did was, I didn't regret it one bit," Klein explained. "Even if I have been working for your family for years, I've never really liked most of your family, especially your father. You were honestly the only person I really cared about in that family, and you sort of become a surrogate daughter to me. I just... I just couldn't listen to your father and brother speak so horribly of you, after you had disappeared."

"Oh, Klein..." Weiss said as she proceeded to hug the ex-butler again. "You're too good for your own good, you know?"

"I guess I know that now," the butler said with a small chuckle. "Anyways, after I did that, your father was obviously not pleased with me, so he fired me right away. Thanks to what I did, I was unable to get another job, so I was stuck spending time in an apartment I had rented. One night, after I had gone to sleep, I woke up to find myself here. It's honestly a miracle I've survived this long."

"Well, I'm certainly glad for that miracle."

The sound of Frank clearing his throat brought the happy reunion to a sudden end. Both Weiss and Klein turned towards the hooded boy, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but I feel like we have some things that need to be talked about," Frank said. "Mainly concerning the killer of this realm."

"I suspected there was one here as well," Weiss said while breaking up the hug with her butler. "So what is the killer around this area like? I have met two so far, so I have some experience when it comes to dealing with them."

"Well, the thing about this killer is that it's a bit special," the hooded boy answered. "The killer in this realm is known as The Legion and it's not made up of only a single person, but several that work together."

"Wait, what?" the heiress asked with wide eyes. "I thought every area only had a single killer patrolling them. How does this place have more than one?"

"Like I said, they're a bit of a special case. I'm guessing they used to be a gang or something, before getting brought here. You can even see their logo on the large lodge in the middle of this place," Frank explained. "The things that makes The Legion very dangerous are their teamwork and speed. All the other killers are relatively slow when compared to them, so they are tough to escape from."

Before Weiss could ask any other questions, a sudden scream was heard from the outside, the white-haired girl, along with Klein and other survivors, walked up to the building's windows, where they could see what was happening.

What they saw was a man running away from something. The man had several cuts on his body and was struggling to run. His escape was suddenly cut off, when another person ran in front of him and stopped him. Soon two others appeared as well, surrounding the wounded man and leaving him no way of escape.

The three killers that had caught up with their prey were all wearing similar clothing, which consisted of dark clothing that included a hood that was pulled up. They were all wielding knives and had a white mask covering their entire faces. While one couldn't tell too much about what they looked like due to the masks and clothing, you could still see that two of the killers were female and one was a male.

Before the wounded man could do anything to defend himself, the three killers jumped on him like wild animals and began to viciously stab him. The man screamed in pain and terror, as his body was turned into a bloodied mess. It didn't take long for the screams to end and the killers to step back, leaving behind a body that couldn't be recognized anymore.

Weiss and Klein stepped back in horror, having been shocked by the violent murder they just saw before their eyes. They both felt sick in their stomachs, as the sheer brutality of the killers was something they could have never expected.

"Oh God... Klein, what are we going to do?" Weiss whispered to the butler in horror.

"Don't worry, madame. They still don't know we are here," Klein said, hoping to calm down the white-haired girl. "We just need to stay quiet and wait for them to-"

"Hey, they're walking towards us!" one of the survivors at the window whispered in a panicked voice. "Why are they coming here!? Do they know we're here!?"

Both Weiss and Klein felt their blood freeze. They prayed that the killers didn't actually know where they were hiding and would just head to another direction. Otherwise, they would be in serious danger.

"Weiss, listen to me carefully. We don't know if they know about us being here just yet, so we should move to the back of this building and stay very quiet," Klein began to silently instruct the heiress. "I think there were a couple of lockers that we can use to hide ourselves. Even if we are discovered, we might be able to escape in the confusion of them coming here and attacking the others. I need to you to stay as close to me as you possibly- Hurk!"

The white-haired girl looked up in horror as the butler's face was twisted in a painful expression and he had blood falling from the corner of his mouth. He then fell to the ground with a deep wound on his back that was bleeding very badly.

"KLEIN!" Weiss screamed as she knelt down next to the man. She then looked up to see what could have caused Klein to get wounded in the first place.

The heiress' face turned pale upon seeing Frank standing there with a bloody knife in his hand. He was also wearing a white mask that was covering his face, similarly to the three killers of The Legion on the outside. The mask had a twisted, smiling face drawn on it.

Frank was also a member of this realm's killers, The Legion.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to use The Legion for this chapter, as I could use them for what I'm planning with Weiss. Not to mention, I also wanted to use them, as the idea of The Legion being made up of several people instead of just one seemed like an interesting trait.**

 **The idea behind one of The Legion members being able to disguise themselves as a survivor came from the original trailer for the killer. It actually has Frank, the main member of The Legion, pretend to be a survivor, before stabbing another survivor in the back.**

 **Anyways, hope you liked the chapter and I'll try to get the next one done soon.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	18. Need To Survive

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 17: Need To Survive**

Weiss stared up in horror a the smiling mask that was looking down at her. The killer took his bloodied knife and slid it over the smile painted on his mask, leaving behind a red line. As the masked murderer raised up his weapon to strike down his next victim, the heiress closed her eyes and waited for the pain to hit her.

However, the pain never came, but she did hear the sound of a blade cutting into flesh. Weiss opened her eyes and looked up to see Klein using whatever strength he had left to put himself between the member of The Legion and the girl he had sworn to protect. The knife was now buried deep into the butler's arm, who managed to hold back his scream of pain.

"KLEIN!" Weiss screamed in horror as she watched the person she could consider a surrogate father get attacked again.

"Madame... RUN!" Klein managed to yell, despite the pain he was in. In order to hold back the killer more, he pushed forward and latched onto the masked teen's legs, preventing him from moving. "You have to get out of here! You need to run as fast as you can and get away from these bastards!"

While the butler was struggling to hold back one of the killers, the door to the storage was broken down by the three others, who soon started attacking the other survivors inside the building. Thanks to the confusion that was caused by the carnage, Weiss was able to somehow run past all the killers and get out of the storage.

Once she had made her way outside, the white-haired girl kept running as fast as she could, until she had gotten far enough to feel safe. She hid behind what seemed to be an old snowplow that had been left there to rust with everything else. Weiss' whole body was trembling, as she tried to catch her breath and make a sense of what had just happened. Just a second ago, she had been having a warm reunion with a person she had known for all of her childhood. The next thing she knows is that the same man was suddenly getting stabbed by someone she thought was a friend. It just didn't make sense to her.

However, Weiss then remembered that Klein had been alive the last she had seen him. There could still be a chance that he might be saved. With a newfound determination coursing through her body, the heiress got up and left her hiding spot, hoping to save the only person she had left in the world.

Weiss made her way to the storage building quickly and quietly, hoping to not give away her position to the killers. She soon arrived near the building, hiding behind a broken snowmobile, so that she could observe the situation safely. It seemed that the killers of The Legion were just finishing up, as they were exiting the storage. Each of the killers were either carrying ir dragging behind them survivors, who were still somehow alive. The white-haired girl assumed that they were going to offer these unlucky people for The Entity as sacrifices, since they were still breathing.

After waiting for a moment, all four members of The Legion had left, allowing Weiss to go into the storage to look for Klein. She had not seen him get carried out by the killers, so there was a chance that they had just left him behind in order to get him later. The white-haired girl at least hoped that was the case.

Upon entering the storage, Weiss walked into a scene of pure carnage. The floor and the walls were practically painted with blood from the struggle. There were a couple of bodies there as well, which belonged to the people that hadn't survived The Legion's attack. The heiress looked around in panic for Klein, already fearing that the worst had happened.

It didn't take long for Weiss to find the butler and confirm her fears. Klein was laying on his back in the middle of the room. There were several stab wounds all over his body, with blood dripping from all of them. The man's chest wasn't moving even a bit, showing that he was not breathing and that he was already dead.

Despite knowing that Klein had already been lost, Weiss still slowly walked up to his body and fell to her knees. She raised her shaking hand to his neck in order to check for a pulse and found nothing. With the death of one of her most precious people in the world confirmed, the heiress broke down into tears and cried on the dead man's chest, hoping that this wasn't real.

After spending a couple of minutes mourning the loss of Klein, Weiss finally walked out of the storage. If one were to look at the white-haired girl, they would think that she was dead, as her eyes had lost all life in them and even her movements were slow and sluggish, like a zombie that had just risen from the grave.

Without even really looking at where she was going, Weiss walked into the large hotel in the middle of the area. The generator that was needed for escaping the area was also there, but the heiress simply walked past it and hid herself in a nearby locker. She had lost all of her will to fight at this point.

As she sat in her hiding place, staring down at the ground, Weiss kept asking one thing over and over. What was the point of surviving at this point? Why would she bother trying to live, when there was nothing to live for? The white-haired girl had lost everyone important to her, so what was the point of trying to live?

While she was thinking about this, a sudden memory came to Weiss' mind. It was one from when she wasn't even ten years old.

* * *

 _Weiss was sitting on her bed in her room, crying. She had gone through a pretty bad day, where she learned about the truth of her family. The little white-haired girl had gone shopping with her mother, when a mob of angered faunus had tried to kidnap her. Luckily, the Schnees had bodyguards with them that had managed to protect the young heiress, but not before she had witnessed a horrifying amount of death and bloodshed._

 _However, what had troubled Weiss the most wasn't the attempted kidnapping. It was how the faunus had been looking at her and cursing her. The expressions on the faunus were ones of pure hatred and rage, and they cursed the young heiress like she was the worst criminal in the history._

 _While Weiss was crying, she didn't notice the door to her room opening and Klein stepping inside. The little girl didn't realize the butler was there, until he had sat down next to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder._

 _"Madame, is everything alright?" Klein asked in a gentle voice. "I heard that you were crying, so I thought it would be best that I would check up on you. Is what happened earlier today still bothering you?"_

 _"Y-Yeah..." Weiss managed to say while wiping away her tears. "I-I was so scared. All those big men just charged towards me. And what happened after that... I don't even want to think about it. But it's not the thing that's bothering me the most."_

 _"Then what is it?" the butler asked, hoping that he would be able to help the girl._

 _"It's... It's the things they were saying about me," the young heiress answered. "They were calling me all sorts of mean things. But they were also talking about "the sins of my filthy family". Do you know what they mean by that? Did my family really do something wrong?"_

 _"I... I'm afraid it's very complicated, madame," Klein replied with a heavy sigh. "You see, your father has risen to the position he's at by doing... all sorts of things. Some of which are definitely bad. While I'm sure those men that attacked you had every right to hate your father, they have no right of placing any of their hatred on you. You have never done anything wrong, so you shouldn't be punished for such crimes."_

 _"But... But they are still crimes of my family, right?" Weiss asked. "Will people like them still hate my family and me for the things that have happened to them?"_

 _"I fear that might be the case," the butler said sadly, hating how such a heavy burden was placed on a small child. "Hatred is a dangerous thing. Unless one can get over it, they can be bound by it. So badly that it might even consume them to the point where all they feel is hatred. But the most dangerous thing about hatred is that it can make you hate things you normally wouldn't hate, just because they are somehow connected to what originally caused that hatred to born in the first place. Hatred is almost like a disease that keeps spreading and infecting those around it, while corrupting those that hold it within their hearts. And the sad fact is that it won't disappear easily. Not even with years passing."_

 _The white-haired girl looked down in thought, thinking about what had just been told to her. She then looked up at Klein with a new determination in her eyes that surprised the butler._

 _"Then I know what I need to do," Weiss said without crying any longer. "Once I grow up, I'm going to take over daddy's company! And once I'm in charge, I will fix all the bad things that my family has done and get the people to love us! Then there won't be people like those men that tried to kidnap me ever again!"_

 _Klein looked at the young girl with wide eyes for a moment, before a wide smile made it's way to his face._

 _"That's something I would love to see. And I'm sure you will be able to do it. I'll be counting on you to achieve that noble goal."_

* * *

A small, broken smile appeared on Weiss' face. She had just realized why she needed to live. Why she needed to survive this nightmare.

 _'That's right. I can't die here like this. I still have something that I need to do,'_ the heiress thought to herself as she got up. _'I still need to take over the Schnee Dust Company. I need to clear my family name. That's something that needs to be done. Even Klein is counting on me to do it. That's why I can't allow myself to die here.'_

Once she had gotten up, Weiss heard something outside her hiding place. It sounded like someone was trying to fix the generator there. She looked through the small slits that were on the locker's door and saw a group of four survivors working on the generator, trying to get it running. Three of them were doing their best to get the machine working, while the fourth one was looking out for the killers.

"Hey, do you see any of those killers out there?" a black-haired young man called out to a woman with dark skin that was at the large hole in the hotel's wall.

"No, I don't see any of them," the woman answered. "I think we're safe for now."

"Okay. Keep looking out there. You never know when those lunatics might appear," the young man said and went back to fixing the generator.

"Hang on. I think I've got it," another member of the group, a man with glasses, said with slight excitement in his voice. True to his words, the generator was soon working like it should be.

"Yes! Now we can get out of here!" the last member of the group, a young girl with red hair, said.

"Let's not get too excited just yet," the black-haired man warned. "We still need to get to the exit and open it. We might still run into the four killers out there."

The group of four survivors began to leave the place, hoping to escape this realm alive. However, they were completely unaware that someone had just been watching them, as Weiss exited the locker and followed the group silently.

* * *

It didn't take long until the group of four survivors had made their way to a place that was close to the exit. Every member of the group was hiding at various places, looking towards the gate that was their escape from the realm. They were currently looking around for the killers, wondering if they should take their chances and go for the exit.

A little farther away from them, Weiss was at her own hiding place, watching the group of four. Like them, she was also thinking about how to escape this realm. The only thing was that her plan would be a bit different.

"Alright. I think it's safe for us to go now," the man with the black hair said. "Let's get going, before the killers show up."

"Hold on," the man with the glasses quickly said, stopping his comrade. "Look over there."

The other members of the group looked at where their comrade was pointing and saw the members of The Legion there. It seemed that they had found out about the generator being fixed, which is what brought them to check out the exit for any possible survivors.

"Shit! Why did they have to come here!?" the black-haired man cursed. "And we were so close to getting out of here!"

"Calm down. This could just be a bump in the road and nothing more," the dark-skinned woman said. "They don't know that we are here, so we just need to stay quiet and out sight. Once they have left, we can-"

Suddenly, a rather large rock was thrown at them from somewhere, causing a lot of noise, which in turn got The Legion's attention. The four survivors were soon spotted by the killers, who charged towards their prey with their weapons held high. The survivors tried to run away, but were quickly chased down by The Legion, who were soon on their helpless victims, cutting them down.

While the four unlucky survivors were being cut apart by The Legion, Weiss managed to sneak past the killers and make her way to the exit. She faced no trouble with opening the gate, as the members if The Legion were too busy with their current victims, allowing the heiress to make her escape without any trouble.

Before she left, Weiss looked back at the people that were being attacked by The Legion. She could still hear their screams of pain and pleas of mercy, yet it didn't affect her in the least. After all, the white-haired girl had been the one to get the four survivors into trouble by revealing their location with the rock she threw. She had decided that in order for herself to survive, she would need to use the other survivors as a distraction for The Legion, so she could escape safely.

It was for the best in her opinion. She was needed back in her own world. A lot of people were counting on her to make things right back there, so she couldn't die now. A few sacrifices would not be a problem for her, as it was for the greater good.

As she turned away from the screams of the dying people that she herself had doomed, Weiss felt nothing. No guilt. No remorse. She had no time for those, as more important things waited for her.

She was going to survive, no matter what.

* * *

 **Author's notes: The thing I meant about Weiss surviving in a different way from Yang is that she is going to not only go on her own, but she will also be using other people more as tools and sacrifices for her own survival. This is different from Yang, who is working with a group and tries to help and keep everyone safe. One forsakes others for her own sake and doesn't get hindered by them, while the other seeks safety from others and has to face possible problems that come with a team.**

 **Also, the group of four that Weiss used as sacrifices for her own escape were actually characters from the game. I only gave them very vague descriptions, as I didn't feel like going into too much detail on their appearances, and suddenly naming them without a proper introduction would have just felt strange in my opinion. The characters were the four original survivors from Dead by Daylight.**

 **Anyways, next time we will be following Yang again. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be done, but I'll try to get it done as soon as I can.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	19. Eyes On You

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 18: Eyes On You**

Yang's group was walking through the forest, trying to find something, whether it was another area for a killer or anything else. The members of the group were silent, still somewhat shaken by how Brad had betrayed their trust. While they were aware that there would be people like him in this world, it was still a shock to almost lose on of your group due to a backstabber like him.

Suddenly, there was a rather loud cracking sound, like someone stepped on glass. Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at Bill, as the sound had come from him. The old soldier was looking at his feet, having heard the sound come from there. He lifted his foot up and saw a broken syringe on the ground.

"I guess somebody left their trash on the ground, huh?" Yang said, not worried over this discovery at all. "Even if we are in a nightmare world full of killers, I still think that's a pretty dick move to just throw stuff like that around."

"If only it was just some trash," Graham said with a grim look on his face, which surprised the blonde. "I'm afraid that's a sign of the next realm we are about to enter. And it's the realm of The Nurse."

"The Nurse? Is that really the killer's name?" Yang asked. "What kind of a killer is she?"

"Look into Ruby's diary. There should be an entry on her there," Victoria said, reminding the brawler of her sister's book.

As the group began to resume their journey, Yang took Ruby's diary out of her pocket and began to flip through it's pages. She soon found the entry that was titled simply "The Nurse".

* * *

 _While every killer in this world is dangerous on their own, The Nurse might be one of the most dangerous ones I have ever encountered. The thing about her is that you're never actually safe, no matter what you do. When you encounter her, all you can do is put everything you have into losing her and pray that your everything is enough._

 _Even though The Nurse is relatively slow when compared to other killers, she has one thing that makes her a threat like no other. She has the ability to teleport, even going through solid objects, like walls or boulders. You can tell if she's readying herself for her teleport by the sight of a glow around her left hand. The Nurse's preferred method of catching survivors is to teleport behind them, after which she hits them on the back with her weapon, a rusty bonesaw._

 _However, as frightening as The Nurse is, she is not unbeatable. While her teleportation is a powerful ability, it has it's flaws. First, whenever she uses this ability, you can hear a loud sound come from her, almost like a shriek. You don't even need to be very close to her to hear this sound. Listening for this sound can give out her location to you, allowing you to avoid her._

 _Second, her teleportation has a limit on how much she can use it. From what I've been able to see, The Nurse can use her ability two times, before she has to take a moment to recharge. This brief moment could mean the difference between you surviving this killer or becoming her next victim._

 _Finally, The Nurse's teleportation goes along a straight path, meaning that she can't make any twists or turns while teleporting. This might help you predict where she's going, but don't get careless even for a moment. The Nurse has sometimes used both of her teleports in order to trick survivors, allowing her to take them down with ease. One should never underestimate any of the killers this world has._

 _Also, there seems to be a trick one can use against The Nurse. It seems that some have been able to lose her by running towards her, when she uses her teleport. This has caused her to teleport straight past her victim, allowing them to escape. However, I wouldn't recommend using this method, as it may lead you to getting caught by The Nurse. Use this method only as a last resort._

* * *

Having finished reading Ruby's entry on the next killer they would be facing, Yang closed the diary and took a deep breath. Not only was it frightening to read about the next threat she would be facing, but it also made her think about what her sister must have gone through. For Ruby to be able to write down such detailed notes on the killers, she must have faced them multiple times. So far, the blonde had faced only a couple of killers for one time and that had been enough for her. Just how much did her sister have to go through?

"Finished reading on The Nurse?" Victoria asked, breaking Yang out of her thoughts. The brawler turned to look at the blue-haired woman and nodded. "Good. Hope you're ready to face her, because she is one mean and nasty bitch."

"She certainly does sound dangerous, but why are you all so nervous?" Yang asked. "I mean, I get the fact that The Nurse is a very dangerous killer, possibly one of the most dangerous ones out there, but haven't you all faced her already? Don't you already know what to do when facing her and have confidence when going against her?"

"I wish we could be confident about this. I really do," Graham answered with a serious look on his face. "However, The Nurse isn't a foe that we can face just like that. In fact, every time we have faced her, things have gone bad for us."

"W-What do you mean by that?" the blonde girl asked in a slightly scared tone.

"Yang, every time we have faced The Nurse, we have lost at least one of our members," Phillips answered for the group's leader. "In fact, it was in her realm that we lost sight of Ruby. We never found out whether she managed to escape or not."

Yang's face turned pale upon hearing this. Whatever they were going against was possibly a monster that had killed her precious little sister. While this should have been frightening, since Ruby had been able to survive in this world for so long and they would be facing the one killer that got her, other emotions were going through the blonde girl at the moment. One was shock, as she might have just learned what ultimately happened to Ruby. The second one was despair, as Yang could have possibly lost all hope of ever seeing her sister again. And the third one was anger at the killer possibly responsible for Ruby's demise, and the world that had tortured her for so long.

A comforting hand was suddenly placed on Yang's shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked behind her to see Bill staring at her.

"Don't worry too much, kid," the old soldier said. "When we lost Ruby, she still had four of our guys with her. One of them was Jonathan and the three others were no pushovers either."

"Bill's right, Yang. You can't give up until the very end," Eloy added with a smile. "If there's one person that I know can take care of themselves in here, it's Ruby. And if she has people helping her? She should be practically unstoppable."

"Thanks, guys," Yang said with a small smile. "I really needed that."

"I hate to break this touching moment you're all having, but I'm afraid we need to get going," Graham stated, getting the whole group's attention. "As much as I hate to go into the realm of The Nurse of all things, we have no choice. If we wait here for too long, The Entity might let one of the killers loose again, which we really do not need right now."

The group proceeded to move onward to the realm of The Nurse, hoping that this time they would be luckier than before. Yang also hoped that she could find something on Ruby. A clue that would tell her whether the redhead was still alive, and possibly reveal where she was right now.

* * *

It didn't take long for the group to reach the edge of The Nurse's realm, which was an old mental asylum that was surrounded by the thick forest around them. The asylum itself had a few trees and large rocks surrounding it, along with pieces from the building itself that had fallen off from it.

Yang looked at the large building that was in the middle of the area they were at and her eyes widened a bit. While she was no architect, she could tell just by how the building looked that it had been built a long time ago. Judging by the asylum's design and it's overall condition, it must have been hundreds of years old at least. The place was rundown and neglected, making it look like a perfect setting for a horror story.

"Alright, everyone, you know what to do," Graham suddenly stated, getting the group's attention again. "You all have the same jobs as last time. Just be extra careful this time, as I don't want to have a repeat of what has happened to us here previous times, alright?"

Everyone in the group nodded and started to make their into the realm. However, before Yang could go with Phillips on their search for the generator, a hand took a hold of her shoulder and stopped her. The blonde looked behind her to see Sheila staring at her.

"Be careful out there, Yang," the brunette said. "It would be a real shame, if the killer were to catch you. A real shame indeed..."

"Uhhh... Sure. I'll be careful," Yang replied. There was something about the way Sheila was staring at her that disturbed her somewhat, but she didn't really know what it was.

The brown-haired woman let the blonde girl go, allowing Yang to go with Phillips to do their job. After having walked for a bit, the brawler glanced behind her and saw that Sheila was still standing near the entrance, staring at her. However, she too soon left to do her own job for the group.

Even after being separated from Sheila, Yang couldn't help but keep thinking about the look in the woman's eyes. There was something about her eyes that just didn't feel right. Like they were hiding something behind them.

"Hey, Phillips?" the blonde called out to her partner. "What can you tell me about Sheila?"

"Sheila? Well, not much, I'm afraid," the purple-haired boy answered. "When you're stuck in this world, you don't really care all that much about who you're working with, as long as they know what they're doing and you can trust them. Not to mention, I've always been a bit bad when it comes to getting to know others, so I never really asked about the others that much."

"Well, what can you tell me?" Yang asked. "I mean, there has to be something, right?"

"If there's anything, it's just what I've seen and what kind of conclusions I've come to from it. In other words, you shouldn't take what I say as any type of a truth," Phillips began to explain. "Sheila has always been very silent and keeps to herself, so I doubt anyone really knows anything about her besides her name. I was actually already part of the group, when she joined, but I have learned only a few things about her during the time she's been with us."

"What would those things be?"

"First, she's not a really social person, as you have probably guessed. Second, she's really tough. I've seen a killer grab her, only for her to kick him so hard that he was forced to let her go. Other than that, there's one other thing, but I'm not sure how right I'm about it," the boy explained before taking a quick look around, as if to make sure that no one was listening to them. "I think she might have had feelings for your sister."

"What?" Yang asked with a surprised look on her face.

"That's at least how I think it was!" Phillips quickly said. "Whenever we were gathered outside a realm, Sheila would always stare at Ruby, like she was the only person in the whole world. Not to mention, I think Ruby was the only person she would really talk to as well. While I can't say anything for certain, Sheila did seem to care more about Ruby than anyone else in the group."

The blonde looked down in thought as she tried to process this new information she had just learned. While she could certainly see someone take a liking to her sister after seeing what a great person she was, it didn't really explain why the brunette had given her such a strange look earlier. It could be that with Ruby gone Sheila had focused her attention on the redhead's older sister now. However, that still didn't answer how the brown-haired woman viewed Yang. Was she a dear comrade or something else? Whatever it was, the brawler couldn't help but feel disturbed by it.

Suddenly, Yang felt a chill run down her spine and she looked around. It was the same feeling she had back at The Hillbilly's realm, when she felt like someone had been watching her. Even though the blonde couldn't see anyone, she was certain that someone was hiding nearby, watching her. The only question was, who was it?

"I think we should go inside the asylum and look for the generator in there," Phillips said, breaking Yang out of her thoughts. "Every time I've been in this realm, the generator has been hidden somewhere in there."

"Inside that creepy place? Not exactly a thrilling idea," Yang said while looking at the large, rundown building. "Even without a supernatural killer running around, I wouldn't want to go there at all. That place gives me the creeps."

"Believe me, I feel the same way," the young engineer replied. "However, we have to find that generator, if we want to get out of here alive. And that place is our best bet to find it."

"I guess you're right. Doesn't make it any less-"

Yang was suddenly cut off by what sounded like some sort of a shriek in the distance. The sound was so haunting that it gave both survivors chills.

"W-What the hell was that?" the brawler asked with wide eyes.

"That's the sound of The Nurse teleporting," Phillips answered with a pale face, having recognized the sound. "We need to hide! Quick!"

Both Yang and Phillips ran inside the mental asylum and hid there. They peeked from one of the windows, trying to see where the killer was. However, instead of The Nurse, they saw a young boy running as fast as he could away from something. The boy seemed to be terrified, as he was crying out of fear.

"It's another survivor! I need to go help him!" Yang whispered to her partner and was about to run up to the terrified boy, but a hand held her back.

"It's too late for that now," Phillips whispered back. "Just look."

Suddenly, something appeared behind the running boy in a black cloud of smoke, accompanied by that same shriek Yang and Phillips had heard earlier, and struck him in the back with something, sending him to the ground. As soon as the smoke had cleared, the blonde saw just what it was, and she could feel her blood run cold from fear of what she saw.

What Yang saw was what appeared to be young woman dressed in a nurse outfit. However, not only was the outfit very old, but it was also covered in dirt and filth. Her skin was also very pale and gray, like that of a corpse. The woman's whole head was covered by a bag, making it impossible to see any facial features on her. In her right hand she was carrying a rusty, old bonesaw that she had used to strike her victim. But the strangest thing about this woman was the fact that she was floating in the air, slightly above ground.

"I-Is that The Nurse?" Yang asked while staring at the killer with a horrified expression on her face. "Is she a ghost or something? How is she able to float in the air like that?"

"I honestly don't know and I don't think it really matters," Phillips replied, as The Nurse picked up her latest victim and put him on her shoulder. "What's important right now is that we are facing The Nurse of all things. If she finds us, we are going to-"

Suddenly, the killer turned to look at where the two survivors were hiding, causing them to crouch down on the ground, hoping that they weren't seen. For a moment, neither Yang or Phillips heard anything, until they suddenly started to hear something come towards them. There was tall grass around the asylum, so the two survivors could hear something approach them. There was also the sound of pained moans that most likely belonged to The Nurse's latest victim, which told Yang and Phillips who was coming towards them.

Yang could feel her heart pound as fast as possible, while she listened to the killer approach her hiding spot. She was silently praying in her mind that they wouldn't get noticed, as she feared they wouldn't survive.

Just as The Nurse was about to walk up to the window, there was a sudden loud sound that distracted the ghostly woman. Somewhere the sound of glass breaking got her attention, causing her to forget about the survivors she might have seen. The sound she had just heard was the sign of something definitely being nearby, so she would chase after it.

The Nurse teleported away, disappearing in a cloud of black smoke as the sound of a shriek followed here. Once the killer had left, Yang and Phillips stayed completely still for a moment, as if waiting to see if what had happened was real. Upon not hearing The Nurse return, the two survivors breathed in sighs of relief. It seemed like the danger had passed them.

"Well, that was honestly a horrifying experience that I would rather not get a repeat of," Yang said in a shaky voice, still trying to calm down her heartbeat. "What could have gotten that thing's attention so suddenly?"

"I'm guessing it was another survivor," Phillips answered. "The killers all want the same thing, victims. While it felt that we might have been here, the sound it heard was a definite sign of new prey. I guess you could say that if there is one weakness the killers have, it's their bloodlust."

"From what I've seen, that's most likely true," the brawler said as she got up. She then helped her partner up as well. "Now, let's go find that generator, so we can get out of this horrible place."

* * *

Yang and Phillips proceeded to go through the asylum in their search for the generator. As they were moving around, the blonde kept looking around the place, hoping to find anything special. Unfortunately, all she found were signs that this place had been left to crumble for decades.

The whole asylum was a mess on the inside. Medical equipment and furniture were laying all around the place, having been left there once the place was abandoned. But while the things that Yang saw were most likely equipment meant for the treatment of the asylum's patients, she couldn't help but think they were meant for torture instead of treatment. Like the building itself, the equipment was also very old and most likely not something people would use in modern times. There were beds and chairs with leather straps on them, straight jackets with chains and all sorts of blades for surgery, all thrown around the place. Yang didn't even want to imagine what sort of treatment the patients of this place had to go through.

However, one of the bigger problems the two survivors were facing was the actual state of the building. The structure had started to break and fall down in several places, making the asylum into a difficult place to go through. There were piles of rubble blocking some of the hallways that Yang and Phillips had to climb over, along with giant holes in the walls every now and then. When the survivors were faced with one of the holes, they had to carefully make sure that The Nurse wasn't nearby, before proceeding.

As they made their way through the asylum's corridors, Yang noticed a room that seemed interesting to her. The door was open, so she could see what was inside. While the room didn't have anything all that interesting in it for the most part, there was one thing that caught the brawler's attention. There seemed to be a video camera set on a tripod in the middle of the room.

"Hey, Phil, wait for a second," Yang called out to her partner, who stopped walking. "There's something in that room over there that I think we should investigate. Wait here for a second."

"B-But our job is to find the generator!" Phillips tried to argue. "Aren't we kind of abandoning our job?"

"It will only take a second. No harm will come out of that, right?" the blonde said and offered the boy a comforting smile. "Just trust me on this, okay?"

"O-Okay..."

With her partner having agreed to let her investigate the room, Yang went inside it and immediately picked up the video camera. Upon closer inspection, the camera could be used to record straight on a DVD, as there was a slot where you could place an empty disc. However, there was no disc inside, so it didn't seem like they would be able to see what the camera had been used for.

As she kept inspecting the device, the brawler noticed something really interesting. On the bottom of the camera was a small piece of paper that had been attached there with some tape. Knowing that this could be important, Yang took off the piece of paper and put it in one of her pockets, along with the camera. Who knew what sort of information they could get from them?

"Sorry about that, Phil. I just had this feeling that we should take a closer look, as it could-" Yang began to say as she stepped out of the room, only to stop talking upon noticing that her partner was nowhere to be seen. "Phil? Where are you?"

The blonde began to slightly panic over not seeing her young friend anywhere. The mental image of Phillips being carried by The Nurse appeared inside Yang's mind, causing her to look around for signs of her partner frantically. Even though there was the chance that she could give her position to the killer, the brawler began to run down the corridor, checking every room on her way in the hopes of finding Phillips.

However, when Yang did find her partner, it was another horrifying experience for her. In one of the rooms, the blonde saw Phillips laying in the middle of the room with a knife stuck to his neck. The young boy was currently choking in his own blood as he laid there.

"PHIL!" Yang screamed in horror and ran up to the dying boy, hoping that she could still save him. "Oh God... Phil, no! What happened to you? What could have done this to you!?"

Phillips struggled to say something, but the blood in his throat prevented any understandable words from coming out of his mouth. He even started to raise his arms up in the air, most likely in order to grab hold of his partner.

"Phil, don't try to speak, just stay still!" the brawler said as tears began to fall from her eyes and she took hold of the boy's right hand in order to comfort him. "I-I'll figure something out, okay!? I'm not going to let you-!"

Yang suddenly realized something as she looked at Phillips' left hand. The boy had not been trying to hold onto her, but was trying to tell her something. His left hand was trying to point at something that was behind her.

Before Yang had a chance to turn around, she felt something hit her on the back of her head and she fell to the floor. The last thing the blonde saw was Sheila looking down at her with a smirk on her face.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I wanted to make one of the survivors in Yang's group into a traitor, which is what I'm doing with Sheila. (Brad doesn't really count, as he had just joined the group before betraying them, so he was only barely a member.) Also, when it comes to Sheila, this isn't even the first horrible thing she has done. Check out the next chapter to see what I mean by that, as well as to see what she's planning with Yang.**

 **I decided to call The Nurse one of the most dangerous killers in this story because a lot of people that play Dead by Daylight call her the best killer. I thought it was only fitting to refer to her at least somewhat similarly in the way a lot of the people who play the game do.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	20. Wolf Among Sheep

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 19: Wolf Among Sheep**

Yang was beginning to slowly wake up, after having been knocked out by Sheila. The first thing she felt upon regaining her consciousness was the terrible headache she got from the blow to her head. The blonde began to open her eyes and noticed that she was still inside one of the asylum's rooms. However, there were no windows and the door seemed to be blocked by furniture.

Yang tried to move, but soon found out that her movements were restrained. She was currently sitting on a floor with her back against a wooden pole. Her hands were on the other side of the pole and something had been wrapped around them tightly, effectively securing her there. The brawler tried to scream, but a cloth tied over her mouth prevented her from making any noise.

"Oh, you're finally awake," a familiar voice called from behind Yang, causing her to turn her head. There she saw Sheila looking at her with a smirk. "Good thing you didn't wake up just a bit earlier. That would have sucked. Just wait for a moment and I'll be there with you in a second."

The brawler felt as another rope was put around her body and was tied together behind her back, securing her to the pole even more. Despite her struggles, she couldn't free herself from her captor. If she had her Aura, then she might have been able to do so. But since this world took that away from her, she was left practically defenseless.

Suddenly, Yang remembered something very important from before she had been knocked out. The image of Phillips bleeding on the floor and dying came to her mind. She began to furiously look around the room she was in, hoping to find the purple-haired boy somewhere. It seemed that Sheila noticed what the blonde was doing, as walked in front of her captive with an amused look on her face, after finishing putting on Yang's restraints.

"What's the matter? Looking for your little friend?" the brunette asked in a mocking tone, angering her captive. "Don't worry. He's right here with us."

Sheila walked behind a large wooden crate that was in the room and picked up something. Yang's eyes went wide with horror, as she saw her captor lift up Phillips' body. The boy was now completely pale, due to dying from loss of blood. There was a large cut on his throat, showing where he had been struck.

"Hey, Yang! It's me, Phil! The useless little brat you had to drag around! I hope you like my new look!" Sheila said while moving the corpse around and doing a bad impression of the boy. She began to laugh upon seeing the enraged look on Yang's face for what she had done to him. "I knew it was a great idea to bring this useless thing with me! I just love it, when I get my prey to make expressions like that!"

Tears of rage and sadness began to fall from the blonde's eyes. Even though it wasn't her fault, she blamed herself for what had happened to Phillips. In her mind, this was another failure from her to protect someone dear to her. First it was Ruby, then it was her own teammates and friends from team JNPR. Now it was Phillips. Yang just wanted to scream and cry for what had happened to those she was supposed to protect.

"Now, I'm sure you want to ask those old cliché questions that pretty much EVERYONE I do this to asks from me," Sheila continued as she dropped Phillips' corpse to the floor. "How could I do this? Why am I doing this? You know, the ones that are certainly floating around your mind at the moment, right?"

The only response the murderer got from Yang was an angry glare.

"Oh, how scary. I'm just shaking in my boots over here," Sheila mocked. "Anyways, like I was saying, you're probably wondering why I'm doing this. This might come as a bit of a shock to you, but I'm simply doing this because I like it. And I've been doing this for a few years already, long before I even came here."

Yang simply kept glaring at the brunette.

"If you happened to ask any of the others about my past, they probably told you that I was some poor woman that was abused by her boyfriend and was in constant depression before I came here. Well, the thing about that background is that it was a lie. By making such a dramatic past for myself, I not only explained why The Entity took me here, but it also provided me with sympathy from others. I mean, how could anyone doubt such a tragic person like me?" Sheila explained. "The truth is that I had been overtaken by negative emotions when The Entity got me. My identity as a murderer had been revealed to the police and I was on the run from them. I was hiding in a forest with the cops getting closer to me with every second. I was in despair over the things I would lose. All the people that I wanted to kill, but I wouldn't get a chance to. Now THAT was a tragedy to me."

The murderer took a small pause in her story, thinking back to the time she was talking about. Then a sudden smile appeared on her face.

"However, my luck hadn't ended apparently, as I got taken here. I'm not sure why The Entity didn't make me into one of it's killers, though. Maybe it's because it saw me as too weak or maybe it knew I wouldn't follow orders. Whatever the reason, I'm glad I got taken here this way," Sheila continued her explanation. "The only person I'll kill for is myself. I'm not going to do it for the sake of some thing that doesn't even show it's face to me. Especially not in such a boring fashion as sacrificing people on hooks. The way I do it is by slowly enjoying myself with whoever has caught my eye, such as you."

The brunette then turned to look at Yang with an insane grin on her face.

"The same way your sister caught my eye," Sheila said and licked her lips, shocking the blonde girl. "I mean, how couldn't she? She was just perfect. That cute face with those big, bright eyes of hers. The perfect ass. It took all of my willpower not to just jump her the moment I saw her! And to make it even better, Ruby was also a Huntress! I have always wanted to have my way with one of those!"

If Yang was angry before, now she downright furious. This person that her sister had been helping out of the kindness of her heart had been planning to torture and kill her! How could a monster like this exist!? Didn't she feel like she owed Ruby anything for keeping her safe!?

"But goddamn if luck wasn't on my side! Not only was she part of a group that made it impossible for me to do my thing, but I never got a chance to get her in one of the realms! And just to really piss me off, that damn Nurse apparently got her!" Sheila started to suddenly rant angrily. "Can you believe how pissed off I was!? All that waiting was for nothing! My prize gone to some floating bitch with a bag over her head!"

The brunette took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself.

"Good thing my luck hasn't completely run out, though. You happened to come here, making you a pretty good replacement for your sister," Sheila said with a smile on her face. "I mean, there was also that faunus friend of yours, but-"

Upon hearing Blake being mentioned, Yang began to thrash angrily in her bindings and let out muffled screams.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't told you that story," the murderer said with another insane grin on her face. "I told you that The Clown got her, right? Well, that is only part of the truth. You see, The Clown was about to get her, but I managed to rescue her. I even patched up her wounds, so she wouldn't bleed to death. Imagine her surprise when I showed her my true colors!"

Sheila began to laugh like a maniac while thinking about her encounter with the cat faunus. Meanwhile, Yang just kept getting angrier at the monster in front of her. Not only had she been responsible for the death of Phillips, but she had planned to kill Ruby and had got her hands on Blake as well!

"Unfortunately, just when I was starting to have fun, goddamn kitty bitch decided to go and ruin my fun! She somehow managed to knock down a stand, alerting The Clown to where we were! Is it too much to ask to have some fun around here!?" Sheila suddenly yelled angrily, before calming herself again. "It sucks that I had to give up such a great prey, but at least I got some enjoyment out of watching her get sacrificed. You should have heard her scream and cry. That's also one of the best things about this place. I can kill all I want and the blame goes straight to the killers!"

By now, Yang was so angry that she was clenching her fists so hard that blood was dripping from her hands. Right now, she just wanted to kill the brown-haired lunatic in front of her.

"Anyways, you're probably smart enough to get what's going to happen next. I'm going to take my time playing with you and enjoying myself. When you and your little friend don't join the others, they'll just assume that The Nurse got you both. A pretty sweet deal for me, am I right?" Sheila said as she walked up to her captive and straddled her. She pulled out a switchblade and brought it close to Yang's face. "Anyways, enough talk. It's been too long since I've caught someone. No way am I going to let my chance slip by."

The blonde tried her best to pull her head away from the blade, but her captor held her still. The murderer was slowly caressing her victim's skin with the flat of the blade, only wanting to scare Yang for now.

"Now, you can scream. You can beg. You can cry... Hell, you're going to do all of that," Sheila said as she was about to drag the blade across Yang's cheek, only for a loud shriek to stop her.

The brunette slowly turned to look behind her, where she saw none other than The Nurse floating right at the door. It seemed like the killer had found them and had teleported inside.

"You have got to be freaking kidding me!" Sheila yelled angrily as she stood up and held her weapon at the ready. "No way are you taking my prey from me a second time! SHE'S MINE!"

It was a clash of two killers, as the brunette charged towards The Nurse with her switchblade, hoping to finally end the teleporting killer's existence. All logic and reason had left her head over the possibility of her prey being taken by someone else, causing her to go into a blind rage.

However, The Nurse was no easy target for anyone, as she simply grabbed Sheila's arm with her hand, stopping the switchblade from hitting her. The ghostly killer then tried to attack her opponent with her own weapon, but the brown-haired murderer managed to stop her arm as well. But while many would have considered this to be a stalemate between the two killers, it was far from one. Sheila might have been a killer with a large amount of victims, but her opponent was a supernatural monster. The brunette was soon pushed back by The Nurse, causing the two monsters to go past Yang, who was still tied to the pole.

Seeing how the two killers were preoccupied with each other, the blonde decided to use this chance to escape. While she could still hear the sound of fighting between Sheila and The Nurse, Yang began to rub the rope that was tied around her wrists against the pole. It didn't take long for the rope to begin tear, before being torn in half completely, allowing the brawler to free herself.

Once freed from her bindings, Yang wasted no time in getting up in order to make a run for the door. There was no telling how long Sheila and The Nurse would be fighting, so she needed to get out and fast.

Just as she was about to run, something grabbed the brawler's leg, tripping her and making her fall to the floor. Yang looked behind her to see Sheila holding her ankle and giving her a look that was both enraged and insane. The murderer also seemed to be somewhat bruised from her fight with The Nurse, as blood was falling down her forehead.

"You... Where do you think you're going!?" Sheila asked angrily. "I might have missed my chance with your sister and your faunus friend, but I'm not letting you get away! You. Are. MINE!"

The brown-haired woman was about to use her switchblade to stab Yang in the leg to stop her from escaping, but a pair of hands suddenly wrapped themselves around the murderer's throat. The Nurse had come back to finish her fight with Sheila, and she was now strangling the brunette with all her might.

"Gah! L-Let go... of... ME!" Sheila struggled to say while being strangled. She let go of Yang's leg, allowing her to run away, and began to stab The Nurse in the arms in the hopes of freeing her throat from the ghostly killer's grasp. "Let go! Stupid bitch! Let me go! Let... me... go..."

The brown-haired woman's struggles were beginning to slow down, until it reached the point where she didn't even have the strength to hold her weapon. Just as Sheila was about to fall unconscious from being unable to breathe, The Nurse suddenly increased the pressure on her victim's neck, causing a loud snap to echo in the room as Sheila's neck was broken, telling that the murderer had just been killed.

* * *

While The Nurse and Sheila had their last struggle, Yang had ran to the door and cleared it from all of it's barricades. Once that had been done, she kicked the door open and began to run through the asylum's corridors, hoping to get away before either one of the killers emerged victorious and came after her.

For a moment, it seemed like the blonde would be able to escape without a problem, but it wasn't long until The Nurse appeared before her, having teleported after her. Yang barely managed to duck under the ghostly killer's saw, as she tried to hit her possible next victim. With the way in front of her blocked by The Nurse, Yang quickly turned around and began to run as fast as she could.

As she started running, the brawler noticed an open window just a bit further away from her. She made a dash towards it, seeing it as her only way to escape her pursuer. Another ghostly shriek echoed through the corridors, as The Nurse teleported after her prey. By just a tiny margin, Yang was able to avoid the bonesaw that was aimed at her, as it only managed to cut a couple of her hairs.

Luckily for the blonde, the window she had jumped through was one the ground floor of the building. Had it been a much higher floor, she might not have made it out as well as she did. Once her feet had landed on the grass, Yang ran as fast as she could, hoping that The Nurse would be left behind this time.

The brawler reached the end of the building and turned around the corner, hoping to find someplace to hide from her pursuer. Unfortunately, what she saw was a certain pink-haired cat faunus girl, standing still and staring at her like a deer in headlights.

"Lucy, run!" Yang yelled at the frozen girl. "The killer is coming after me! You need to get away from here and quick!"

Despite the blonde girl's warning, Lucy stood still. All she could do was shake while staring at her comrade with a pale and terrified look on her face. Yang knew that if she didn't do something, the pink-haired girl would get caught by The Nurse.

Almost as if someone had summoned her, The Nurse appeared at the corner of the building where Yang had just been. The ghostly killer had regained her teleportation powers and had chased after her prey.

"Shit! She's here!" the brawler cursed, as she picked up her pace in order to reach Lucy quicker. _'Lucy's too scared to move, making her perfect prey for the killer! I need to grab her and carry her with me or she'll get killed as well!'_

Just as Yang was about to reach her comrade and grab her, the look on Lucy's face suddenly changed. Much to the blonde's surprise, the pink-haired girl stepped out of her way, causing her to fall to the ground from surprise. As soon as she had managed to clear her head from the daze she was in, Yang turned to look towards Lucy, expecting to see the faunus girl being cut down by The Nurse.

However, what she actually saw was something unbelievable.

Instead of being simply cut down by the teleporting killer, Lucy managed to avoid the attack through a very dangerous stunt. When The Nurse began to teleport towards the cat faunus, Lucy actually ran towards the killer, causing The Nurse to go past her victim.

All Yang could do was stare with wide eyes, as the formerly scared girl was now expertly dodging the killer's attacks with ease. Lucy even had a confident smirk on her face while doing this. The blonde stood in disbelief of what she was seeing.

"Hey, new girl! The hell are you standing still for!?" Lucy suddenly yelled, breaking Yang out of her thoughts. "Get going already, before this bitch decides to go after you instead of me! I can handle myself, so get the hell out of here already!"

"R-Right!" Yang replied as she turned around and began to run away. "I'll try to send you help! Don't get yourself killed before that!"

"Hmph! Unnecessary," the pink-haired girl said with a cocky smirk. "I can handle this bozo easily."

For a moment, The Nurse looked after the running blonde, contemplating going after her. However, Lucy threw a rock at her head, causing her to focus on the survivor closest to her at the moment.

"Don't go looking at others," the cat faunus said. "I'm your dance partner right now."

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang had managed to run away from the killer and found herself a place to hide at. There were some thick bushes on the asylum's front yard, where she managed to hide herself for the time being and to regain her stamina.

As she was catching her breath, Yang looked through her pockets to find the video camera and note she had found earlier, hoping that Sheila hadn't taken them away while she had been unconscious. Much to the brawler's relief, she still had the items with no signs of damage on them.

The reason Yang had taken an interest in the camera was because it stood out so much. The asylum looked so old that it had to have come from a time where video cameras like the one she had found didn't exist yet. This must have meant that someone from the real world must have brought it with them.

The blonde could only wonder about the things surrounding the camera. Who did it use to belong to? Why had it been left there? What had been recorded with it? And what was the note that had been attached to it?

However, Yang couldn't think about these things now. She still needed to go and fix the generator, so they could leave this horrible realm. The brawler might have lost her partner, but she wasn't going to give up. She was going to do her job for the sake of her comrades that were still alive, as well as the ones who had passed away.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to make Sheila into a deranged serial killer, as I've kind of wondered what it would be like if a person like her ended up with other survivors in Dead by Daylight. With the exception of maybe one or two survivors from the game, there don't seem to be any actual criminals or such among the playable survivors. I kind of wanted to put in a person that not only is a threat to those around them, but sees the world they're in as an opportunity instead of a terrifying situation.**

 **The way I see it, Sheila wasn't turned into a killer out of two possibilities. First, she's not as threatening or powerful as the other killers. Second, she wouldn't be willing to submit to The Entity's commands, as it wants the killers to sacrifice survivors, which Sheila doesn't want. The way The Entity would see her would be that she either gets killed or sacrificed, or she survives long enough to give into despair and turn into a controllable killer that it wants her to be.**

 **As for Lucy, her character is going to be explained in the next chapter. Hope you can wait for that.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	21. Risky Moves

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 20: Risky Moves**

After managing to get away from The Nurse with help from Lucy, Yang was able to find Graham and explain what had happened with Phillips and Sheila. The blonde man at first couldn't believe the fact that one of the members of his group had actually been a sadistic serial killer this whole time, but realized it was the truth after some thinking. Once he thought about it, Sheila's behavior had always been rather strange and she seemed to be strangely obsessed over Ruby. All in all, there was a good amount of proof that to support Yang's story.

"To think that a person like her had managed to get into our group...!" Graham cursed. "I am so sorry about this, Yang. As the leader, I should have been able to realize Sheila's true nature, before things got this bad with her."

"You don't need to apologize. You couldn't have known," the brawler said. "Instead, I should be the one apologizing. After all, I was supposed to be looking after Phillips, yet I took my eyes off him, allowing that crazy bitch to get him."

"You shouldn't be blamed for what Sheila did," the group leader said. "While the loss of Phillips is indeed a heavy one, we can only push forward. He was someone that we could always rely on to fix the generators, but now that duty falls upon us."

"If it helps at all, I do have some mechanical skills in me," Yang suggested. "Not only did I build my weapons as part of my training as a Huntress, but I also used to work on my motorcycle. Depending on the generators, I might be able to fix them."

"That is good to know. Perhaps our situation isn't completely hopeless," Graham said with some confidence in his voice. "For now, we should focus on getting the generator fixed, so we can get out of this damn realm."

"Understood. By the way, I might have found something interesting. I found a video camera with a note attached to it in one of the rooms in the asylum. They might have some important information in them."

"That indeed sounds interesting, but we should focus on fixing the generator for now. I'll be going with you, so we'll have a better chance of getting out of this alive."

Yang nodded, agreeing with the bespectacled man. They both started to make their way to the asylum, as they were willing to bet that the generator was located there.

On their way to the building, the two survivors suddenly heard the shrieking of The Nurse. They immediately hid in some nearby bushes, hoping to avoid being seen by the killer. As they were waiting for the threat to pass, they saw that The Nurse was already chasing someone. It seemed like the ghostly killer was still trying to get Lucy, who was dodging all of The Nurse's attacks.

"Come on, you slow bastard! Can't you do any better!?" the pink-haired girl taunted. "At this rate, I'm going to fall asleep!"

Meanwhile, Yang and Graham watched as Lucy kept avoiding The Nurse's attacks with ease. It was like she had been made to do this.

"That's amazing," Yang said as she watched Lucy avoid another teleportation attack. "Ruby's notes said that you should only try to avoid The Nurse's attacks the way she is as a last resort. However, she is making it seem like the easiest thing in the world, and she's doing it without showing any fear. Just what is she?"

"It is indeed impressive, but we shouldn't get too hopeful," Graham said. "Lucy can only keep avoiding those attacks for so long before she runs out of stamina. We need to find that generator fast or Lucy might be in trouble."

The two survivors waited for a moment, until they were certain that The Nurse wouldn't notice them, before quickly making their way to the asylum. Once inside the building, Yang and Graham began to go through the rooms at a fast pace, not wanting to waste too much time on a single one. It took them some time, but they eventually managed to find the generator in one of the asylum's rooms.

"There it is. Now we just need to fix it," Graham said while catching his breath. "Are you sure you'll be able to fix it? Remember, if you make just one mistake, it could draw The Nurse to us."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Yang said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Listen, right now, we don't really have any other options. With both Howard and Phillips dead, I'm probably the only one in our group that can do this. Or do you perhaps have someone else on your mind that can fix a generator?"

The blonde man frowned a bit, but knew that his companion was right. With both of their mechanics gone, they had no choice but to rely on Yang right now. She was their best bet at the moment.

"Alright, but be careful," Graham said. "I'll be watching out for the killer, so you can focus on your work."

With her work set out for her, Yang began to work on fixing the generator. At first, she was uncertain as to what she should do, but quickly began to figure out what needed to be done. Thanks to her experience with working on vehicles, the blonde was able to pick up on what was wrong and how to fix it.

For some time, the two survivors were able to work in peace. Graham kept watch over the hallways, not seeing any signs of The Nurse, while Yang kept repairing the generator. The only sounds that they heard were the brawler's tinkering, the occasional shriek from the killer and the sounds of the generator, telling them that Yang was in fact making progress.

 _'This is going better than I thought! I'm pretty sure that I'll be done soon!'_ the blonde thought to herself, as she was almost ready. _'Now I just need to put these two wires together and-'_

Unfortunately, what Yang had tried to do had not been the right thing to do, as a small explosion came from the generator. Both survivors' faces turned pale, as they were certain that The Nurse must have heard the noise just now and would be heading their way soon.

"Dammit! We have to run!" Graham yelled. "Come on, Yang! We don't have much time!"

"Just a second!" Yang yelled, going back to working on the generator. "I know I can fix this thing! I just need to do a bit more and-"

True to the blonde's words, she managed to get the machine fixed. The generator was now letting out a steady rumbling sound, telling anyone that heard it that the machine was now properly working.

"Got it!" Yang said happily, as she got up and made her way out of the room with Graham. "Now we can finally open the gate and get out of this-"

The rest of the brawler's words died in her throat, as she got to the hallway. Her eyes went wide and her face turned pale, as she saw The Nurse standing in the hallway, looking at her and Graham.

"RUN!" the bespectacled man yelled as he began to run to the opposite direction from the killer. "WE HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO RUN AS FAST AS WE CAN!"

However, unlike Graham, Yang wasn't running. Instead, she stood still and stared straight at The Nurse, who was readying a new teleportation at the moment. For some reason, the blonde knew that simply running away wasn't going to save either one of them from this. At best, only one of them could possibly get away. That was a result Yang refused to accept. She had already lost too much to allow it.

Just as The Nurse used her teleportation, the brawler ran towards the killer, rolling underneath the ghostly woman just as they went past each other. Thanks to this, The Nurse was unable to hit Yang with her weapon and she was also too far away from Graham in order to get him either.

It seemed like the blonde's little stunt had somewhat angered the killer, as she kept her attention on the young girl that had managed to avoid her. The Nurse lifted up her left hand again with a strange glow around it, showing that she was about to teleport yet again. And just like last time, Yang managed to dodge out of the way of the attack.

"Run! While she needs to recharge her teleport!" the blonde yelled at Graham, who had been watching in awe at what had just happened.

"R-Right!" the bespectacled man managed to say through his amazement and began to run away from the killer.

The two survivors were soon running as fast as they could, hoping to escape the ghostly killer. They quickly made their way through the building, while having their progress be interrupted by The Nurse, who managed to regain her teleportation powers. When this happened, Yang would take it upon herself do distract the killer, draining her of her power, so that they could resume their escape.

It didn't take long until Yang and Graham had managed to get out of the asylum. Once outside, the two survivors managed to find themselves some bushes to hide in. The Nurse loomed near them for some time, before finally giving up and teleporting away, deciding to search for some other prey.

With the ghostly killer gone for now, Yang and Graham were allowed a moment to relax and catch their breath. Their latest escape had gone incredibly well, but it had left both of them drained of their stamina, so they needed to rest for a moment.

"I have to say, I've never seen anyone other than Lucy or Ruby move like that before," Graham said, clearly impressed with his comrade's skills. "However, you should have known that was VERY risky. What made you do that?"

"...I think I'm just tired of losing people, which made me do what I did," Yang explained. "For as long as I can remember, I've been losing those close to me. I think that one of the reasons I decided to become a Huntress was in order to make sure I wouldn't lose anyone important to me anymore. But despite my best efforts, I've kept losing those important to me. First it was Ruby, then my teammates and friends from team JNPR, and now I've lost Howard and Phillips too. I somehow knew that if I were to simply run away from The Nurse, at least one of us would have died. I just didn't want that to happen. No matter what."

"Woah... You're just like Ruby said you were," the bespectacled man said with a smile, surprising the brawler. "Strong, loyal and willing to risk her own life for the sake of others. I'm honestly honored to have met you."

"R-Really? Ruby said that about me?" Yang asked with wide eyes.

"Not just that, to be honest. She had numerous stories about you and her teammates. I guess you became a sort of an inspiration for our group," Graham answered, thinking back to when Ruby used to lead their group. "However, there is also one other person you remind me of."

"Who is that?"

"My older sister," the blonde man replied, causing the brawler to go wide-eyed. "Back before I ended up in this world, I tried to become a Huntsman, like she had. My sister was the one person I admired and respected in the whole world, so I wanted to become someone like her. Unfortunately, it turned out that I was born with a strange condition that made it impossible for me to properly use Aura, so my dream was crushed."

"What happened then?" Yang asked, curious as to what happened to her comrade in the past.

"Well, my family's members had always become Huntsmen and Huntresses, so I kind of became the black sheep of my family. In the end, I stopped receiving invites to the family celebrations even," Graham explained. "But even then, my sister kept contacting me, as she was worried over what might happen to me. However, that obviously ended when I ended up in this world. I bet that my sister is still doing her work as the great Huntress that she is, helping those in need. I just wish I could have become someone she could have been proud of."

"I'm pretty sure that you've already achieved that goal," the blonde girl said, surprising the blonde man. "I mean, you have been surviving against the worst possible odds far longer than most people could ever hope to. Not only that, you've been helping others that are stuck in this horrible world during that time. If you were to ask me, I'd say that you've been doing the job of a Huntsman far better than most actual Huntsmen do. Your sister would certainly be proud of you, if she were to know about what you've done here."

For a moment, Graham couldn't do anything but stare at Yang with wide eyes. For all this time, the bespectacled man had been wondering if what he had been doing was good, so it was honestly comforting to hear such kind words from a person like Yang.

"Thank you, Yang. That really means a lot to me," Graham said, truly grateful for his comrade's kindness.

"Hey, just telling the truth over here," Yang replied with a small grin. "Now, how about we go and get out of this damn place already?"

Now that the two survivors were done with their moment of rest, they got out of their hiding spot as silently as possible and began to head towards the exit gate. On their way there, they managed to meet up with the rest of their group, before reaching the gate itself. It didn't take long for them to open it and make their way out of the realm.

Just as the group of survivors made their way out of The Nurse's realm, said killer managed to appear before them one last time by teleporting close to them. However, by that point Yang and her group had already managed to get outside the are the ghostly killer could move in, so they didn't really need to worry about her.

* * *

Now that they had escaped The Nurse, Yang could finally explain to the rest of the group what had happened with Phillips and Sheila. To say the least, they were quite saddened to hear about the fate of their youngest member.

"Oh hell... To think that Sheila could do something this shitty to poor little Phil," Eloy said sadly. "That just isn't right..."

"Kid was always a person you could trust in here. He didn't deserve this kind of fate," Bill said. "Hope he can rest in peace, and that Sheila burns in hell."

Lucy didn't say anything, but she was visibly saddened by what had happened. A couple of tears even fell from her eyes.

"I know that Phillips' fate is saddening for us all, but we must keep moving forward," Graham said. "Also, I think Yang might have found something interesting for us."

All eyes turned towards the brawler, hoping to see what she had found.

"I found a video camera with a note attached to it in one of the asylum's rooms," Yang explained, pulling said objects out of her pockets. "I haven't yet looked into them, but they might have some important information in them."

The blonde first looked into the video camera, hoping to see if it had a DVD in it that had been recorded on. Unfortunately, the camera was empty with no disc inside it.

"Well, that was a letdown," Yang said with a sigh. "I was hoping that someone might have left a message in there for other survivors."

"You might actually still be able to see what was recorded with that thing," Bill said. "Some of those cameras come with an internal memory, where the latest recording is saved. There a chance that whatever the camera was used for the last time is still in there."

The brawler turned the camera on and started to look through the different functions the device had, eventually finding the internal memory. Much like the old soldier had said, there was still a recording in there. Yang selected the file and the video began to play on the camera's screen.

The blonde's eyes went wide, as the person that appeared on the screen was none other than her sister, Ruby.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I kind of rushed through this chapter, as I wanted to get it done as soon as possible. I tried my best to make this chapter as interesting as possible, but I really wanted to get through it quickly, as I'm more interested in writing the following chapters.**

 **I forgot to add the explanation for Lucy into this chapter, as there have been a lot on my mind lately. I'll do it in a later chapter, though. I promise.**

 **There are a couple of things on my mind right now that have been taking time from me working on these stories, but I'll still try my best to continue them.**

 **Also, there's one thing that's REALLY hindering my progress. THIS FREAKING HEAT! Seriously, why do people like it, when it's so goddamn hot!? At least when it's cold you can easily fix that problem with warm clothes and such, but you can only do so much to cool yourself during summer! It sucks!**

 **Anyways, hope I survive through this damn heat and I'll see you next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	22. The Real Message

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 21: The Real Message**

Yang and the group around her were all standing in complete silence, as they stared at the video camera's screen, showing them none other than Ruby Rose, Yang's little sister and the group's previous leader. Judging by the walls behind the redhead, the blonde was able to tell that this was the message she had seen back in Remnant. The one John had brought with him from this world.

However, the message Yang had seen before had been on a DVD that had been damaged. This video might not have any problems on it, unlike the one she had seen, so she would get the full message this time.

In the video, Ruby was sitting on a chair in front of the camera. Just like before, the redhead looked just exhausted and like she had gone through hell. Ruby began to speak and it was the same speech that Yang and her friends had seen before, telling them about how hard it had been to survive and how much she missed everyone. After all that came the part that had been damaged, so the brawler didn't know what the full message had been.

Little did Yang know that she was in for a shock.

On the screen, Ruby looked up with a panicked look on her face, after she heard a very familiar sound. The previous video had some audio problems, so the sound had not been recorded properly. But this time, everybody could hear it clearly. It was the sound of The Nurse teleporting in the distance.

 _"Listen! You cannot save me! I am beyond any help at this point! You must not come here for me! Promise me that you'll stay away from here! Just forget about me. It's for the best. Promise me you won't try to save me. ...I love you all."_

The screen then showed Ruby lean over the camera in an attempt to take out the DVD from it. Right before the screen went black, there was a familiar screech with The Nurse appearing right behind the redhead.

The whole group stood in silence over what they had just witnessed. While they knew it had been unlikely that Ruby was still alive, they had all held on to some hope that she was still alive. With this video it pretty much showed them that the young team leader had most likely fallen victim to The Nurse.

"...So, Ruby was killed by The Nurse after all," Graham said sadly. "I had hoped that we could find her, but I suppose that isn't possible anymore."

"Oh hell... That just ain't right," Eloy said, just as sadly as the blonde man had. "She has saved each of us more times than I can count. She didn't deserve to go out like that."

While the other members of the group were all expressing their sadness over Ruby's more than likely demise, Yang wasn't talking at all. She was staring down at the ground, deep in thought.

"Yang, I know that this must be devastating for you to find out, but you have to move on," Victoria said in a comforting tone, noticing how the blonde was acting. "The loss of Ruby is a big blow on all of us, but we can't-"

"That isn't what I'm thinking about. Why would I let something like that bother me, when I know there is a chance she's still alive?" Yang replied, surprising everyone else. The brawler looked up, showing everyone how her eyes had turned red from anger. "What I'm thinking about right now is how Ruby could have given such orders to us! Even if we had known how dangerous this place is, we would have still come here! Who does she think she is to think we are so gutless that we wouldn't come here to save her!? That's pissing me off right now!"

"Hang on a second, you're saying that there's a chance that Ruby is still alive?" Bill asked. "How can you say that after seeing that video? The way it seems to me is that The Nurse got her."

"Because I met Jonathan," Yang answered. "He somehow managed to get back to our world with the message Ruby gave him. She couldn't have gotten caught after making that video, since she needed to pass the disc to him first. Not only that, but when I talked with John, he never told me that Ruby had died. I'm certain that he would have told us that, since we were obviously desperate to find her."

"That's right! You told me that you met Jonathan, before you came here!" Victoria said, remembering what the blonde had told her when they had first met. "If you think about it, Ruby must have been able to evade The Nurse long enough to give John the message! She might still be alive!"

"While it is great to find a small piece of hope in this situation, we shouldn't get too carried away with it just yet," Graham said. "While there is a chance that Ruby survived her encounter with The Nurse, we still don't know if she is actually still alive. Not to mention, even if she is alive, where do we look for her?"

"Perhaps this can tell us," Yang said and pulled out the note from her pocket that had been attached to the video camera. "I found this along with the camera. It could give us a hint on what we should do next."

The brawler opened the piece of paper and looked it over. Much to her relief, it was Ruby's handwriting on it, meaning that the redhead had left it.

The note said:

 _If you are reading this, then you most likely found the video camera that I used to record my final message. While I know that I have no right to ask anything from anyone inside this world, I hope that you could tell my message to my friends and family back in our world. Even if I am doing everything I can to get out of here myself, I cannot guarantee my survival by any means at all, no matter how much I hate to admit it._

 _I just want my friends and family to know that I love them. Especially my teammates in team RWBY._

 _As for the real reason as to why I am writing this, it's because I may have figured out a way out of this world. It's a long shot, that's for sure, but it's also the only thing I've come across that could help. Let's all hope this works._

 _The thing is that when I have been in certain realms, there have been specific spots where I've felt "different". It's hard to properly describe it, but I've felt like a missing part of me has returned in these spots. My first objective in finding a way out of here requires me to go to one of these very spots. Hopefully, I can inspect the area as much as I can, so that I'm able to find out as much as possible._

 _If you wish to follow in my footsteps, try to make your way to the realm of the killer known as The Trapper. Once you're there, look for a message I'll leave at the water tower. Follow the instructions from point on and hopefully both of us will be free from this nightmare._

 _I pray that my idea will work._

 _Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY in Beacon Academy_

The group stood in stunned silence, as they let the words of the message sink in. This had to be the best possible thing they could have found. Not only did this message give them all hope that Ruby might still be alive, but they might have just found a way out of here. The idea of finding a way out was even supported by the fact that they knew someone that had been traveling with Ruby that had actually managed to escape. There was a high possibility that this is how Jonathan got out from this world.

"Well, while I'm certain that we all agree on what we'll do next, I'll still ask just in order to make sure," Graham said with a small smile. "Are we all willing to go follow the instructions Ruby left us in this note?"

The blonde man's question was met with an unanimous agreement from all the members of the group. They all wanted to see what the missing redhead had discovered.

"I would have gone after her even if none of you were willing to follow me. She's my precious little sister and I will do everything I can to find her," Yang said with determination in her voice. "My only problem is finding the realm she was talking about. What is this realm of The Trapper?"

"The Trapper is one of the killers in this world. He gets his name from placing bear traps all around his realm in order to catch survivors," Victoria explained. "His realm is an old, abandoned mine. There are all sorts of places where you can hide, but there can be traps almost everywhere, so you need to be very careful in there."

"I'm personally wondering what this discovery of hers is," Bill said thoughtfully. "She said that she had found certain spots in this world where she felt different somehow. Any idea what she could have meant by that?"

"I have no idea. This is the first time I've heard her say anything like this," Graham told the old veteran. "However, if it's something that she feels is worth checking out, I have no reason to doubt her."

"I'm pretty sure that we'll find out what she's talking about once we actually go there," Yang said. "Besides, if there's one thing I know about Rubes, it's that she would never lie to us. She is way too honest for her own good. When she says something, it's true in some way at least."

With their new objective set for them, the group began to move forward in the hopes of finding the realm they were looking for. After finding Ruby's message, every person in the group felt something deep withing them that they hadn't felt for quite some time.

They all could feel hope for once.

* * *

 **Author's notes: This became a bit of a short chapter, as I couldn't think of anything interesting to add to this. I was originally planning to end this chapter differently, but I decided to save it for a later chapter. Not gonna say what that was, though.**

 **Next up will be The Trapper. When I started doing this story, I felt like he was one of the killers I would have to use, since he is pretty much the face of the game itself.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.  
**


	23. Following Clues

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 22: Following Clues**

Yang and her group were once again walking through the foggy fields of The Entity's realm. However, unlike before, now they had a destination and a goal. Thanks to the blonde meeting Jonathan, everyone in the group knew that it was truly possible to escape from this world. They might have been looking for a way out before, but the lack of knowledge of it's existence was always something that had been dragging down their morale. But now with Ruby's message leading them towards a possible escape, the group was feeling a lot more hopeful than before.

The group's first objective was to find the realm of The Trapper, where Ruby had hidden her next message. The survivors just hoped that they wouldn't get caught by the killer first.

As the group of survivors was making their way through the fields, Yang's foot hit something metallic. Curious as to what this object was, she went to pick it up and found out it was a bear trap. The trap was old and covered in rust, so it was unlikely that it could work properly anymore.

While the brawler was looking over the trap, Victoria walked up to her.

"Looks like you found the first sign of our killer," the blue-haired woman said, getting Yang's attention. "As you have probably already guessed by now, The Trapper likes to use traps as a way of catching its victims. That rusty piece of junk is a sign that we are getting closer to its realm."

Yang simply gave a nod to her comrade before taking out Ruby's diary, hoping to find an entry on The Trapper. Her sister's advice could help her survive a possible encounter with the killer. It didn't take long for her to find the correct entry and to start reading it.

* * *

 _The Trapper is a difficult opponent to take on, unless you're very careful. As his name suggests, The Trapper hunts survivors through the use of traps that he seems to have an unlimited supply of in his realm. If you make one wrong step, your leg might get caught in a carefully hidden bear trap, which will also alert your position to the killer. Once that has happened, I see very little chance for you to make it out alive._

 _The way The Trapper hunts survivors is through placing bear traps all around the area, thus essentially making the place a mine field. With his traps set, The Trapper then proceeds to wander around in the search or it's next victim, hoping to either catch them or to drive them to a waiting bear trap in the grass. In order to survive, your best option is to stay hidden and to carefully look everywhere you go. You never know where a trap might have been set to catch a careless survivor._

 _The bear traps can be disarmed, if you have the skills needed for it, but I would strongly advice you not to do it. The Trapper has an excellent hearing and he will hear you disarming one of his traps immediately. Once he is aware of your location, it's only a matter of time before he's there, looking for you. Disarm traps only if it's absolutely necessary._

 _However, even though The Trapper is a clever and dangerous foe, he does have one flaw. His own traps may sometimes work against him. Not only can a quick and smart person lead The Trapper into stepping into one of his own traps, the traps themselves may tell you something useful. Since the killers try to prevent survivors from fixing the generators and escaping, an area with a lot of traps often means that something important is there. It might be dangerous and very risky, but if you see a high-concentration of bear traps somewhere, it would be a good idea to investigate that area._

* * *

Yang closed the diary and took a deep breath, letting the information she had just learned sink in. It seemed like she was going up against a rather difficult opponent. The blonde had always been a person of action that dives head first into danger and never one to go about anything all that carefully.

However, no matter what she would be facing, Yang was going to do it. It was all for the sake of finding her sister, after all.

"Get ready, everyone. We'll soon enter The Trapper's realm," Graham called out to the group. "Remember to watch your step."

Yang steeled her resolve and followed after the group to the place where they would hopefully find a clue about Ruby. It didn't take long for the fog to start getting thinner, thus allowing her to see what was around them.

The area had tress growing all around it. There were also several buildings here and there, along with piles of what seemed to be crates. At first, the brawler didn't know what the place was exactly, but upon a closer look she realized that this seemed to be a mine of some sorts. There were all sorts of mining equipment scattered all around the place, which included pickaxes, shovels and other such things.

"So, where are we going to go first?" Yang asked while looking around. "Ruby's message told us to look for a water tower. Do any of you know where it is?"

"We have been here a few times, so we know where it is," Victoria answered, before pointing at a direction. "It should be over there, not too far from here."

"Alright. Let's get going-"

"Yang, stop!" Eloy suddenly yelled and grabbed the back of the blonde's shirt, pulling her back.

"W-What is it, Eloy?" Yang asked, a bit taken aback by the donkey faunus' sudden act.

"You almost got yourself caught," Eloy explained and pointed at the ground right before the brawler's feet, where a bear trap had been set up. "Had you stepped into that one, it would have been real bad."

"Woah... Thanks, pal," Yang said and let out a small sigh of relief. "I'd hate to have my leg stuck in one of those."

"This is why The Trapper is a dangerous foe. You can never be careless even for a second or you might end up with a bear trap on your leg," Victoria said. "I've seen a few of our comrades get killed here because they weren't looking at where they were going."

Graham suddenly cleared his throat in order to get the group's attention. He still needed to assign everyone to their duties for the realm.

"Now that we are all aware of this place's dangers, I think we should have our jobs set up for us," the blonde man said. "Yang, you go with Eloy to find out the message Ruby left here. If we have any luck, it might lead us closer towards escaping this world. Bill and Lucy, you two go around and search for anything that's worth using. I'll go with Victoria and try to find the generator. I might not have the same skills as Howard or Phillips, but I should be able to manage it."

With everyone's duties set for them, the group split up to do what they were told. However, no one realized that there was a certain special person in the realm as well.

* * *

Around the time Yang's group had managed to escape from the realm of The Nurse, a certain heiress was in the process of escaping the realm she was trapped in. The generator had been fixed and all Weiss needed to do was to open the gate and get out. She was standing next to the switch that was used to open gate, when she heard someone walk up to her from behind. The white-haired girl looked behind her to see a young woman and a man walking towards her. The man was wounded, as he was bleeding from a cut to his side and had to lean against the woman in order to move.

However, the strangest thing about these two people was that the man had some strange device attached to his head. It looked like a mask that was made from a closed bear trap that went around the man's mouth.

"Please wait! Don't open the gate!" the woman pleaded as she continued to support the man. "If you open that gate, the mask on my husband will kill him! It's what the killer in this area does to her victims! Please wait until we have managed to free him, before you open the gate!"

"Is that so? That is very unfortunate indeed," Weiss said without even a hint of emotion in her voice, while staring at the couple with a cold gaze. "However, I'm afraid that I do not care."

Before the couple could do anything, the heiress pulled down the switch and powered up the gate, causing it to start to open. As soon as this happened, the strange mask on the man's head began to beep uncontrollably, which caused him to panic and begin to try and tear it off. However, his struggles were in vain, as the mask opened up, splitting apart the man's head and killing him instantly. The woman screamed in grief, as she watched her husband's lifeless body fall to the ground.

Before Weiss left, she gave one last look at the couple she had doomed and saw the woman crying over the man's body, while a person with a pig mask was making their way towards her.

Now that the white-haired girl had escaped from one realm, she began to make her way through the foggy fields of this world with no clear destination in mind. All she knew was that there had to be a way out and that she was going to find it, no matter what she had to sacrifice.

It didn't take long for Weiss to find the sign of her next destination in the form of a broken, rusty bear trap.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sorry for the short chapter. The reason this became this length was due to the fact that I wanted it to end with the part on Weiss, but I couldn't really make the chapter otherwise longer and have that part feel natural with the flow of the story. However, I am going to begin working on the next chapter as soon as I can, so I can hopefully make up for the length of this chapter through that.**

 **Some if not all of you have probably figured out a couple of things from this chapter. One is that Weiss and Yang are going to meet again soon, and the other one is that The Pig won't be having a bigger presence in this story. The problem I had with The Pig is that her special mechanics could have been interesting to work with, but also kind of frustrating to go through. Just thinking about the thought of having to try and explain the reverse bear traps and how they are removed sounds like a pain in the ass.**

 **However, I felt that The Pig was perfect for showing just how cold and emotionless Weiss has become in this world. Not only did I not have to go into detail about explaining the mechanics of The Pig, but I could also show her just enough to give an idea of what she does. I hope it was enough for anyone who wanted to see her appear in this story.**

 **Anyways, next chapter will have The Trapper actually appearing in the story. Hope you guys will check it out, when it comes out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.  
**


	24. Careful Steps

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 23: Careful Steps**

Yang and Eloy were quietly and carefully making their way through the mining area, heading towards the water tower that supposedly held a clue that was left by Ruby. Even though the blonde wanted to get there as fast as she could, it wasn't possible because of all the bear traps laying around. Even with the help of someone who had made their way through this realm before, the journey was a slow one, as they could never anticipate where a trap was hidden. Thanks to this, what should have been a quick trip had turned into a long journey that felt like it took an eternity.

"Geeze, this is taking forever!" Yang hissed out of frustration, doing her best to keep her voice low. "Are we even getting anywhere close to the tower!?"

"Yeah, we should be," Eloy answered quietly. "The water tower isn't all that far from here. We just can't get there all that fast because of the traps."

"This is frustrating as all hell," the blonde grumbled. "Why can't we just put even a bit more speed to this!? It couldn't do any harm!"

"That's because The Trapper's got some good ears on him. He can hear most sounds from far away and get there real fast. It's best for us to stay quiet," the donkey faunus explained. "Besides, even when we've been going around this carefully, you've almost stepped on a trap twice now, remember?"

"...Good point."

After what felt like an eternity to Yang, the two survivors eventually saw the water tower in the distance. It wouldn't take much longer until they had finally reached the location for the clue on Ruby. The brawler had to held back her excitement, as she almost dashed to the tower. Luckily, she had learned just how dangerous that would have been and managed to calm herself down.

As they were making their way to the now visible tower, the two survivors heard a sudden scream from the direction of their destination. Both Yang and Eloy wasted no time in hiding in the nearest bushes, hoping that they would not be detected by the killer.

However, as the duo waited in their hiding spot, they never heard the killer approach from anywhere. The only thing they heard were the cries of whoever had just screamed, which made them wonder what had happened.

Before Eloy could stop his partner, Yang had made her way from the bushes and had started to head towards the direction the cries were coming from. What she found was a teenage girl who had her leg trapped in a bear trap right next to the water tower. The girl was crying in pain and begging anyone who was nearby to come help her, as she struggled to free herself from the trap.

Yang was about to dash to the girl and help her, but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked behind her and saw Eloy shake his head with a sad look on his face. The brawler was about to ask why her attempt at rescuing the teenager was denied, but the donkey faunus pointed at the reason. Yang turned to look at what her partner was pointing at and saw The Trapper.

The Trapper was a huge man, easily the biggest the blonde had ever seen in her life. As his clothes, the killer was wearing dark brown overalls with black boots. In his right hand The Trapper was holding a rusty cleaver, and he had several bear traps hanging from a belt around his waist. The killer also had what seemed like metal spikes sticking out from his shoulders.

However, the most horrifying thing about The Trapper was his mask. At first glance, Yang thought it was a white hockey mask, but it turned out to be something that sent chills down her spine. The mask was made from a human skull with the mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

The trapped girl cried, begged and pleaded to the killer, hoping to have her life spared. Her wishes fell upon deaf ears, as The Trapper simply grabbed his newest victim and carried her away to be sacrificed to The Entity.

"Let me guess. That guy was The Trapper?" Yang said.

"Pretty much," Eloy replied. "We should be fine for now, since he got his victim from here. He'll most likely go check out some other area that he has laid a lot of traps on, so this will be our chance to get whatever Ruby left here."

The blonde nodded and the two survivors started to make their way to the water tower. There were still some bear traps laying around, so they still needed to be careful, but they managed to reach their goal without too much trouble.

As soon as they reached the water tower, Yang and Eloy began to look for any type of a clue as to where Ruby might have left a note. After looking around a bit, Yang spotted something bright red out of the corner of her eye. Upon a closer look, she realized that it was a piece of Ruby's cloak that had been tied around one of the water tower's support beams.

When she saw the piece of red cloth, the blonde immediately walked up to it and saw that there was something else attached there as well. The piece of fabric was holding a piece of paper there, which had to be Ruby's note.

Yang wasted no time in taking out the note and opening it. Eloy quickly went up to her to see what his former leader had written.

* * *

 _If you've made it here, I'm assuming that you've followed the message I left in the realm of The Nurse. I feel that I need to be perfectly clear and tell you that what I am doing here is based purely on speculation and instinct, but it's all I've got now. Uncle Qrow once taught me that sometimes it's best to listen to your instincts, even if it doesn't make sense. Sometimes you just have to go with what you feel and that is the only thing I can go with at the moment._

 _I can't describe in words how grateful I am to the ones who are still following me. After we got separated from the others by The Nurse, I was left with only four of my comrades. At first, I was afraid of how they would react, once I told them about my plan. Luckily for me, they have decided to trust and support me. I will be forever thankful to Jonathan, Zoey, Francis and Louis._

 _Anyways, the reason I came to this realm specifically was because of one thing this realm has, the mining shafts. When I've been in realms that have areas that go beyond ground level, I've had this strange feeling wash over me. I can't properly describe it, other than saying it felt like a missing part of me was returning._

 _As soon as I got here, I went to the first mining shaft I found and made my way as deep as I could. Unfortunately, I couldn't go all that deep, because the way had been blocked with boulders. There was no way I was going to even attempt trying to clear the way, as not only I didn't have the strength to move the rocks, but The Trapper would have most likely got me._

 _However, I did managed to confirm the thing I came to investigate. Once I had gone as deep as I could, I felt that strange feeling again. I concentrated on it and realized that it was the feeling of my Aura coming back. I don't know why, but there is something deep underground that could give me answers regarding this world._

 _As much as I wish that I had discovered a way out, I doubt that's what it is. When I was in that tunnel, I didn't just feel my Aura coming back, but also something else. I don't know what it was, but I could feel a dark presence come from deep within the ground, which gave me chills. I fear what might lay below ground._

 _My next stop is going to be the realm of The Huntress. I once had a person traveling with my group that had been sort of researching this world. He explained that he was going to do his best to understand this world, so that others could hopefully have a better chance at surviving here. It's a shame that he lost his life to The Huntress._

 _If you decide to continue following me, my next note will be inside a small shack that The Huntress uses to smoke meat. The building is much smaller than the cottage the killer lives in and there should be smoke coming out of it. Go there to find my next note._

 _Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY in Beacon Academy._

* * *

"Well, that certainly sounded... neat, I guess," Eloy said after both he and Yang had read the note from Ruby. "Any idea what she was talking about? I'm not a Huntsman, so I couldn't really understand all the talk about Aura stuff."

"Not really... This whole world taking away your Aura is kind of a new experience for me, so anything related to it is bound to be new to me as well," Yang answered. "I can't help but wonder about what she's trying to do. Ruby has always had a bit of a bad habit of trying her best to be a hero, so I can't help but worry about her."

"Isn't that kind of a good thing about her?" the donkey faunus asked. "I mean, thanks to her acting the way she did, she saved our lives quite a few times and is now trying to find a way out of here. How is that bad?"

"I was mostly referring to that "dark thing" she said she sensed coming from underground," the blonde explained. "I can't help but feel that she may try to go and investigate it for some reason."

"Now why would she do that?"

"I don't know, but-"

The rest of what Yang tried to say was cut off, as she noticed a certain someone standing not too far from them. Eloy turned around to see what his partner was looking at and his face turned pale immediately, as he saw The Trapper looking at them not too far away.

"ELOY, RUN!" Yang yelled and the two survivors immediately began to sprint as fast as they could.

Right as Yang and Eloy began to run, The Trapper went after them right away. The killer was tightly clutching his cleaver, ready to cut down his next prey.

Luckily for the two survivors, they somehow managed to avoid the traps that had been left in the nearby area, allowing them to get away from the water tower unharmed. However, they were far from safe, as The Trapper was quickly gaining on them. Something needed to be done or else they would both become new sacrifices for The Entity.

"Let's split up! That way at least one of us can get away!" Yang yelled to which Eloy nodded. The two of them then ran to different directions, hoping to throw off the killer that was chasing them.

Much to the brawler's horror, The Trapper had decided to go and chase after her. While the killer didn't look like he would be all that fast, The Trapper proved to be quite quick on his feet, as he once again started to get closer and closer to his prey. Seeing how her pursuer was gaining on her, Yang tried to run even faster, but it was no use. Unless a miracle saved her somehow, it was very likely that she was going to end up as a sacrifice.

However, the blonde's miracle did come and save her, and in a way that she couldn't have expected at all. As she was running, Yang made her way to a small area that had some rather tall grass. She wasn't really looking at where she was going, as her mind was occupied with the thought of getting away from the killer as fast as possible. This also meant that she wasn't looking at where she was stepping, which could have been very dangerous for her.

Much to the brawler's surprise and fortune, her feet managed to just miss a bear trap that had been set up in the grass. But while she had been lucky enough to avoid it, her pursuer wasn't. A loud, metallic snapping sound echoed through the air, as The Trapper accidentally stepped into one of his own traps and was forced to free himself from it.

After hearing the sudden snap of a bear trap, Yang gave a quick look behind her and saw what had happened. A wide smile made its way to her face, as she realized that she had possibly just been saved. The blonde used this opportunity to make a mad dash from the killer, disappearing from his view and giving her a chance to hide.

Yang frantically looked for a good place to hide and soon found a small building. She climbed through the open window and hid herself, hoping that The Trapper wouldn't find her. It didn't take long for the killer to come near, still looking for her. The brawler even managed to peek through the window and see The Trapper standing there, looking around for her. The killer walked around for a bit, trying to find some sort of a clue as to where his prey had gone to. Upon not finding anything, he seemed to give up and leave, most likely deciding to look for some other helpless victim.

Once The Trapper had left, Yang let out a breath of relief. It had only been thanks to pure luck that she had managed to escape and she hoped that she wouldn't have to go through it again. Ruby had mentioned that one of the ways to deal with The Trapper was to trick him into walking into one of his own traps, but the blonde was certain it wasn't something one should rely on.

Now that she was safe for the time being, Yang started to get ready to leave, as she still needed to find Eloy and the others. The donkey faunus must have been able to escape safely, since The Trapper had gone after her, leaving her partner alone.

However, just as she was about to leave, Yang noticed something. The building she had entered wasn't just any normal building. In fact, it was the entrance to a mining shaft. The moment she realized this, the brawler remembered what Ruby had said in her note about what she had discovered in one of the mines. With her curiosity getting the best of her, Yang decided to go and see for herself just what her sister had been talking about.

With slow and careful steps the blonde began to descend down the mine shaft. There were a couple of bear traps set up there as well, but they were easy to notice and evade, so they didn't really pose a threat. The real obstacle came in the form of rocks that blocked the tunnel, preventing Yang from going deeper in. The brawler guessed that The Trapper would sometimes try to chase his victims down here in order to corner them. With no way to run, the helpless victim would have to somehow get past the killer, but would most likely get caught in one of the traps.

Seeing how dangerous this area was if The Trapper came down there, Yang was about to leave the tunnel. Just as she was about to turn around and walk away, the blonde felt something strange happening. Instead of leaving, she decided to walk up to the wall of rocks and see what would happen. She put one of her hands against the rocks and stood still. Just like Ruby had said in her note, Yang started to feel her Aura return to her. It was a very slow process that wouldn't put her in her full power anytime soon, but it was such a great feeling that the brawler couldn't help but let a small smile spread over her face.

However, her joy soon disappeared after taking in her Aura for some time, as she began to feel something different. Suddenly, the warm and comforting feel of her Aura turned into something cold and terrifying. Yang could still feel her Aura come back to her, but it was now being accompanied by something much more sinister. Something that honestly scared the blonde.

She didn't know what it was, but there was something down there. Something that was pure evil and should never be released.

Having been completely freaked out by what she had felt, Yang quickly pulled her hand away from the rocks and took a step back. She was relieved when she couldn't feel that dark presence washing over her anymore. It was then that the brawler realized that her whole body was shaking and covered in cold sweat. Whatever she had felt had terrified her down to her very soul.

Seeing as there wasn't anything else she could do, Yang turned around and was about to leave, but there was someone standing before her, blocking the exit.

The Trapper had found her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eloy was walking around the realm of The Trapper, trying his best to find Yang. After he managed to escape from the killer, the donkey faunus had immediately gone back in the hopes of finding his partner. While he knew that The Trapper had gone after the blonde girl, Eloy was not going to simply assume that she had been caught. He knew that if their roles were reversed, Yang would look for him as well. Not to mention, Ruby would have done the same.

As he was making his way around the place, Eloy heard something that immediately made him stop in his tracks. Using his big donkey ears to listen carefully, he managed to pick up the sound again. It was the sound of a footstep.

Not knowing whether it was The Trapper or someone else, Eloy hid behind a large boulder and waited for the person to walk by. After a bit of waiting, a girl with white hair came into view.

"Hey! You there!" the donkey faunus whispered to the girl, getting her attention. "Hi, I'm Eloy. I'm a friend, so no need to worry about me. Who are you?"

"...Weiss Schnee," the girl answered.

* * *

 **Author's notes: In this chapter I'm kind of starting to show my own version of this world. Before anyone says anything, I know that I am not following the actual lore of Dead by Daylight correctly, which I've been doing all throughout the story. This is because I kind of want to make my own version that suits the story I'm writing. There will be more revealed in the later chapters, so I hope you can give it a chance.**

 **Next chapter will have Yang and Weiss reunite. Care to guess if they are going to have problems with each other?**

 **Also, did any of you recognize the names of the people Ruby mentioned in her letter? Jonathan is obviously just an OC I made for this story that appeared at the very beginning, but the other three are actual characters. I had Bill mention them in an earlier chapter, but I forgot to name them until now.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	25. Reunion

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 24: Reunion**

Yang's eyes were wide and her face turned pale as she realized just how bad her situation was. The Trapper had cornered her with the only way out right behind him. While the tunnel was wide enough that the blonde could have run past the killer, there were bear traps on the ground, preventing her from doing that. Behind her was a wall of rocks, meaning that there was no escape for her.

As The Trapper began to walk closer to his prey, Yang backed away until her back hit the wall behind her. The brawler's mind was racing as she tried to figure a way out of this. Unfortunately, she couldn't think of anything. There wasn't any type of a way for her to escape from this peril.

With her back against the wall of rocks, Yang could once again feel that strange, terrifying presence wash over her. This didn't help her think at all, as her whole being was overtaken by fear. There was a killer approaching her from the front and something possibly even more frightening behind her. The blonde felt like she was trapped between two giant beasts, both ready to strike down at her.

Once he was close enough, The Trapper raised his cleaver up in the air and brought it down upon his next victim. Upon seeing the attack that was about to strike her down, Yang's survival instincts kicked into action, causing her to bring her arm up to defend herself from the weapon, even though she was certain she would die.

However, when the cleaver connected with the brawler's arm, something strange and unexpected happened. Instead of getting cut down, Yang actually managed to push the attack away, causing The Trapper to stumble backwards and fall down, allowing the blonde to run past him and escape.

Yang didn't understand what had happened, as her mind was still clouded with fear and she was running on pure instinct. But the truth was that two things had allowed her miraculous save from The Trapper to happen. First was the Aura that had come to her body while she had been pressed against the wall of rocks. The brawler herself hadn't realized the Aura that was coming to her body, as she had been too focused on the terrifying presence behind her and the killer in front of her to do so. The second thing was her survival instincts kicking into overdrive, allowing her to unconsciously summon all the Aura she had gathered into her arm, thus blocking The Trapper's attack. Even though she was still left with a bleeding wound on her arm from the attack, the damage would have been much worse if she didn't have her Aura at that moment.

None of this really mattered to Yang at the moment, as her survival instincts were in full control of her. Right now all that mattered to her was getting away from the killer as fast as possible. The terrified blonde was not even looking at where she was really going, as all that mattered was putting as much distance as she could between herself, The Trapper and whatever the horrifying presence she had felt in the tunnel was.

Yang didn't stop running until her body had been pretty much exhausted from stamina and she fell down on the ground. With shaking arms she pushed herself up from the ground and began to crawl, desperately still escaping from the horrors she had just almost been killed by. As she was doing this, the brawler noticed a locker placed against a large boulder and made her way there. She hid inside the locker and prayed that she wouldn't be discovered.

Now that she had finally stopped, Yang could finally do her best to regain her stamina and catch her breath. Unfortunately for her, that was proving to be very difficult as she couldn't calm down at all. The blonde couldn't help but think about The Trapper and how close she had been to getting killed. The only thing more terrifying than the killer was that strange, dark presence she had felt in the tunnel. Somehow not knowing what it was made the whole thing even more horrifying to her.

As she was sitting in her hiding place, Yang hugged her knees and began to cry as her fears got the better of her. Her silent sobs weren't loud, but one could hear them, if they were close enough and listening carefully.

It had been years since the brawler had felt like this. Right now, she wasn't the hotheaded and brave Huntress she used to be. Right now, she was just a scared child, like when she and Ruby had been attacked by Grimm when they were little.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eloy had managed to convince Weiss to go with him. The donkey faunus had told her about how he was in a group that was currently looking for a way out, which got the heiress' attention. Not only would there be the safety that was provided by a group, but there was also the possibility of getting out of this world. There was no way that Weiss was going to miss such a chance.

"You're real lucky that I found you! Our group is just the best, so I'm sure you'll become great friends with everyone," Eloy said excitedly with a big, goofy smile on his face. "Not only that, but we might also be getting out of here soon, so it was a good thing I found you!"

"Right. This way of getting out of this world, could you explain it to me a bit?" Weiss asked, hoping to learn some important details that she could use later. "I kind of want to know what I'm getting myself into. It's just to reassure myself a bit."

"Well, the thing is that I don't really understand it myself yet. We are kind of learning of it as we go," the donkey faunus explained, confusing the white-haired girl. "You see, none of us really knows what this plan really is, you know? It was made by our previous leader, who got separated from our group. We are currently following her clues in the hopes of getting out of here."

"So, no one actually has any idea how to escape from here?" Weiss asked, not feeling all that confident about what she had just learned.

"That's kind of how it is, but you shouldn't be worried! Our previous leader was a real hero for us all, so if she says something, it has to be true!" Eloy quickly said, hoping to make the whole thing sound better. "Trust me when I say that our former leader was a truly wonderful person and would never lie to us! I can't even count all the times she saved me, when she was still around!"

The heiress let out a small sigh and debated in her mind whether she should follow the faunus or simply go on her own. After a bit of thinking, she decided to follow him and his group, even if their "plan" wasn't all that trustworthy. Weiss herself didn't have any better ideas and could still use the protection this group could provide her.

"By the way, your name was Weiss Schnee, right?" Eloy suddenly asked, to which the white-haired girl nodded. "I think I've heard your name before, but I can't remember where."

"Well, I am the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, so you must have heard my name in the news or something," Weiss said with a shrug.

"Nah, I don't think that was it. I feel like someone I know mentioned it to me before, but I can't remember who it-" the donkey faunus began to say, until his eyes went wide with realization. "Hang on a second! You were-"

A loud snap of a branch cut off Eloy and alarmed both him and Weiss to someone walking towards them. The two survivors immediately hid themselves in nearby bushes, hoping that they hadn't been discovered by the killer. After a bit of waiting, the duo soon saw The Trapper walk towards them.

Upon seeing the killer, Weiss immediately began to think about the possible ways she could escape. She was going through all of her options, considering her chances of survival with each of them, when her arm was suddenly grabbed by Eloy.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here before he finds us," the faunus said before he began to lead the heiress away from The Trapper. "I'm not gonna let that guy get you. I owe it to my previous leader to do so."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss asked, clearly confused by what her new partner had said to her. "Do I know this leader of yours somehow?"

"It would be strange if you didn't know her," Eloy said with a small chuckle. "She was Ruby Rose, your former teammate and partner from Beacon."

The white-haired girl's eyes went wide as she heard Ruby's name. In all honesty, she had forgotten that the reason she had gotten into this world was because she had been looking for her partner. Hearing Ruby's name made Weiss feel hope that she could possibly get to see her best friend again.

"W-Where is she?" the heiress asked in a shaky but hopeful voice. "Is she safe? Is she with the other members of your group?"

"Unfortunately, she isn't with us. If she was, she would still be our leader," Eloy answered. "She got separated from our group, so we have no idea where she is. In fact, we are currently following clues that she left behind as a means of getting out of this world."

"...I see," Weiss said with all hints of hope her voice previously had having left completely.

"B-But you shouldn't lose hope! I'm sure we'll see her at some point!" the donkey faunus quickly said, noticing how his new friend's mood had dropped. "Ruby is a really strong person who saved my life countless times! Not only that, but she still had four of our people with her as well! I'm sure she's able to handle herself out there!"

Weiss gave a simple nod in return to what Eloy had said, not really believing that her partner was still alive. She was certain that Ruby was dead, much like everyone else she had ever loved was.

"But I gotta say, I sure am feeling great about you being part of our group from now on," the donkey faunus said. "Ruby always spoke highly about her teammates, saying that they were the best people you could have on your side. If you're anything like what she said, I'm sure you'll be a great help to us!"

The heiress said nothing in return, as she didn't really care about what Eloy was saying. Right now, all that she cared about was getting out of this world and doing what she was always supposed to do, turn the SDC back on the right track.

Eloy's ears suddenly perked up and he began to move faster, while dragging Weiss behind him. They went and hid themselves inside a small building, which turned out to be a storage for all sorts of tools. The two survivors peeked through the window and saw The Trapper walking nearby again.

"Why did he come here?" Weiss whispered. "Does he know where we are?"

"It can't be," Eloy whispered in response. "As far as I know, we haven't made any loud noises. There's no way that he knows we are here."

The two survivors looked in silence as The Trapper stood in the middle of the field, looking around. The killer's gaze suddenly turned towards them, causing the duo to hide. But when they looked again they saw The Trapper walking away, seemingly deciding to look elsewhere for his prey.

"Well, that sure was scary," Eloy said as he let out a sigh of relief. "I'm gonna look through some of this stuff and see if there's anything useful. Once I'm done, we can go look for the others."

Weiss nodded in response and waited as the donkey faunus looked around. As this was happening, the heiress suddenly heard something. The sound came from behind the door and was mechanical, like something was being set up.

Despite hearing this sound, Weiss didn't say anything. She had a sudden idea.

"This isn't much, but I did find a toolbox. Maybe Graham can use it to fix the generators," Eloy said after finishing his search. He then walked to the door and got ready to open it. "Alright, you ready? Let's get-"

As soon as the donkey faunus stepped through the door, his foot landed right into a bear trap that had been set up just outside. The trap immediately closed on his leg with the metallic jaws digging deep into his flesh. Eloy let out a pained scream as he fell to the ground.

Before the faunus could even try to free his leg from the trap, The Trapper appeared from behind the corner and walked up to him. No matter how much Eloy tried to struggle, he couldn't stop the killer from simply picking him up and carrying him away.

As he was being taken away, the donkey faunus managed to get one last look towards the storage he had been hiding with Weiss, hoping to see the white-haired girl rushing towards him in an attempt at rescuing him. However, his heart was broken by the feeling of betrayal as he saw Weiss simply sneak away, not even giving one look towards him.

It was at that moment that Eloy realized what had happened. The heiress had used him as a sacrificial lamb so that she could get away safely. Tears fell from the donkey faunus' eyes as he was being taken away to be sacrificed to The Entity.

* * *

Back with Yang, the blonde girl had managed to calm herself at least somewhat. Her cries had lessened and were just silent sniffles at this point. Yang still felt terrified over what she had just gone through, as she could still feel that massive, dark presence. The brawler couldn't stop thinking about it, no matter what she tried. It was actually scarier than The Trapper himself.

Suddenly, the door to the locker that Yang was hiding in was opened, revealing Victoria on the other side. The blue-haired woman had a worried look on her face, as she looked at the blonde girl.

"Yang, are you alright?" Victoria asked in a worried tone. "I heard someone crying and came here immediately. Did something happen? And where's Eloy?"

"I-I don't know where Eloy is," Yang answered while trying to hold back her crying. "We were discovered by The Trapper and got separated. However, he went after me, instead of Eloy, so he should be fine."

"I see that you didn't exactly escape without a scratch," the blue-haired woman said, noticing the wound on the brawler's arm. "If you both managed to get away, then what's gotten into you? I don't think that simply facing one of the killers in this world could be enough to scare you to the point of tears."

"It's... hard to explain. I kind of encountered something that I wasn't ready for," Yang answered. "I'll try my best to explain it later. What about the others? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, the rest of the group is okay. Graham and I managed to fix the generator and even found Bill and Lucy. Now we just need to find Eloy and we can get out of this damn realm. We should also fix that arm of yours."

The blonde nodded and got up to follow Victoria, who took her to the rest of the group. Once they were together, Bill put some bandages on Yang's arm to stope the wound from bleeding. Luckily for her, the cut wasn't all that deep, so there was no need for further treatment.

As they were looking for Eloy, Yang told the group about what had happened. She told them about the note they found, how she and Eloy were separated and also about what she had discovered in the tunnel. The others were quite surprised to hear that their comrade had encountered something that could actually be more frightening than the killers themselves.

"So you didn't actually see this thing, but instead you sort of sensed it?" Graham asked, somewhat interested by what he had just heard. "Can you describe it somehow?"

"I don't think I can," Yang answered and shook her head lightly. "Like I said, I have no idea what that thing was, as it was hidden deep underground. All I can say is that when I felt it all of my senses were just telling me to run away. Whatever that thing was, I don't want to face it at all."

"Let's hope that none of us have to do that," the blonde man said. "Besides, we are going to escape from this world anyways, so we won't have to worry about anything that's in here in the end, right?"

"I know, it's just... I just can't stop thinking about that thing," the brawler said. "It just felt so strange and dangerous. It was like the biggest monster was hiding right behind that wall and could have come to take me whenever it had wanted."

"It's best to simply try and ignore these things, kid," Bill suddenly said and placed a comforting hand on Yang's shoulder. "I know from experience that sometimes you face things you can't really do anything about. At moments like that all you can really do is try to move on and ignore it to the best of your abilities."

The blonde girl nodded at the old soldier's advice, but it didn't make her feel all that better. She knew that there was something out there that was more powerful than the killers and it scared her. Yang wasn't sure if it was The Entity or something else, but she knew it was close and dangerous.

As the group went on to find Eloy, the brawler noticed something very white moving around. She focused her full attention on it before her eyes went wide upon recognizing what it was. Yang suddenly ran towards what she had found with her group soon following after her, wondering what suddenly got into the blonde girl.

The reason for Yang's sudden excitement was that she had seen someone she thought was dead. It was Weiss Schnee, her teammate and friend.

The heiress heard someone running towards her and turned around in time to see a familiar blonde girl running towards her. Weiss' eyes went wide as well, as she had thought that Yang had died along with Blake.

The white-haired girl was soon wrapped in a tight hug, as the brawler held onto her with tears of joy falling from her eyes.

"W-Weiss! I-I didn't that you- that you were-" Yang struggled to speak, as her crying was making it difficult. "I-I-I swear that I had no idea you were-"

"It's okay, Yang. It's okay," Weiss said, returning the hug and even had a small smile on her face with a single tear falling from her eye. "I didn't think I would see you again either."

By this point, the people in Yang's group had made their way to the two hugging girls.

"Hey, Yang, who is this person?" Victoria asked. "I can see that she is someone very important to you, but I would like to know exactly who she is."

The blonde girl wiped away her tears and git ready to introduce her friend to the group.

"Guys, this is Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the SDC," Yang said. "She is also one of my best friends and teammate from Beacon."

"One of Ruby's teammates? Well, that is certainly good news," Graham said with a smile. "I wasn't aware that there were others left from your team, besides Yang. It is truly a good thing that we met."

"Thank you," Weiss said to the group and even gave them a small bow. "If you're traveling with Yang, I hope that I may join your group. I feel like it would be beneficial to all of us."

"Well, of course you're joining us!" Yang said happily. "There's no way that I was going to lose you again! I want us all to get out of this horrible world, so I need you with me, Weiss!"

"That is good to hear," the heiress said with a small smile. "I also happened to meet someone who told me that your group had a plan to escape from this world. This is also one of the reasons why I would like to join you."

"You met someone who told you about us?" Graham asked in surprise with the other members of the group equally shocked. "Was this person perhaps a donkey faunus by the name of Eloy?"

"Indeed it was. He told me about how you were all following notes left by Ruby in order to get out of this world," Weiss answered. "I happened to meet him not too long ago."

"Do you know where he is?" Victoria asked. "We have been looking for him for some time now and could leave this realm once we find him."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," the white-haired girl said, confusing the others. "The last I saw him, he had stepped into a bear trap and was being taken away by the killer of this realm."

Hearing that their friend was gone shook everyone in the group. They had all been hoping that they could get out of this world without losing anymore of their friends. Yang was especially saddened by this, as she started to blame herself for Eloy's death. After all, she was supposed to be his partner, but she got separated from him. If she had stayed together with the donkey faunus, he might still be there with them.

Victoria seemed to notice her blonde friend's inner turmoil and put an comforting arm around Yang's shoulders, hoping to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Hey, this wasn't your fault, okay?" the blue-haired woman said. "You did all you could, but in this world it isn't always enough. You can't blame yourself for this and you need to move forward. For the sake of all of those who have died so far."

"I-I know... It's just- I just can't help but think that I could have done something different," Yang said. "If I had stayed with him, maybe he wouldn't have gotten taken away."

"While that might be true, there is also a chance that you would have both been caught," Victoria said. "Besides, you can't change what has already happened. You need to look forward and focus on the future."

The brawler gave a simple nof as a response. She might have been feeling slightly better, but not by much. Eloy's death was still weighing heavily on her mind.

"Well, since there's nothing we can do anymore, I suppose we might as well all get out of here," Graham stated. "We already know the next place we need to go to, so there's no use to us wasting time here."

The whole group agreed with the blonde man and they made their way to the exit gate with their newest addition to their group. None of them knew yet just what kind of a danger they had invited to their group, as they headed towards the location of Ruby's next note, the realm of The Huntress.

* * *

 **Author's notes: It was kind of sad for me to kill Eloy, as I really liked his character in the original series from which he came from. However, this is how the story is supposed to play out, so it couldn't be helped all that much.**

 **When I started writing this story, I knew that there were two killers that I was going to use. The first one was The Huntress, as she is my favorite of all the Dead by Daylight killers. The other one was The Trapper, since he is pretty much the face of the whole game. Not using him would have just felt wrong.**

 **Anyways, next time we will see The Huntress. Hope you guys check it out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.  
**


	26. The Red Forest

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 25: The Red Forest**

Some time had passed since Yang's group had managed to get out of The Trapper's realm and everyone was silent. All the losses they had been suffering were taking their toll on everybody's morale, leaving every person struck by grief.

Despite feeling sadness over the loss of Eloy, Yang felt at least some relief with finding Weiss. The fact that at least one of her friends that had gone with her to search for Ruby had survived was something she was truly happy for. The blonde might have lost the others, but at least one of her best friends was still around.

However, Yang had found something rather strange about her teammate. While Weiss wasn't exactly a noisy person, she was being unusually quiet. Normally the heiress would have had at least something to say, but right now she was being even less talkative than Blake, which was saying a lot. The brawler assumed that being stuck in this world must have forced Weiss to go through quite a lot, which was possibly the reason for her silence.

"Hey, Weiss," Yang called out to the white-haired girl. "Is everything alright with you?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Weiss answered. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you've been completely silent for some time now," the blonde explained. "I was just wondering if something had happened to you, while we were separated."

"Well, a lot has certainly happened," the heiress said, thinking back to everything she had seen so far. Blake, Nora, Ren and Jaune getting killed, Pyrrha turning into a killer herself, the loss of Klein and all the people she had to sacrifice in order to make it this far, including Eloy. "A lot of bad things for sure. This world is... a very difficult thing to handle."

"Yeah, I know. I've had my fair share of bad experiences as well," Yang said with a sad sigh, thinking about all the people that she had lost. "However, I'm sure we are going to get out of here. With the help of Ruby's notes, I'm certain that we'll find a way out. We just need to stick together and look out for each other, so that no one else has to die."

"I know," Weiss said, her mind only on her goal of getting back to their world to fix her family's legacy, and how much she was willing to sacrifice for it. "We have to keep in mind what's truly important, even in here."

While the brawler didn't notice anything too alarming about her friend, someone else did. Bill was looking at Weiss with suspicion in his eyes. There was something about the way the white-haired girl spoke that set off alarm bells in the old veteran's head. Somehow he knew that something was wrong with Weiss and that it was dangerous to all of them. He just needed to find out what it was before it was too late.

* * *

As the group made their way through the foggy fields, the terrain around them suddenly changed. First the air began to feel colder, like they were in a much more northern part of the world, like Atlas. Soon after the change in temperature, the area around them became much different. They had walked into a thick forest with very tall tress, along with vegetation that wasn't familiar to most of them.

"What the-? These plants... they're similar to ones you can see in Atlas," Weiss said, recognizing some of the plants around them. "How is this possible?"

"The Entity is able to recreate things from our world in order to create whatever type of environments it wants. I'm guessing this area has been modeled after Atlas," Graham said while looking around. "This is also the area of The Huntress."

Without saying a word, Yang immediately took out Ruby's diary and looked for the entry on the killer they would be facing. It wasn't long until she found The Huntress' entry.

* * *

 _This world holds all sorts of strange beings as killers, but the killer known as The Huntress is strange in a rather special way. While most of the killers seem to be nothing more than mindless monsters, The Huntress seems to have something in her that's almost like a hint of humanity. I have heard strange tales and seen her do strange things that set her apart from all the other killers. Not only is she constantly singing a strange song that's like a lullaby, but I have heard that The Huntress has also shown mercy to little girls. Instead of attacking them, she has taken them with her, but I have no idea where she takes the girls. All I have heard is that The Huntress acts very differently with them, almost like she cares about her captives._

 _However, you shouldn't think for a second that The Huntress is anything else than a monstrous killer. Many have fallen victim to her, so you must be on your guard not to end up like that._

 _Out of all the killers I have encountered, The Huntress is the only one with a long-range weapon. Her regular weapon of choice is a large two-handed axe, but she also carries around small hatchets that she throws with one hand. She is very skillful with her throwing weapons, as she can hit targets that are very far away. If The Huntress spots you, you won't be safe even if you manage to put distance between yourself and her. Add the fact that The Huntress seems to be an excellent tracker and you have one of the most dangerous killers of this world._

 _One of the best methods for dealing with The Huntress is to try and move as wildly and unpredictably as possible while using looking for cover. Depending on how you move may make a difference between staying alive or getting hit with a hatchet. The Huntress can also carry only five hatchets with her at once, which means that you can essentially count how many weapons she can throw at you. Once she has run out of hatchets, you should be able to run away from her like all the other killers._

 _There's is also one other thing that should be mentioned. Despite being skillful at hunting, The Huntress seems to have a small flaw in her actions that can help you locate her before she sees you. She is constantly singing a lullaby, which can very easily give away her location. Keep your ears open and you might be able to avoid her before it's too late._

* * *

Yang closed the diary with a slightly confused look on her face. The Huntress seemed to be a very dangerous killer, but there was something about Ruby's notes that puzzled the blonde. The redhead had mentioned the possibility of the killer kidnapping little girls for some unknown reason. Ruby had even said that it's almost like a hint of humanity in The Huntress. That was definitely something Yang would have never expected to see in these notes.

However, the brawler decided not to think too much about it, since it most likely didn't matter all that much in the end. Humanity or not, the killers of this world were all threats to anyone who was unlucky enough to end up in here. The only thing any of them could do was try to avoid the killers while trying to find a way back to their own world.

The group came to a sudden stop as Graham raised up his hand as a signal. He then motioned for everyone to follow him quietly, as they all began to sneak forward. It didn't take long until they all saw what had caught the blonde man's attention.

There was a dead body on the ground with a small hatches buried deep into its back.

"I take it that this is the work of The Huntress, right?" Yang asked quietly, not wanting to possibly alert the killer to their position.

"Your assumption is correct. This is a clear sign that we have stepped into her territory," Graham answered. "When you're dealing with The Huntress you can never get far away enough from her. The moment you think that is the moment this happens to you."

"So, what do we do now?" Weiss asked, hoping to get out of this realm as soon as possible. "What exactly is our plan?"

"I want you to go with Bill to look around the area and see if you can find anything useful. I'll go with Victoria to work on the generator, and Lucy will go with Yang to see what Ruby left in here," the blonde man explained. "Keep your eyes and ears open. If you get noticed by The Huntress first, it could be too late for you."

The group once again split up with each pair going to a different direction. It didn't take long until Yang couldn't see any of her companions, as they had all disappeared into the woods surrounding them.

* * *

Now that the blonde was alone with Lucy, she decided that it was a good time to talk to the cat faunus. Not only did she feel like she needed to thank Lucy for saving her life from The Nurse, but Yang also wanted to ask about something.

"Hey, Lucy?" the brawler called out to the pink-haired girl, getting her attention. "I forgot to say this due to everything that's been happening, but I wanted to say thank you for rescuing me from The Nurse. If you hadn't been there, I'm sure I would have gotten myself killed out there."

"W-Wait... I saved you?" Lucy asked, her eyes showing genuine confusion. "When did this happen?"

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked in return. "This happened when we were in The Nurse's realm. I came running towards you with her chasing after me. You then got her attention and kept her from going after me, thus allowing me to escape. How did you forget that?"

"Oh... I guess it wasn't me who did that," the cat faunus said, confusing her partner even more. "That must have been my other self. I was wondering why my memories from that time were all hazy."

"What do you mean by that? Are you saying you turned into another person entirely or something?" the blonde kept asking, wondering just what the faunus girl was talking about.

"Kind of. I'm a bit of a special person," Lucy began to explain. "You see, I never had any parents as a child. I was forced to grow up in an orphanage that wasn't exactly a nice place. The other kids there were very mean and often bullied me, and the people working there weren't all that helpful. It kept getting worse with every day, until my other self was suddenly born. Another Lucy living inside of me."

"So you're saying that you have a split personality? That explains why you became so different so suddenly," Yang said, thinking back to the time Lucy saved her from The Nurse. "I have to say that it seems to be quite useful. Thanks to that I'm still alive."

"While I will admit that having the other Lucy can be useful, I wish that I didn't have her in me," the cat faunus said. "The other Lucy was essentially born to keep me safe and to protect me from harm. Whenever I'm threatened, she takes over and handles the situation I'm in, while I remain completely ignorant to what happens. When the other Lucy takes over, it feels like I suddenly fall unconscious before waking up again once everything is cleared. Even though I have been saved by this, it has been more of a curse than a blessing."

"How come? So far it seems to have been quite useful."

"In here I can see my other self to be very useful, but it's not always like that. Not only is it quite horrifying to lose control over your own body with no idea what is happening, my other personality can trigger unexpectedly with terrible consequences," Lucy explained. "The other Lucy is essentially my exact opposite in personality. She is brave, strong and confident. However, she is also very violent, aggressive and even brutal. If I'm not careful, I might accidentally trigger her awakening by simply feeling very nervous, which can result to something horrible happening. Many people have been hurt because I haven't been able to keep her in check properly. Because of that I even ended up here."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Due to me being a "ticking time bomb", I became a freak of nature that people either avoided or tried to drive away from their communities. Due to that I ended up living like a hermit in the middle of a junkyard while fearing for my life every day. I was not only afraid that someone I had harmed would come and seek vengeance against me, but that the other Lucy would take over and do something even worse. Even now I can't help but fear what might happen to me if-"

Lucy's ramblings were cut off by Yang putting a comforting arm around the smaller girl's shoulders. The blonde held her close in order to calm her down as much as possible.

"Don't worry. The others and I will be here to help you and keep you safe," Yang said. "Besides, you're a lot stronger than you think. You've been able to survive here for so long and even managed to turn something that caused you problems into something helpful. Be it your other personality or not, you still saved me from The Nurse. I swear that I will repay you for that, no matter what it takes."

"T-Thank you, Yang," Lucy said with a slight blush on her face, having not expected her partner to act in such a way. "Usually when people find out about my special condition they get scared and try to avoid me."

"Well, you kind of remind me of my sister, actually," the blonde explained with a small smile.

"R-Really? I remind you of Ruby?" the cat faunus asked wide-eyed.

"You sure do. Ruby used to be quite scared and shy back in the day," Yang answered as she began to think back to her days as a small girl with her sister. "When she was little, Ruby didn't have the courage to go and make friends with others. Because of that the other kids around her began to see her as weird, which wasn't helped by Ruby's obsession with weapons. It wasn't until we made it to Beacon that she finally began to truly open up to others and make friends with people around her. That's why you kind of remind me of her."

"Wow... When she was leading our group, she always seemed so strong and determined that it's kind of hard to imagine her being shy at all," Lucy said in wonder. "I guess people can turn out to be much different once you get to know them, huh?"

"Well, she may be a bit of a shy dork, but she is still a badass in the end," the brawler replied. "There have been numerous times she honestly surprised me by just how-"

Yang stopped telling her story when she suddenly heard something. The sound could only be heard faintly, but it was getting stronger and closer to them. Thanks to Ruby's diary, the blonde immediately knew what it was.

It was the sound of humming. The Huntress was getting closer to them.

Both Yang and Lucy immediately hid into some nearby bushes and waited quietly, as the humming just kept getting closer and closer. It didn't take long until they both saw The Huntress come into view, looking for her next prey.

The Huntress was an incredibly tall woman, easily taller than even Yatsuhashi. She was also very well-built, as she had some very big muscles on her arms. The killer wore what seemed to be a white sweater and blue pants that were held up by brown suspenders. She was also wearing what seemed like a long, dark blue skirt that revealed her left leg. The Huntress also had long black hair and was wielding a large two-handed axe. She also had a few small hatchets attached to her belt. But the strangest thing about the killer was the white rabbit mask that covered the upper half of her face.

Yang watched in silence as The Huntress calmly walked through the field while continuing to hum. The song sounded like a lullaby of some sort, as it reminded the brawler of the songs Summer used to sing to her and Ruby when they were little.

The two survivors waited silently in the bushes for the killer to leave, so that they could go and look for Ruby's next message. Unfortunately, it seemed that The Huntress had decided to stay there for some reason, leaving them stuck in their hiding spot.

"Why is she just standing there? Isn't she going to go look for anyone?" Yang whispered to her partner. "Does she know that we are here or something?"

"I-I don't know," Lucy answered. "Usually the killers roam around their realms, looking for new victims. It doesn't make any sense for her to simply stand there and-"

The cat faunus' sentence was cut off by The Huntress suddenly pulling out one of her hatchets and throwing it. Luckily for the two girls hiding in the bushes, neither of them had been the target. Instead, the killer had thrown her weapon at a woman that had been hiding behind a nearby tree and had tried to sneak away. The hatchet flew though the air and landed right into the woman's leg, bringing her down to the ground and leaving her at the mercy of The Huntress.

Having managed to take down her prey, the masked woman walked up to the victim who was crying in pain on the ground. The Huntress then picked her up and carried her to become the newest sacrifice.

Once they were certain that the killer had left, Yang and Lucy got out from their hiding spot. Both were pale and shaking a bit from what they had just witnessed. Even if they had already witnessed many deaths in this world, there was no way either of them would ever get used to it.

Without even saying a word, the two survivors went on to continue looking for Ruby's message. It didn't take long until they discovered the place the redhead had most likely described in her last message. The building was very small and had smoke coming out of it, most likely from The Huntress smoking meat like the not had said.

Before going in, Yang and Lucy peeked in through the entrance of the building to see what it was like inside. Due to the smoke that covered the inside of the place, neither of them could really see all that well. They did see a large fire in the middle of the ground, and they could smell something that wasn't smoke. It was the smell of blood.

Both survivors entered the building, expecting to see deer and other animals hanging from the ceiling. However, they were horrified to find dead human bodies that had been cut up hanging from the ceiling to have their meat smoked.

Yang somehow managed to hold her composure, but Lucy couldn't do it. The pink-haired girl threw up on the ground, having been thoroughly sickened by the smell and the sight before her eyes.

"Lucy, you go wait outside, okay?" the brawler said to her partner. "You keep watch in case The Huntress comes here while I go look for Ruby's note. There's no need for both of us to look for it."

"O-Okay..." Lucy answered weakly, as she went outside. She knew exactly why Yang had suggested that they would split up like this, which she was a bit ashamed of. Despite that, she still realized that she wouldn't be of much help with looking for the note. The cat faunus was certain that the smell of blood and gore would cause her to pass out.

With her partner now waiting outside, Yang went to search the place for the note. She pulled up her scarf to cover her nose and mouth in order to make breathing at least a bit easier, even if it didn't really help all that much. The blonde looked around the place, wondering what would be the best place for Ruby to hide her note. She soon saw a staircase that led up and decided to start her search from there.

Once she had made her way up the stairs, Yang could breath at least a bit better, as there was an open window that allowed fresh air to blow in. Thanks to this, neither the smoke nor the smell of bodies were as bad as they were on the lower level.

The brawler looked around for any sign of Ruby's note and eventually found a piece of her sister's cloak tied around one of the support beams of the staircase. She went to have a closer look at it and found Ruby's next note.

Yang wasted no time in taking the piece of paper and making her way back to Lucy. Even if she wanted to read the note as soon as possible, the blonde couldn't stand the smell of smoke and gore anymore. Both she and Lucy were soon a good distance away from the building, which allowed them to finally breathe more easily.

Once they had managed to breathe in some fresh air, Yang wasted no time in opening the note and reading its contents.

* * *

 _I'm afraid that I'm going to have to start this note in a sad way. When we were in this realm, Louis was unfortunately not able to make it. The Huntress got him in the leg with one of her hatchets, thus making him easy prey for the killer. We did want to save him, but he told us to leave him behind. It was... hard for me to simply abandon one of my comrades like that. I have always dreamed of becoming a hero, and what kind of a hero leaves their own behind?_

 _However, I will not let his death be in vain. I will find a way out of this world and then I'll go see the families of all those people that were lost along the way. I refuse to let their lives to simply be forgotten._

 _As for the reason I came to this realm, we were able to find the researcher's stuff. Luckily for us, his notes had not been damaged, so we were able to read what he had been working on._

 _What we found came as a shock._

 _His notes talked about two very special realms that only few have seen and even fewer had come back from alive. These realms house such terrifying killers that those that have faced them are barely able to talk about them. I can only imagine what frightening monsters we are about to face._

 _But other than housing the most dangerous killers of this world, these realms also seemingly hold something very special in them. The first one holds a key that is unlike any other key you can find here. Normally the keys in this world are used to open up chests more easily, but this key is different. Apparently, it doesn't fit in the lock of any chest or even door you can find here, and it can disappear with time._

 _What is the key used on then? That's where the second realm comes in. There are apparently two special exits in this realm. One is a gate that will not open even if you power up the generator and the other one is a hatch. The theory is that one of these two exits has to be the way out of here, but which one? I think it's the gate, since I have already sort of come into contact with whatever lies underground, and I don't want to see it._

 _No matter what the truth might be, I have to try this out. I have no other ideas on how to get out of here, so I need to do all I can to get out of here with my companions._

 _I will go to the realm that supposedly holds the special key I'll need. From what I've heard, the realm is a rather strange one. The first sign of you getting close to it is that you'll see ash falling from the sky. Soon after that you'll come up to a large metal door in the middle of the field. When you walk through that door, you'll enter a large boiler room. That's the realm of the killer known as The Nightmare._

 _I can only hope that we are ready to face whatever this realm holds for us._

 _Before I end this message, I want to mention one more thing. From what I've learned, both the key and the two special exits have a signature carved into them. It's the name "Vigo."_

 _Just who is this Vigo and what were they trying to accomplish?_

 _Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY in Beacon Academy._

* * *

After reading the note, Yang closed it and put it in her pocket. There were clear signs of worry on the blonde's face, as she thought about what she had just learned. Her dear sister had apparently gone to face things that are even more dangerous than what she had been facing until now. This was definitely a horrifying idea for Yang. She could only hope that Ruby had made it out alive from these new realms she had learned about.

"Well, this is certainly something new to me," Lucy said, bringing the brawler out of her thoughts. "While I knew that there were a lot of realms and killers in this world, I have never heard of this one. Not to mention that it's apparently more dangerous than everything I have faced up until now. Makes you wonder just what lies in there, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not like we have a choice," Yang said. "As far as we know, this could be the only possible way out of this world, so we have to take it. Not to mention, even if this wasn't the way out of here, I would still go. This is the path Ruby went and I will not give up on looking for her, no matter what."

The cat faunus gave a nod, agreeing with her partner. Even if she wasn't related to Ruby, Lucy still felt like she owed the redhead for helping her, so she wanted to find her as well. The pink-haired girl was certain that the other members of their group felt similarly about this, too.

With their work done, the two girls started to make their way towards where they would meet the others. They made their way through the forest quickly and quietly, making sure not to attract the attention of The Huntress.

However, as they were making their way past a large cottage, they both heard something that made them stop. It was the sound of a crying little girl and it was coming from the cottage. Both survivors looked at each other before going in the building to investigate.

Luckily for the two, there was an open window that they could climb through and get inside. Once they had gotten in, they looked around themselves to get an idea of their surroundings. The cottage seemed mostly normal with the only exception being the large amount of animal skins that were lining the walls. There were pelts for deer, wolves and even bears. As Yang carefully made her way forward a bit more, she discovered what seemed to be a staircase that led to a basement. The stairs were covered in blood and there was a horrible smell of blood and gore coming from where the stairs led to, making it a place the two survivors didn't want to investigate

However, much to the horror of both Yang and Lucy, the sound of the crying girl was coming from the basement. It seemed like they had no choice but to go and investigate it.

With careful steps the duo made their way down the stairs to the basement, hoping that they wouldn't make any sounds that could alert The Huntress. After they had made their way to the basement, Yang and Lucy took a look at the area to see if they could find the girl they were looking for. Unfortunately, the basement was too dark for either of them to see properly, but luckily the blonde still had the flashlight she had found in The Hillbilly's realm. She took it out and began to light up the basement for both of them to see.

As the flashlight's light moved around, it revealed all sorts of horrifying sights to Yang and Lucy. Blood covering both the floor and the walls, severed limbs, dead bodies and bloodied hooks hanging from the ceiling. The two survivors were somewhat glad that they couldn't see everything ahead of them, as they were sure it would have been a scene straight from a nightmare.

After a bit of looking around, Yang was finally able to find the crying girl. She was curled up in a corner of the room, facing the wall and crying against her arms. The girl looked like she was at best six years old and was wearing a dress that was covered in dirt and filth. She had long black hair that reached her back and seemed to be very thin.

Despite the light from the flashlight pointing straight at her, the girl didn't seem to care or notice. She seemed to refuse to turn around and simply stayed still, continuing to weep.

"Hey. Are you okay there, kid?" Yang called out to the child in a comforting tone while approaching her at the same time. "Are you hurt? Did the big lady in the rabbit mask hurt you? Don't worry. We'll get you out of here, so you don't have to fear her anymore."

As they were walking towards the girl, Lucy couldn't help but have a confused frown come to her face. Something was wrong with this whole situation. Like it was all some sort of a trap.

"Kid? Can you hear me?" Yang asked the child, having walked up to the girl by now. The brawler knelt next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You can stop crying now, as we-"

Upon placing a hand on the child's shoulder, her head began to tilt back before turning around, revealing her face to Yang and Lucy. Both survivors felt their blood run cold upon seeing the little girl's face. Or what was left of it at least.

The girl's face was that of a rotting corpse with both her eyes completely gone, leaving only empty black holes. Her skin was grayish green from being decomposed and was drained from all life. There were even small, white maggots crawling over her face, showing that this child had died a long time ago.

Both Yang and Lucy stepped back with their faces pale and faces in expressions of terror. The blonde's hand that was holding the flashlight was shaking violently as it was still pointed at the dead child.

"O-Okay... We need to get the hell out of here right now before-" Yang began to say while struggling to keep herself calm, only for something else to cut her off.

It was a very angry scream that came from a woman. Yang and Lucy both knew immediately that the scream belonged to The Huntress, and they knew by judging the sound that she was both very unhappy and very close.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Besides The Trapper, one killer that I knew I was going to use was The Huntress, as she is my favorite killer in Dead by Daylight. There was no way I was not going to have her appear here.**

 **I know I was supposed to explain Lucy's deal earlier, but since I keep switching between the different stories I'm working on, I tend to forget things. Besides, I feel like explaining her background here felt more natural.**

 **The whole thing about Lucy's split personality is based one the series she's from, as she apparently has multiple personalities in Elfen Lied as well. I wanted to make that essentially the reason she ended up in The Entity's world and also the thing that's been keeping her alive.**

 **The whole bit with the child in The Huntress' home was something I came up with from a combination of a certain review to this story and discussions I've been having about the game itself. A member by the name of lion0 suggested that The Huntress could have a young child as captive, as that's part of her backstory. TM Calypso, whom I've been talking with about the game, gave me the idea of The Entity essentially trying to control The Huntress by giving it little children.**

 **It was because of these two things that I came up with what I put in my story here. The Huntress takes little girls as her captives, but can't take care of them, which causes the children to die. The Entity then uses its powers to make it seem like the children are still alive in order to control The Huntress and to fool other survivors to come to The Huntress' home, where they end up as easy prey.**

 **Thanks to both TM Calypso and lion0 for giving me the idea.**

 **There are still a couple of quick things I wish to say here. First, I'm going to be putting a lot more focus on this story, so that I can finally finish it. We are currently getting pretty close to the end, so I wish to end this story and move on to something else.**

 **Second, I'll be trying to change this story from being simply a RWBY fanfic to being a RWBY and Dead by Daylight crossover. This will mean that you won't be able to find this story under RWBY category, but you'll have to look for it in the crossover section. This is so that people will have a better idea of what kind of a story it is.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	27. Huntress' Rage

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 26: Huntress' Rage**

Chills ran down Yang's spine upon hearing The Huntress' scream. She didn't know how, but somehow the killer knew that she and Lucy were inside her house and that had obviously enraged her. The blonde didn't even want to imagine what would happen to them, if The Huntress got her hands on them.

Knowing that she needed to act fast, Yang quickly turned off her flashlight and took hold of Lucy. Without giving any warning, she threw herself and her partner on the floor. Lucy let out a small yelp of surprise, but the brawler quickly covered her mouth with her hand and shushed her. For a moment, the two survivors simply laid still on the basement floor, while they could hear the heavy footsteps of The Huntress upstairs, getting closer with each step.

It didn't take long for The Huntress to come down to the basement where the two survivors were hiding. Some light managed to make it down to lowest steps of the basement's staircase, which allowed Yang and Lucy to see the killer before she disappeared into the darkness as well.

However, while they couldn't see The Huntress, both Yang and Lucy could still hear her. It seemed like the masked woman knew that they were still in there, even if she couldn't see them. They could hear her footsteps, as she walked around, trying to spot her prey in the darkness.

As The Huntress was looking for them, Yang was preparing herself for their escape. She kept listening as carefully as she could to the movements of the killer, thus giving her a good idea of her position. As she was doing this, the blonde was also slowly readying her flashlight. She would only get one chance to do what she was planning, so she needed to make it count.

Suddenly, Yang got up from the floor, pointed her flashlight towards where The Huntress was and turned it on. The sound of her getting up had caught the masked woman's attention, causing her to turn towards the brawler. Because of this, the flashlight's light hit The Huntress right in the eyes, blinding her momentarily.

"LUCY, RUN!" Yang screamed at the top of her lungs while heading to the basement's stairs herself. The pink-haired girl didn't waste any time in getting up and running to the exit. Just as the two survivors got into the staircase, a hatchet flew past them and got stuck into the wall, having been thrown by the blinded killer.

Yang and Lucy quickly made their way up the stairs and headed to the nearest door. They could hear The Huntress coming after them, so they needed to move fast. They opened the first door to the outside they saw and ran out, closing it behind them. As soon as the door closed, the blade of a hatchet came through it, telling the survivors that they had just barely avoided another thrown weapon.

Yang and Lucy headed to the woods in the hopes of losing The Huntress there. The sound of a door breaking down told them that the masked woman had made her way out of her house as well, causing them to pick up the speed.

"YANG, DUCK!" Lucy suddenly warned her partner, who then immediately crouched down. Another hatchet flew over her head and into the woods. "We need to split up! If we stay together, we'll be an easier target for her!"

Upon hearing the cat faunus' idea, the brawler immediately thought about Eloy and how he had lost his life upon them splitting up. Yang didn't want to go through that again, so she decided to do something that was most likely not smart, but she was willing to risk it in order to prevent another one of her comrades from dying.

"We're not splitting up! We stick together, okay!?" the blonde yelled at Lucy and grabbed her arm, pulling her behind her. "Come on! We have to move fast!"

Although surprised and confused by the reaction she got from her partner, Lucy simply followed behind Yang. She had been certain that the brawler would be okay with the idea of them going in different directions, as it would ensure that at least one of them would survive. There was also the fact of the pink-haired girl's split personality. Not only could it help her survive if the killer came after her, most people would be okay with the idea of her not surviving, as the second personality was something that scared them.

However, Yang certainly knew all of this and still decided to stay together with her. To say the least, Lucy had not expected this at all.

The two survivors kept running as fast as they could, until they spotted some large boulders ahead of them. The rocks were placed in such a way that one could slip between them easily. This made them a rather good spot for cover, which is why Yang immediately headed towards them upon seeing them.

Slipping between the boulders, Yang and Lucy tried their best to steady their breaths and stay as silent as they could. The Huntress was surely still looking for them and would be there soon. The two knew that they were out of stamina, so if they had to run away from the killer any longer, they would certainly get caught.

The sound of heavy footsteps was suddenly heard by both and their bodies immediately froze. As the footsteps got closer, they could also hear the sound of The Huntress panting like an angry wild animal. It seemed like what they did back in that basement had really angered the masked woman, as they could hear her even growl as well.

Yang and Lucy listened quietly, as The Huntress walked around their hiding spot, looking for the ones she had been hunting. After about a couple of minutes of this, the two began to hear the sound of the killer walking away from them, seemingly having given up on finding them.

Even though they were sure that The Huntress had left, the two survivors decided to wait a bit longer, just in case the killer was still nearby. After a few minutes of waiting, Yang and Lucy decided to come out of their hiding spot, and even then they were still being very cautious. The Huntress could still be nearby, ready to throw a hatchet at them.

"Alright, I think she's gone now," Yang whispered to her partner. "Let's go and find the others, but be as quiet as possible. God only knows where she is."

Lucy nodded and the two began to sneak their way through the forest. They kept looking around them constantly, while also listening as carefully as they could, trying their best to pick up any signs of The Huntress. But since they couldn't find anything, both girls began to relax a bit, thinking that they had escaped from the masked woman.

They suddenly heard the sound of a large branch snapping, but it didn't come from either of them. Yang turned to look where the sound had come from and saw a familiar rabbit-masked woman readying herself to thrown a hatchet. Time seemed to slow down for the blonde, as The Huntress threw her weapon straight towards her. She then felt something hit her body and saw blood flying through the air.

However, it wasn't Yang's blood that had been spilled. As soon as she managed to break out of her shock, the brawler saw Graham laying on the ground in front of her with a hatchet in his back.

"GRAHAM!" Yang screamed and went to check the fallen man. The weapon was buried deep into his back and blood was falling from the wound.

"You... fool... Get... out of here..." the blonde man struggled to say, hoping that his comrade would listen and save herself.

As Yang was panicking over what had happened to Graham, Lucy noticed that The Huntress was coming towards them. It seemed like she had run out of her hatchets, as she was holding her large axe in her hands, ready to cut down her prey. The pink-haired girl's body froze in terror, as the situation seemed to be the worst possible for them.

But then in an instant, something switched inside Lucy's brain that caused her to jump into action. Before anyone could do anything, she took Yang's flashlight and dashed towards The Huntress. Seeing her prey suddenly come towards her caused the masked woman to turn her gaze to the cat faunus, which in turn allowed Lucy to blind her again with the flashlight.

"Get Graham and get out of here!" the pink-haired girl yelled at Yang. "I'll hold her off and then come find you!"

"But... I..." was all Yang could say, as the situation had pretty much rendered her unable to think clearly.

"NOW, YOU IDIOT! I WON'T BE ABLE TO HOLD HER OFF FOREVER!"

Finally snapping out of her stupor, Yang lifted Graham's body over her shoulder and started to run. Even without her Aura, she was still quite strong and the blonde man wasn't all that heavy, so she was able to do it. The brawler ran as fast as she could and didn't stop until she couldn't run any longer.

* * *

Having run out of breath, Yang fell to her knees while still holding onto Graham. She was gasping for air, as she tried her best to regain her strength. The blonde knew that she hadn't gotten far enough from The Huntress, so she would need to continue running soon.

"Yang... stop..." Graham said weakly. "Put me down... please..."

"O-Okay. But not for long, got it?" Yang replied as she laid the young man on his side, trying her best to mind the hatchet still lodged into his back. "We need to get moving soon, before-"

"No... you need to... get moving..." the blonde man corrected. "I'll be staying here... I can't go on..."

"No no no! Graham, you can't just give up like this!" the brawler argued desperately. "W-We can still fix this! I'm sure we can find a way to-"

"I appreciate the thought, but... it's too late for me... I won't be alive for long... But Yang, I want you... to do one thing for me..."

"S-Sure. What is it?"

"You see... I had an older sister... back in our world... I don't know where she is... but she's the greatest Huntress I've ever seen... C-Can you find her... and tell her what h-happened to me? T-Tell her that I didn't give up... and fought to the very end... just like she would've..."

"I will. What's her name?"

Graham took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Yang while doing his best to say his sister's name. Unfortunately, he was by now too weak and couldn't say it loud enough for the brawler to hear before dying.

However, Yang didn't need to be told the sister's name, as one look at the picture answered her question. Her eyes went wide and tears fell from them as she began to cry at the cruel fate her comrade had to go through.

The picture had two people. One of them was Graham and the other one was a younger Glynda Goodwitch, one of Yang's teachers from Beacon.

Yang didn't know how long she had stayed there, crying over Graham's fate. She was broken out of her heartbroken haze by a gentle hand on her shoulder, which caused her to look behind her and see Lucy standing there with a sad look on her face.

"Graham didn't make it, huh?" the pink-haired girl asked, earning a headshake from the blonde girl. "I was hoping that he could have still been saved. I guess I was wrong."

"Same here," Yang said as she wiped away her tears and stood up. "But it was just hopeful thinking in the end. The Huntress' attack had already done way too much damage."

"The others are not going to take this well," Lucy said. "Besides Ruby, he had always been a very reliable guy. All of us could trust him without a single doubt. He was honestly one of the best allies you could have on your side."

"That's putting it lightly. None of us have even an idea of how strong he truly was," the blonde added, thinking about what she had just found out. _'Just how long were you stuck in this world, hoping to get back and see your sister? If I ever get out, I swear that I will tell her about you. I'm certain that Professor Goodwitch will be proud of you, if she isn't already.'_

"We should get going. No use staying here for any longer," the cat faunus stated, before the two girls left, hoping to find the other members of their group.

* * *

It didn't take long for Yang and Lucy to find their companions. Like they had suspected, the news about Graham's death weren't easy to take for them. Sadness and despair seemed to wash over almost each and every one of them, as they thought of losing their leader sunk in. Many wondered if there was really any hope for them to get out of this world, as the one they considered their strongest member had now lost his life.

However, as the group got out of The Huntress' realm, they didn't notice one thing. While most had been broken over Graham's fate, there had been one person that had not been affected by the news even a bit. That person was Weiss, who had an emotionless expression on her face, as the news were delivered to her.

It would be too late, when the heiress' true nature was discovered.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Most of the stuff I had planned for The Huntress got shoved into the previous chapter so there wasn't much left here. That kind of led to this chapter becoming much shorter than the previous one. Hope that doesn't bother anyone.**

 **I decided to make Graham into Glynda's brother, as I wanted there to be a survivor with a big surprise twist behind them. While it probably didn't seem all that big to some of you, I kind of liked the idea enough to actually write it in this story.**

 **Next chapter will have The Nightmare/Freddy Krueger appearing. Hope you guys will check it out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	28. Feeling Tired

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 27: Feeling Tired**

The group was walking through the foggy fields, looking for the next realm they needed to get to. The note Ruby had left said that the realm would be entered in a rather strange way, but since this whole world itself was odd it didn't seem that unbelievable. They needed to find a metal door in the middle of nowhere. It would apparently lead them to the realm of the killer known as The Nightmare, where they would then need to find a key. This was essentially their first step towards getting out of this world.

However, despite hearing about a possible way of escaping from the nightmare they were trapped in, no one in the group could show even the slightest sing of joy over it. The loss of Graham was still hanging heavily on their shoulders, causing the group to lose hope. Some of the survivors had even considered the thought of giving up entirely. After all, their chances of survival seemed to be very small.

Suddenly, the group noticed something falling from the sky. At first, they thought that it was snow, but soon realized that it was something different. What fell from the sky wasn't white but dark gray in color. Upon closer inspection, they realized that this was ash.

Yang's eyes went wide, as she remembered what Ruby's notes had said. The first sign of finding The Nightmare's realm was the sight of ash falling from the sky. This had to mean that they were getting close.

With some new energy in her legs, the blonde began to run, hoping to quickly find the entrance they were looking for. The rest of her group were quick to follow her, having started to run after their companion. It didn't take long for Yang to find the entrance they needed, a large metal door standing in the middle of nowhere. The brawler walked up to the door and waited for the others to reach her.

Yang was about to open the door and walk inside, but stopped herself. She turned towards her group and spoke.

"I know this has all been very hard on all of us. Not just me. We have lost far more than anyone should ever lose, and there are no words to describe how sorry I am for all of it," the blonde began. "But now we have a chance of finally getting out of here and to free ourselves from this hell. Weiss and I know for a fact that it's possible to escape from here, as we met Jonathan before coming here. We just need to go through two more realms before we are finally free. However, these realms will be far more dangerous than what we have faced so far, so I can't force any of you to follow me. If you wish to leave, you may do so. But if you wish to come with me to find a way out of here and to possibly find Ruby, I welcome you with open arms."

The other people looked at each other for a moment, before looking at Yang again.

"I've got no reason to leave," Victoria said with a small smile. "As far as I know, this is my best shot at getting out of here, so I'm not going to abandon it. Besides, I also want to find Ruy, just like you."

"I have sworn to help those in need, so I'm sticking around, too," Bill answered. "This group may have taken some heavy losses, but that's no reason to give up on those who are left. I also owe Ruby for saving my life, so it wouldn't sit well with me not to return the favor."

"I also want to find Ruby, and get out of this world," Lucy said. "So far, this group is the only way for me to accomplish both of those things. I'm staying."

"I want to get out of here and return home," Weiss answered in a slightly cold tone. "You're the only one who knows a possible way of doing that. That is good enough for me to stick around."

Yang was a bit taken aback by the cold tone the heiress used, but didn't think too much about it. They had all gone through so much that it was no surprise that they all would change in some ways. The blonde could only hope that their changes wouldn't hinder their lives back home.

Seeing as how everyone had agreed to follow her lead to this new realm, Yang grabbed the handle and opened the door. The metal gave a loud creaking sound, telling them that the hinges were covered in rust. Once the door was opened, everyone stepped into the realm as carefully and quietly as possible, hoping to not attract the killer's attention. As soon as everyone was inside, the door slammed shut on its own and locked up, preventing the survivors from turning back.

With no way back, Yang began to walk deeper into the realm. She looked around herself, inspecting every part of her surroundings for anything that would stick out. As far as she could tell, there wasn't anything that was really worth noticing. The whole place seemed like it was completely abandoned.

Like Ruby's note had said, the realm was a large boiler room. There were windows around them, but nothing except for complete darkness could be seen through them. The boiler room was apparently very old, as dust was covering everything. Large metal boilers and pipes could be seen everywhere, but the silence of the place told everyone that nothing had been turned on. The place was also very cold, since none of the boilers had been activated to produce any heat.

"Okay, it seems that we are safe for now," Yang whispered to the group. "But let's try to stay as quiet as possible. The killer of this realm is supposed to be more dangerous than anything we have ever seen before, so it's best not to make our presence known."

Everyone else nodded and they continued their slow walk through the realm. They were all very aware of just how monstrous the killers could be, so if the one here was supposedly even worse, they would like to avoid it as much as possible.

However, as they began to walk, Lucy noticed something strange. For a moment, she felt like there was someone watching her, so she turned her head to look where she was getting that feeling from. The pink-haired girl could have sworn that she saw something there, but it disappeared in the blink of an eye, so she couldn't be sure that it had been real.

Still, Lucy couldn't help but think that the thing she had seen was real. A man wearing a green and red-striped sweater with a brown hat, standing behind a corner while looking at them.

* * *

The group continued to walk through the realm, hoping to find either the key that was mentioned in Ruby's note or the generator that they would need to fix in order to get out of this realm. Unfortunately, they searched around the place for what felt like hours without finding anything useful. On the bright side, they also had not seen the killer, which meant that their group was still safe.

"This place is like a maze," Victoria whispered. "How are we supposed to find anything in here?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep looking," Yang answered. "Ruby must have come to this realm with her group, so there must be at least a way out of here. My real worry is finding the key that was mentioned in her note. Without it, this will all have been for nothing."

"I'm just glad that we haven't see any sign of the killer yet. That means we're safe for now, right? Speaking of which..." Lucy said before yawning and rubbing her eyes. "I don't know about you guys, but I personally feel pretty tired. Can we take a quick break? It couldn't really hurt."

Upon hearing the suggestion, Yang and the other members of the group came to a sudden stop. At first, the idea sounded completely insane. The thought of resting inside the realm of a killer, one of the most dangerous ones as well, was something that any sane person would have denied without a second thought.

However, the truth was that no one had seen or even heard the killer anywhere near so far. They could always take a breather in such a way that someone was keeping watch, so that the resting ones could be warned in time. Also, Yang had to admit that she was suddenly feeling very tired as well. A quick rest was something she definitely needed.

"We have been going at it for quite some time already. It's no wonder that we would be tired," Bill said. "May I suggest something? I'll go ahead and see what comes up. Meanwhile, the rest of you can take a moment to rest. You could all use it, as things are going to get even harder from here on."

"Bill, I appreciate the thought, but I don't think you should go on your own," Yang said while struggling to keep her eyes open. "We can't just put all the burden on one of us."

"It's fine. I can manage it," the old veteran said with a kind smile. "Besides, it's a soldiers duty to help others, and the best way to do that is to give you all a moment."

The blonde was about to protest again, but the tiredness she felt stopped any words that were about to come out. She looked at Bill again, wondering if she should let him go on his own, when she saw something that made her jump a bit.

Standing behind the old soldier was another man, whose face was horrifically burnt, and he smiled at Yang.

The sight was there for barely a second, but it shocked the brawler so badly that her eyes went wide open and she had to take a couple of steps back. As soon as she did this, the burnt man was nowhere to be seen, like he hadn't been there in the first place.

"Is everything okay, Yang?" Bill asked, concerned over the sudden reaction from the blonde. The others were also giving her confused looks, wondering what was up with her.

"I... I thought I... Never mind..." Yang replied, thinking that the thing she had seen was just her tired mind playing tricks on her. "I just thought that I saw something."

"Sounds like all the more reason for you to rest up," the veteran said as he started to walk away from the others. "You just leave things to this old dog for now, okay? I'll make sure to find at least something for you."

"Hang on, I'm coming with you," Weiss suddenly said. "I don't feel comfortable just standing around here and doing nothing. I'd feel much better, if I went with you."

"Weiss, your enthusiasm is appreciated, but I don't think Bill would-" Yang began to say in order to stop her friend, but was cut off by the old soldier.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind having her go with me. Since she doesn't seem all that tired, and I could use the help, I see no problem with her coming along," Bill said. "Just stick close, okay? I'd hate to have you get lost in her of all places."

The white-haired girl gave a simple nod as a response and soon both her and Bill left. The rest of the group sat down and tried their best to get their strength back. The three people that had stayed back were surprised by just how exhausted they were. They knew that they had been running around, trying to avoid nightmarish killers, but they had not expected to be this tired. It seemed like all the stress and exhaustion had finally caught up.

"Man, I didn't even have a clue of just how tired I was," Yang said as she sat on the floor. "I feel like I haven't rested for days, after running a marathon twice."

"Same here. I can't even remember the last time I felt like this," Victoria said in agreement. She then glanced at Lucy, who had completely fallen asleep. "Guess we've been so busy trying to stay alive that we didn't notice anything from all the adrenaline. This might actually be the first time that I've had to rest like this."

For some reason, that last thing the blue-haired woman said caught Yang's attention. She couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain... You see, once you end up in this world, you kind of lose track of time. None of us really have any idea of how long we've been here, especially since it's always dark and there's no sunlight," Victoria began to explain. "I personally feel like I've been stuck here for years, but ut could be far less than that. You don't really pay any attention to time, since you're constantly running away from the killers. While you do get a chance to catch your breath between the realms every now and then, it's not long until you have to go to the next one. This is pretty much the first time that I've felt like sleeping since I got here."

Yang thought about what the blue-haired woman had just told her and something didn't really add up. While it was true that you could lose track of time in this world, it didn't completely explain as to why no one had needed to rest yet. As far as the brawler knew, all of these people had been stuck in this world longer than she had been, yet they were only now feeling the need to rest. It didn't make sense.

As Yang was trying to figure out what was wrong, she noticed something from the corner of her eye. It was a red piece of cloth that was tied to one of the pipes, a clear sign of Ruby having been there. The redhead must have left something there to be picked up.

"Hey, can you watch over Lucy for a moment?" the blonde asked Victoria. "I need to go check something out. I won't go too far, though."

"Huh? Sure, I'll be able to handle that," the blue-haired woman replied. "Just don't take too long, okay? I kind of want to get a nice rest as well."

Yang nodded and made her way to the pipe that had the red cloth tied around. Once she reached the piece of fabric, she looked around to see if there was something left there. At first, it seemed like nothing had been left behind by Ruby, but then the brawler noticed another piece of cloth tied around another pipe. It seemed like these were the markings for a path that led to something.

Curious over what her sister had left behind, Yang began to follow the red cloths, hoping to find the next clue to finding Ruby.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy had completely fallen asleep next to Victoria. But while it seemed like the cat faunus was resting peacefully, in reality she was far from peaceful. Something terrible was going on inside her mind that none of her companions knew of, as it happened in her dream.

As soon as Lucy had fallen asleep, she felt herself wake up exactly in the place she had been at. But now, none of her companions were anywhere to be seen. Not only that, but the boiler room had somehow been turned on, heating up the place to the point the pink-haired girl felt sweat dripping down her skin.

Lucy tried to call the others, but no one answered. Fearing that she had been left alone, the cat faunus began to make her way through the place, hoping to find at least someone.

It was then that she heard the terrible sound of sharp blades getting dragged over metal, which created an ear-piercing screech.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to end the chapter just before Freddy really starts doing his usual business, as I felt like it was a natural place to end the chapter. I also didn't want to shove too much into this chapter and make it a lot bigger, like I did with The Huntress' first chapter.**

 **Instead of the realm Freddy has in Dead by Daylight, I decided to base his realm around the original movies. I felt like a giant boiler room would be a lot better realm as a creepy location. Not to mention, while I don't really dislike the Nightmare On Elm Street remake, I still like the original one a lot more, so it kind of became a thing of preference.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys will check out the next chapter, where we will get to see Freddy in action.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	29. Nightmare Begins

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 28: Nightmare Begins**

Yang kept following the markings Ruby had left, eventually finding herself in front of a row of lockers. One of the lockers had the letters "RR" carved into its door, which the blonde assumed stood for "Ruby Rose." Without wasting even a second, Yang opened the locker's door and looked inside. It was almost completely empty, except for a crumpled piece of paper at the bottom. The brawler was certain that this was one of her sister's notes, so she picked it up and opened it, hoping to find some valuable information in it.

What Yang saw turned her face pale.

* * *

 _I am writing this as a warning to anyone who ever comes to this realm! You might be fooled to think that this place is safe by not seeing any killer, but that is far from the truth! This is the most dangerous realm I have ever entered since I came to this world!_

 _What you need to understand is that the killer here works very differently than others. You are unable to see him at first, but that is just a distraction meant to lull you into a false sense of security. That's when the killer starts his attack by making you feel tired and sleepy._

 _You might wonder what this is supposed to mean, but you have to think about it. Have you ever felt like you needed to sleep in this world? I personally know that I've never before felt the need for that before I came here. My theory is that The Entity is somehow able to provide our bodies with the energy we need, so we don't have to take breaks between going through the realms for the sake of sleep. This way it can keep us going for as long as it needs._

 _However, this realm is different, as you start feeling tired almost as soon as you come in here. That's because the killer of this realm, The Nightmare, attacks you in your sleep. Once that happens, all hell breaks loose._

 _When I came to this realm with my comrades, we soon started to feel tired and eventually decided to take a break. This proved to be a fatal mistake, because almost as soon as Zoey had fallen asleep, things turned bad for us. Cuts began to appear on her body, like invisible blades had started to slash her. She screamed in pain and agony before finally dying. Once she had died, the whole realm around us changed and the killer appeared in front of us._

 _Now it's only me and Jonathan. Francis lost his life to The Nightmare, before we managed to get away from him. We are going to try and get the key that is hidden here, so we might find a way out of this world for good._

 _Whatever you do in this realm, DON'T FALL ASLEEP. That is the key to surviving in this realm. As long as you manage to do that, you should have a chance._

 _Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY of Beacon Academy_

* * *

Yang's hands were trembling as she finished reading the message left behind by her sister. It all made sense to her. How they had all begun to feel tired so suddenly, the lack of a killer and the strange things she had seen. They were all just part of this realm's killer's trap and they had been completely unaware of it.

"Oh no... Lucy and Victoria!" the blonde said to herself with her eyes wide, before running back to her companions.

* * *

Back with Lucy, the cat faunus was walking through this new version of the realm she and the others had entered not too long ago. Her whole body was covered in sweat from the heat that surrounded her. Lucy was also trembling quite a bit, as she was scared of what was going on and where the others had gone to. None of the things she saw made any sense to her, as she tried desperately to find signs of anyone.

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl noticed something move from the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure who or what it had been, but it seemed like it was a full-grown man. This made her think of Bill immediately and a small bit of hope made its way to her. With nothing else to follow, Lucy went to where she had seen the person, hoping to see the old soldier.

However, as soon as she reached the spot she had thought she had seen Bill at, the cat faunus didn't see anyone there. Instead, it was just a dead end. Lucy's heart sank over not finding one of her companions and assumed she had just been seeing things.

The pink-haired girl began to walk back the way she had come, but stopped upon hearing footsteps heading towards her. This time there was no mistaking it. Someone was definitely there, which caused a small smile to spread over Lucy's face.

The sound of the footsteps was coming from a corridor that was completely dark, thus not allowing the cat faunus to see who it was. This didn't matter to her at the moment, as the hope of not being alone took her over.

"Yang, is that you!?" Lucy called out hopefully, but didn't get any kind of a response in return. "Victoria? Bill? Weiss? Who is it?"

Despite calling out all of her companions names, the pink-haired girl received no answers. Worry started to creep its way to her heart, as she couldn't understand why any of her comrades would remain silent like this. This caused Lucy to back up a bit, fearing who might be getting closer to her.

The person finally reached the end of the corridor and stepped out of the darkness, revealing themselves completely to the cat faunus. Her eyes went wide from terror over what she saw.

It was a man of average height, wearing a red and green-striped sweater with gray pants, brown shoes and a brown hat, just like the person Lucy had seen earlier for less than a second. However, this man was clearly not normal, as his whole body was covered in horrible burns, and on his right hand was a glove that had four razor-sharp blades attached to it like claws.

"Oh my god..." the pink-haired girl said in terror over the sight of this man.

 **"THIS... is god, pinkie,"** the man said with a sadistic smile on his face, before he began to chuckle in a menacing way.

Lucy immediately realized the danger she was in and started to run. She didn't look behind her at all to see if the man was still chasing her, as she was too busy trying to navigate the realm she was running through. The cat faunus didn't stop running after what felt like an eternity to her to catch her breath.

Once she had stopped, Lucy took a moment to look around herself a bit. She had been running so frantically that she had ended up on a platform above the ground floor. There was also a handrail on the edge of the platform to prevent people from falling down. No matter how much the pink-haired girl looked around herself, she couldn't find the burnt-covered man anywhere.

 **"Now that wasn't nice, kitty. I didn't even get to introduce myself,"** a very familiar voice suddenly said from behind Lucy, causing her to look behind her and see the man standing there. **"My name is Freddy, and this is the dream world. And in this world I am THE KING!"**

The burnt man tried to slash Lucy with the blades on his glove, but the cat faunus managed to barely avoid it. Unfortunately, she accidentally stepped back towards the edge of the platform, causing her to fall over and hit the floor hard.

Lucy had managed to survive the fall, but she was still badly hurt. She began to desperately crawl on the floor in an attempt to get away, but she didn't get far until her way was blocked by a pair of legs. The pink-haired girl looked up and saw Freddy staring down at her, a sadistic smile still on his burnt face.

 **"Not so fast, little kitty,"** Freddy said while playing with the blades on his glove a bit. **"We haven't even gotten to the good part yet."**

Lucy crawled backwards, trying to get away from the killer, only for him to step on her leg and hold it in place. This caused the cat faunus to scream in pain, which seemed to only excite Freddy, as his smile grew. He obviously enjoyed making his victims suffer.

At this point, Lucy began to hope that her second personality would come in and take over, as it was the only way she could save herself now. But no matter how much she tried, the change didn't happen. The pink-haired girl was starting to panic, as this didn't make any sense to her at all. Her other personality would often get activated by way less stressful situations, yet despite being at the mercy of a killer wasn't causing the other Lucy to appear at all. It just didn't make sense.

 **"What's the matter? Expecting the little friend in your head to come and save you?"** Freddy asked in a taunting tone, shocking Lucy. **"Well, I'm afraid she won't be much of a help!"**

Out of nowhere, the burnt man suddenly pulled out another Lucy, hanging her limp body up in the air by holding it from the hair. Lucy's eyes went wide with terror and she screamed upon seeing the state this other version of her was in. The other Lucy's whole body was covered up in cuts with blood all over her. Her eyes had also rolled to the back of her head, showing nothing but white to anyone who looked at her face.

The cat faunus' screams caused Freddy to start laughing like a maniac, as he took full pleasure from his victim's terror and suffering.

Suddenly, the other Lucy's eyes rolled back into their normal position and she looked down at the Lucy on the floor. A wide, insane grin spread over her face and she was suddenly let go by the killer, allowing her to fall on top of the real Lucy. The copy girl immediately straddled the terrified faunus and put her hands around her throat and started to strangle her.

"What's the matter!? Aren't you glad that you finally got me out of your head!? I thought that this is what you wanted, as it would make you "normal" again!" the crazed Lucy ranted with an insane grin on her face while strangling the girl underneath her. "You were always acting so weak and pathetic, hoping to get sympathy from those around you! Always crying about your terrible fate of having to deal with me, but you never hesitated to use me when you really needed me! Well, I'm out now and the way I see it is that I DON'T NEED YOU! TIME TO GET RID OF THE DEAD WEIGHT DRAGGING ME DOWN, FINALLY!"

Lucy could feel her copy's grip around her neck grow stronger, until it suddenly stopped. The cat faunus felt something wet fall to her face and soon realized that it was blood. Freddy had used his bladed glove to stab it through the other Lucy's body, killing her instantly.

 **"Kind of have to stop you there, junior. As much as I enjoy a good catfight like any other guy, I prefer to kill my victims myself,"** the burnt man said as he threw the other Lucy's body away, before turning his attention back to the real girl. **"Now, how about we see just how many ways there are to skin a cat?"**

Lucy screamed in terror as Freddy began to wildly attack her with his bladed glove while laughing like a lunatic.

* * *

Back in the real world, Victoria had just been sitting next to Lucy, completely unaware of what was happening to the pink-haired girl. As far as she knew, her companion was just sleeping with nothing strange happening at all. Lucy's body had jolted a couple of times, but the blue-haired woman had just assumed that it had been due to the young girl's dream.

However, Lucy suddenly began to scream like she was being tortured. Before Victoria could do anything to help the cat faunus, Lucy's body was suddenly lifted up in the air by some unknown force. The pink-haired girl was spinning around and looked like she was struggling against something, when cuts began to appear all over her body. All Victoria could do was stare with wide eyes, as her companion was being butchered in the air.

"VICKY! LUCY!" Yang yelled as loudly as she could while running towards her two comrades, having been alerted to their plight by the screams she had heard. "WHAT'S GOING ON OVER THERE!?"

Upon reaching Victoria, the blonde looked up to see what was happening to Lucy. She began to yell at the cat faunus, calling out her name and telling her to wake up, in the hopes of her waking up from her nightmare.

However, it was too late for Lucy, as four deep cuts suddenly went from her chest all the way down to her waist. Once these cuts appeared, the pink-haired girl stopped screaming and her body went limp, before she fell down dead.

For a moment, all Yang and Victoria were able to do was stare at the dead body of Lucy, as shock had frozen them in place. The brawler managed to soon break out of it and turn to her still living comrade. She needed to tell the blue-haired woman about the danger they were in and fast.

"Vicky, we need to go," Yang said, getting Victoria's attention. "It's not safe here anymore. We need to get out of here and quick!"

"W-What do you mean!? What just happened!?" Victoria asked, still in shock over what she had seen. "Lucy was just sleeping next to me and then suddenly THIS happened! Just what the hell is going on here!?"

"It's the killer of this realm. They did this," the blonde answered. "I read about it in a note from Ruby that I found. The killer inside this realm causes people to fall asleep and then kills them inside their dreams. That's what happened to Lucy."

"O-Okay, but why isn't it safe here anymore?" the blue-haired woman asked. "I get that the killer is a very dangerous one, but aren't we safe as long as we stay awake?"

"The note said that this is only the beginning. Once the killer has claimed their first victim, the realm changes and-"

Yang didn't even get to finish her explanation, as they suddenly heard all the boilers around them turn on. The pipes rattled, steam could be seen coming from different places and the heat around them began to rapidly rise.

"Oh no..." the brawler said with wide eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Weiss and Bill, the two had been going around the realm, looking for anything that could prove useful to their group. So far, they hadn't really found anything that seemed all that useful.

As they were walking, the veteran kept sending suspicious glances towards the heiress. He had a strange feeling about her and was about to find out whether he was right or not.

Weiss noticed the stares she was getting from her partner and decided to ask about it.

"What is it?" the white-haired girl asked. "You've been glancing at me every now and then. Mind telling me what that is about?"

"Nothing much," Bill answered, trying to hide his true intentions. "I'm just a bit curious about you, that is all. It's not everyday you get to work with a celebrity like yourself. I mean, an old soldier like me meeting the heiress of the SDC? Doesn't seem all that likely."

"Well, this isn't exactly a normal situation that we are in, is it?" Weiss replied. "Once you get here, it doesn't really matter who or what you are. We are all treated the same by this world, as nothing but sacrificial lambs for the slaughter. In this kind of situation, it's best to just work with what you have in order to survive."

"How open-minded of you," the veteran said. "Would this mean that you consider yourself equal with all of us, since we are all in the same boat here?"

"Trust me on this. I am not about to let my status back in our world get in the way. It wouldn't be of any use to me at all. I just try to focus on my goal and nothing else."

"I see. That sounds good, but I can't help but wonder about that a bit. You see, there are some things about you that I find a bit odd and don't really go all that perfectly with what you just said. I may be old, but I still notice a lot of things, especially things that I have experience with. I've seen many battles through my time in the military and they have taught me a lot. Some of which are things most people could never learn. One of these is the ability to judge a person's character through small bits of the way they act and carry themselves. It was very handy when I needed to pick out those that I could trust and those that I couldn't."

At this point, Weiss stopped walking, with Bill doing the same. The heiress stared at the old soldier with narrowed eyes, wondering what he was going to do.

"Just what are you implying?" Weiss asked.

Bill turned around to look at the white-haired girl and was about to answer, but something suddenly stopped him. The realm began to change around them.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to have Freddy talk as that is a big part of his character. Instead of being a big, silent killer that just cuts down everyone in his path, he taunts and torments his victims. While this isn't in Dead by Daylight, I felt like using it here to make him a bit more unique and to make him more like he was in the films.**

 **Some of you have been making guesses as to what killers will appear next, especially when it comes to the one who is in the second special realm. While I'm not going to reveal anything here, I'll say that after Freddy we are going to see two more killers. After them, this story will be on it's very last chapters.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	30. Freddy's Coming

**Dead By Roselight**

 **Chapter 29: Freddy's Coming**

Weiss and Bill watched with wide eyes as the realm around them changed drastically. When they had first come there, the place had been cold and dead silent. Now the whole realm seemed to be almost coming alive, as there was noise everywhere and the heat had risen up so much that it was like in a sauna.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Bill wondered as he watched the changes happen around him. He then realized that the others could be in danger. "Shit! We need to get back to the others! I don't what this is, but it can't be good!"

The veteran began to run back to where they had come from with Weiss following after him. However, the heiress soon noticed something that caught her attention and caused her to run in a different direction, which was noticed by Bill.

"What the-!? Weiss, where the hell are you going!?" the old soldier yelled at the white-haired girl and ran after her. "Get back here, goddammit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yang and Victoria were looking at how the realm was changing around them as well. The blue-haired woman was confused as to what was going on, but she could tell that it was something bad. The blonde, on the other hand, knew what was happening and felt dread creep into her heart over what was coming.

The two ladies suddenly noticed something. It looked like ash was coming out of the wounds on Lucy's body and they were coming together to form something. As the ash kept coming out, both Yang and Victoria could see that it began to form into the shape of a man, kneeling next to their companion's corpse.

It didn't take long for the ash to completely take the form of Freddy, who looked up at the two ladies with twisted smile on his face.

 **"Hello there, little ladies. My name is Freddy and I would like to ask something from you two,"** the burnt man said with a chuckle. **"You see, I don't all that many visitors here, so I tend to get a bit bored. I like to play some games, but when I played with your kitty friend here, she got dead tired quickly and couldn't continue. Would you like to play with me for a bit?"**

"Why you sick, twisted-!" Victoria said angrily and was about to attack Freddy, but was stopped by Yang.

"Vicky, no! It won't do any good!" the brawler said. "As much as I want to, we can't beat this bastard! We need to get out of here and quick!"

 **"That's a shame... I have always liked fighters. They make this so much more fun,"** Freddy said as he laughed a bit. **"But I don't mind playing tag either. After all, it is one of my favorites along with hide and seek. I'll even give you girls a ten second head start. Better make good use of it."**

Both Yang and Victoria ran as fast as they could from the killer, who had begun to laugh like a maniac. The laughter echoed through the realm, sending chills to the two ladies.

Yang tried her best to think of a way of getting out of the mess they were in, but couldn't think of anything. It looked like their situation was looking very grim.

* * *

Back with Weiss and Bill, the old soldier had chased after the heiress to what seemed like some sort of a special room. If he were to make a guess, this room would normally be used by someone with a higher status that would oversee the place or something.

Much like the rest of the realm, the place seemed to be empty and abandoned, but there was one thing that stood out, which Weiss had noticed. There was a rather large and shiny key hanging on a hook on the wall, which the white-haired girl wasted no time in getting her hands on.

"Weiss, what the hell are we doing here!?" Bill asked angrily. "Haven't you seen what's going on around us!? We need to go back to the others right now! God only knows what's happening with them!"

"I came here to get what we are looking for," Weiss answered, looking over the key she was holding. "The whole reason we came to this realm was so that we could get our hands on this key. If we didn't get it, this all would have been for nothing."

"Well, if anyone got killed while you went to get that, I doubt it will do them all that much good," the veteran said. "Now come on! We can't waste anymore time here!"

As Bill began to run back to where they had come from, Weiss shocked the soldier by going in a different direction.

"You can go to the others, if you want. I've got better things to do," the heiress said without a hint of emotion in her voice.

"WHAT!?" the veteran yelled angrily. "What the hell do you mean by that!?"

"I mean that I am going to find a way out of this realm, as well as this whole world," Weiss answered. "The others might be dead already, so it would be best to use our time and effort on something more useful. I don't know about you, but I'm not going to die here like some pig that was brought to be slaughtered."

"Don't you dare, Weiss!" Bill yelled at the white-haired girl, but his threat went ignored, as Weiss simply ran off on her own. "Shit! Goddammit!"

Instead of going after the heiress, the veteran chose to run back to the others. He could always deal with Weiss later, but his other companions needed help first.

He just hoped that he could get there in time.

* * *

Back with Yang and Victoria, the two ladies were running for their lives through the heated boiler room, hoping to get away from the killer. After running for some time, the two of them started to slow down, having been running so much that they were out of stamina and needed a breather.

"Okay... I think we might have gotten away from him," Victoria said while trying to catch her breath. "Now what do we do?"

"Hard to say. In order for us to get out of here we still need to find the generator and fix it. Only then are we safe from that bastard," Yang replied. "However, we also need to find the key that was mentioned in Ruby's note. Otherwise this has all been for-"

Before the blonde could finish, the two of them suddenly heard something. It was the sound of someone crying and judging by the sound it was a boy. All thoughts of escaping were pushed back for the moment, as the two ladies instinctively decided to go help whoever it was that was crying.

Following the sound of someone crying, Yang and Victoria came to a corridor where they saw a young boy crying alone with his back turned towards them.

However, this wasn't just any boy, as the two ladies' eyes went wide upon recognizing him. This was Phillips, who had died back in The Nurse's realm.

"Phillips? Is that you?" Yang said in disbelief while taking a couple of careful steps towards the boy. "It's me, Yang. Is that really you, Phil?"

"Yang, there's something wrong with this," Victoria said in a scared tone, not moving towards Phillips at all. "Phil's dead. This has to be some sort of a trap."

The blonde either didn't listen or didn't care. All she knew was that the young boy she had failed to protect was in front if her now, appearing to be alive. This was almost too good to be true.

"Phil? What's the matter?" Yang asked as she put a hand on the purple-haired boy's shoulder. "Are you hurt or-"

Phillips suddenly turned around, showing his face to the brawler, who was shocked by what she saw. The boy's face was completely pale and his eyes had been carved out, leaving behind bloodied, empty holes. To make everything worse, he also had a knife sticking from his neck where Sheila had stabbed him.

 **"You were supposed to look after me. You were supposed to protect me,"** Phillips said in a ghostly voice that sent chills down Yang's spine. **"Why did you leave me alone? Why did you let Sheila kill me?"**

Yang stumbled backwards in horror, terrified of what she was seeing. To her, this was one of her biggest mistakes coming back to haunt her. Ever since Phillips had died, the blonde had been blaming herself for what had happened. Guilt and fear were mixing within her, stopping her from moving.

 **"He's not the only one you've failed,"** said another familiar voice, causing Yang to look to her right and see Eloy emerge from the shadows. Much like Phillips, the donkey faunus' face was pale and he was also missing his eyes. There was also a bear trap on his right leg. **"If you hadn't left me on my own, I wouldn't have run into that teammate of yours to be used as a sacrifice. It's because of you that happened."**

"W-Wait... What?" Yang managed to ask despite being terrified, having noticed what Eloy had just said about Weiss.

 **"And what about me?"** another familiar voice asked, this time from the left. It was Graham now, who had the same look as Phillips and Eloy, along with a hatchet in his back. **"I actually sacrificed my life for you, thinking that you would be able to keep the others safe. Now look at what has happened. Your team is scattered and Lucy is dead. No wonder you lost your sister."**

Tears were running down Yang's face as what seemed to be ghosts of his dead comrades were now blaming her for all the bad things that had happened to them. Unfortunately, the blonde found herself agreeing with them which froze her in place, as she didn't know what to do in order to make up for her past mistakes.

"SNAP OUT OF IT, YANG!" Victoria screamed as she pulled the dazed girl up on her feet. "You have to stop listening to their lies! None of the things they're saying are true! None of the things that happened have been your fault!"

The blue-haired woman began to drag Yang back the way they had come, only for them to be stopped by a new group of people. This time the two survivors saw Blake, Jaune, Nora and Ren standing there with similar looks as the ghosts of their three dead comrades.

Now that they were surrounded, Yang and Victoria were quickly swarmed upon by the seven dead people. Both ladies were being grabbed and pulled by the cold, dead hands of their deceased comrades, which eventually led to them getting separated from each other. No matter how much they struggled, neither Yang or Victoria could break free from their attackers' hold.

Once the two had been separated, the sound of someone walking towards them calmly could be heard. Freddy was making his way to his now captured prey with a sickening smile on his face.

 **"Well, isn't this just heartwarming? It's a reunion of old friends. How nice,"** the burnt man said with a chuckle. **"I hope you don't mind me using a little help in our game. I was sure you two would love to see them all again."**

"You sick bastard! What did you do to our friends!?" Yang yelled angrily, as she was held down by Blake and Ren. "I thought they were all dead!"

 **"Oh, they are all dead for sure. It's just that you're in a rather special place right now,"** Freddy began to explain. **"You see, once I get to release my full power, I get to make dreams into a reality. This dream world is my domain that I can control as much as I want, and it even let's me know some interesting stuff. Like how you, blondie, have lost quite a few of your buddies along the way."**

Yang was gritting her teeth from anger. Not only had this monster used her dead friends against her, but he had pretty much desecrated them. If only she had her Aura, she would be pounding Freddy's face into a paste with her fists.

 **"Did I hit a nerve? Don't be angry. You'll be seeing all of your friends soon enough,"** the killer said before walking up to Victoria, who was held still by Graham and Eloy. **"Now, how about we do something that you are very used to already? I'll kill your friend while you get to watch. I'm pretty sure you've gone through this quite a bit already, so it's nothing new really."**

Victoria struggled fiercely while Freddy was making his way towards her. Unfortunately, all of her fighting was in vain, as her dead comrades were too strong for her. It didn't take long for the burnt man to reach his captive.

 **"So... You got any last words for me?"** Freddy asked with a chuckle. **"I had to ask, since a lot of people say some really funny shit just before dying. I could practically write a whole book about them."**

"I won't give you the satisfaction," the blue-haired woman said angrily and even spat at the killer. "Do what you want with me. I won't scream or do anything else a sick bastard like you would enjoy."

 **"Oh! A challenge! Haven't had one of those before! This will be interesting,"** Freddy said with a sick smile before stabbing the blades on his glove through Victoria's left leg. Despite the pain, she held back her scream, hoping to at least take away the burnt man's enjoyment at least a bit. **"Let me give you a piece of advice. You should never challenge a person who has a hold over you, like myself. Because they will do EVERYTHING to prove you wrong."**

What happened next was nothing more than pure sadism, brutality and violence, as Freddy used his blades to cut, slash and stab every place in Victoria's body. Yang saw all of it happen right before her eyes, as she screamed and begged for it to stop, but it wouldn't. The killer was fully enjoying himself and wouldn't be stopping at all. Not until his work was finished.

However, despite Freddy not believing her, Victoria never screamed or cried a single bit. She somehow had the willpower to struggle through the whole torture session without giving in at all. Towards the end, her lack of screaming could have been from the heavy blood loss from the nightmare man's relentless assault. But whatever the case might have been, the blue-haired woman had stayed true to her promise through the whole thing.

 **"Well, shit! I gotta give you some credit lady. You really didn't break down. Even a sick bastard like me has to admit that it's quite impressive,"** Freddy said as he looked over what he had done to Victoria. **"But as fun as this was, I have to say that our little game's over. No point playing with a broken toy, after all."**

The burnt man raised his glove up in the air, preparing to deliver the final blow, when he suddenly sensed something and stopped. His face twisted into an angered glare, like something bad had just happened.

 **"Oh, you have got to be kidding me... Just when I was having fun some asshole has to go and start messing with the goddamn generator!? I never get to truly enjoy myself around here,"** Freddy said to himself in an annoyed voice. Suddenly, the ghosts of Yang's deceased companions suddenly disappeared, letting her go free. **"Sorry, kid, but Uncle Freddy has some shit that he needs to take care of. I'll leave you here with your friend and come back once I'm done."**

Then right before the brawler's eyes, the nightmare man's body turned into blood that immediately fell to the floor and disappeared.

With Freddy now gone, Yang could finally get to Victoria and help her. Unfortunately for the blonde, there wasn't much she could do for her friend. Not only was she lacking the equipment she needed to treat the blue-haired woman's wounds, but there were so many deep wounds all over her body and she had lost such a large amount of blood that it was a miracle she was still alive.

"Oh God... No... Vicky, I-I'll figure something out! There has got to something I can-!" Yang began to desperately ramble, hoping that there was even a slim chance that she could save Victoria. The blue-haired woman soon cut off her ramblings.

"No, Yang... It's... It's too late for me now..." Victoria struggled to say as she was coughing up blood. "You... You have to get out of here... Okay? You... still need to... find your sister..."

"B-B-But you saved me! I wouldn't be here, if you hadn't helped me! I can't just leave you like this after all you've done for me!" the brawler argued as tears were now falling from her eyes.

"You can... and you have to..." the blue-haired woman said. "We... We all knew that any moment here... could be our last... Whether it's me... Graham... Lucy... Eloy... or anyone else... None of this is your fault... J-Just promise me... one thing, alright?"

"S-Sure... What is it?"

"Make sure you find... Ruby... and tell her that... we were all grateful... for everything she did for us... Can you do that?"

"Yeah... I'll do that. I promise."

Once she had gotten Yang's promise, Victoria closed her eyes and died from her wounds. Upon seeing another one of her friends lose their life in front of her, the blonde began to weep uncontrollably.

Yang didn't know how much time she spent crying over the death of Victoria, but at some point she was broken out of it by a familiar voice calling out for her.

"YANG! VICKY! LUCY! ARE ANY OF YOU HERE!?" came the sound of Bill's voice, calling out for his comrades.

* * *

Meanwhile with Weiss, the white-haired girl was finishing her repairs on the realm's generator. Once she was done with that, all she would need to do was find the exit gate and get out of the realm. After that, Weiss could move on to the other realm that was mentioned in Ruby's note, which possibly held the way back to her own world.

The heiress connected the last two wires and the generator was fully powered up. The engine rumbled as a sign to show that the repairs had been completed perfectly. Weiss stood up with a determined look on her face, ready to move forward in order to achieve her goal.

However, before the white-haired girl could leave, something strange happened. Blood started gushing out of the generator, almost like the machine itself was bleeding. Weiss took a few steps back while staring at this strange phenomenon with wide eyes. She didn't know what it was, but it couldn't be anything good.

Suddenly, a man stepped out of the geyser of blood and stood before the heiress.

 **"You really shouldn't have done that, whitey,"** Freddy said angrily while glaring at Weiss. **"Because I'm going to make you regret doing that."**

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sorry for the wait. I had some problems that kind of prevented me from working on this chapter, so it took a bit longer than it should have.**

 **First, I had some personal problems weighing me down, but I luckily found help from some great people on this site. Special thanks to Beloved Nightmare Union, Alucard45 and Pearl Darkness for helping me out.**

 **Second, I've had some health issues since the beginning of last week that really kept me away from working on this story. While I'm still not fully recovered, I have at least gotten past the worst, so I should be able to put more work on my stories now.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight belongs to Behaviour Interactive.**


	31. End of Dreams

**Dead by Roselight**

 **Chapter 30: End of Dreams**

Weiss' eyes were wide with horror as she watched Freddy emerge from the blood that was pouring out of the generator. While the heiress might have faced numerous horrors that would give any normal person nightmares for their entire lives, especially in this world, but there was something about the burnt man that caused all sorts of alarms to ring in her head.

For starters, the way Freddy had just appeared practically from thin air had caught Weiss completely off-guard. The killers up to this point could have all been detected through hearing the sounds of their movements, but this killer seemed to be able to avoid that entirely. Other than teleportation, the white-haired girl could only fear what else this killer had up his sleeve.

However, what really disturbed Weiss was the fact that this killer could actually speak. This was very alarming to her, as almost all of the killers had shown no communication skills at all. The only exception was The Legion, who were able to pretend to be survivors and thus get mixed in a group of others unnoticed. If this burnt man had same level of intelligence, he could prove to be very difficult and dangerous to deal with.

 **"You really shouldn't have gone and fixed my generator. Had you not done that, I would have simply tortured you to death,"** Freddy said as he glared at Weiss. **"But now that you've gone and done that, I'm going to have to keep you alive for quite a while before killing you. And I'm going to make sure that you'll beg for death through all of that."**

"Sorry, but I wasn't planning on staying here," the heiress said as she was slowly backing away from the killer. "Besides, this is how you play this world's game, right? We come in, fix the generator and get out while avoiding people like you. Don't blame me just because you don't like the rules."

 **"Oh, you think you're a clever one, don't you, little bitch?"** Freddy said with a snarl. **"Listen, I couldn't give any less of a shit about the rules of this world or whatever that damn spider-thing in the sky wants, okay? All I want to do is follow my passion, and I already lost two people from the last group that came through here! I am not about to let more get taken by that asshole at the exit!"**

"At the exit?" Weiss repeated having caught that one bit of information the nightmare man had let slip. "You mean there really is a way out of this world?"

 **"When there's a way in, there's always a way out. One just needs to find it,"** the burnt man answered. **"The other guy and I were placed at the end in order to cut down anyone who gets too close to escaping. Unfortunately for us, that means we only get the sloppy seconds left by all the others! Do you have any idea how annoying it is to just wait here with your thumb up your ass, just for the small chance some clowns get here!? Well, let me tell you, THAT'S A REAL BITCH!"**

"Not exactly my problem, but thanks for the info," the white-haired girl said before turning around and running away. "It's good to know that I can get out of this world!"

 **"It won't be that easy, bitch!"** Freddy roared angrily, as he began to run after Weiss. **"You still have to get away from me, as well as my little helpers!"**

"Your what-?"

Right before the heiress' eyes, she saw Pyrrha appear before her. Much like the ghosts that Yang and Victoria had faced, the amazon was also pale and had her eyes missing.

 **"Why didn't you help me, Weiss?"** the fake Pyrrha asked while staring at the white-haired girl with her empty eye sockets. **"Had you helped me, I could have-"**

Whatever the amazon had tried to say was quickly cut off by Weiss tackling her out of the way and running along. This act even surprised Freddy, who could only stare after the heiress with wide eyes.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Weiss taunted the killer. "I have already forsaken practically everything I have! Nothing else matters to me anymore but my goal!"

 **"IS THAT SO, HUH!?"** Freddy yelled in rage, as he slashed at a nearby wall with his glove, **"Well, I guess we're doing this the old fashion way then!"**

* * *

Back with Yang, the blonde had just heard the voice of Bill calling for her. She looked up in the hopes of seeing the old soldier and saw him running towards her in a hurry. Bill had obviously been running for quite some time now, as he was clearly out of breath.

"Glad I was able to find you," the veteran said while trying to catch his breath. He then noticed the state Victoria was in and immediately knew what had happened. "Vicky... Is she...?"

"Yeah..." Yang managed to reply while wiping away her tears. "The killer of this realm got to us. He's very powerful, more powerful than any of the other killers we've faced. I... I couldn't save her..."

"It's not your fault. This world is nothing more than a nightmare that keeps taking good people away from us," Bill said in a sad tone as he knelt next to the brawler. "...And Lucy?"

"She was the first to fall to the killer," Yang answered. "The killer got her when she was asleep."

"...Damn," the old soldier silently cursed. "Well, at least you're safe. Let's get going before the killer comes for us as well."

The blonde simply nodded and got up. The two survivors then went on to search for their way out of the realm they were stuck in.

Suddenly, Yang remembered a certain someone that had been traveling with Bill.

"Hey, Bill, what about Weiss?" the brawler asked, hoping that her friend was still alright. "Where is she? She isn't hurt, is she?"

"I... I'm afraid I have some bad news regarding her," the veteran answered. "As far as I'm aware, she is still alive. However, there is something that you need to know about her."

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Back with Weiss, the heiress was running as fast as she could in order to get away from Freddy. The burnt man had been chasing after the white-haired girl furiously, while throwing everything he had in order to cut off her escape. He had used phantoms of Weiss' deceased family and friends, and even created all sorts of obstacles to stop her escape.

However, no matter what he did, Freddy was unable to even slow down the heiress. Whatever he threw at her, she simply passed it like it was nothing. It was almost like Weiss was possessed by something that was driving her forward.

Now this obviously left the nightmare man rather upset.

 **"GODDAMMIT! COULD YOU STOP FOR ONE FUCKING SECOND!?"** Freddy yelled angrily while chasing after his prey. **"I swear, if we were back in my neighborhood, you would already be squealing like a pig!"**

Despite the furious threats by her pursuer, Weiss simply ignored him, knowing fully well that any slowing down could lead to her own death. It was best to simply ignore what the burnt man was saying and to just focus on staying alive.

However, even if she was able to get past whatever Freddy was throwing at her, the white-haired girl was still getting exhausted from the chase. She needed to figure out a way to get rid of the killer or else she would get to experience all the things that Freddy had threatened to do to her.

Weiss suddenly heard a someone talking rather loudly and the voice sounded very familiar. A small smirk appeared on the heiress' face, as she just realized how she was going to shake off her pursuer.

* * *

"No way! You can't be serious!" Yang yelled at Bill in disbelief and anger. Even her eyes had turned red from what the old soldier had just told her. "There is no way that Weiss could be like that! She is one of my best friends in the world and I know-!"

"Everything I've told you is the truth, Yang," Bill said calmly, cutting off the raging blonde. "I know that this must be hard for you to swallow, but I would not lie about something like this. Your friend was ready to abandon you and the others the moment things started to get bad around here. She knew that you were in trouble, but she didn't care."

For a second, Yang felt like punching the veteran for daring to say such things. No one talked badly about her friends and family or there would be hell to pay. Luckily for both of them, the brawler managed to hold back her anger and not lash out. Instead, she took a deep breath to calm down.

"Are you certain that Weiss was really abandoning me?" Yang asked, not willing to believe her friend would do something so horrible. "Maybe she decided to go get the key and the generator, so we could all get out of here."

"Yang, you need to trust me on this. She wasn't thinking about what was best for you at all," Bill said with a sigh. "I saw the look on her face and it was not the look of someone that actually cared about others. It was the look of someone that didn't have any feelings at all."

"She might be an ice queen, but she still has feelings!" the blonde quickly said with her anger rising up again. "Also, how the hell can I trust you on this!? I've known Weiss for a lot longer than you and I have actually entrusted my life to her! How do I know you're not just someone with a grudge against the Schnee family or something!?"

"...I can't do anything else other than ask you to trust me. It isn't much, but it is all I have," the old soldier answered. "Besides, I've got nothing against the Schnee family. I have always had better things to worry about."

"Really? Then what are these better things for you to worry about?"

"Fulfill my duty as a soldier and protect the good people around me. Something I have unfortunately failed here way too many times, but I wish that I won't fail with you."

The old soldier's answer took Yang by surprise. Just the way he said carried so much pain and emotion that the blonde could feel her heart stop for a brief moment. Either Bill was a REALLY good actor or everything he said was completely genuine.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Yang asked, hoping to understand the veteran a bit better.

"When I was a small kid, my village was attacked by bandits. I lost everything in that attack and was left to die alone. Luckily, there had been a patrol of Vale's soldiers nearby, who came to investigate my village and found me. It was thanks to this that I became the man I am today, as I wanted to help others and prevent tragedies like that from happening again," Bill explained. "I suppose that's also what drew me towards Ruby, when I met her in this world. We were both driven by our will to simply help those who were in need of assistance. However, ever since I got to this world, I've failed to fulfill my duty, which has cost the lives of many good people. I... I just don't want to see that happen to you as well. I could never show my face in front of Ruby ever again, if I let something happen to you. I've failed too much already."

For a moment, all Yang could do was stare at the old soldier with wide eyes, thinking about what he had just said. There were no hints of him lying at all, so he must have been speaking the truth. It was unbelievable to the brawler that her older comrade could be carrying such a heavy burden on his shoulders.

"...I'm sorry doubting you, Bill," Yang finally said with a hint of shame in her voice. "But I can't just completely forsake Weiss. I understand that you see her as someone we cannot trust, but I need to see it with my own eyes first. I've lost too many friends for me to just completely disregard her."

"I understand. We have both lost way too much in here," Bill said with a deep sigh. "I just hope that when we do find her, we won't-"

Suddenly, the veteran was cut off by Weiss running past the two survivors without even sparing a glance at them. To say the least, Yang was shocked by her friend's action.

"Weiss!?" the blonde called out to the heiress, but didn't get a response. "Weiss, wait up! Where are you-!?"

Before Yang could finish her question, she heard someone stop right behind her and Bill. The two turned to look who the new arrival was and were shocked to see Freddy standing there with an unpleasant look on his face.

 **"I see what that little shit is playing at. She wants me to waste time with you two, so she can get away,"** the burnt man said angrily. **"I guess I just need to deal with you two quickly then!"**

"Wait, what did you just-!?" Yang tried to ask, but was forced to dodge a slash from the killer's glove.

The brawler couldn't believe what had just happened. Weiss had just led the killer to them in order to use them as sacrifices for her own escape.

 _'Weiss... Why?'_ Yang wondered in her mind.

The shock of betrayal had been so bad that it had actually managed to dull the blonde's movements somewhat. This made her an easier target for Freddy, whose attacks might not have managed to cause lethal damage, but they still gave Yang scratches that would bleed.

The mix of having her mind being a mess from Weiss' betrayal and being attacked relentlessly by the burnt man caused the brawler to trip and fall on her back. She looked up and saw Freddy raise his glove up to pierce her body, which caused Yang to instinctively close her eyes and wait for the pain.

However, the pain never came and she opened her eyes to see Bill holding back the killer. The nightmare man was furious as he struggled against the old soldier's hold, angered over being prevented from getting his next victim.

 **"GET THE HELL OFF ME, YOU OLD BASTARD!"** Freddy roared in fury. **"I'VE GOT NO INTEREST IN SOME WRINKLY OLD SHIT THAT WANTS TO PLAY GRABASS! LET GO!"**

"YANG! GET OUT OF HERE!" Bill yelled at the blonde girl. "I'll hold him back as long as I can, so get going!"

"B-But I can't just-!" Yang tried to argue but was quickly cut off.

"YOU HAVE TO FIND YOUR SISTER, DON'T YOU!? GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

With tears falling from her eyes, the brawler got up and ran away, leaving her last comrade behind to struggle with the most dangerous killer they had faced yet. Freddy's furious roars started growing more and more silent as Yang got further and further away from him, until she couldn't hear them anymore.

As she was running blindly, the blonde suddenly heard a certain noise. It was the alarm of a gate being opened, which meant that she could possibly get out of this realm. Yang immediately began to head towards where she had heard the sound come from and soon found a fully opened exit gate.

Not only that, but the brawler also managed to see a familiar white figure run through the gate just as she arrived there.

"Weiss..." Yang said with an angry growl as her eyes turned red for one brief moment. With new determination, the blonde began to make her way to the gate, fully intent on making her former friend pay for her betrayal.

However, before she could chase after her traitorous teammate, Yang felt something grab her ankle, causing her to fall down. She looked at what had take hold of her and saw a hand made of blood gripping her ankle as tightly as possible. The brawler immediately began to kick the hand with her free leg in the hopes of freeing herself, but it seemed like it was going to be too late as Freddy was already making his way towards her.

 **"Think you can just walk away!? Think again, bitch!"** the burnt man yelled angrily. **"First that damn red-haired little shit got away from me with her little friend, and now THIS SHIT!? No way in hell am I letting another prey slip away from me! I only get few people in here anyways, so I take everything I get!"**

Freddy raised his glove up and struck down at Yang, who just barely managed to free herself from the hand that was holding her and roll out of the way of the blades. She was still hit by the attack, as the blades left cuts to her side. They weren't deep, but they still hurt a lot.

The blonde struggled to stand up, as the pain from her wounds and exhaustion were making it difficult for her to do anything. This was something that Freddy noticed, as he got closer to his prey with a sick smile on his face, thinking about how he was going to enjoy killing his soon to be victim.

The nightmare man was about to prepare another attack, but was suddenly tackled to the floor by something from behind. Yang turned to look what had happened and saw Bill holding down the killer. The old soldier had deep cuts all over his body and was covered in blood. It was nothing short of a miracle that he was still breathing, let alone fighting.

"I'M NOT GOING DOWN THAT EASILY!" Bill yelled at Freddy, before looking at Yang. "THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY!"

Giving only a nod in response, the brawler got up and ran out of the exit. Just as she got out of the realm, she heard a pained scream that most likely belonged to Bill. This caused her to stop in her tracks and look behind her in the vain hope that the veteran would still make it.

Unfortunately, the only person to come walking towards her was Freddy, who had a look of pure fury on his face. He was also holding Bill's bloodied and torn up hat in his left hand.

 **"Here. A little souvenir from your trip to my place,"** the burnt man said as he tossed the hat next to Yang's feet. Since the blonde was already outside his realm, he couldn't chase after her, but he could still at least taunt her a bit. **"You were lucky to have that old bastard with you, but now you're on your own. The next guy is someone even I wouldn't want to mess with, so he'll make short work of you. I'm just pissed that it won't be me who gets to do it."**

With his last words to Yang delivered, Freddy turned around and walked back to his realm, leaving the blonde alone. Once the killer was gone, Yang fell to her knees and shed tears over the loss of her last comrade. Now she was all alone in this world.

After a short while, the brawler got up and started to make her way through the fields around her again. As she was walking, Yang wondered just what she was going to do. Up until this point, she had people with her that had helped her through some of the hardest challenges she had ever faced in her life. But now that she was on her own, what was she going to do?

There was also the matter of Weiss. Not only had the heiress obtained the key to get out of this world, but she had also betrayed Yang and the others. Not only did the blonde want revenge on Weiss for her betrayal, but she would also need to confront her for the key. But with the state Yang was in, was that even going to be possible?

However, the biggest problem Yang was facing was finding a reason to continue. Every single one of her friends had died in this world. Even if she were to get back to her world, would she be able to live with herself with the losses she had gone through?

Just as she was thinking these things in her head, the brawler noticed something out of the corner of her eye that really stood out in this world. The reason was its bright color, as The Entity's world was mostly made of dull and lifeless colors, such as dark gray and brown. However, this thing was bright red.

It was a rose petal. Similar to the ones that appeared when Ruby used her Semblance.

"Ruby?" Yang asked with wide eyes as she looked around herself, eventually spotting a small trail made of rose petals.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I believe people may have misunderstood one of the things I mentioned on the last chapter's notes. When I said I had been dealing with health issues, I wasn't dealing with anything serious, just a rather bad flu. While I still have a nasty cough and my voice hasn't fully returned yet, I'm much better than I was at the beginning. I'm still very thankful for the concern and support shown by you guys.**

 **Since I'm trying to finish this story, I decided to end the whole thing with Freddy on this chapter. I tried to add a couple of things from the game, such as his teleportation to the generators ability and the dream snares, which is kind of what I based the hand that grabbed Yang's ankle in this chapter on.**

 **Next chapter we are finally going to see Ruby and find out what happened to her. Hope you guys will check it out.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight is owned by Behaviour Interactive.**


	32. The Rose

**Dead by Roselight**

 **Chapter 31: The Rose**

With a surge of newfound strength, Yang began to follow the trail of rose petals on the ground. A smile was on the brawler's face, as the thought of finally finding her missing sister had made its way to her mind. The pain from her injuries and her exhaustion had practically disappeared completely with her only focus being on seeing Ruby after all this time.

As she was making her way down the trail of rose petals, Yang wondered what would be the first thing that she would say to Ruby? Would she apologize for what had happened back in their world, which had led to this whole mess? Would she tell her about the redhead's comrades and how they had all sacrificed themselves for the sake of not only getting out of this world, but to also find Ruby as well?

One thing was certain to the blonde, though. She was not going to miss this chance to get her little sister back. She would take Ruby with her out of this horrible world and they would return home.

The trail of rose petals soon led to a forest that made following it a bit more difficult, but Yang didn't care. She was ready to climb mountains and swim across oceans to find her sister. Nothing would stop her at all.

However, the trail eventually ended at the edge of what seemed to be a clearing in the forest. The brawler looked around in confusion, wondering where the rest of the petals were, but couldn't find any. Whatever this place was, Ruby would most likely be here. Yang only wished that the petals would have led her directly to her sister.

The blonde looked behind her and noticed that the path she had been following was now blocked by trees. This must have been one of The Entity's tricks to trap her in this area. Upon seeing this, worry started to make its way to her heart. If The Entity of all things wanted her to stay here, it couldn't mean anything good. If that was the case, Ruby could also be in danger. There was no telling what perils waited for you in this place.

With no other options, Yang made her way to the clearing. As she was walking through the area, she couldn't help but feel that the place was somehow strangely familiar. Despite everything looking dead and dried up all around her, the brawler felt like she had seen the place around her somewhere before. This didn't make any sense to her, but she also couldn't ignore the feeling she had.

After walking through the clearing a bit more, Yang noticed a house up ahead of her. Seeing as it was the most likely place where she could find Ruby, the blonde quickened her pace a bit.

However, as she got closer to the building, Yang realized something that forced her to stop out of absolute shock. The house wasn't just any house, but her home from Patch. She had somehow ended up at her own childhood home.

For a moment, the brawler could only stare with wide eyes at the building in front of her. Despite looking like it hadn't been maintained at all, causing the house to look like it was abandoned and rundown, it was still recognizable enough for Yang. She could only wonder just how this place had ended up in this world.

After finally composing herself, the blonde walked up to the front door and opened it. She stepped inside and looked around. Everything was just like she remembered. The living room, the kitchen, all the places were where they were supposed to be. The only difference seemed to be that a thick layer of dust covered everything and much of the furniture seemed to be damaged. There were also what appeared to be large slash marks everywhere, like someone had gone on a rampage with a sword.

Yang took a step forward and heard the sound of glass cracking, as she stepped on something. She looked down and saw a picture frame that had fallen to the floor. Picking it up, the brawler took a closer look at the picture. Much to her surprise, it was a picture of team RWBY. She remembered that she had sent a picture of her team to her dad soon after their team had been formed. It seemed like he had decided to frame the picture.

Putting the picture frame down, Yang went on to investigate the house. After finding nothing on the first floor, she decided to go investigate the second floor. As soon as she got up the stairs, a horrible smell hit her nose. It was the smell of something rotting.

Trying to pinpoint where the stench was coming was difficult, but the brawler was able to discover that it came from Ruby's room. She walked up to the door and grabbed the doorknob. After gathering her courage, she opened it slowly and carefully.

What Yang saw on the other side almost made her throw up.

The whole room was filled with dead bodies. They had been brutally cut up to the point that no one could recognize any of them anymore. Cut off body parts were everywhere and the floor was stained red with blood.

Yang stepped back from the door with a horrified look on her face. As she was trying to compose herself from what she had seen, she heard the sound of something metallic being dragged over the floor. The blonde looked to her right and saw something that made her blood run cold.

It was Ruby, but no longer was she the same, happy and lively girl she used to be. This Ruby was something completely different. Her skin was pale like on a corpse and her eyes were completely black, no longer the bright, silver orbs they were. Yang could also see what looked like black veins on the redhead's face and hands, as well as what seemed like black blood drip from the side of her mouth. Ruby was also dragging her scythe with her, covered in rust but still sharp enough to be used as a weapon. But the most frightening thing about the scythe-wielder had to have been the look on her face. A rage-filled grimace that was filled with nothing but anger and hatred at whatever she was staring at.

Yang felt all hope evaporate from herself, as she realized that her little sister had turned into a killer.

"Ruby… No…" the brawler said in disbelief, hoping that this was all just a bad dream.

However, the only response Yang got from her sister was an angry scream, which was followed by Ruby raising up her scythe to attack.

The blonde was barely able to duck under the swing of the scythe before turning around and running to the stairs. Just as she was about to start running down the steps, Yang felt a sharp pain on her back that knocked her down the stairs. Ruby had tried to slash her again with her weapon, but had only managed to wound her prey. The wound was big and would leave a scar, but it was at least not fatal.

Yang fell to the floor at the bottom of the stairs and struggled to get up. She was barely able to roll to the side in time to avoid Ruby's scythe coming down on her. The blade imbedded itself to the floor, leaving the red-cloaked girl to struggle with freeing her weapon.

While Ruby was preoccupied with her scythe, the brawler was desperately crawling to the front door in the hopes of escaping. As she was doing this, she felt her hand get cut up by something sharp. She looked down and saw it was the picture of her team she had found earlier. Upon seeing the picture, Yang immediately remembered the terrible treatment they had put Ruby through, and what it had led to. This sudden feeling of guilt took away any will she had left to escape and caused her to stop in her tracks.

Meanwhile, Ruby had finally managed to free her weapon and she was once again ready to go after her prey. But instead of seeing her blonde prey trying to run away, the redheaded killer was surprised to see her sitting on the floor, facing towards her.

"I have no right to escape your wrath, Ruby," Yang said in a quiet tone with a sad smile on her face. "After all, this whole mess is my fault in the first place. You deserve to have your revenge for what I did to you."

Ruby began to slowly walk up to Yang while dragging her scythe behind her.

"While Weiss and Blake also played their part in what happened to you, I should take most of the responsibility over what happened," the brawler continued as tears began to fall from her eyes. "Not only did I fail as your teammate, but I failed as your big sister. I had promised your mother that I would look after you, but I didn't keep that promise. This is the only way I'll ever be able to face Summer again."

Ruby was now right in front of Yang and was readying her weapon for another attack.

"I hope you can forgive me someday," Yang said as she looked up at her sister. Her face still had a sad smile on it and she was still shedding tears. "Just know that I love you, my precious baby sister."

Ruby began to bring down her scythe and Yang closed her eyes, waiting for the end to come. However, when she didn't feel any pain, the blonde opened her eyes and saw that the blade of the scythe was just mere inches away from her neck. For some reason, Ruby had stopped herself at the last second.

"R-Ruby?" Yang called out to her sister.

Suddenly, the scythe-wielder's body began to shake, like she was in pain or something. Her grip on her weapon tightened so much that blood began to drip from her hands and she began to grit her teeth. Then, without a warning, Ruby threw her weapon to the side and began to scream in agony, while holding her head and thrashing around as if in agony.

"Ruby, what's wrong!? RUBY!" the brawler called out to her sister again, worried over what was happening to her.

Whatever seemed to have bothered Ruby stopped, as she ceased to thrash around, scream and fell to her knees. The only sounds that came from the redhead were heavy and exhausted breaths.

"R-Ruby?" Yang called out to her sister again, while carefully inching towards her. "What happened?"

"Y… Y-Yang…" Ruby managed to say as she looked up at her older sister. Yang's eyes went wide as she saw that the younger girl's eyes had returned to the bright, silver orbs they used to be. A pained smile was on Ruby's face as a couple of tears fell from her eyes. "It's… good to see you… big sis…"

Upon seeing how her precious baby sister had turned back to what she used to be, Yang quickly made her way to Ruby and pulled her into a tight hug. The brawler was openly sobbing out of happiness, as she held the redhead after so many years.

She had finally gotten her sister back.

"Oh Ruby, you're finally back!" Yang managed to say while sobbing. "You have no idea how much I've missed you all this time! Now you're finally back and we can go home!"

As the older girl kept rambling through her sobbing, the younger one gently patted her older sister's back in a comforting manner. Despite being happy over this reunion, Ruby couldn't help but feel a bit sad, as she knew what was to come.

"Yang, I'm happy to see you as well, but I'm afraid this will be the last time," the scythe-wielder said, stopping the blonde's ramblings. "I don't have much time left, so I need you to listen to me."

"W-What are you talking about, Ruby?" Yang asked after pulling back from the hug, so that she could look at the younger girl's face. "We are going back to our world! Now that I've found you, all we need to do is-"

"It's not possible for me anymore," Ruby said and shook her head slightly. "When The Entity turned me into one of its killers, a connection was formed between us. It's almost like an invisible string that holds my life, and now that I've broken out of The Entity's control, it won't let me go free."

"I-I'll figure out something!" the brawler yelled desperately, not willing to give up now that she finally found her sister. "Whatever this string is, I'll find a way to remove it! I will save you, no matter what! Just leave it to your big sis, okay!?"

"It's no use, Yang. This is it for me," the redhead said. "Even now I can feel The Entity try to take over me again. I won't let that happen, so it's going to get rid of me."

"No, no, no, NO! I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" Yang screamed as loud as she could and once again hugged her little sister as tightly as she could. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU AFTER ALL THESE YEARS, AFTER ALL THE THINGS I HAD TO GO THROUGH! FOR YOU TO JUST DISAPPEAR LIKE THAT IS JUST NOT FAIR! I WON'T ACCEPT IT!"

"I'm happy to have at least this last moment with you, Yang. I truly am. You have no idea how happy I am for this," Ruby said as tears began to fall from her eyes again. She then gently pushed her big sister away from her, so she could look at her properly. "But time is limited and I need to tell you something important. I ask you to just listen to me for now, okay?"

Somehow, the silver-eyed girl's words reached the blonde, causing her to stop her hysterical rambling. Yang silently stared at Ruby and gave a simple nod as a sign of her listening to the younger girl.

"There is one realm that you need to go through in order to escape this world," the scythe-wielder began to explain. Her voice started to sound slightly pained, like telling this information was hurting her. "That realm holds the most dangerous killer in this whole world. Do not underestimate him even for a second or you'll lose your life."

"I know all this, Ruby. I've read your notes that told about all of this," the brawler said. "However, your notes also mentioned that I'd need a key in order to escape, and Weiss has that key."

"Weiss? She came here, too?" Ruby said in surprise, but realized something about what her sister had just said. "Hang on… Why is it a bad thing that Weiss has the key?"

"I don't know why, but for some reason Weiss betrayed me," Yang answered with her anger slightly rising from thinking about the white-haired girl. "She tried to sacrifice me to a killer in order to escape."

"Weiss… Why?" the redhead mumbled sadly. "I'm afraid it doesn't change the fact that you need the key. It's the only thing you can use to escape from this world. You need to somehow get it from Weiss and use it on a special door that is located on a hidden part on the wall surrounding the realm. It's hidden behind some thick bushes, so you should be able to find it by going along the wall."

The older one of the two sisters nodded in understanding. She then remembered something that was also mentioned in the note that talked about the realm she was about to enter.

"Ruby, your note said something about a hatch. What is it?" Yang asked. "Is it a way out of this world as well?"

Upon hearing the hatch get mentioned, Ruby's eyes went wide with fear and her body went stiff. Whatever was down there must have scared her big time.

"Yang, do NOT go down the hatch! Understood!?" the younger girl suddenly yelled. "If you go down there, you will never come back from there! Avoid the hatch at all costs, okay!?"

"Why? What's down there, Ruby?" the older girl asked despite being taken aback by her sister's reaction. "What is it that makes that place so dangerous?"

"That is where The Entity lies," Ruby answered. "When I was turned into a killer, I was first dragged down to where that thing was. I don't understand what that creature is, but I do know that it's way beyond anything any of us could handle. You have to promise me that you will not go down there, okay?"

"I understand, Ruby. I won't go there," Yang said. "But I refuse to give up on saving you. I came here to get you back and I will not return without you, got it?"

"Yang, I-" the redhead began to say, but was suddenly cut off by one of The Entity's limbs appearing from above her and piercing her body from behind. Ruby's eyes went wide and blood fell from the corners of her mouth, as the spider-like limb went through her back.

Upon seeing what just happened to her sister, Yang could only scream in horror.

"RUBY! NOOOOO!" the older girl yelled and tried to hold onto her little sister, but was unable to stop her from being dragged away by The Entity.

As Ruby was taken, the building around them began to crumble into dust. It was most likely caused by The Entity getting rid of the redheaded girl. Since the realm's killer was no good anymore, her realm wasn't needed either.

Just before she disappeared completely, Ruby used the last of her strength to let out some rose petals from her hand. After that, she disappeared into a portal, like every other victim that had been sacrificed to The Entity.

Seeing her sister disappear, Yang fell to the ground in despair. The one person she had wanted to save even if it meant sacrificing her own life was now gone. The brawler had not even been able to apologize to Ruby for what she had done, let alone tell her about all the people that had helped her get here. Frustration, sadness, despair and anger were all swelling inside Yang, causing her to cry, scream and even hit the ground beneath her.

In time, the blonde's cries became nothing but whimpers and she curled up on the ground, hoping that this whole nightmare would just finally end.

As she was wallowing in her sadness, Yang felt something softly fall on her cheek. She looked at what it was and saw that it was one of Ruby's rose petals. The brawler looked around a bit and soon found a new trail of red rose petals, which had been made by Ruby.

With a heavy heart, Yang got up and started to follow the path laid before her. She had realized that despite how she herself was feeling, none of the people that had lost their lives so far wanted her to give up. In fact, they all wanted her to continue and make it out of here.

The blonde swore that she would make it out of this world. She would then find the families of all the people that had died helping her and would go tell them about their brave sacrifices. She owed it to them.

Yang also needed to make a certain heiress pay for the things she had done.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I decided to have the whole thing with Ruby get resolved with just this chapter, as I am not only trying to finish this story, but I also didn't really have any material to make it longer. I tried to make this a bit of an emotional chapter for this story.**

 **The next chapter will reveal who the final killer is. I was originally planning to have a hint of it at the end of this chapter, but decided not to do it. You'll see who it is in the next chapter.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys had good holidays and that you'll check the next chapter.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight is owned by Behaviour Interactive.**


	33. The Final Realm

**Dead by Roselight**

 **Chapter 32: The Final Realm**

Yang was making her way through the misty wasteland with a face full of determination. Despite the pain of her wounds and all the exhaustion, both physical and mental, the fire in her eyes was not disappearing. The blonde was going to fight through this last realm and face Weiss in order to escape this nightmarish world. She needed to do this for everyone that had helped her get to this point. She had sworn to find their families and friends, and tell them how all her comrades had bravely fought until the end. They at least deserved to be remembered as the heroes that they were in her eyes.

Yang especially needed to tell her father what had happened to Ruby. How she had become a savior to many other unfortunate souls trapped in here, and how she was able to fight back even when things had turned for the absolute worst.

However, what the brawler would first need was some medical equipment. She could feel the blood flowing out from all of her wounds that she had gotten throughout her journey. If she were to face the last killer, the one that was known as the most dangerous one, she was certain it wouldn't end well for her. Before doing anything else, Yang would need to search the realm for something to fix herself with and stop her wounds from bleeding.

As she was following the path of rose petals Ruby had left behind with the last of her strength, the blonde suddenly noticed something glowing in the distance. It was a small light that could be seen through the mist. Once she had gotten close enough, Yang was able to see what it truly was.

It was a jack-o-lantern, like the ones used during Halloween back in her own world.

Seeing more lights in the distance, Yang was certain that she was now close to the last realm. She picked up her pace a bit and followed the path that was lit up by the pumpkin lanterns, eventually arriving into the realm itself.

Much to the brawler's surprise, the realm didn't seem as terrifying as the ones she had been through so far. In fact, this realm seemed to be nothing more than a regular suburban neighborhood.

The buildings that could be seen all around the realm didn't seem to be in any sort of a bad condition. Neither were the yards, the cars parked on the side of the road or anything else. If she hadn't known any better, Yang would have thought that she was in a normal, quiet neighborhood with nothing wrong going in it.

However, she did know better, and now was not the time to be left standing around, admiring your surroundings. The blonde quickly made her way into one of the nearby buildings and began searching it for anything she could use.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was walking through the same realm as quietly as possible. Now that she didn't have anyone left that she could use for her own protection, the heiress knew that she needed to be extra careful. The only reason she had made it out alive from the last realm had been only because she had people with her to be used as sacrifices. Since that option was now out of her use, it would be much more difficult to get rid of any killer that would be chasing after her. To make her situation even worse, this realm was supposedly the home of the most dangerous killer of them all. Any mistake would surely be her last.

Weiss took the key that she was carrying with her out of her pocket and looked at it. In all honesty, it didn't look special at all. Just a regular key that had a bit of rust covering it. It was kind of hard to believe that this was the one thing that would let one escape from this world and return home. The white-haired girl gripped it tightly before putting the key back in her pocket. She was going to make sure NOT to lose it. She had sacrificed way too much for it.

A sudden scream brought Weiss out of her thoughts and caused her to hide behind a nearby car. She looked towards where the scream had come from and saw a young woman with curly blonde hair stumble from behind one of the houses. The woman was holding her side where there was a large bleeding wound. It seemed like the heiress would get to see this realm's killer soon.

The blonde woman was unable to run due to her wound and had to lean against a streetlight. She was looking around frantically, trying to find the killer that was chasing after her. Even Weiss was trying to look around a bit to see where the killer was.

However, neither the white-haired girl or the woman were able to see where the killer came from, as he was so silent that they only saw him once he was right next to his next victim. The blonde woman looked behind her to see that her pursuer had suddenly caught up to her without her noticing at all.

Weiss' eyes went wide upon seeing how the killer had just practically appeared out of thin air. One moment of not paying attention and this man would use it fully to his advantage and sneak up on you. His stealth skills were practically superhuman.

The killer was a very large man and he was wearing a dark blue boiler suit, along with dark brown shoes. His head was covered by a mask that resembled a human head, but it was painted completely white and had dark brown hair. You couldn't see his eyes at all through the mask's eye holes, as they were so dark all you could see was empty blackness. In his right hand the killer was wielding a very large knife as his weapon.

This was the killer of the final realm, The Shape.

Before the blonde woman could even scream, The Shape grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air. The woman tried her best to struggle, but the killer was far too powerful for her. The white-masked man then pierced his victim's body with his knife, killing her. Once the woman's body had gone completely limp, The Shape simply threw her away like a piece of trash.

As this all went down, Weiss had been watching the whole thing with wide eyes. Nervous sweat was falling down her face as she did her best to analyze her opponent. It seemed like this realm's killer specialized in being silent and catching his victim's off-guard. This would make him a very difficult opponent to handle, as you would never truly know if you had managed to shake him off. The heiress understood that she would need to find the way out of this world fast if she wanted to stay alive.

Weiss was silently observing The Shape from her hiding spot, waiting for him to leave so she could go and continue looking for the way to escape. It seemed like she would get her chance to move soon as the killer turned around and started to walk away, but stopped after only taking a couple of steps. Before the white-haired girl could do anything, The Shape suddenly looked behind him, directly at her. Weiss immediately ducked behind the car, hoping that she had not been seen.

' _Did he notice me!? How!? I was as silent as Blake! There's no way he could have heard me!'_ the heiress thought to herself in a panic, wondering if her cover had been blown.

After hiding for a moment, Weiss carefully peeked from behind her hiding spot to see if the killer was still around. Much to her relief, he was nowhere to be found. The white-haired girl let herself calm down, as it seemed like the worst had been averted.

However, just as she was about to get up and leave, Weiss heard something right behind her. It was a faint sound, almost inaudible, but she immediately recognized it. It was the sound of someone breathing.

Quickly looking behind her, the heiress saw that The Shape had somehow been able to sneak right behind her without making a sound. He had had his knife raised up, ready to stab his next victim. Luckily for Weiss, she was able to get out of the attack's way just in time. The knife hit the side of the car that the white-haired girl had been using for cover, allowing her to make her escape.

As Weiss was running, a single question was going through her mind. How was she going to get out of this?

* * *

Back with Yang, she had managed to find medical supplies in the house she had searched. The blonde let out a pained sigh as she bandaged up her wounds, stopping the bleeding. It was a painful and unpleasant process, but it was completely necessary.

Now that her injuries had been treated, Yang could go and look for Weiss. The white-haired girl had the key that she needed and she was not going to let the one who betrayed her be the only one to escape from this world. The brawler was going to make Weiss pay for all the people she had betrayed and sacrificed for her own survival.

However, there was a big problem with this. While Yang was certainly the strongest one in their team, she was wounded and exhausted from all the abuse this world had put her through. Even if the heiress was similarly tired, her state was still much better than the blonde's. If she were to take on Weiss, she would need some kind of a plan to do so. The problem was in figuring that out.

Just as she was about to leave the house, Yang noticed a chest that had been pushed into a corner. Knowing that they could hold helpful tools in them, she decided to go and investigate it. It didn't take long for the brawler to actually find something.

"Yeah. I think this is just what I need," Yang said to herself before taking the item and leaving the house.

* * *

Meanwhile, Weiss was desperately trying her best to get away from the killer chasing after her. It was proving to be a lot more difficult than one would anticipate, as The Shape was a master of moving silently without being noticed. One moment, he would be walking behind you, until you looked away for just a second. In that small amount of time, he would have completely disappeared from sight and would be waiting for you to lower your guard. Once you did that, he would appear out of nowhere and cut you down.

The heiress had almost been caught by the white-masked man a few times and had only narrowly escaped. She couldn't let this go on for much longer, as she was certain that the next time she let her awareness slip, it would be her last mistake ever. Weiss needed something to get the killer off her tail and she needed it fast.

Suddenly, the white-haired girl heard some rather familiar mechanical sounds nearby. It was the sound of a generator being started up. There were apparently other survivors in this realm, who were trying to escape in the more common way. This gave Weiss an idea and soon headed towards the sound with the killer right behind her.

Having reached the front door of the house where she heard the sounds coming from, the heiress made a quick stop in order to check if The Shape was still coming after her. Just as she had expected, the tall killer was heading straight towards her with his knife ready. With the killer's location confirmed, Weiss went inside the house and headed to the second floor, as the noise was coming from there. As she had assumed, there was a room on the second floor that had the generator in it with a group of survivors working on it. There was also an open window in the room that the white-haired girl was planning to use.

The group working on the generator could only look on with surprise, as Weiss suddenly dashed through the room and jumped out of the window. The heiress grabbed onto a tree that was just outside the window, allowing her to land safely. Just as she made her landing, screams could be heard from inside the house, as The Shape found the other survivors. With the killer now occupied with some new prey, Weiss could finally go and continue looking for the way out of this world.

However, the white-haired girl wasn't able to look for long, until her investigation was suddenly stopped. A hand suddenly came from behind a corner and grabbed her jacket's collar, pulling her with it. Weiss soon felt her back get slammed against the wall very roughly and how her body was lifted up. At first, she was fearing that the killer had somehow managed to catch up to her already, but that soon proved to not be the case.

The one holding the heiress up was none other than her teammate, Yang Xiao Long, and the blonde girl didn't look happy at all.

"Hi there, Weiss," Yang said with a voice dripping with anger and rage. "Surprised to see me?"

"A bit maybe, but I'm mostly annoyed by what you're doing," Weiss answered with barely a hint of emotion in her voice. "You do know that this realm is dangerous, right? Instead of wasting time like this, we should be looking for the way out of this world. There's no point to this."

"No point? A waste of time!?" the brawler repeated while gritting her teeth. Her grip on her teammate also got tighter. "Do you have ANY idea of what you've done!? You betrayed me and the others! Used us as sacrifices for your own survival! Because of you, Bill is dead! Don't you care one bit about that!?"

"I'm afraid I don't," the white-haired girl answered without any hesitation. "I barely knew any of the people that you were traveling with. This world isn't so kind as to allow those who try to act like heroes to survive. I've come to realize this and you should have done so too. Why should I care about some person that is practically a stranger to me?"

"…Then what about the people that aren't strangers to you?" Yang asked as her anger was slowly growing. "What about Blake or team JNPR!? Or better yet, what about Ruby!? She kept fighting until the very end without falling down to your level! If you actually cared about any of them, you would have never-!"

"I do care about them. Every single one. That is exactly why I've done all of this."

Weiss' sudden answer brought a stop to the blonde girl's rant. Yang could only stare with wide eyes at the heiress, wondering just what she meant.

* * *

 **Author's notes: And the place for the last killer goes to Michael Myers, also known as The Shape in Dead by Daylight. The reason I chose Freddy and Michael as the last two killers was based on who they were. While the game has plenty of great original killers, Freddy and Michael (along with Leatherface) are the killers that served as the inspiration for many of them. Without them, there would have never been any Dead by Daylight.**

 **The reason I chose Michael as the last killer also followed similar logic, as the original Halloween jumpstarted what is known as "the golden age of slashers." This is why I felt it was necessary to include Michael as one of the killers. Not to mention, even the DBD lore seems to refer to him as the strongest killer out there, as he can apparently disobey The Entity.**

 **I know I've left out a good amount of killers from the game, but I could have never included all of them. I know some of you are disappointed by not seeing your favorite appear, but I hope you understand that I couldn't have shown them all.**

 **Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter done soon. We are getting very close to the end, so I'm hoping to finish this story soon.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight is owned by Behaviour Interactive.**


	34. The Last of RWBY

**Dead by Roselight**

 **Chapter 33: The Last of RWBY**

"What in the hell are you playing at?" Yang asked in a voice mixed with anger and confusion. "What do you mean by what you just said? You've done everything until now for the sake of the people you care about!? Do you really think I'd believe that!? How could ANY of the things you've done have been for the sake anyone but yourself!?"

"That's where you're wrong, Yang. It has been for the sake of everyone around me," Weiss answered emotionlessly. "I need to return back to our world in order to do what needs to be done. I need to go back and fulfill my duty as the heiress of the SDC."

"Your duty as the heiress?" the blonde asked with wide eyes. Her anger then returned fully and she pushed the white-haired girl harder against the wall. "The hell is that supposed to mean!? What does your position as a heiress have anything to do with anyone!?"

"…I see that you're a fool, so I'll explain it to you," Weiss said with a sigh. "Do you have any idea of how much power and influence the SDC holds? The person in charge of that company can literally do anything they want without any consequences. Because of that, my father has caused untold amounts of damage, which has in turn ruined the name of my family. I need to get back to our world so that I can take over the SDC and lead the company in a proper way."

Yang couldn't believe her ears and simply stared at the heiress with wide eyes. All of the things she had done, the people she had betrayed and left for dead, had been for the sake of her taking over her family's company? Nothing else mattered to her as long as she got to hold the reins of the SDC?

Once the initial shock had run its course, the anger came back to the brawler stronger than before. She grit her teeth together and her eyes turned red from the sheer rage she felt towards her teammate at the moment.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Yang yelled at Weiss. "All of this was for the sake of money and power!? Do you have any idea how many irreplaceable things have been lost because of what you've done!?"

"Please don't speak of me like I'm some sort of criminal drooling after wealth. The SDC is far more than a simple pile of cash," the white-haired girl said with a slight frown. "What I want to get my hands on is the power the company holds. The SDC has influence to the whole world. If used correctly, it can help countless people. Once I get back, I can effectively save the world."

The blonde girl looked into Weiss' eyes to find any signs of lying in them. Instead of seeing any signs of deceit, she saw nothing. Yang almost let out a gasp of surprise, as she realized that the heiress' eyes were completely empty of any emotion. This led to a horrifying realization.

This world had actually broken Weiss, turning her into an emotionless monster that no longer cared about those around her.

"I see. So that's how you feel, huh?" Yang said in a low voice after confirming how much her friend had changed. "Unfortunately, you don't seem to understand something. If a person is willing to sacrifice their loved ones, how can they be expected to look after anybody else? The way I see it, you're no savior at all. If you take over the SDC, I fear it would only make things worse."

"That might be how you see it, but I see it differently. I have to go back and take over. End of story," Weiss said before suddenly kicking the brawler in the stomach. This caused her to let go of the white-haired girl, who then began to run away while Yang was recovering from the blow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and find my way out of this world."

"That won't do you any good, ice queen," the blonde girl said with a slight chuckle. "After all, don't you need a key in order to get out?"

Hearing these words, Weiss immediately stopped and checked the pocket where she had put the key. Her eyes went wide as she realized that her pocket was completely empty. The heiress immediately realized that Yang must have taken the key from her during the time she was being held against the wall.

With her eyes filled with fury, Weiss turned to look where Yang had been, only to find that the blonde girl was missing. Her face turned red with anger as she went to look for her thieving teammate.

It didn't take long for the white-haired girl to find Yang again. The brawler was currently climbing over fences and running across the backyards of the houses surrounding them. Weiss immediately ran after her teammate, knowing that her only hope of escaping this world was in Yang's possession.

* * *

Having run for some time now, Yang had to stop and take a break for a moment. Not only was she still exhausted for everything she had gone through so far, but her wounds were also hurting. If she were to continue running for much longer, the blonde girl knew that she would eventually fall down from the sheer pain of her injuries.

"To think that Weiss abandoned all of us just for her company," Yang mumbled to herself as she took the key out of her pocket and looked at it. "Serves her right. Ice queen deserves to be left here after all the things she has done. She's no better than the monsters in this world, so she should fit right in."

"I'm afraid I don't agree with that," a very familiar voice suddenly said, causing the blonde to turn and look where it came from. There she saw Weiss staring at her with an angry and insane glare. "You have something that belongs to me. Give it back or I'll take it from you."

"Come and get it, princess!" Yang yelled mockingly and began to run with the white-haired girl quickly following behind.

Under normal circumstances, the brawler would have had no problems with running away from Weiss. Unfortunately for her, there were many thing weighing her down and the heiress was putting her all into getting her key back. It didn't take long for Weiss to tackle Yang to the ground, which caused the blonde girl to let out a pained cry from her injuries getting hit.

"I am not kidding around, Xiao Long!" the heiress yelled while holding down her teammate. "Give me back the key or I'll make you pay!"

"G-Go to hell…" Yang managed to say while gritting her teeth.

This response caused Weiss to start punching the brawler into her injured places, which were her back and side. Thanks to the cut marks on her clothes, Yang's injured areas were easy to notice. The blonde screamed in pain from having her wounds get assaulted like this, and some of them even opened again.

"OKAY! OKAY! YOU WIN! STOP!" Yang soon yelled, not able to take the punishment anymore. With a trembling hand, she took the key from her pocket and gave it to Weiss. "Here's your damn key…"

"Good choice," the white-haired girl said as she tool the key. Before she left, she kicked the brawler to her side one more time, causing her to cry out in pain. "Don't try something like this again."

Once Weiss had left, Yang got up from the ground despite still shaking terribly from the pain her body was in. The blonde girl had a small grin on her face as she looked towards the direction the heiress had walked to.

"I don't need to try this again. You already fell for it when it really mattered."

* * *

After getting back her key, Weiss immediately went back to searching for the way out of this world. It was proving to be a rather difficult task, as she had no idea where the exit really was. All she knew that it was her only way to escape.

As she was looking around, the heiress soon found the normal exit gate that required the generator to be fixed in order for it to open. Since she knew that this gate wouldn't be of any use to her, Weiss ignored it for the most part. She decided to follow along the borders of the realm, as it was possible that her exit would be found that way. For the most part, all that the white-haired girl saw was the tall wall that had barbed wire on top of it, blocking her from leaving.

However, after following the border for some time, Weiss eventually saw some thick bushes up ahead that covered a part of the wall. This seemed very suspicious to the heiress, so she decided to see what was hiding behind the plants. Once she got past the bushes, she was delighted to see a door on the wall. Weiss immediately took the key from her pocket and put it in the lock. Her joy only increased as the key seemed to fit perfectly, so she turned it and got ready to make her escape.

Unfortunately for her, the key didn't turn all the way and the door remained closed.

Seeing her way out remain closed, panic started to take over the white-haired girl, who furiously kept trying to open the door. She kept taking the key out and putting it back in, turning again and again, and she even tried to pull the door open forcefully. No matter what she did, the door remained closed.

Confused as to why the key wasn't working, Weiss looked at it more closely. It was then that she noticed a certain detail that was missing. The key was supposed to have the name "Vigo" carved into it, but this key didn't. It had nothing carved into it, unlike the key she had picked up in the realm of The Nightmare.

The heiress immediately realized what had happened. When Yang gave her back the key, she had actually given a different key. Weiss had wondered a bit about the fact that the blonde girl had given up so easily. Normally, Yang would have fought until the bitter end even if all her bones were broken, so it was strange to see her surrender so quickly. The white-haired girl had been so focused on finding the way out that she didn't even consider the idea of the brawler trying to fool her, let alone would Weiss have considered her to be smart enough to do something like that.

"That… DAMN BRUTE!" the heiress said with her anger taking over her. "How dare she make a fool out of me!? ME! I should have killed her instead of just giving her a beating! I swear when I find her that I'll make her regret ever being born!"

Furious over what had happened, Weiss threw away the key that Yang had given her and made her way through the bushes that were covering the way out. The white-haired girl's mind was racing with all the painful punishments that she was going to put the brawler through.

However, Weiss soon found out that finding her blonde-haired teammate was going to prove to be rather difficult. As soon as she turned around, she saw The Shape standing there, staring at her.

Immediately upon seeing the killer, the heiress' rage was replaced with fear and terror. Last time she had been discovered by the white-masked man, she had barely been able to escape. This time, Weiss wasn't certain if she would be able to do it. After all, it was by sheer luck that she had found those other survivors that she had used as a distraction. Now, the white-haired girl wasn't sure if she could do such a thing again or if it would even work.

As Weiss was trying to think of a way to escape from the killer, The Shape decided to start moving towards his prey. Once he took the first step, the heiress was broken out of her daze and she began to run away.

Weiss ran as fast as she could, but the killer proved to be faster, as he soon caught up to her. The blade of his knife cut the white-haired girl's back, causing her to scream and fall down. Even in such a hopeless situation, Weiss still tried her best to escape and began to crawl away. However, this didn't help her at all and The Shape was soon holding her up in the air from the front of her jacket.

"You… You dare lay your hands on me!?" Weiss yelled at the killer. Her mind was now completely broken and madness was taking over. "Do you have any idea who I am!? I AM WEISS SCHNEE! HEIRESS OF THE SCHNEE DUST COMPANY! YOU ARE NO-"

The rest of her rant was cut off by a single swing of the killer's knife. An expression of shock was left on the white-haired girl's face, as The Shape carried away her decapitated head.

The realm was going to soon have a new jack-o-lantern, made from Weiss Schnee herself.

* * *

Back with Yang, the blonde girl was stumbling through the realm in a haze of pain. She might have gotten the key from Weiss, but the hits she had to take had opened up some of her wounds and it wasn't looking too good for her.

With no better ideas, Yang decided to go into one of the houses in the realm. She was hoping to find a place to hide from the killer, so she could rest and try to get her strength back. It wasn't exactly the best plan ever, but it was the only idea the brawler could think of at the moment.

As soon as she got inside the house, Yang decided to head to the basement. She felt that it was the safest place to hide at the moment. Unfortunately, the blood loss and pain that was making her dizzy caused the blonde to slip on the steps and fall down painfully. After the fall, Yang began to desperately struggle to get up, as the noise she had caused could have alerted the killer to her location, so she needed to hide somewhere.

However, the brawler soon found something that became more important than a hiding spot. In the middle of the floor of the basement, there was a metal hatch. Upon seeing this, Yang crawled up to it and looked it over. Just like Ruby's notes had said, the hatch had the name "Vigo" carved on it, which was also on the key she had taken from Weiss. This was the way to The Entity itself, the being behind this whole world.

Yang knew that it was foolish of her to even think about going down this hatch, but she decided to do it. Even if she had promised Ruby not to do it, the blonde girl felt like she had to go and face the monster that had been the cause of so much loss for her. Yang had lost her friends and her sister, so she wanted to make the one responsible for it pay. No matter what it would take.

With a turn of the key, the lock on the hatch was opened. The hatch revealed metallic ladders that went down with no end in sight. The inside was so dark that you couldn't see the bottom at all. Despite this and the pain her body was in, Yang got on the ladder and prepared to descend into the darkness below.

Just as the brawler was about to leave, she noticed The Shape standing not too far from her, staring down at her while still holding Weiss' head.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to be playing with you," Yang said to the killer without even caring about the white-haired girl's severed head. "I'm going to have a little talk with your boss. Enjoy Weiss' company."

Before The Shape could do anything, the blonde girl went down the ladders and closed the hatch behind her, preventing anyone from following her.

* * *

 **Author's notes: From this point on things might get a bit weird with what I have planned. The next chapter is going to be about Yang confronting The Entity itself, so I'll be taking a few "creative liberties" with it, since as far as I know we don't yet truly know what The Entity looks like. However, we are now pretty much at the endgame of this story, with only two or three chapters more to go. Hope you guys will check them out.**

 **Also, I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but the blonde woman that got killed by Michael Myers was supposed to be Kate from Dead by Daylight. Thought some of you guys might find that a fun little detail.**

 **Anyways, I'll be working on the next chapter soon. Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight is owned by Behaviour Interactive.**


	35. The Entity

**Dead by Roselight**

 **Chapter 34: The Entity**

Yang had been going down the ladder hidden beneath the hatch for some time now and the bottom was still nowhere to be seen. The blonde girl had no idea just how long she had been climbing down, as she didn't have any sort of a clock with her and daylight couldn't reach her position to give her any sort of an idea. In fact, the tunnel she was in was so dark that she was almost unable to see anything. It was only thanks to her eyes adjusting to the darkness that she was able to see her own hands and the ladder she was holding.

Having been climbing for so long made Yang wonder if this was an endless tunnel. After all, she had encountered more and more strange things ever since she got into this world. The brawler didn't think that an endless tunnel with a ladder was impossible here.

"For the love of… freaking… GOD!" Yang yelled angrily, having grown quite tired from the continuous climb. "How far do I need to go!? At this rate, I'm sure I'll end up on the other side of the world!"

Just as she said that, the ladder beneath the brawler's feet suddenly crumbled and broke off, leaving her holding on by just her hands. She wouldn't have been able to hold on for long anyways, but it seemed like the world itself had turned against her, as the ladder Yang was clutching with her hands broke off as well. The blonde screamed as she fell into the darkness beneath her.

However, as she fell, Yang saw light beneath her. It was dim and didn't show much, but it was the first sign of something other than a tunnel covered in darkness. As her body hit the ground, the brawler was miraculously saved. Just as she wondered how it could have been possible, she realized a certain familiar sensation flowing through her body. Her Aura had returned, which was most likely the reason for how she had survived.

Once the shock from her fall managed to pass, Yang slowly got up and looked around herself. Wherever she had ended up, it reminded her of the areas between the different realms, except even more barren and lifeless. A thick fog was covering everything in sight and the ground didn't have any type of vegetation on it. There ground itself was strange as well. Whatever it was, it was black, soft and oddly warm. The ground almost felt like it was the skin of some creature.

Now that her Aura was back, the blonde girl could feel her injuries start to heal slowly. With newfound determination, Yang ventured forward to explore this new area, hoping to find and put an end to the being known as The Entity. Whatever it was, the brawler wanted revenge for all the people she had lost, especially her sister.

* * *

After about a couple of hours of walking, the terrain beneath Yang's feet seemed to have changed. At the start, the ground had been smooth, allowing her to walk without any trouble. Now it had turned very uneven. The blonde had to constantly be careful not to either slip or trip over the difficult terrain. The ground felt very odd to her, as she had experience of going through uneven terrain from her childhood of playing in the forest and her training as a Huntress, yet this felt like nothing she had ever encountered. It was almost like very smooth and yet hard mounds were coming out from the ground everywhere she went. What made the whole thing worse was the fog that prevented her from seeing properly what she was stepping on.

As Yang kept walking, she eventually started to see something in the distance. It seemed to be a large hill, but the fog could have been messing with her sight. Nevertheless, this was the first sight of some sort of a marker in these lands, so the brawler decided to pick up the pace in order to get to it faster.

However, as she kept getting closer and closer to the hill, it only grew in size. It didn't take long until the shape had grown to the size of a mountain before her eyes.

After running for some time, Yang finally managed to reach the shape in the distance and even broke through the thick layer of fog, allowing her to perfectly see what it was. Upon laying her eyes on the mysterious object, the blonde girl's eyes went wide at what she saw.

What laid before her was a huge, mountain-sized object in the middle of a giant crater. The brawler herself was standing near the edge of the crater, so she was able to see just how massive it was. The object was pitch black in color and seemed to have spread some sort of a cover all over the ground, almost like it was some sort of a tumor infecting a body. The object also seemed to slowly move up and down, in a manner similar to breathing.

Completely shocked by what she had discovered, Yang took a step back, only to trip on the uneven ground. As she was getting back up, the blonde girl made a horrifying discovery.

The mound that she had tripped over was actually a body. In fact, it was Ruby's body. The black cover that had spread from the large, black object was covering the young redhead's body that laid still on the ground. Even with the cover, one could still make out Ruby's features from beneath it.

Horrified by what she had seen, Yang looked around herself and saw more familiar bodies all around her in a similar situation. Blake, Jaune, Nora and Ren were all there, even some of the people she had met in this world.

Being surrounded by such a nightmarish sight, all the brawler could do was scream.

"Oh please, you should already be used to such things by now."

Yang turned towards where the voice had come from and saw a man standing there, staring down at her with an unfazed expression on his face. The man was dressed in a black vest with a white shirt underneath it, along with dark gray pants and black shoes. His hair was short, black and swept back. He seemed to be about 40 years old.

However, the most noticeable aspect about him was his extremely pale skin, like he had not been in sunlight for years. There were also strange, black veins appearing all over every visible part of his body, much like with Ruby when she had been turned into a killer.

"You know, I was expecting you to arrive here, but not so soon. I'm honestly impressed," the man continued speaking. "I thought that it would take you a bit longer until we would meet like this. I should almost applaud you for your achievement."

"…Who are you?" Yang asked as she stood up while staring at the man with wide eyes. There was something about him that really creeped her out. "I came here to look for The Entity and this is what I've found so far! Just who the hell are you!?"

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. Where are my manners?" the man said, not alarmed by the blonde girl's anger in the least. "I am Vigo, the man who made the hatch and the key to it. You could say that I am sort of an architect of this world."

"The architect?"

"Precisely. As for The Entity, you can see it right over there," Vigo said and pointed at the large, breathing mountain in the middle of the crater. "Congratulations. You've managed to make your way to the being that created this world. Although, I am afraid that it won't be all that much of a stimulating encounter. It doesn't talk all that much, you see."

"What the hell are you talking about!?" Yang asked angrily. "Are you seriously telling me THAT is The Entity!? And what is this about you being the architect of this world!? I want some goddamn answers finally!"

"Patience, my dear, patience. Getting all riled up like that is no good for you," the pale man said calmly. "In order for me to explain everything properly, I need to start at the very beginning of my story."

The brawler was about to yell again, but managed to hold it back. Letting her emotions get the best of her was not going to help her now.

"Now, before I got here and met The Entity, I used to be a great man of science. Unfortunately, even though I was undoubtedly one of the most brilliant minds of my time, most of my colleagues didn't see it that way," Vigo began to explain. "You see, the subject of my research was something that was seen as a mere "fantasy". I was researching parallel words. Dimensions beyond our understanding that could hold within them all sorts of incredible things. Despite the potential that my research could have provided to mankind, I was often simply ridiculed for what I was trying to do. I suppose it's impossible to convince those of lesser intelligence, when you don't have a magical door for them to step through to another world."

Yang had been listening intently to the story she was being told. So far, all she could say was that this Vigo person had been right all along, considering where they were.

"However, I eventually heard about something very interesting. An area where a lot of people had disappeared without a trace, never to be found," the pale man continued. "Despite people doing everything they could to search for those who went missing, not a single clue was ever found. It was like they vanished into thin air or something. Upon hearing about this, I immediately set out to that place to see what was the cause behind it. I was certain that I could finally make the breakthrough I needed in my research."

"When I arrived in the… forest, I think it was? Or maybe it was a mine? Hard to tell with how long it has been since then…" Vigo said while struggling to remember. He must have been stuck in this world for so long that his memories had begun to fade. "Anyways, that doesn't really matter. What matters is the fact that after I had been in that area for some time, I eventually woke up in this world. Back then, it wasn't similar to what you've seen. In that time, all that existed here was this place that you currently see around you. Nothing but an empty, barren wasteland, with The Entity in the middle of it."

Yang tensed up a bit upon hearing The Entity being mentioned. It seemed like she would finally start hearing about the things she wanted to learn.

"At first, I was obviously horrified upon seeing The Entity. I mean, who wouldn't be? You suddenly wake up in a wasteland with nothing in sight, except a living mountain of flesh that devours anyone it can grasp. I was lucky to avoid such a horrible fate," the pale man continued his story. He had a small smile on his face, as he thought about his first time arriving in this world. "After I had managed to avoid being eaten, I simply stayed near to The Entity at a safe distance, observing it and making notes about it. Even if I was terrified by this unknown and deadly creature, my fascination and curiosity got the best of me. I suppose that comes with being a researcher."

"I have no idea how long I observed The Entity. Time became completely meaningless to me, as I was taken over by pure fascination over the being that was before me. It didn't even matter to me that it was devouring people right before my eyes. All I wanted was to learn more about it and the world around me. What was The Entity? Where had it come from? What was it doing? And where was I? These questions plagued my mind for a long time. That is until it decided to speak to me."

Yang's eyes went wide. She had not expected to find out that The Entity could actually communicate with people. In fact, she was having a hard time believing that the shapeless mass she had seen was actually a living being.

"I was shocked too. I guess it had become aware of my presence and saw something in me, which prompted it to call me," Vigo said, continuing his story. "Even though I said it spoke to me, that's a bit of a wrong way to describe what happened. The Entity was somehow able to connect to my mind, allowing it to share with me knowledge that I could have never even imagined. Through that, I learned just what it was. The being we know as The Entity is actually a higher-level being from an entirely different dimension. Back in its home world, something had happened that had forced it to flee, causing it to pass through dimensions and end up here. Unfortunately, the process had left it damaged, causing it to lose not only its original form, but also most of its powers. In such a weakened state, all The Entity could do was lay down here in the hopes of building up its strength."

"By "building its strength" you mean that it ate the unfortunate people that ended up in this world, don't you?" the brawler asked as her eyes turned red for a second. "Didn't you ever feel anything for any of the poor people that were devoured by that monster?"

"We all have our priorities. My priority was to learn as much as I could about The Entity," the pale man stated simply, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Anyways, after I had learned about what The Entity truly was, I managed to form a special partnership with it. It needed a better system to acquire prey, so I stepped in to help. You see, I learned that The Entity can reach our world, but not without certain requirements being fulfilled. It is drawn by strong, negative emotions. Anger, fear, envy, sorrow or any other such emotion, as long as it's strong enough, creates a way for The Entity to breach into our world in order to drag people here. Those emotions work as sort of a beacon, allowing it to pinpoint the exact location of its prey. Unfortunately, many of the ones that did get dragged here, managed to escape its clutches. They obviously still died, but not in a way that helped my new partner."

"You actually call that thing your partner?" Yang asked while clenching her fists tightly. "You have a messed up idea of friends."

"To each their own, as they say. Anyways, it was obvious that a new system was required. Something that would help The Entity get what it needed," Vigo continued his explanation. "That's when I realized it. The one thing that brings out negative emotions in people like no other. It was the fear of death. By that point, The Entity had managed to build up enough strength to start creating what we needed. The idea was rather simple, really. Through it's ability to reach our world by negative emotions, we managed to find individuals who were driven to become killers by things like rage or sorrow, brought them here and then used them to drive their victims to the absolute peak of losing hope. This allowed The Entity to devour them and fully feed on them. With each victim that was devoured, The Entity grew stronger and stronger, allowing us to build this world even more and bring in more killers to do our dirty work. It is truly a masterpiece, even if I say so myself."

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE THAT CAME UP WITH THIS WHOLE HELLHOLE!" the blonde girl yelled with her Aura now flaring up and her eyes having turned red. "You're the one who brought in all those… those… MONSTERS! It was your design to have people suffer endlessly through this nightmare and have them die horribly! Do you have any idea of even a fraction of all the pain and misery you've caused!? Not just the people that get caught up here, but to all their loved ones that are left behind!? DO YOU EVEN CARE!?"

"I'm certain that you already know the answer to that, so why bother asking?" the pale man asked with a roll of his eyes. "Also, I would appreciate it, if you didn't talk about my work in such a manner. It is a truly marvelous design, once you start to understand it. Although, there was that one problem of that dimensional tear appearing that allowed a lot of people to escape. Good thing I had Michael, as I could use him to prevent almost all of them from escaping. Glad I actually found a proper use for him…"

While Vigo was simply mumbling to himself about the design he had come up with, Yang was fuming from rage. All the horrors and misery she and her friends had gone through was all because of this man. Every loved one she had lost had further dyed his hands in blood. Yet all he could do was simply admire his own work? The brawler was not going to let him get away with any of this.

"You sick bastard, I'm going to-!"

"Now, now, let's not jump to that just yet, as I still have something to tell you that might interest you," Vigo suddenly said, not threatened by the blonde girl's rage at all. "During the time you've been here, have you ever thought about the true meaning of this whole place? What the goal of the system I've created is?"

"It's to feed The Entity," Yang answered simply, still enraged and only barely managing to hold herself back. "The people who get caught by the killers patrolling this world are devoured by it, while the ones who survive are eventually turned into new killers, effectively giving it more servants."

"What you say is indeed true, but I'm afraid that is only the beginning," the pale man said. "While I am trying to feed The Entity in order to build up its strength, there is a far bigger goal in our sights. This is also where the key and the hatch I made come into play. Did you ever wonder why such things existed in this world? If I simply wanted to feed The Entity, why would I make such things? Wouldn't it be easier to simply not have either of them around and just wait for people to be devoured?"

"I didn't really have the time to care about that," the brawler answered. "So what about those things? Why would you make items that could not only let people get out of here, but also come down here?"

"I'm going to assume that you've realized that the killers are here to be servants for The Entity and I," Vigo began his explanation. "Well, the key and the hatch serve a somewhat similar purpose in a way. You see, we are not going to stay here forever. We are planning to break through this dimension and start a conquest of the whole reality itself. For that purpose, the killers will serve as the perfect troops, but no army is complete without competent commanders. That's where people like you come in."

"…What in the hell are you saying?" Yang practically growled.

"I am offering you a chance like no other. A chance to stand far above humanity and all other living beings in existence," the pale man replied before offering a hand to the blonde girl. "Join us, Yang Xiao Long. Become the first commander of our armies and feast upon the victories that we will achieve. Once you're with us, you will be unstoppable."

For a moment, Yang could only stare at Vigo with wide eyes and a shocked look on her face. She was staring into the man's eyes to see if there was even a hint that this was all a lie or some sort of a cruel joke. However, there was no sign of any kind of deceit. Vigo was completely serious in his offer.

The brawler's response to the offer surprised the pale man, as Yang started to laugh.

"Did I say something humorous?" Vigo asked. While he was slightly irked by the blonde girl's laughter, he was mostly confused.

"WELL, WHAT YOU SAID HAD TO BE A FREAKING JOKE, RIGHT!?" Yang said while still laughing maniacally. "I MEAN, WHAT KIND OF AN IDIOT WOULD TAKE AN OFFER LIKE THAT!? "JOIN ME AND MY DISGUSTING PILE OF GOO MONSTER FRIEND AND BECOME OUR SERVANT!" SERIOUSLY!? WHO THE HELL WOULD TAKE THAT OFFER!?"

"I believe only a few would turn down an offer of absolute power," the former researcher said with a slight frown. "I take it that my offer is rejected?"

"You got that right, asshole," the blonde girl answered as her laughter stopped abruptly. Her expression no longer held even a trace of humor, only hatred and fury. "I came here to take down the bastard that was responsible for the deaths of my sister and my friends. The only thing that has changed about that objective is that there are two people I need to make pay for what they did!"

With an enraged roar, Yang lunged towards Vigo with the intent to turn his face into a bloodied mush. Despite her quick attack though, she was unable to land a blow, as a black wall suddenly rose up from the ground, taking the hit. The brawler could only watch as the pale man calmly walked from behind the wall, gave her a disappointed glance and shook his head.

"It is unfortunate that you have decided to turn down my offer. I suppose not everyone can realize a great gift when it's offered," Vigo said with a small sigh. "I suppose all I can do with you is let my partner deal with you."

Yang could only watch with wide eyes as The Entity that was in the distance started to rise up along with the ground itself. All around her, she could see a pitch black mass soar over her and trap her. To add to the brawler's horror, she could see that this mass that was rising everywhere was made of people. The victims that had been sacrificed to The Entity made up its body, and she could even hear the pained moaning of the pool souls that were trapped.

Unable to run or fight back, Yang could only watch as The Entity's mass fell on top of her like a tidal wave. Pain shot through her body, as she felt her body get crushed and smothered under the weight of the pitch black creature. All will to fight had left her body, as the blonde girl could only accept her fate. There was no way to get out of this.

Suddenly, something sparked inside Yang's body that gave her the energy and the will to move and fight back. At first, her movements were slow and sluggish, as she tried to struggle against the mass holding her down, but she soon started to gain more strength. It didn't take long until she began to dig her way out from beneath The Entity, using both of her hands and even her teeth to tear and rip apart the mass blocking her way.

As she was making her way through The Entity, Yang realized what it was that gave her the much needed boost of energy. It was rage. Her anger and hatred that had boiled inside her body from everything she had been put through. The brawler kept thinking about all of her friends that she had lost. With each new name and face she thought of, her rage grew and made her dig faster.

When she thought of Ruby, the boost of energy she got was explosive. Thinking about her sister's final moments and all the pain she must have gone through in this world caused Yang vision to turn red. She wouldn't calm down until she had made the person responsible for what happened bleed.

After what felt like hours, the blonde girl finally made her way out of The Entity. Upon freeing herself, she immediately saw Vigo, who was utterly shocked by seeing her again. The former researcher tried to say something, but Yang wasn't listening. She wasted no time in getting her hands on Vigo and unleashing her fury upon him.

The brawler punched, kicked, strangled and even bit Vigo in her enraged state. Even when the pale man's body stopped moving, it wasn't enough. To make sure that her enemy was truly dead, Yang began to tear apart his body and didn't stop until only an unrecognizable mess of flesh and blood was left.

With her enemy now dead, the blonde girl began to calm down. Upon calming down, she lost the energy that had been driving her and she soon fell unconscious.

* * *

Yang didn't know how much time had passed, but upon waking up she found herself laying on a field of grass. The sun was shining brightly up in the sky and there was a gentle breeze of wind, an idyllic summer day.

The sudden change in scenery surprised the brawler, who immediately sat up and checked her own condition. As far as she could tell, she was completely fine. None of the wounds or bruises from her struggles were remaining. It was like nothing bad had ever happened to her.

Confused by what was going on, Yang looked around and found something that really shocked her. This wasn't just any field of grass, as she could see her childhood home nearby. Somehow, she had ended up in Patch.

While she was staring at her old home with a dumbfounded look, someone gently laid their hand on her shoulder from behind. The blonde girl turned around and saw Ruby standing there, staring at her with a gentle smile on her face.

"R-Ruby?" Yang called out to her sister. "What-?"

"Thank you, Yang," Ruby said, cutting off her older sister. "But I have to go now."

Before the brawler could ask what the younger girl was talking about, Ruby started to walk away from her, leaving her behind. Yang called out to her sister in the hopes that she would stop, but the redhead simply kept walking. The blonde girl even tried to get up and go after Ruby, but was unable to move for some reason. All she could do was hopelessly watch as her dear little sister was leaving.

A sudden light appeared from the direction Ruby was moving towards, which blinded Yang and made her vision turn completely white. Soon after turning white, her vision turned black once again.

* * *

Next time Yang opened her eyes, she saw not only the sky, but people hovering over her. She recognized the outfits of the people looking over her and realized that they were paramedics. The blonde girl was currently laying on a stretcher with her body secured tightly on it.

Yang tried to look around herself to find out what was going on, but found this very difficult. Her body felt heavy and unresponsive, to the point that simply moving her head was a rigorous task. It took her a lot of effort to simply look to her side and see both Ozpin and Glynda standing there, talking with each other. The brawler was unable to make out what they were saying, as her head was still hurting from everything that had happened to her, making it difficult to properly listen to what was going on around her. Not only that, but the rumbling of a Bullhead's engine was also causing a lot of noise.

Once she had been properly secured, the paramedics lifted Yang off the ground and carried her to the Bullhead. During this, she kept looking at the two professors from Beacon. She wanted to tell them about the things she had seen and gone through. She wanted to tell Glynda about the fate of her brother. Most importantly, she wanted to tell what had happened to her teammates and Ruby.

However, the blonde girl was unable to do any of this. Only barely audible groans came from her mouth when she tried her best to speak. In the end, she fell asleep as the Bullhead lifted, taking her back to Beacon.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Sorry for the wait. School has taken a good amount of my time and energy lately, making it hard for me to put any work on my stories. Not only that, but this chapter got rather big, so you can hopefully see why it took so long to finish.**

 **The way I always imagined The Entity to be was like one of the beings from H.P. Lovecraft's books, a shapeless mass that devours and destroys. For reference, try searching for some of the creatures from Lovecraft's books, like Azathoth. It should give you a good example of what I was going for.**

 **This is kind of how I saw The Entity of Dead by Daylight being, which I'm sure is far from what the developers have really planned for the game. I hope you guys enjoyed my version for The Entity and its background.**

 **I decided to use Vigo as a means to have a more human character to confront Yang in this chapter. Vigo is actually from Dead by Daylight, but we only know very little of him (hell, I'm not even sure what Vigo's actual gender is), so I felt like he was a perfect pick for this role.**

 **Anyways, Yang is finally back in the real world, so we will soon reach the conclusion of this story. Next will be the epilogue and then this story will be over. Hope you guys have enjoyed the ride so far.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight is owned by Behaviour Interactive.**


	36. Epilogue

**Dead by Roselight**

 **Epilogue**

When Yang finally woke up, she found herself in one of the rooms of Beacon's infirmary. The room only had one bed in it, so there were no other patients around her. Rooms like this were mostly used for patients that were sick, so that they wouldn't spread whatever illness they had on others.

With sluggish and slow movements, the brawler managed to bring herself up to a sitting position. Her body felt sore everywhere, like she had overworked herself in the gym. Surprisingly, Yang didn't feel any of the pain that she had felt from her injuries that she got from the world of The Entity. This was odd, as she had suffered quite a few wounds and bruises. Even if her Aura had returned, they shouldn't have disappeared so easily and without a trace.

The blonde girl couldn't help but wonder how she had managed to get back. Had the death of Vigo somehow released her from The Entity's world? Nothing made sense to her anymore, but it was certain that she was back in her own world once again.

However, Yang was not happy about being freed from the hellish nightmare she had been stuck in. In fact, tears were starting to fall from her eyes, as she remembered all of the people she had lost. Her teammates, JNPR, all the comrades she made back in The Entity's world and most importantly Ruby. Now that the brawler was finally back, any joy she should have felt was hollow and non-existent. Had she known this would be the feeling she would get upon escaping, she would have preferred staying in that world.

Was this how Jonathan felt before taking his own life? Yang suddenly understood why the boy had decided to commit suicide, even though he had been freed.

Suddenly, the blonde girl began to hear something. It was the sound of someone talking. This made no sense to her, as she was the only one in the room, but she could hear it clearly. It didn't take long before she started to hear another person talking. Then more and more, until all Yang could hear was a storm of noise that generated from hearing the speech of dozens of people.

The brawler held her head in pain, trying to quiet down the terrible noise. Her face was twisted in an expression of anguish, as the noise seemed to be only getting louder and louder. Yang almost screamed in pain from what she was going through, but before that happened, a single voice cut through the noise and seemed to silence all the other voices.

" _Has the data been analyzed yet?"_

Yang's eyes went wide as she heard the voice of Ozpin clearly. The headmaster was nowhere to be seen, but she could hear him clearly. Somehow the blonde girl knew that he was not too far from where she was. It seemed like he was talking with someone else.

" _The data is still being analyzed, I'm afraid. There is a lot our researchers need to go through, but what they have seen so far has proven to be quite valuable."_

The person that was talking with Ozpin was obviously Glynda. Yang could easily recognize the teacher's voice.

The brawler wondered for a second what the two professors could be talking about, before she remembered the device Ozpin had given her. She had been told by Howard that the device wasn't something that would send out a signal for it to be located. Rather, it was something that would send data to another location. Could the two professors be talking about what that device had sent them?

An uneasy feeling gripped Yang's stomach as she continued to listen to the conversation.

" _Tell them to work as hard as they can in order to get everything out of it,"_ Ozpin said. _"This is something that we absolutely cannot waste. After years of trying, we finally have what could possibly lead Remnant to a brighter future."_

" _I know. We have made quite a number of sacrifices along the way to get to this point,"_ Glynda said. _"To think that all it took was an unfortunate accident involving one of our students to finally bring this forth."_

Yang's eyes went wide upon hearing what the blonde witch had just said. Were they talking about what had happened with Ruby?

" _What happened to Ms. Rose was truly unfortunate, but not necessarily all bad. It was the start to us achieving a goal that we have been chasing for a long time,"_ Ozpin said, confirming the blonde girl's fears. _"After she went missing, it was simple to get a new group to be sent to the other realm. Ms. Rose's teammates and team JNPR were more than eager to take part in this, even if they had different goals from ours. We didn't even need to make up a false incident for them to go investigate."_

" _This whole thing truly made our operation more simple, which was a great help. Not to mention, our results this time are far better than any of our previous attempts,"_ Glynda said in agreement. _"Like that time involving my brother."_

Yang wasn't sure if she wanted to believe her own ears. What the teacher had just said gave the impression that she had been fully aware of what had happened to her brother, Graham. Despite knowing this, it sounded like Glynda didn't even care.

" _It was very terrible what happened to Graham, especially when we consider that it didn't bring any results to us,"_ the headmaster stated. _"I had hoped that he would have achieved a better result, but I think that might have been just from him being related to you."_

" _Graham may have been passionate about being a Huntsman, but his overall skills never matched that,"_ the blonde woman said. _"The only good thing that came with using him was that he was very eager to help, even if he didn't fully understand what he was supposed to do."_

The brawler felt her blood run cold as she listened to how uncaring Glynda was towards her own brother. Yang herself considered Graham a spectacular Huntsman, as he not only helped people in need, but he also became the leader of Ruby's group after she had disappeared and had even saved the blonde girl's life. She could feel tears starting to fall from her eyes, as she thought about the blonde man in his final moments.

" _It was a long and difficult road, but we have finally achieved something from it. I am certain that everything we have done so far has been worth what we've got,"_ Ozpin declared with a hint of pride in his voice. _"As for Ms. Xiao Long, I believe we might learn more from her as well. Get some of our staff ready to start performing tests on her. I am honestly surprised anyone made it back, but I'm definitely not displeased by it at all. We should use everything we've gained from this."_

" _Understood. However, shouldn't we neutralize her just in case? As long as she is alive, we might risk information leaking to outsiders,"_ Glynda asked. _"After all, we have done that to Taiyang and Qrow already after they started to investigate our operations."_

Upon hearing what had happened to her father and uncle, Yang felt her sadness get pushed away and get replaced with anger. These two were treating the lives of people as if they were nothing. It wasn't bad enough that they used Ruby's disappearance to further their own objectives, but they had also sacrificed her, her team, JNPR and Graham. To top it all off, they had gone so far as to kill the last of the blonde girl's family for wanting to find out what had happened to her.

Yang swore that she would make them pay.

" _All in due time, Professor Goodwitch. For now, I want to see what can be gathered from her while she is still alive,"_ Ozpin answered to Glynda's question. _"Once that has been done, we can get rid of her."_

The two professors were continuing their conversation, but Yang wasn't listening anymore. The sheer anger and rage she was feeling at the moment had blocked her hearing. Right now, all she could think of was what she would do to the ones who had used her and her friends. The brawler needed to make them suffer as much as she and everyone else in that nightmarish world had or she would never be satisfied.

…But it wouldn't be enough to just make Ozpin and Glynda pay.

Yang thought about what she and all of her companions had gone through. The reason any of them had ended up in The Entity's world had been because of the world itself. Each and every single one of them had their lives ruined, which caused them to fall into despair and get taken by The Entity.

It wouldn't be enough to just make the ones that had betrayed the blonde girl pay. She would need to make Remnant itself pay for what had happened to them. Every man, woman and child had to be shown the horrors they had gone through or else it would never be enough.

With slow and clumsy movements, Yang started to get up from her bed, but ended up falling to the floor. Just as this happened, a nurse had walked into the room to check on her. Seeing what had happened to the brawler, the nurse immediately ran up to Yang to see if she was okay.

The last thing she saw was the hateful gaze of the brawler stare at her, before one of The Entity's claws appeared from behind Yang and impaled her through the chest.

Without giving her victim any thought, Yang threw away the nurse's body. Despite having just killed a fellow human being, she felt nothing but her rage and hatred towards everything. The blonde girl no longer held any worth towards human lives at all. She only saw them as scum that needed to be put to their place.

When Vigo had said that he and The Entity were looking for people to become the leaders of their army of killers, he had been somewhat lying. While he himself had believed those words, the truth was that he had been manipulated by The Entity. What the creature had truly wanted was essentially a host, a person to hold it in their body, so that it could leave the world it had been stuck in and go spread its influence further.

Long ago, The Entity had realized that Vigo wouldn't be an ideal candidate for this. His own objectives would definitely hinder what The Entity itself wanted and the former researcher could prove to be difficult to control as well.

However, Yang was a perfect host in The Entity's eyes. The simple reason for this was that it could easily manipulate the blonde girl, which it had realized upon facing her directly. Back then, the creature had actually let Yang tear through and get her hands on Vigo, as it needed to have the brawler burn out all the anger she felt towards everything that had happened back in that world. The former researcher not only became the perfect target for Yang to burn away her anger rage, but it also cut off the tumor that would have hindered The Entity.

Even now that they were back in the blonde girl's own world, The Entity would be able to easily control Yang any way it wanted. All the loss and pain she had gone through had left the brawler broken. The Entity only needed to give her a small push to get her to a state it wanted and that push was quickly provided by Ozpin and Glynda. The creature had to just use its own ability to inspect the world around it and let Yang hear their conversation and the blonde girl was ready to become the force of destruction and death it needed her to be. A few more suggestions to her rage-clouded mind and Yang soon viewed the whole world as her enemy.

The Entity and Yang Xiao Long were now united for the same goal.

The brawler stood up from the floor and looked behind her. There she could see all of the killers from The Entity's world, standing still and waiting for her orders. Yang could see all the ones that she had met as well as several that were new to her. Even Pyrrha was there, but the blonde girl paid it no mind. There were bigger things for her to worry.

However, one killer decided to speak up and walk up to Yang. This was none other than the killer known as The Nightmare, Freddy Krueger.

" **So the blonde kid that got away from me got to be my new boss, huh? Well, congratulations, goldilocks, but I don't think you're exactly ready to step up to such a job,"** the burnt man said mockingly. **"If you think any of us is going to follow your orders, you must be dumber than I thought. You should just let us go and- Urk!"**

The rest of Freddy's words were cut off by Yang grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up in the air. She still had a look of absolute hatred on her face, as she stared at the killer.

" **Mind your words, Freddy. I am no longer the helpless victim you faced before,"** the brawler said with her voice now sounding distorted and demonic. **"I am currently holding myself back from tearing you apart and the only reason for that is I can use your abilities. However, anger me again and I will make you suffer far worse than all of your victims. Understood?"**

The killer simply gave a nod and was let go. With her status among all the killers now confirmed, Yang turned her attention back what she really wanted to do. Punish Ozpin, Glynda and the whole Remnant.

No matter if they were man or woman, young or old, human or faunus, all would feel the wrath of Yang Xiao Long. No one would be safe and the world would be painted red with blood.

They better run. They better hide. Or they will all be Dead by Daylight.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I know it was incredibly cheesy of me to end it on that line, but I couldn't help myself. I just liked it way too much to not do it.**

 **I decided to end this story like this because I felt like it fit the source material of Dead by Daylight. The Entity is a higher-level being that has existed for at least hundreds of years. It should be clever and powerful enough to manipulate people the way it wants. I also think that having the story end with Yang simply defeating or even killing The Entity would have been kind of lame, and an ending where she simply survives wouldn't have proven all that interesting or surprising.**

 **I know some of you were most likely disappointed by not seeing your favorite killer appear, but I unfortunately couldn't put them all here. There were just way too many, so I had to choose which ones to use. Some were left out due to a similar killer being used (like with Leatherface) and some were left out simply because I didn't like them. Some killers also got left out due to the fact that they came to the game way too late, such as The Plague. By the point they arrived, I had already decided upon which ones I would use and couldn't really change my plans.**

 **If there is one killer I regret not using, it's The Doctor. At first, I honestly didn't like him, so I decided not to use him. This wasn't helped by the fact that the first gameplay of him that I saw didn't really show him in a good light. Only after seeing some much better gameplay with him did I take an actual interest in him. Unfortunately, by that point, I had already gone too far in the story and I couldn't squeeze him in, even if I tried. It's a bit of a regret of mine, but it can't be helped.**

 **Anyways, thank you all for checking out this story. It was an interesting project and I had a great time coming up with this story and seeing how you all would react to it. This was an interesting and a fun ride.**

 **Until next time.**

 **RWBY is owned Rooster Teeth and Dead by Daylight is owned by Behaviour Interactive.**


End file.
